Later Adventures
by ruby dragon
Summary: *Squinoa Selvine seiftis zell/glafky* Squall and the gang have found out about Griever, Squall's real family, Gods, Prophets, Holy Dragons, Unicorns, and many other creatures. Will they be able to save the world before the God of Evil destroys it all?
1. Default Chapter

Hi! I would like to say, that no matter how much I wish, Final fantasy 8 does not belong to me, it belongs to Squaresoft. Also, I'm 'borrowing' this story from someone else. Hopefully, they don't mind! ;) Anyway, please read and review!  
  
Later adventures  
  
Prologue - A legend is born  
  
It was a rather cold August night. Heavy rain was falling at the little town of Winhill. At the residence above the bar, two women sit in the darkening night wide-awake. The younger one, a lovely woman with brown hair and big blue eyes, is lying on the bed, still, trying to conquer the fear of death, which draws closer. She has given birth to a little child, a boy, which is sleeping in a cradle next to her.  
  
The older woman is a midwife that was present during the birth, is now taking care of the young woman. Her face is diged with sorrow, for she knows the younger woman will die, so soon after she gave birth to her son.  
  
"Raine?" she whispers. "Raine, open your eyes my dear, to see him…"  
  
Raine opens her eyes and sighs in pain.  
  
"Tania, let me see him, hold him…" her voice is a weak whisper that out of her heart. Tania picked up the baby who woke but didn't cry. She laid him on Raine's lap.  
  
"Here he is…your son…"  
Raine looked at the baby with tenderness.  
  
"My baby…please forgive me…you'll grow strong and healthy I'm sure. You'll become great some day…oh…my little one I'm sorry I'm going to die…"  
Tears ran from her eyes. They flowed over the baby.  
  
"Raine…give him a name because…" she couldn't say any more. She cried. Cried, for the upcoming death of the pretty, young woman. Raine looked out of the window. It was heavily raining.  
  
"There's a storm tonight. Father used to call them 'squalls'…then, that shall be his name…Squall…Squall…" She left a final sigh and died in peace, happy to have predicted her son's rise.   
But, how was poor Raine to know, how was Tania to know what that little baby was to become when she gave it to an orphanage ran by a woman named Matron. They had no idea that that little boy, was one day, 17 years later, to meet five magnificent young people, become friends with them and fall in love with one of the girls. No idea that he was the one destined to defeat a sorceress named Ultimecia who was from the future. But also, no one in the world knew that, that boy was the last descendant of a proud and legendary family, the Leonharts and last descendant of a hero long forgotten…that is the beginning…it is the birth of a legend!  
  
Chapter one - The lion returns  
  
Zell, Irvine, Selphie and Quistis were at the front gate of Balamb Garden, which was stationed at Mandy beach of Timber.   
  
"Yo, Quisty, where the heck is Squall and Rinoa?" Zell snorted with a bored expression on his tattooed face.  
  
"Zell, Quistis already told you twice they went to Timber 'cause Rinoa wanted to visit Watts and Zone and see her father who was around. Geez Zell! Can't you be a bit more patient?" Selphie told him off with an ironical expression on her face. Then, she leaned against the wall next to Irvine, who lovingly placed his arm around her.  
  
"Hey! Here they come!" Quistis exclaimed, looking towards the direction the couple was coming from. The others looked too.   
  
Walking towards them came a young man, with his always-untidy brown hair waving in the soft breeze. He wore black trousers, black leather boots, a white T-shirt and a black, leather waist-length jacket with white fur at the collar. There was a diagonal scar on his forehead, made by a gunblade. Another gunblade, his trusty Lionheart, was hanging by his hip. It was Squall Leonhart. They were laughing and coughing together. Next to him came Rinoa, his beloved girlfriend, giggling about something. They were both covered in sand and one excited Angelo was hopping all around them barking happily.   
  
"Yo! Squall! Rinoa! What the hell took you so long?" Zell asked, as they got close enough.  
  
Before answering, Squall spit some sand out of his mouth, smiled and said: "You won't believe it, but we just ran into a pack of Vysages, Lefties and Righties. Man, they almost buried us in sand!"   
  
"Yeah, but Angelo got us out of the tight spot!" said Rinoa cleaning the sand out of her hair.  
  
"Okays!" Irvine said, "Since we're all here at last, let's check out…"  
  
"…What I have to tell you?" Headmaster Cid interrupted him.   
  
"YES Sir!" Irvine said and tapped his hat upwards.  
Everyone saluted.  
Cid cleared his throat and started his speech.   
  
"Alright, let me brief up the mission. I'll try to make it short and sweet. A village near Winhill, named Calypso is under the threat of a dragon-like creature called Carnorium. The villagers contacted us and hired the best SeeD we have - meaning you six. Now, your job is to kill that creature and reclaim an artifact it has stolen. You'll get to Calypso by car…Oh, Nida's bringing one up right now…"  
  
When Nida brought up the car, the team saluted and got in. Nida waved at them as they drove away and Cid wished them good luck.  
  
The journey to Calypso was long and calm, boringly calm, but with some fun moments, especially when Zell fell asleep over the steering wheel and they almost fell into a pit! From there on, Squall took the wheel. Upon arrival at calypso, they found out that the village was way too quiet.  
  
"Hmm…hey, what's going on here? This place seems deserted!" Squall said looking all around him.   
  
"Really…it's as if it was…dead…" Rinoa said.  
  
"No! It's not dead! Everyone's hiding from the monster!!" a young voice shouted behind them.  
  
The team turned around to face the owner of the voice. A young - no older than 7 or 8 years old - boy was riding a chocobo and pointed his gun bow towards Zell.   
  
"Are you guys the SeeDs we hired?" he asked sharply.  
  
"Yes, that's us." Squall replied. "I'm the team leader, Squall, and this is Zell, Irvine, Rinoa, Quistis and Selphie."   
  
The boy looked at them one by one. "Oh…ok then. Sorry I threatened you. I'm Feidon; I'll take you guys to the car…carnorium's cave but, you'll need chocobos…wait a minute."  
  
He whistled and a bunch of chocobos charged near them. "Hop on!" Feidon said "And follow me!"   
  
The party did as Feidon told them. Squall noticed the chocobo he rode, a proud, stout male had its beak firmly closed.  
So they went through a forest, crossed a river and finally arrived at the cave.  
  
"Well, this is it." Feidon said. "I'd better take the chocobos now and hit the dirt…I guess I'm too scared to stick around…"   
  
Just as the chocobos marched away, the one Squall was riding dropped something. It was familiar to him in shape but he couldn't be sure. He picked it up.   
  
"Hmm…an ultima stone…might come in handy…" he said and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Hmm…I guess it's better he ran away. This could be dangerous for him." Said Selphie examining the cave's entrance. "You think this could be some sort of huge dragon?"   
  
"Huge or not, we're going to toast it! Right Squall?" Zell laughed out loud.  
  
"You took the words right out of my mind, Zell." Squall replied, drawing his great gunblade, the Lionheart. He looked at it, stroked the fine blade as it shone in the sun and entered the cave first. The rest of the team followed with their weapons out and their senses sharpened.   
  
They had walked quite a long way in, when the ground shook hard. A huge dragon emerged from just nowhere, and stood in front of them. It was 10-12 meters high, with black scaly hide, a big, black head with red horns, eyes of bright green and teeth the size of bananas! Its tail was covered with large, grey spikes and its wings were the size of a small airplane's.  
  
It roared proudly.  
ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Who dares to enter my kingdom?" it asked with anger. "In Carnorium's kingdom? The King of Dragons!"   
  
The team stepped a bit backwards in a little fear. All but Squall. He stood right there in front of the beast and ironically replied.  
  
"You? The King of Dragons? Sorry to disappoint you but, Bahamut is King of Dragons as far as I know." Carnorium roared in greater anger than before.  
  
"How dare you speak the name of my enemy in my presence?! You shall die!!! All of you! Come, my servants!"   
  
At his call, dozens of dragons came from the dark corners. Ruby dragons, Hexadragons, Grendels, Blue dragons, all sorts of them. The cave's entrance was sealed with magic and the team had no escape.   
  
"Alright guys! Let's PARTY!!!!" Zell shouted as he attacked the nearest Grendel. The big lizard tumbled on the ground by Zell's blow and Quistis used Blizzaga on it.   
  
"YAHOO!!!" shouted Irvine firing at full speed against a Ruby Dragon with Rinoa and Selphie helping him.  
  
In the meanwhile, Squall did something very crazy but also very brave. He attacked the Carnorium head on, all by himself. By the first blow he delivered he caused some damage. The dragon roared, furious. Then it opened its wings and started to fly all around him. Now Squall was in deep trouble. He was stuck on the ground while the Carnorium was flying all around him spitting fire at him.   
  
"Uh-oh! Shit! This…isn't…good!" he thought as he jumped here and there trying to avoid the dragon's fireballs.   
  
Suddenly, the Carnorium hit him with its tail. That caught Squall on surprise. The tail hit him hard and tossed him a few meters backwards into a wall. A sharp spike ripped through his chest making the blood flow over his clothes. The Lionheart, his faithful gunblade, couldn't resist the force and broke. Squall collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Ahh…the pain…it's too much…is it over?" he wondered as he passed away. He lost his senses.  
  
"Yo guys I can't see Squall! He's…disappeared!" Zell shouted.  
Squall felt like drifting away from the world. He opened his eyes. He wasn't lying on the floor of the dragon cave anymore. He was in a white chamber, with silver, shining walls. The floor was covered in a thick white mist, which felt warm.  
  
He lifted his eyes and saw seven figures moving near him. They were all dressed in white clothes with hoods over their heads.  
  
"Who are you?" Squall asked.  
The first figure uncovered its head. She was a young woman with long, red, curly hair.   
  
"I'm Faith, Faith in friends, love and life."   
The second figure stepped forward.  
  
"I'm Truth." She said. Half her face was ugly, half beautiful. Her voice was sweet.  
"I may be painful, bad and pitiless, but I judge the lies."   
Then the third figure showed herself. She had a stout expression on her face, but she was beautiful. She held a sword in one hand and a Libra in the other.  
  
"I'm Justice. I live in the souls of the noble ones."   
A young boy appeared. With blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked innocent.  
  
"I'm Courage. I assist the brave ones in times of need." His voice was loud and clear.  
A mid-aged man looked at Squall kindly.  
  
"I am Wisdom. I provide illumination."   
Then, an old woman entered the circle.  
  
"I am Knowledge. Wisdom is my son. We choose the wise and mighty ones."  
Then, finally a tall thin woman walked towards Squall and the others bowed in respect.  
  
"I am…Destiny…I have sealed your life, Squall. The seal is permanent and lifelong. Now, you have two choices, Squall. Either stay here, in eternal peace and dignity, or go back and fight in a dark unsure world. Choose now Squall."  
Squall thought for a moment. All the things he had done in his life passed like a flash before his eyes. As much as he wanted to stay there and rest, back in his world there was so much to see, still so much more to do. His friends were there, but above all, his first, only true love Rinoa was there. He couldn't live without her. He decided to sacrifice a chance of eternal peace and rest, in the name of friendship and love.   
  
"Have you decided Squall?" Destiny asked him.  
  
"Yes!" he replied. "I choose to go back. I have so much to do there. I missed a lot of things in life and I want them back. I want to go back!" His soul was a bird that opened its wings to fly.  
  
Destiny smiled.  
"That's what Andros would of chosen too…well then, since you wish to go back, talk to him." She said and pointed somewhere behind her.   
  
Squall looked over to where Destiny showed him. What he saw amazed him. A great, proud lion with wings made out of shiny silver, was trying to break free from its chains. Its whole body shone with an out-world light. It roared with pride and anger as it tried to break free from its chains.   
  
"Griever…" Squall whispered. It wasn't the evil GF he had once defeated. But it was Griever. Its figure was strangely familiar to him and made him feel secure, he could trust it. Then, Griever spoke. Its voice had an immediate effect on Squall. It was deep, silent, calming.   
  
"Release me…release me and set the power free… set the truth free…release me Squall!"   
  
Squall tried to stand up but the wound on his chest kept him down.   
"You must get up…you must get up…" said a voice in him. "I must…I must…" he said to himself.   
  
Then he heard a song. A sweet, relaxing song that gave him strength. It was Faith.   
  
"Believe and you can do anything. Believe and you shall have Faith's song again." Griever whispered.  
  
Then Squall felt two hands supporting him and helping him to stand up. It was Courage.  
  
"You know, lions walk with their heads to the sun, not the ground." He said.  
Squall painfully got up and struggled towards Griever. The lion fixed its eyes on Squall's. The blue fires in both met. Squall touched Griever's chains, which broke open.  
  
Griever opened its wings and roared. Then he looked at Squall again.   
  
"Squall, now you have proven you are a true Leonhart. Thank you for freeing me. I am Griever as I was before Ultimecia's evil magic affected me, as I am after you freed me from the evil spells. I am the Guardian of every Leonhart." Then it looked at Squall's wounds. It flapped its wings softly and the golden aura from them gave him life and completely healed the wound.  
  
"Griever," Squall said. "I want to go back to my world. I have to go because, my friends need my help, and…and I don't want to leave Rinoa alone. She needs me now and I need her. Griever, please help me."   
  
"Of course I will, but first don't you think you should learn something about the past and present, and why not, predict the future? Climb onto my back."  
Squall did as Griever told him. The lion opened its wings and rose into the air. Before he knew it they were outside a mausoleum. Squall stepped down.   
  
"Griever, what is this place?" he asked.  
  
"The place of my birth, and the birthplace of the first Leonhart, Kallinike Leonhart. Come on, follow me."  
  
They entered the mausoleum. Torches all around the walls lighted it. Squall took one from a nearby wall and full of curiosity looked around.  
  
"This is your family's holy ground. Take a look around and learn." Griever said, sitting on a big stone block. Squall started to look all around him. He felt like he knew this place, it was mysteriously familiar to him. On the walls were paintings, marvelous paintings of people, men, women, all the ages, from old men to young kids. Some paintings were older than others.   
  
Then, he spotted the painting of a young man, about his age, who looked exactly like him! The only difference was that he held a different type of gunblade and he didn't have a scar. But they were identical!  
  
"Griever, w-who's this?" Squall gasped.  
  
"Ahh…that's Andros Leonhart. Your great-great grandfather. Squall these are all your ancestors." The lion said in pride. "This is the family of the Leonharts. Your family."   
  
Squall was stunned.  
  
"These people are my family?" He just couldn't believe it.  
  
"Squall, you come from an old and great family whose propagator was a sorcerer. The power of the male sorcerers are given from father to son, and not embodied like the powers of the females. So Kallinike, the propagator of the Leonharts was a sorcerer. And the powers of the sorcerer don't just involve magic. Those powers determine whether you are a fighter or a mage. Kallinike's powers went straight down to you. You pushed all the power to fighting with weapons, the sensible thought, intelligences, self-discipline and dexterity. Which has proved excellent. They are all proud of you Squall. Yet, there is still enough power for you to obtain other abilities too. I dare to say you are the finest Leonhart of all, besides Andros, he was the greatest. It's a pity Andros died in such a shame, killed by a treacherous dragon…" Griever looked all around him.  
  
"You know, all the paintings are made by Kallinike's magic. Take a look at that one over there." He told Squall.   
  
Squall did as Griever told him. He saw a background of black paint. And, before his very eyes, it started to fill with lines, colours and shapes. It was himself, standing there in the blackness, looking far away with his gunblade over the right shoulder, and his other hand on his waist.  
  
"That's me…" he said.  
  
"Yes, that's you. You've been accepted in the family. Now why don't you take a look at the pictures before yours?" Griever continued with an enigmatic tone on his voice.   
  
Squall followed his orders. Still holding the torch he found out something he couldn't believe even in his craziest dreams.   
  
He saw a picture of Raine. There she was smiling at him. Just as he remembered in Laguna's 'dream world'. Big, blue eyes, brown hair and a kind face.   
  
"Griever, does this mean Raine……………is my mother?!" Squall gasped with his eyes wide open.  
  
"Yes. Her name is Raine Leonhart. Then she got married to your father…Do you have any idea who your father is?"   
  
"No. How could I …………Hold on a sec! You're not telling me that…Laguna's my father now are you?!"   
  
"Yes he is. He's one of the finest men I have ever met. Although he talks more than he must and acts foolishly sometimes…Yet, he is a wonderful man. He has a strong spirit. You look a lot like Raine, Squall, but you have your father's eyes and spirit…And he doesn't know either that you are his son. To him, you are just a wonderful young man, who did what he could not do on his own, defeat Ultimecia."  
  
A bizarre thought passed through his mind.  
  
"Oh no…" he said. "I'm such an asshole. I'm so ashamed. I thought Laguna, my father, was nothing more than a clown, I called him a fool and a moron…oh my goodness, I'm so embarrassed…when we first met up close, he saw what I thought of him through my eyes…now how can he forgive me? His own…son…?"   
  
"Squall, you did not know the truth. It is not a sin to know the truth, it's a sin not to seek for it." Griever advised him. "Squall, I'm sure that Laguna will understand you if you go and explain to him. Do not hide anything from him; therefore he is your father. He is the only person you must trust more than yourself. He will understand how you felt. And, believe me, he feels the same way about his younger self…But Squall, now we must return to your world. Your friends need your help. To manage that, you must think of your happiest memories you have from that world. Memories you hold in your heart. Tell me when you're ready…" said the silver-winged lion and got off the block and stood in front of Squall.  
  
Squall's mind was working with the speed of light. Which were his happiest memories? He had so few…because until recently his life was all misery, discipline and fighting…but there in the back of his head he found the answers. It was when he found out that Zell, Quistis, Seifer, Selphie, Irvine and himself were once together. When he first met with Rinoa, when he first fell in love. After the struggle to defeat Ultimecia, when he almost lost her, Rinoa meant everything to him. If those weren't his happiest memories, then which were?  
  
"Griever, I'm ready but…my gunblade was destroyed."   
  
The lion laughed with a soft growl.  
"You really underestimate Kallinike's magic now, don't you? Tch, tch, tch…That can be arranged. Have a look behind the altar on your left…" Squall had a look. There plunged into the stone was his gunblade, his Lionheart, brand new. Yet it was a little different now. It shone with a mysterious, wonderful light, just like the light Griever shone with, that felt warm as he grasped the handle.   
  
"Ok, now I'm ready…"  
He jumped on Griever's back and kept his thoughts on Rinoa and his buddies.   
"Let's go Griever!"   
Griever flapped his wings once more and they started flying through the wormhole that would take them back to his world. His skin was on fire and glowed with the same mysterious aura Griever had.  
  
"The light is called Flame Lion's Mist!" Griever cried out. It covered both of them, spreading like flames. The next second he was in the dragon cave. The evil Carnorium held Rinoa and the others prisoners. When they all saw Squall and Griever, their jaws dropped open. "Squall!" everyone cried out. They thought he had died, but there he was, with burning eyes, gunblade in hand, covered with Flame Lion's Mist and ready to battle.  
  
The Carnorium saw them and was afraid.  
  
"No!" it roared. "It's not true! You! You are back! No…you can't be back! It's impossible! You are Andros! Andros Leonhart! You can't be alive! I killed you long ago! You can't be back!"   
  
Squall smiled with irony on his face.   
"Sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't Andros. I'm just his descendant…"   
  
"You are facing Squall Leonhart, Carnorium!" Griever roared.   
  
"I'm a SeeD. My job was to get rid of you and that's what I'm about to do!" Squall shouted. The echo of the cave made his voice sound more like a lion's roar than a human's voice.  
  
The huge dragon roared. Then it closed its eyes and concentrated.   
"What the heck is it doing?" Squall thought. Was it going to use magic? Yet Rinoa's sorceress' powers had warned her in time.   
  
"Squall!" she screamed. "Squall! It's a death curse! Look out! You'll die if it hits you!"   
Squall's mind worked again with the speed of light.   
  
"Now what do we do Griever?"  
  
"Squall, this spell is pure evil. Only faith, love and believing in you can save us Squall…"  
  
"I know…"  
The Carnorium raised its clawed hand.  
  
"Intervigilium Mortalus!" it roared.  
A ray of black light burst out of the dragon's hand and flowed to Squall. But he knew what to do. He took his decision within quarters of a second. He pointed out his gunblade.  
  
"Flame Lion's Mist, guard me!"   
Someone had whispered to him the words.   
A ray of the shiny mist hit back the black ray and it bounced away as if it hit a mirror and hit a Hexadragon, which died instantly.   
  
The love Squall had for his friends was what made the Mist to bounce the curse away. The dragons were now scared. None had survived from that spell. But Squall just had.  
Squall and Griever charged and hit Carnorium. The gunblade hit its neck and caused major damage. The dragon roared and proceeded to spit fire against him. But he missed. The fireball hit a small cage. The door broke open and a puny dragon hopped out.   
  
"Thank you Master Squall! Master Carnorium, sorry, but Caesar will obey the Leonhart now!" he squeaked and shook his tiny fist at the huge dragon.  
  
"Traitor!" Carnorium roared.  
  
"Who is the traitor sir?! You! You killed Andros! You had promised to be his ally! He promised to help us Holy Dragons and you killed him! You are a traitor!" Caesar screamed and sticking out his tongue, blew a raspberry at Carnorium.   
  
"Master! Order Caesar Sir! Caesar obeys!" he yelled at Squall.   
  
"Caesar…free…my…friends…" Squall responded trying to deal with Carnorium's tail along with Griever.   
  
Caesar did what Squall ordered him. He flew up to the cages and started using his amazing, for his puny size, fire force to melt holes on them. Soon, all the gang was free and started fighting the other dragons to keep them out of Squall's way.  
  
Squall and Griever had pushed Carnorium into a tight spot. It was amazing how well Squall and Griever worked together as one body, one soul. They actually read each other's mind. With some good strikes they had ripped Carnorium's wings and the beast was helpless on the floor, bleeding.   
By a bad turn of luck Rinoa slipped and fell into the pit, right in front of the beast. She was dizzy from the fall and didn't see the dragon.  
  
"Griever! Dive! We have to get Rinoa out of there!" Squall shouted.  
  
For a moment he thought it was hopeless, but just in time, they had passed like a silver bolt and Squall grabbed Rinoa by her waist, just as the Carnorium's jaws closed behind her in a loud, metallic sound. As Griever gained height, Squall sat Rinoa on Griever's back behind him. The Flame Lion's Mist covered her too. She wrapped her arms around his waist.   
  
"Squall? What happened? Where did you go?"   
  
"I'll tell you later, baby! You won't believe it! Just hang on!" He answered and focused on finishing Carnorium.   
  
"AURA!" he cast on himself and Griever. It was time for the combined limit break 'Lion's Powers'.   
  
Squall raised his gunblade.  
  
"Flame Lion's mist, empower my blade!"   
  
The Lionheart was covered in thicker mist and shone like a star. A mighty roar came out of it.  
  
Squall jumped onto the floor.  
  
"RENZOKUKEN!" he roared and dashed at the dragon who was now terrified.   
  
He started hitting multiple times always pulling the trigger at the right second. He jumped back. He refilled his gunblade and prepared for his finishing hit.   
  
"No!" said Carnorium weakly. "Please forgive me!"   
  
"Never would, never will! You didn't spare Andros!" He answered cunningly.   
  
"Ready Squall?" Griever asked.  
  
"I'm always ready!" was the answer.   
  
"NOW!" Griever roared and dived to strike Carnorium along with Squall. His claws were flaming. Rinoa closed her eyes with worry.  
  
"Please let all go well…please all go well…" She prayed for Squall and Griever. Squall called "LIONHEART!" and attacked. The multiple blows were so well delivered, they all worked. Carnorium couldn't last for long. The final devastating blow was all it took to destroy Carnorium. Griever's claws did equal damage but also burned the dragon with holy power. After the final blow, Squall had landed after an impressive backflip back onto Griever's back.  
  
Then it was over. The huge lizard was dead.  
  
"Hey! They're all gone! The dragons hit the dirt! They're all gone!" Zell said as Squall, Rinoa and Griever landed near the others.  
  
"Well, that's one less thing on our minds for now…" Squall said as he got off Griever's back and helped Rinoa down.  
  
"Squall! Alright! You're ok!" Zell cried out.  
  
"Wazzup, Zell? Am I that important to you?"   
  
They all laughed with that last one.  
  
"Ahem…Squall, don't you think it's about time you did some explaining? Who's this?" Irvine said pointing at Griever who was lying on the floor licking the blood off his paws. "Why are you covered in that shiny fog?"   
  
"It's a long story man…" he replied and told them everything. How he saw the figures of the rights he mostly believed in, how Griever came along, that Griever was under the effects of Ultimecia and how he had found out that his parents were Raine and Laguna.   
  
In the meantime, Griever had disappeared and the Flame Lion's Mist left Squall whispering: "I'll return when you need me most…"   
  
"Too bad he left…Although his mission was over. I know I'll see him again. I'm sure. I liked him." Squall ended.   
  
"I still can't believe that Sir Laguna and Raine are your parents…" Selphie said.   
  
"I still can't believe I either…" Squall responded.   
  
"Uhh…now we have to find the artifact…" said Quistis and looked all around her.   
  
"Caesar knows where it is1 I'll bring it!" he squeaked and flittered up to a stone 'shelf' and pushed aside the stone pillar that was there and pulled something from behind it. But, it was way too heavy for his size, so he went straight down with it…  
  
"YIIIAAAKKKEEESSS!!!"   
  
…right into Zell's arms! The artifact turned out to be a dragon's idol with ruby eyes.   
  
"Wow…cool." Said Selphie.   
  
"Com'on guys. Lets get going. It's late and I wanna go eat some hot-dogs at the cafeteria…" Yawned Zell.  
  
I'm going to Esthar this week. I have to talk to Laguna. I have to tell him he's my father…Will he believe me? Further more, will he forgive me for calling him a moron? How will he accept me?…" Squall thought to himself as they walked out of the dragon's cave. "And… who the heck was Andros?"   
  
  
  
  
Later, Squall and Rinoa were on the second floor deck of Balamb Garden, gazing at the sunset as they sailed through the endless ocean towards Esthar.   
  
"Oh…Squall, look over there…At the quad silly, not the infirmary…look. You see what I saw?" Rinoa said softly.   
  
Squall looked over. He saw Quistis and Seifer walking together. They were talking and laughing and Seifer had a strange expression on his face. Squall couldn't remember seeing that on his face before.   
  
"Heheheheh…They're flirting! I told you they'd end up together!" Squall said. Rinoa giggled.   
  
"Yeah…you were right…um…where's Caesar?" she wondered, looking around for any sign of their new friend.   
  
"Oh, he must be exploring Garden. I'm so glad, my little sorceress, Cid allowed him to join Garden."   
  
"Hehe…me too. He's such a sweet little guy. He likes you very much. He's going to be the first dragon to become a SeeD!"  
  
"Yeah…he is. I wonder what'll become of him. He's puny now, but Holy Dragons grow huge. And he's still a baby! But, he's the best dragon I know!" Rinoa laughed. Squall hugged her and placed his head on her shoulder.   
  
"I feel so happy I'm here with you," he said. "I love you."   
  
"Don't forget, happiness is only bliss."  
  
"Then you, my dear, must be bliss…I love you so much, I want to enjoy all the sunsets in the world with you,. Share all the music with you. I'll love you forever and into eternity. Even after I'm gone for good…"  
  
Rinoa blushed.   
  
  
The first chapter finished! Squall gets some new abilities in the next chapter. Please review! Thanks!   
Ruby Dragon  
Story by WTW 


	2. Gashar's curse

Chapter 2: The Curse of Gashar.  
  
Squall woke up very early that morning. He just opened his eyes and laid in his bed, still. He heard a lonely bird chirping out of his window. He got up. He went straight to a cupboard next to his desk, knelt in front of it and opened it. It was filled with small, plastic bottles, which had a brown-red liquid it them. He took one, opened it and drank what was in it.   
  
"Yuk!" he thought. "I hate this thing." He hated it, but he HAD to drink it. Why? Well, it's a long story… It was only a couple of weeks ago. Squall had just returned from Esthar. He had gone there to talk to Laguna about Griever and the revealed truth, that they were father and son. Laguna was far from surprised.  
  
"She came to my dream the other night, with Griever by her side and prepared me…I understand what her words meant 'I gave birth to your little lion Laguna'. She meant you Squall… I'm sorry I've been such a horrible father to you…I left Raine when I shouldn't have… But I had to save Ellone… Those two, Raine and Ellone were my family. And I lost Raine. But, you're here. Griever was right…you do look a lot like Raine. That's what surprised me when I met you Squall, that resemblance…I hope you will forgive me…But Tania, the midwife that must have helped Raine to give to you had been killed by Esthar soldiers while I was away… No one told me you were born…I can't believe it…" Laguna had said.  
  
" That's alright Laguna…father…dad…Geez…I don't even know how to call you anymore…I hope you forgive me too for thinking you were a clown…" Squall had responded   
  
" That's Ok Squall, I know how to forgive people, and besides, you aren't the first and certainly not the last to have that opinion about me…and Squall, call me the name your heart thinks I deserve…" Squall had smiled to those words.   
  
"Ok…Dad…." So, it was only a while since Squall had returned, and a strange, terrible illness broke out. People who got infected, got weaker day by day, and eventually fell into a coma. Some had died. In Esthar, Dr. Odine was trying to figure out a cure, but till now, it was no good use. The only thing they had managed to do was to create a remedy that prevented you from being infected. You had to drink a little bottle every morning. Yet, the illness had stuck Balamb Garden too. To the team's grief, Zell was one of the first to get ill. He fell into a coma in the Training Center and Squall and Seifer were there just in time to save him from a Grendel. Selphie was next. Irvine found her lying face down in her room. Many more students were ill. Dr. Kadowaki was in grief. She didn't know what to do. Although Quistis and Rinoa tried to help, nothing could be done. Not even magic helped. Rinoa had tried all the healing spells and actions she could do, but nothing. The illness seemed to be unbeatable. Squall got dressed, with all those in mind, took his Gunblade, and walked out of his room. The corridors and halls were empty. Everyone was still sleeping. After all it was still 4:30 in the morning. He went straight to the Training Center. When he got in, he looked all around him, then brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled. A puny dragon with sparkling eyes hopped out of the bushes near him and ran up to Squall.  
  
" Good morning, master Squall! How's Zell and Selphie?" Caesar always called Squall 'Master', because he believed he was obliged by his appreciation to Andros, Squall's ancestor.   
  
" [sigh] Still in a coma Caesar…" he said and knelt down to scratch his little friend's chin.   
  
"Ohh…. I'm so sad…can I do anything for you Master Squall?" Caesar asked flittering his wings.  
  
" Yeah…I think I'll go for a walk now, on my own. I need to think of some things. So I'd like you to tell it to the others once they wake up, ok?"  
  
" Yes, Master Squall!!"  
  
"Thanks…" Squall walked out of the Training Center sadly. He knew that Zell and Selphie were in danger of dying. As he walked past the Front Gate, he saw it was a lovely day.   
"How can it still shine?" he asked the sun as he walked through the Galbadian planes. Even the monsters seemed to be hiding from the illness. He walked a long way. He though of his friends, his father, Rinoa and all the people he loved as his family and friends. It must have been about 10:00 when he decided to head back to Garden. As he went through a forest, he suddenly felt like he was being watched. But by who…or what? He stood still and started looking all around him carefully. To his surprise, something hit him on the back and he fell heavily on the ground. Squall lifted his head from the dirt and faced what had hit him. It was a huge snake. Not an Anacondaur or any kind he knew. It had a flat, rectangular head, with ruby colored eyes, a long thin body, with scaly, brownish-gold skin with white patches. It was big enough to eat him all in one gulp. Before Squall could reach for his Gunblade, the snake wrapped itself around him.   
  
"Uh-oh…I'm in deep trouble now" Squall though to himself. He tried to use some magic, but the snake seemed to have covered him in an 'anti-magic' field. But, it didn't do anything to harm Squall. It just stared at him, right in the eyes. Squall lost his patience, as the adrenaline rushed through his veins.   
  
" Now what snake? You either eat me or let me go! Don't keep staring at me like that!" Squall said. He didn't really like people he didn't know, even monsters staring right through his eyes. It exaggerated him. That bravery surprised the snake for a while. Then it gazed at Squall even deeper in such a manner; Squall felt like it was reading his soul. To Squall's greater surprise, the snake started groping him with its tongue, examining him.   
  
"Ewww!……. Hey! Stop it!" Squall wasn't really enjoying that. "What is it gonna do now? Eat me?" he thought to himself. The snake drew it's head back and hissed. It moved its body and released Squall's left arm.   
  
" Oh no! It…It's gonna bite me!" Squall thought in slight panic. The snake opened its mouth and revealed a pair of large fangs. Squall started breathing faster and felt just like the moment Seifer gave him his scar on the forehead. The snake plunged its fangs in Squall's arm and a loud cry, the loudest cry he had, burst out of his chest. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then all went black. He had passed out cold.   
  
  
  
" He's gonna live, right Dr Kadowaki?"   
  
" Only time will show my dear…. He's passed out cold for now……"   
  
" Oh…Squall…. Why did you run out on your own? Why?…. Please open your eyes…" Those words brought Squall back to reality.   
  
"Huh?… I'm not…… dead? What happened?" He heard footsteps and he felt a slight weight on his chest.   
  
" Where am I?" he though to himself. He opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times to get his eyes used to the strong light and get them focused. He was in the Infirmary. He lifted his head slightly and saw Rinoa. She was kneeling by his side and her hand was holding his.  
  
" Rinoa…" he lifted his hand and touched her hair. Rinoa quickly lifted her head and faced him. She just couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
" Dr. Kadowaki! He opened his eyes! He's alright!" she cried out, but Dr, Kadowaki was away.   
  
" Shh…Rinoa don't shout…. Rinoa, w-what happened…Th- The snake…." He stammered still weak. He felt sick, like throwing up and his head ached.  
  
"Oh…Thank Seifer… He followed you this morning and he lost you for a moment in the woods. Then he heard your cry…He found you lying unconscious on the ground with blood all over you.... but, he didn't see the snake you're talking about…" Rinoa said. Squall sat up. He looked at his arm. It was all bandaged up. " The wounds were big. And they have been infected by both poison and magic. How large was that snake anyway?…." Rinoa asked him.   
  
"Pretty huge…" Squall said. Then he noticed Rinoa was crying. "Oh…Rinoa…I…I'm sorry… I shouldn't have ran off on my own…" He said wiping the tears from her beautiful eyes. "It's just that…I wanted to think about some things and get some fresh air…I have a lot on my mind lately you know…. That's all…" he said and kissed her. A crashing sound of breaking glass and screams interrupted them.   
  
"OUT!!!!!! Out!!! I said get out!!! No animals allowed ion the Infirmary!" Dr. Kadowaki shouted. Squall and Rinoa turned around. Caesar rushed, flying in the room, away from Dr.Kadowaki and crashed landed in the room. Once he lifted his head, dizzy and saw Squall, he started jumping up and down in excitement.   
  
"Master Squall! Master Squall! You're alright! Yahoo!!" he squeaked and waged his tail, full of joy.   
  
" Yeah…I'm ok Caesar, but better stay out of the Infirmary, before Dr.Kadowaki calls the disciplinary committee…" Squall told him.   
  
" Yes, Master Squall!" Caesar said and rushed out of the room. Just then, Dr.Kadowaki came in.   
  
" Finally he got out….Oh! Squall! At last you're awake. I so glad you're all right. And…Seifer and Irvine want to see you…" she said. The two young men followed her in.   
  
" How's it going Squall? Did you decide to stay here a little longer anyway?" Seifer said sarcastically. Yet Squall could read a bit of satisfaction in his voice.  
  
" Yeah, I guess I did…" Since they had defeated Ultimecia, Seifer had regretted what he had done and truly apologized to all. Squall was really happy Seifer was their friend now. He always cherished Seifer for his quick reactions, strength in battle, steady mind and logic. There actually was some sort of sympathy between them now, but despite they didn't fight or argue anymore, they weren't exactly best friends either.  
  
"Gosh, Squall you scared me for a moment. When Seifer brought you in knocked out cold, with blood flowing all over the place from your arm, man I though you were dead!" Irvine exclaimed, still slightly pale.   
  
" So did I." said Rinoa. "Oh, by the way, you must have been seeing nightmares because you were murmuring things…" Rinoa said.  
  
" Huh? Like what?" Squall enquired. "I'm not sure." she responded. I think about…some sort of monster or something…"   
  
"Well, all that matters now is that you're ok, man. Oh yeah, I got your Gunblade Squall; I left it in your dorm." Irvine said.   
  
"Yeah…Thanks Irvine…" Squall said attempting to get up.  
  
"OH NO! You'll be staying here for a while!" Dr.Kadowaki said.   
  
" But, I'm Ok! Honestly!…It's nothing!" Squall protested.   
  
"I'll be the judge of that. You'll stay here for at least a few days!" Dr.Kadowaki continued. "Rinoa! Don't let him get up until I say so!" She left, murmuring. Seifer was about to leave too.   
  
" Hey Seifer…" Squall said.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Thanks Seifer. I owe you one. You saved my life. Thanks."  
  
"Don't you think I saved you because I like you or anything. You're just one of my comrades and I want my name clean. That's all!" Seifer said and walked out of the room. Irvine giggled,   
  
"Some people never change!" Squall had to remain in the Infirmary for a couple of days, due to his wound's infection. Rinoa spent a lot of time with him and the others even Seifer, popped up from times to times, just to say hi and see how he was going. He had decided not to oppose Dr.Kadowaki and Rinoa, knowing that doctor could strap him on the bed and he knew Rinoa's Sorceress' powers. He didn't fear Rinoa, but he just didn't want to upset her. Speaking of Rinoa, she had improved her abilities and dexterity with her sorcery magic. She found that giving temporarily life to things was very amusing. She had a book that turned it's pages on it's own, her dresser gave her it's opinion about what to wear and her reflection on the mirror told her whether she had something wrong. Yet she still had trouble in transforming a creature into another creature (she was responsible for the mutated T-Rexaur which was half Marlboro and it took the guys a load of effort to get rid of it….) At the bed next to him laid Zell. As cold and as still as dead. Squall looked at him and some sort of 'anger' rose and boiled in him. His friends were dying and he couldn't do anything. He hated it. Yet, he didn't talk about it…   
  
Meanwhile, he had strange dreams and even hallucinations. Most often, he saw himself and someone else-fog was covering him-fighting a beast. He saw other things too. Like things he had seen in the 'dream world' Ellone sent them in. Yet, it was different. Much different. He didn't always see people he knew. Some times he saw strangers. Then, one day, he realized he saw the future. He was resting in his bed, thinking about what he could do about Zell and Selphie, when he felt his head aching. It ached so much, he thought it would break apart. He got into a 'dream world' of some sort.  
  
Squall was out side Balamb Station. A train was coming. Suddenly, a compartment exploded and caught fire. Then the train derailed and fell into the fields, into a fire blaze! Cries were heard and explosions. Squall tried to move closer to help but he couldn't control his body. He couldn't even see it! Squall was out of his mind. What was this? Past? Then he noticed a newspaper flying by. The front-page landed in front of him. He looked at it.  
  
"Huh? What the heck?! March the 21st? What? But today it's 19th of March…" Squall thought. He froze. He turned around and looked at the town clock. 6:30 in the evening. "???? I…I saw…the…the future?!" he gasped. Then as suddenly as it came, all around him faded. He opened his eyes. He was lying in the Infirmary. Dr.Kadowaki came in and checked his arm.   
  
"You can go now…"she announced after the examination. "Finally….." Squall murmured as he wore his jacket and left in a hurry. He had to find the others. First, he went by the Dormitories, to his room and picked up his Gunblade. When he opened the window a ray of sunlight fell it the Lionheart and it shined, just as if it was greeting it's master. He got out and went straight to the Cafeteria, hoping to find the others. Quistis, Seifer and Irvine were there.   
  
"Wazzup Squall?" Irvine said as Squall sat in a chair. "Man…you look worried…" Irvine continued fixing his eyes on his friend's slightly pale face.  
  
"I think I'm going mad or something… I just came out of a 'dream world', but it wasn't Ellone. I saw there's going to be a train accident outside Balamb Station on the 21st at 6:30 in the evening…. " Squall answered.   
  
"Yeah, sure…." Seifer said sarcastically. Quistis frowned.   
  
"Hold on guys…I remember something…last week I read in a book about the Prophets. They are humans, that have been given the power to predict the future and view past and present events they weren't present at. The charisma is so rare, many say it's only a legend. It's unknown how the ability may be given to one…Squall? What's going on?" Squall was looking at a couple of girls chatting. He got up and walked at them. He asked one of the girls something, and when she nodded affirmatively, he dashed off, out of the Cafeteria.   
  
"Hey Squall!" Irvine shouted and ran after him, followed by Quistis and Seifer. Squall ran like crazy, to the Training Center. He rushed in and looked all around him. He heard a scream and ran towards that direction. He came across a junior classgirl, on the ground crying. A huge Granaldo was filtering over her. Squall drew out his Gunblade and attacked in his usual, cunning style. Compared to other monsters, it was piece of cake for him. In a minute he had killed it. Then he rushed over to the girl. He knelt beside her. She wasn't harmed and was still crying. She wasn't older than 6 or 7 years old.  
  
"Are you Ok?" Squall asked her as he helped her on her feet.  
  
" Y-yeah…[sob] I…I think so…. Thanks…" She said and ran out. Just then, Irvine, Quistis and Seifer emerged from the bushes.   
  
"Oh man! Squall! How in the world did you know the girl was in trouble?" Irvine asked amazed.   
  
" Let me guess…you dreamed of it?" Seifer said still sarcastic.  
  
"Yeah, but I was awake. It was like a hallucination…an oracle…I don't know for sure. By the way Seifer…did you find your key holder? The Silver Cross key holder of yours? If not, I'd look under the bed, if I were you…" Squall said with an enigmatic smile on his face.  
  
" NO I didn't!…. Hey! How did you know I lost it?" Seifer lost his sarcastic expression, his jaw dropped and he stared at Squall as if he had seen him for first time.   
  
" Let's say I saw you losing it…" Squall answered.   
  
"By the way, where's Rinoa? I didn't see her anywhere tod…AAAHHH!!! My head!" He put his hands at his head. It was a terrible pain with the temples as centers, and was conquering his mind. All around him faded slowly… Rinoa was in the Library looking for a book. A girl, member of the library committee, went near her.  
  
" Looking for a book?…Oh…Rinoa? What's up? You…gosh! You look really pale!" Rinoa turned around. Squall saw she was pale.  
  
"Oh…I'm just not feeling very well…Since Thursday…I don't know…My stomach aches, my head aches and my feet can't keep me up…" Rinoa stammered with a weak voice. Squall wanted to rush to her and hold her in his arms, ask her what was wrong. But, he couldn't move.   
  
" Rinoa, you'd better go see Dr.Kadowaki before…My God! RINOA!!!" the girl shouted as Rinoa collapsed unconscious on the floor. The other people in the Library gathered around her to see what was wrong. Someone was calling the Infirmary. Then everything faded again… Squall was being slapped. He opened his eyes and faced the worried faces of Irvine, Quistis and Seifer leaning over him.   
  
"Rinoa! Rinoa! Rinoa's in a coma!" Squall shouted in grief struggling to get up. " I must go… to the Infirmary…Irvine! Let me go!" he continued shouting as Irvine held him. Squall pushed Irvine, who fell flat on the floor. Then, he ran off with a face of grief. He rushed into the Infirmary. Dr.Kadowaki and several students were there. Doctor looked at him sadly.   
  
" Poor Squall…"   
  
"I feel so sorry for him…"   
  
"How's he gonna take it?…"   
  
"Do you think he might suicide?…" Squall heard the people saying as he passed by. He found her.   
  
"Rinoa…No…" he murmured as he drew closer to her. He leaned beside her. Dr.Kadowaki came in.  
  
"It's the most serious form…Squall…she may not make it…"she said in sobs. Then she left and closed the door behind her.   
  
"Rinoa…" Squall whispered. He took her hand in his. "Rinoa…Please, don't die…don't leave me alone… Please… I can't move on…I can't move on in this world with out you Rinoa… I just can't…" A silver tear ran from his eye. Onto Rinoa's hand. Lyrics came to tangle his mind…   
'Soledad *'  
By Westlife  
  
If only you could see the tears   
In the world you left behind   
If only you could heal my  
Heart just one more time   
Even when I close my eyes  
There's an image of your face  
And once again I come to realize  
You're a loss I can't replace  
  
Soledad   
It's a keeping for the lonely   
Since the day that you were gone   
Why did you leave me Soledad?  
In my heart you were the only  
And your memory lives on  
Why did you leave me Soledad?  
  
Walking down the streets of Nothingville  
Where our love was young and free  
Can't believe just what an empty place  
It has come to be  
I would give my life away   
If it could only be the same  
Cause I can't still the voice  
Inside of me  
That is calling out your name   
  
Soledad   
It's a keeping for the lonely   
Since the day that you were gone   
Why did you leave me Soledad?  
In my heart you were the only  
And your memory lives on  
Why did you leave me Soledad?  
  
Time will never change   
The things you taught me   
After all we're meant to be  
Love will bring us back to you and me  
If only you could see  
  
Soledad  
It's a keeping for the lonely  
Since the day that you were gone  
Why did you leave me Soledad?  
In my heart you were the only  
And your memory lives on   
Why did you leave me Soledad?   
Why did you leave me Soledad?  
…… *Soledad - my loved one   
  
The anger that boiled in him exploded. "Why?! Why Rinoa?!!!" He screamed from inside him. "WHY!!!!???" He couldn't help it anymore. It was too much. He needed to calm down the demon that was roaring in him. He had to kill something. Yeah…killing something big would help him give it all out… He rushed out of the Infirmary and ran to the Training Center. The world around him just didn't exist. The colors, the shapes, they were all like a colorful dream. In the Training Center, the first thing to cross Squall's path of madness, a big, male Ruby Dragon, got slaughtered. He didn't mind to use any magic. The anger in him was enough to empower his Gunblade ten times the normal. In every strike he said the same words:   
  
"For Rinoa! For Zell! For Selphie!" It took him only ten seconds to finish it off. Squall stepped back. He breathed fast. Then, he fell to his knees. He supported himself on his Gunblade. And cried. Silver tears burst out of his eyes and flowed on his face.   
  
"Rinoa…I don't know what illness is this but, I'll find a way to cure you…I'll do anything it takes…Anything…I promise…" he said.  
  
'Anywhere For You'   
By the Backstreet Boys   
  
I'd go anywhere for you   
Anywhere you asked me to  
I'd do anything for you  
Anything you asked me to  
  
I'd walk halfway around the world  
For just one kiss form you   
Far beyond the call of love  
The sun, the stars, the moon   
As long as your love's there to lead me   
I won't lose my way believe me  
Even through the darkest night you know  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I'd go anywhere for you  
Anywhere you ask me to  
I'd do anything for you   
Anything you ask me to  
  
Your love is as far as I can see  
Is all I'm ever gonna need   
There's one thing for sure I know it's true   
Baby, I'd go anywhere for you.  
  
I used to think that dreams were just  
For sentimental fools  
And I'd never find some one  
Who'd give their love so true  
But I knew the very minute  
Couldn't live my life without you in it  
And now I want the whole wide world to know to know  
  
[Chorus repeat]  
  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey baby oohhh (x3)  
  
[Chorus repeat (x2)]  
  
He looked at his hand. He had cut himself and he was bleeding.   
  
"I swear to this blood I will…" he said. A hand touched his shoulder.   
  
"I promise too…for Selphie…I'll help too Squall…" It was Irvine.  
  
"Huh? Oh…Irvine…"Squall said. Irvine helped him on his feet. Seifer was there too.   
  
"Mind if I join in too?" he asked. Squall was surprised.   
  
" Of course…you're welcome…" He just couldn't believe it. Seifer wanted to help him. Irvine looked at the dragon's corpse. He whistled in amazement.   
  
"Wow…man, you ripped this thing apart… Squall, what do we do now?" he asked Squall. A voice made them turn around.  
  
"What you must do…" It was Matron. Cid was with her too.   
  
"Squall, Quistis told us you've been seeing hallucinations of the future, don't you?" Cid asked.  
  
" I believe so Sir…"  
  
"That could mean you've became a Prophet, that a rare charisma…Squall, this must remain a secret. If this reaches Dr. Odine's ears, who knows what he'll do…"  
  
"But his father is president of Esthar! He won't allow his own son to be harmed!"   
  
"Yeah, Laguna may be my father, but that won't stop Odine. You know how he does if a strange human ability comes up! He just has to examine it!" Squall said frowning to the thought of the scientist. Thank goodness he hadn't allowed him to examine Rinoa…   
  
"Anyway, Sir, what can I do with this charisma?" Squall continued.   
  
"Many things. Quistis has already informed Balamb Station for a possible bomb on the train…Yet, what is most urgent now is to find a way to cure the people who are in a coma." Matron said. Squall got confused.  
  
That night, Squall's sleep was short. In the middle of the night, he sat up after another oracle, breathing fast and sweating.   
  
"The Twin Forests in Galbadia! The two forests near Obel Lake! The answer is there! I know it!" he thought to himself. He didn't sleep at all the rest of the night. The next morning, he got up, got dressed quickly and ran off to find Seifer and Irvine. They were in the Cafeteria. He told them in a hurry about his oracle and they all agreed to go see Cid. He gave them the green light to go ahead right away. They rushed of to Balamb to take the first train to Galbadia, and got off at Timber. From there, because they couldn't find a car to rent, they were obliged to rent…motorcycles. None of them had a previous experience on riding a motorcycle, but after a while they could ride in quite a satisfactory manner. Squall turned out to be a rider by natural. He surprised even himself. When they reached the Twin Forests, Squall had a strange feeling. Like he knew where to go.   
  
"Now? Where do we go?" Irvine said after they got off their motorcycles.   
  
"I guess we enter that forest…the right one…" Squall said. And so they did. As they were walking through the forest, Seifer spotted a dark figure walking in front of them.   
  
"Let's follow it." He suggested. That last one was easier said than done. Bushes often blocked their way and they tripled over stones and twigs. Suddenly, Irvine, who was ahead of the others left a cry and fell into a hole! Squall and Seifer ran up to the hole, careful not to fall in themselves.  
  
"Irvine!" Squall shouted, but he took no response.   
  
"What do we do now, Mr. Prophet? Follow him perhaps?" Seifer said. Squall took his decision right away.  
  
"Exactly…This is a tunnel. Go ahead."  
  
"W-WHAT?" Seifer gasped.  
  
"Hey Squall…you gotta be joking, right? I mean…"   
  
"Seifer, you heard what I said. No, I'm not joking. Jump in. Wherever Irvine is going, I'm sure there's the answer to this illness. Now go ahead and I'll follow." Squall continued in a calm tone.  
  
" No way! There's no way I'm doing this!" Seifer protested.   
  
"Oh really…" Squall moved quickly and grabbed Seifer's arm. Seifer tried to fight back, but Squall tossed him over his shoulder into the hole.  
  
"AH! Oh shit!" Seifer shouted. Squall shook his head in disapproval and then jumped in. It sure was a long tunnel and it turned and swirled. He heard soft thumps as he took the turns in speed. After the long fall, he landed on a thick pile of leaves, next to Irvine and Seifer.   
  
"I hope you two enjoyed the ride as much as I did…" Irvine groaned fixing his hat.   
  
"Very…" Seifer said sarcastically. He was about to say more, but Squall put his hand in front of Seifer's mouth.  
  
" Sshhhh…! We're being watched. Someone is there…I can…sense him." He said. All of a sudden, a loud voice called them.  
  
"Approach me fighters!" Squall nodded to the others and they all got up. In a glance they saw they were in a cave, like a gopher's nest. Torches and a fire in the middle of the cave lit it. As they walked towards the place the voice came from, Squall felt weird. He could sense someone in the dark watching him. Something in him told him he should show respect to whom he was going to see. From a corner, came an old man, dressed in rags.   
  
"Approach Prophet!" he said and looked at Squall. His voice infused respect. He held a tall walking stick. He raised his punch and placed at his forehead. It was a greeting that to Squall seemed strangely familiar. He repeated it. " Have a seat." The old mad said to all of them. Then, he looked at Squall again. "So Young Prophet, yes I know what and who you are!" he said as a response to Squall's puzzled look. "So, A snake bit you eh? Tch..tch..tch…Still the old painful way…Well now, as you already know, I am a Prophet too and I know what happens to you and your friends and to everyone everyday! Hmm…I see a brave and proud soul in there…There's no drought why Apollo chose you…" Squall got even more confused.   
  
"Who chose me? For what?" he asked.   
  
" Ahh…the ancient gods are being forgotten…Apollo is the god of light, prophecy and music. Along with Ra, the hawk-headed god of sunlight and Sehmet, the lion- headed goddess of medication, he chose you to be a Prophet. He once gave to the world the gift of the Prophets to help people. But, the people he wanted to help hunted the Prophets fearing their powers. Because, mature Prophets can also use the power of their minds to control minds and move objects. Even to cause pain to others by simply 'replaying' bad memories of their victims in their minds, discouraging them and causing pain sometimes. We can sense each other. So we hide and that's why we are regarded as a legend. Hehe! We are living legends! Yet, I wonder why he chose a warrior. It is strange…That happens only once in 10.000 years when our world is bound to face great threats…Oh Apollo! What is it we shall face this time?" the old man murmured. " So, Apollo turned into a snake and bit you, delivering you the powers of a Prophet. He actually poured a little ihor in your veins. Ihor is what gives the gods power."   
  
" Sir, I'm confused." Squall said.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"First of all call me Kalha. Secondly, I may be a Prophet, but Apollo's gift has limits. He won't allow us to see everything. So, how a god thinks, I do not know…Now, enough with questions. Let us seek for answers…Do you want to be my student?" Kalha asked Squall.  
  
"…Yes…" he answered.   
  
"Very well…Tell me, can you control your powers?"  
  
"I haven't even realized them, much more control them. I don't even know which time period I see!"  
  
"Hm…that's ok. It's normal. In fact, I'd fall from the clouds if you could…Then, let me teach you…" Using his stick, Kalha drew a circle in the ground. "See this? I call it the Time Circle. Pay attention now! For normal people, time is a circle whose center is everywhere and circumference, nowhere. Right? Right. BUT! For Prophets, time is captured! You are everywhere in this circle and only somewhere. Understand?" Seifer and Irvine frowned.  
  
" Huh?" they both though. But Squall smiled. He had got a point.  
  
"Everywhere I am is everywhere I can see, past, present and future, and somewhere where I am IS where I am. It's right now. This moment." Kalha hit his stick on the ground   
  
" Correct! You're learning fast! My last student took a whole year to understand it. You got the bottom line. Now, I'll teach you how to control what you see…Wait! Hmm… I see a girl, no two girls and a boy, ill in a coma…Worried about them eh? Don't worry, don't worry…You'll take care of that later…" Kalha sat in front of Squall. " Now, to see the specific time period, or the event you want, you just concentrate and ask your mind a question. You must be specific. Go ahead, try!" Squall concentrated. He closed his eyes to focus on his thought.   
  
"I'll chose a period of the present." He thought to himself. "Let's see…What's Ellone doing now?" He saw a white flash in front of his eyes and there she was. Ellone was walking in a green field. Squall could see Winhill in the distance. " Oh… There's Raine's….my mother's grave." Ellone stood there and looked at the tombstone smiling. Squall cleared his mind. He was back in the cave. " I did it." He said.  
  
" Excellent!" Kalha exclaimed. " Try again" Squall went through three different time periods, three different events.  
  
" I think I got it now." he ended. " Good! Good!" Kalha said. "You're the best student I've ever had! I believe you are now ready to face Gashar's Curse. Long ago, a mage called Gashar from Centra, unleashed a curse. He said that a terrible illness would strike the world the 3rd day after his death. But he made a mistake. The curse struck 3000 years after his death. Today. And here we are, Apollo, Ra and Sehmet send me three teenagers to face that curse…Anyway, you two have no problem" he said looking at Seifer and Irvine "but, you Squall do have. And we must deal with it..."  
  
"What problem do I have?!" Squall asked. Kalha frowned.  
  
" You hold onto the past Squall! The curse is counting on that! Tell me son, what are you holding on?" Squall could not avoid revealing his unhappiness after all. He decided to open his heart.   
  
" I guess it's my unhappy childhood, the fact I never knew who were my parents, the fact Rinoa and the others are ill… There's too many to count… I guess I keep running from that past…" To those words Kalha frowned even more. Suddenly, he swiftly lifted his walking stick and hit Squall on the head!  
  
" OUCHH!!!!!…Geez! What was that for?!" Squall shouted. "Why did you hit me?" Kalha seemed angry but Squall could almost swear he was smiling. Squall rubbed his head where the stick struck him.  
  
"Forget about it. It's past and it's gone now. Why do you stick to the past?" Kalha said.  
  
"Yeah…past, but it still hurts!"  
  
"Ahh…yes, the past can hurt, even if it's a past long gone." Kalha said sadly.  
  
" But, the way I see it, you either run from it or, learn from it!" he said, while attempting to hit Squall's head again. This time Squall was ready and ducked as Kalha's stick swung over his head. " Hah! See what I mean?" Squall smiled.  
  
" Yeah…the past is past. I can't change it. Only make up for it and deal with its consequences. I must always learn from the past. It has no sense anymore. What matters is right now, this moment, right?" Kalha smiled.  
  
" That's right…Now, are you ready to face the Curse?" Seifer, Irvine and Squall looked at each other and nodded. They were ready. " Very well…Now we must hurry! To break the Curse, you must defeat its incarnation. To find it you must travel to its dimension where it takes its true form. Once you get there, the Curse will appear. Trust in your allies, know they are your friends. I'm sure you can make it. Your GF's will be able to find you there. Oh… speaking of GF's let me give you present you with one." Kalha said. He walked over to a hole in the stone and hit the rock above the hole. "Come out Viper…" he said softly but steadily. A loud hiss came as an answer. Then silence. "Darn reptile… I SAID COME OUT!!!!!!" Kalha shouted banging the rock over the hole. A louder hiss was sounded and a two-headed snake came out, looking annoyed.  
  
" Did you call me Kalha?" it hissed. " Yes I did! It's about time you behaved like a proper GF! Join them!" " Ok ok ok! You don't have to shout…My name's Viper and I'm the Snake Guardian, ruler of the elements. Call me when in need." It said and vanished in thin air.  
  
" Darn reptile…" Kalha murmured. " Now, wear these amulets. They'll travel you to the Curse's dimension." He continued and handed them 3 three amulets. "Once you defeat the Curse, take them off, and you'll come back again. Be careful, and believe in yourselves and in each other. Now go. The world's fate hangs in your hands…" The guys wore the amulets. Squall felt like there was a rope tied around his stomach that pulled him upwards. He closed his eyes, not to see the daze of colors that passed before them. Then he fell to the ground with a loud thump. He opened his eyes. They were in a between-worlds dimension, like the one they had fought Diablos in. The men got up and looked around them.  
  
" Now what?" Irvine asked.  
  
" Now…we wait." Squall responded. A breeze came to awaken their senses. Laughter, a cruel, cunning laughter filled their ears. A worm-like creature that looked like a huge piece of slimy, rotten meat, emerged from the earth, laughing.   
  
" Gashar's Curse…" Seifer said. It was horrible. " HAHAHAHA! Fools! Kalha has sent you eh? Hahahaha! Apollo, Ra and Sehmet are fools to think that children and a Prophet can defeat the Curse! Master had a special hatred for Prophets. And thou shall pay! Hahahaha!" Seifer's face was red with anger. Squall boiled silently, like a volcano ready to explode. Irvine was angry too but kept his calm, cool expression and responded:   
  
" Ahem…First of all, we ain't children. Secondly, you've kinda pissed us off here, and you'll have to face the consequences…" The guys pulled out their weapons.   
  
"How you dare challenge me? Don't you feel fear?!" the Curse asked them.  
  
"Nope!" Seifer answered. A fierce fight begun. Irvine's Exeter, Squall's Lionheart and Seifer's Hyperion, raged. Spells flashed lighting the dimension. The GF's did their best. The Curse had a good defense. It resisted most spells and elements. Suddenly, Irvine pulled some Pulse Ammo out of his pocket, filled the Exeter and started firing at the Curse in full speed. It was his Limit Break, "Shot".  
  
"Huh?" Squall thought. "Did he use an Aura spell?" No. Irvine wasn't very well. He was covering the others and healing them, leaving himself unhealed. He was in a bad condition. Squall just realized that.   
  
"Seifer! Squall! It's up to you guys!" Irvine said just before he fell unconscious. Squall was thinking. The Curse seemed unbeatable. Then, Kalha's words ran though his mind again.  
  
" Seifer!" Squall shouted. "Seifer, it's no good use trying to fight the Curse as independents! We need to unite our actions!"   
  
"What do you suggest Squall?" Squall thought. Then, as he was striking the Curse with a Triple Blizzaga spell, a crazy idea hit him. What if that was it?   
  
"Seifer! Let's try and combine our Limit Breaks!" Squall said. Squall and Seifer looked at each other. They read each other's mind.   
  
" Let's do it!" Seifer said. They both cast Aura on themselves. Then they both concentrated. The blue light that rinsed them lit the dark dimension. Squall and Seifer, the Lion and the Knight, grabbed each other's arms. They started running in a circle, with their Gunblades extended towards the outer circumference of the circle. A tornado of wind and dust formed from the speed. The clouds above them, followed the tornado. This was the "Tornado Blades" The tornado fell on the Curse who was stunned. Nothing similar had ever happened before. Never had two people been able to unite their Limit Breaks. The Gunblades empowered by the speed, hit the Curse hard. It was actually sucked by the tornado, then tossed off by the top, and slammed to the ground. The Curse roared in pain.  
  
"Ahh!! Y-you! You are strong!" Squall and Seifer stopped swirling and looked at the Curse.  
  
"Hey Squall, I think it works!" Seifer said.  
  
" Yeah, and it's quite a strong one. I bet you anything this has never happened before. Wanna try it again?"  
  
" Of course I do!" The 'Tornado Blades' stuck again and again. With the same power, the same accuracy.   
  
" Let's finish it!" Seifer said, seeing the Curse was weak, in a pool of blood.  
  
"After you Seifer!" Squall responded. Seifer called onto his " Bloodfest" which did a whole blast at the Curse, but didn't kill it.  
  
" Your turn Squall!" Squall was surrounded in the blue light once more. He ran up to the Curse.   
  
"RENZOKUKEN!!!!" Squall hit it multiple times and pulling the trigger at the right moment. He got a Perfect. Then, he jumped back. Another black flash and Squall called upon the hit that finished off Ultimecia. "LIONHEART!!!!" Squall tossed the Curse in mid air and started hitting it, blow after blow, about 30 times. The final blow threw the Curse on the ground. Still, it didn't die!  
  
"Man, what does it take?" Seifer snorted, seeing the Curse was still alive.   
  
"Seifer, call Viper…." Squall panted, trying to catch his breath, breathing deeply and fast.   
  
"O.k.…." Seifer concentrated. He communicated with Viper and she answered. Squall and Seifer disappeared. The ground shook hard. The ground cracked open and Viper's two-headed body emerged from the crack.   
  
"I am Viper…" it hissed. "This is my 'Elemental Dance'!!!" The ground started shaking harder and stone spikes rose and fell, hitting the Curse like needles. Then, a geezer of steamy, hot water struck the Curse from under its body. Viper was ordering the elements and was swirling and dancing to a crazy dance with chaotic music. From the crack, a river of lava; red, hot lava flowed the Curse, making it to scream. Viper used its 'Frost Breath' on the Curse and covered it with ice. A pillar, made out of green stone, emerged and a mystical, Holy light that came from it, surrounded the Curse shocking it. From the clouds above, a mighty thunder hit the Curse, toasting it. A Tornado spell, 2 times more powerful that normal lifted the Curse and smacked it down again. Then, Viper bit the Curse with its poisonous fangs, and the Snake GF disappeared and Seifer and Squall reappeared. The Curse left a death sigh, and died. Just like that.   
  
" WO-HOOO!!!!!!!!!! We did it!!!" Irvine shouted once the guys used a Full-life on him.   
  
" Com'on, let's go back…" Squall murmured and took of the amulet. The swirling daze of colors passed in front of his eyes once again before he found himself back in Kalha's cave. The old man was sitting on a rock. From his snoring the guys realized he had fallen asleep. Irvine softly pushed the old man's shoulder to wake him up.   
  
"Hey old timer…rise and shine…" The elderly Prophet jumped up.  
  
" Huh? What?! Who?!…Oh! It's you! So, did you defeat the Curse??" he asked in agony.  
  
"You bet we did…" Seifer answered. "Excellent!…Uh… please excuse me for a moment…" Kalha said and moved towards a socket in the stone, covered with a cloth. He pulled the cloth aside, revealing a bed behind it. On it, laid a young boy. " He's my grandson. He's a Prophet too, but too young to use his powers." The little boy opened its eyes, awakened from the sudden light.   
  
"Grandpa? What happened? Who are these guys?" the little squirt asked.   
  
"Shh… Don't speak, you're still weak Tiresias, but you'll get better. These three young men defeated the Curse I was telling you about." Kalha said, looking at the child kindly. The Prophet turned around and face Squall, Seifer and Irvine. He looked at each of them with satisfaction.   
  
"First, I would like to thank you. You did something common humans could have never managed to do. By defeating the Curse, the illness has broke. Sehmet will now heal everyone, and Anubis, the jackal-headed god of death will rest the souls of those who died. Your friends shall be airtight. You may leave now…" Kalha said and showed them a door. To Kalha's last words, Squall dashed out the door, followed by Seifer and Irvine. They ran to the place they had left their motorcycles, got onto them and rushed to Timber. Squall was so happy, he just couldn't resist the temptation to show off his biking abilities. He did a few meters wheelies on the back wheel of the motorcycle and jumped of a cliff instead of going around with the other two. Seifer and Irvine were laughing. They couldn't believe it.   
  
Squall, shouting out "YAHOOOOO!" in joy. They were as happy as he was, but not so good riders. Once they reached Garden, to their pleasant surprise, Zell was all well and waiting the greet them. Once he saw them, he dashed up to them, and hugged all three of them in a tight 'bear hug".   
  
"OH MAN! Guys! You did it! I can't believe it! Everyone's alright!!!" he cried out. "Heheheh…It was nothing…piece o' cake…" Irvine groaned.  
  
"Hey! Let me go you Chicken-wuss!" Seifer said, choking.  
  
" Yeah, Zell let go…there's people watching us…" Squall said, hardly keeping himself from laughing with his friend's reaction. He was sure happy to see Zell was ok. Just they had gone out of Zell's hug a scream came to their ears.   
  
"IRVY!!! Where were you?! I'm Ok now baby!!!!!!" It was Selphie. She ran through the people who had came out of Garden to see them, and actually jumped into Irvine's arms. She kissed him all over and hugged his head… Irvine seemed to be in paradise. Seifer, walked over to Quistis who was standing at a corner.   
  
" Instructor…Quistis, I was...thinking of…you before…and…I…I was wondering…Um…are you doing anything tonight?" Quistis tried to keep her face calm, but no use. She was as red as a poppy. Squall was for Rinoa through the crowd, ignoring the people who came over to him to speak to him, or ask him how he did it. He wanted to see Rinoa. He couldn't find her anywhere and was getting rather worried. Then, she spotted Angelo, sitting in the Directory hall. He was looking at him, panting with his tongue out. Squall whistled at him. Angelo ran up to him. He looked at Squall eagerly. Thank goodness they two understood each other.   
  
" Angelo, where's Rinoa? Where is she boy?" Squall asked him. Angelo barked and ran off with Squall running behind him. They ran through Garden, but Squall could not understand. Where was Rinoa? Angelo stopped outside the ceremony hall. He pointed the door with his nose. Squall seemed to understand. He went in silently. Rinoa was standing at the balcony. The balcony he first thought of her after that waltz they shared, the balcony they first kissed. He went silently behind her and she didn't hear him. She was startled as he covered her eyes with his hands.   
  
"Squall…" she said without hesitation.   
  
" Yup…" She turned around. They gazed in others eyes. For a moment that looked like an eternity, Rinoa wondered how could someone have so blue eyes, like the sky. Then they hugged each other. Squall thought how lucky he was to have such a lovely girlfriend. Because to Squall, Rinoa was more than a simple girl. She was an angel… "Rinoa…You're an angel…"   
  
'Angel's Wings'  
By Westlife   
  
I would die for you   
Lay down my life for you  
The only thing that means   
Everything to me  
Cause when you're in my arms  
You make me prouder   
Than anything I ever  
Could achieve   
And make everything  
That used  
To seem so big  
Seem to be so small  
Since you arrived  
  
[Chorus]  
  
On angel's wings  
An angelic formation   
Angel's wings, like letters in the   
Sky  
Now I know no matter what  
The question  
Love is the answer  
It's written on angel's wings  
  
And I often wonder why   
Someone as flawed as I  
Deserves to be as happy  
As you make me  
So as the years roll by  
I'll be there by your side   
I'll follow you wherever your   
Heart takes me  
Cause you make everything   
That used  
To seem so big   
Seem to be so small since   
You arrived  
  
[Chorus repeat]   
  
Now anyone who's felt the touch   
Of heaven in their lives  
Will know the way  
I'm Feeling looking  
In my baby's eyes   
That's why I can't bear to be   
Too far away I know that God must love me  
Cause he sent you to me on angel's wings  
  
[Chorus repeat]  
  
"Squall…I was so worried" she said   
  
"You didn't have to worry about me, my little sorceress…" Squall giggled   
  
"Oh…it isn't funny! I thought you might do anything crazy!"   
  
"Crazy? Me…?" Squall pretended innocent   
  
"Stop that…" Rinoa laughed tenderly and pushed his cheek with her fist.   
  
"You know, I think that after all this, we should have a party... let's go get the others, hop onto the Ragnarok and go somewhere!" Squall suggested.   
  
"Yeah! That's a wonderful idea, my knight. Let's go to Deling! There are some wonderful places we could go to!" Rinoa answered delighted by her knight's suggestion.  
  
"Then, what are we waiting for?" And they ran of, holding each other's hand, to get the others. Caesar and Angelo stood in the middle of the hall looking at them. Caesar snorted. He and Angelo were good friends and talked to each other.   
  
"Don't tell me we're gonna lose it…" Caesar said.   
  
"No way…" Angelo replied silently   
  
" Then, let's HIT IT!!!" Caesar screamed as the two four legged critters ran off behind Squall and Rinoa. Yet, our friends have no idea who is watching them and plotting against their happiness. A dark, evil opponent is about to rise. And very soon…   
  
Another chapter finished! People! Review! The button is down here! 


	3. Forgotten memories

Chapter 3: Forgotten memories - Dark Plans   
  
Selphie woke up. She yawned and stretched in her bed. The, she lazily opened her eyes and faced the ray of sunlight that woke her up. She got up and went to the bathroom. Before she could turn on the light, she stepped on something soft and heard a scream. She quickly turned on the light, ready to react if needed. To her surprise, the intruder was…   
  
"Caesar!" she exclaimed as she saw her little dragon friend lick his tail in pain. "Sorry about your tail…but, whatcha doing in my bathroom?"   
  
"Ouch…I can't sleep in the Training Center anymore. It's way too noisy and I'm in danger of being eaten! And bathrooms are much safer because when I snore I blow fireballs…" Selphie giggled and knelt down to pat her friend's head.   
  
"Poor Caesar! I'm ok with you sleepin' in my bathroom, but don't get in the way!" Soon, she got dressed, picked up her nunchaku, and with Caesar flittering all around her, headed to the Cafeteria. Caesar had grown a bit bigger lately; he reached Angelo in size. In another month or so, he would reach the size of a horse and would be twice as strong. His horns had also grown a little too, and had turned into a darker red. He was the first dragon to be a SeeD. His exam was very soon, and he was training hard. When they got at the Cafeteria, Selphie took a sandwich and an apple juice and Caesar ordered his hot-dogs. They started looking for the others.   
  
"Hey Selph! Caesar! Over here!" Zell said a little louder and waved his hand up so they could see him. "Ah-ha! There they are!" Selphie thought. They went over. Zell was devouring his hot-dogs, as usual; Irvine was eating a sandwich; Seifer was drinking coffee and Squall was having a juice and was sharing a sandwich with Rinoa who was enjoying a cup of cocoa milk.  
  
"Hi guys!" Selphie said while sitting down.  
  
"Mornin' babe! Heya Caesar!" Irvine said.   
  
"Where's Quisty?" Selphie asked looking all around for her friend.   
  
"Oh, Cid wanted to see her…She should be here soon…" Seifer replied slightly red. It was a common secret that Seifer had a crush on Quistis…  
  
"Caesar, you ready for your exam on Friday?" Rinoa asked the little dragon.  
  
"I'm always ready!" he exclaimed taking another gulp of his hot-dog. "Now that my fangs are poisonous, I'm sure I can take on anyone!!!"   
  
"Hhmm…I wonder what Cid wanted Quistis for…" Squall said drinking some more of his juice. Everyone agreed with that. Just then, Quistis turned up.  
  
"Hi everyone! Selphie, Irvine I got news for you. Cid wants you to go over to Galbadia on a little mission."   
  
"Oh, really?" Selphie said lifting her eyebrows in surprise. "Why only us?"  
  
"I don't know…It appears that a monster is attacking the herds of the Buff-Tauruses at the Solity Canyon. The farm owners are in disgrace…" Selphie had a brief idea what a Buff-Taurus was, but she hadn't seen one up close. They were a breed of heavy, two-headed buffaloes with dark brown hide. They were raised for their meat and milk production. Selphie sighed.   
  
"Oh, ok. We'll go…sheez and we were planning of going to Deling for fun…Hey Caesar, wanna come along?" Irvine said. The dragon was delighted.   
  
" Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, I do!" he exclaimed. Then he burped, letting a small ball of smoke out of his mouth. "Oops…sorry…"   
  
"Selphie, which GFs are you taking along?" Squall asked her.   
  
"Um…I guess I'll take Diablos and Viper…"  
  
"You Irvine?"   
  
"I'll take Bahamut and Alexander…"  
  
"Caesar?"  
  
"Maybe Ifrit and Shiva."  
  
"Uh…Sorry Caesar, I'll be needing Ifrit today…I was thinking of slamming some Snow Lions and other Icy guys…" Zell said.  
  
"Ah…Ok then, I hope it won't mind if I take Quezalcotl instead…"  
  
"Alright." Said Quistis. "You guys will report at Trinidad Farm, just south of Solity Caves, in the north side of the Canyon."  
  
"Okays, we're off then. We'll be back soon, so don't go anywhere with out us! See ya later!" Said Selphie and trotted out of the Cafeteria followed by Caesar and Irvine. They went to Balamb town, did some shopping there (Mega Potions, X-Potions, Mega elixirs, Chewing gum, etc) Irvine made sure they had some Phoenix Pinions in stock and that their magic was all junctioned up. The team took the train from Balamb to Timber and from there to Deling. At Deling they took the only train that was bound for Dairy Station, the nearest station to Trinidad Farm. Once they reached Dairy Station, and got off, they started looking for a means of transport to Trinidad Farm. As Irvine was looking around them for a car rent, Selphie noticed a girl standing next to three Buff-Tauruses. They were bigger than Selphie expected. She decided to ask her.  
  
"S'cuse me…do you know how I can get to Trinidad Farm?"   
  
"…You SeeDs?" the girl asked surprising them.   
  
"Um…yeah. I'm supposed to report to the owner of the farm…" Irvine gasped.  
  
"I'm her daughter…I can take you there. Hop onto a Buff-Taurus and let's go…AH! Look out!!! A dragon at your left!"   
  
" Hey, hey! Calm down…Caesar is with us…he's a SeeD too…..well at least he's gonna be when he passes his test…He won't hurt you; he's our friend. He's a very special and very nice dragon." Irvine explained   
  
"Nice to meet you!" Caesar squeaked.   
  
"Wow…you're friends with a dragon?! You must be super duper good!" The little girl cried out and clapped her hands.   
  
"Yeah, ok but we'd better get going because it's getting late." Selphie said trying to hide her blushed face.   
  
"Huh?…Oh yeah! Hop onto a Buff-Taurus and let's go. They'll obey your commands. Try to remember these: 'Heya' is 'go ahead', 'Wow' is 'stop', 'Hey' is 'turn left', 'Sha' is 'turn right', 'Yahoo' is 'go faster' and 'Ah' is 'slow down'. Hey, don't worry it's less complicated than it sounds." Said the girl to Selphie as they got onto the Buff-Tauruses.  
  
"Does it have a name?" Selphie asked, meaning the Buff-Taurus, which turned it's two heads and gave her a friendly look followed by a soft puff. "Yeah. Her name is Honey and this is Hoof…and the big male your friend is riding is Bulby."   
  
"Oh, ok…Let's see…Heya!" Irvine said hesitantly Bulby dashed off, and Irvine held himself from the animal's thick fur of the back, so that he could stay on the Buff's back. The girl and Selphie followed.   
  
"Hehehe! Your voice wasn't steady enough! Order it to slow down! Don't be afraid of it! " The girl cried out   
  
"Whoa!!! Slow down! Ah! AH!!!" Irvine yelled. Bulby immediately decreased his speed and continued in a quick trotted style.   
  
"Wow, that was fast…How fast can these guys go??" Selphie exclaimed.   
  
"Pretty fast if it needs to. Sorry I should have warned you." The girl apologized. "Oh, you haven't told me your names! I'm Gina. What about you?" Gina asked after they reached Irvine.  
  
"I'm Irvine, and this is Selphie and Caesar." Irvine did the introductions "Um…will you PLEASE get rid of whateva is attacking our Buffs? Please! If our Buffs die, we won't have money to keep our farm…" Gina said almost in tears. Selphie smiled.   
  
"Caesar, Irvy and I'll do our best." She said with sympathy.  
  
"Of course. We were sent for that, and we'll definitely do it!" Irvine said trying to cheer up Gina.   
  
"I'll toast that thing's sorry ass!" Caesar said flying around Gina.   
  
"Gee…you guys really look determined! I like that! I'm sure you can do it!! Can you please tell me how you met Caesar? Please?" Gina said. Irvine giggled and said  
  
"It's a pretty long story…" It was already 10:30 in the night when they reached the Trinidad Farm. The owner, Mrs. Fler was delighted to see them and told them to spend the night at the farm. The team was delighted by the offer, as they were a little tired. Mrs. Fler sat them in the fireplace room and brought them a big loan of goodies to eat. She sat opposite them on the armchair and looked at them pleasantly.   
  
"So, ya two didn't tell me ya names kids. What're ya names?" she said in her stout, country dialect.   
  
"I'm Irvine Kinneas Ma'am, and this little critter here is Caesar, and this is Selphie." Irvine replied.  
  
"It's Selphie Tilmitt…" Selphie said. "!?! What?! T-Tilmitt? Oh, my! OH my! I can't believe it! Ya. Ya gotta be her!" Mrs. Fler cried out.  
  
"What? What is it Mum?!" Gina asked seeing her mother's shocked face.   
  
"Excuse me, what do you mean Mrs. Fler?" Selphie said.  
  
"You're ma niece! Ma long lost little niece! Ma little Sefie!" Mrs. Fler cried out.   
  
"Excuse me?" Selphie gasped. Irvine and Caesar were watching the scene idle. They didn't know how to react.  
  
"Listen to me ya little lass. Ya've gotta be my niece. My little Sefie should be ya age about now. I lost her long ago. Try and remember my little Sefie!" Mrs. Fler said with eagerness.   
  
" I…I'm sorry…I can't understand what you mean…" Selphie said breathlessly. Mrs. Fler got up and took a box from a shelf. She opened it and quickly scanned through some old photographs in it. She then pulled out a photo and gave to Selphie.  
  
"Take a look a' that an' try to rememba!" she said. Selphie took the photo and looked at it. It showed a little girl, 2 or 3 years old, wearing a pink dress, with short, brown hair, big, joyful green eyes, and a big, happy smile on her little face. She has hugging a white puppy with black spots. Selphie stared at the photo with curiosity. She felt like she knew that little face in the photo. Then suddenly, something lighted up in her mind.   
  
" Oh…That…That puppy… I know it…It's name was…Prince…Prince! My Prince! Yes! That IS me!!!" Selphie cried out almost in tears. She turned the picture over and read what was written on it. 'My little Selphie and her Prince on the day of her 3rd birthday' was written in thin, fine letters.   
  
"Those are ya mum's letters… I'm sure it's you Sefie…I know ya got a faint scar over ya left eyebrow, an' I know that ma lil' Sefie had one over there too." Mrs. Fler said with an emotional tone. Selphie placed her fingertips over her left eyebrow. Yes, she did have a little scar over there. Mrs. Fler was almost crying.   
  
"I'm sure it's you ma lil' Selphie…Came on…Try to rememba how ya used to call me…" She said with tears in her eyes. Selphie pressured her mind. She was almost certain that that woman was her aunt. She pressured her mind, and there, in one corner she found it.  
  
"Tita! That's it! I used to call you Tita!!" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
"Aye, That's it alright! Ya used to call me Tita!" Mrs. Fler said and hugged Selphie who hugged her back.   
  
" Oh Tita! Tita! Aunt Tita! I missed you so much! I'm sorry I forgot you! It's because of those lousy GFs! I'm so sorry!" Selphie said crying. Then, Mrs. Fler looked at Selphie.   
  
"Tell me Sefie…Do you rememba that tragic day?" she asked. Selphie sobbed.   
  
"Yes… How can I forget it? How can I ever forget it?" she replied.   
  
  
  
Little Selphie could hear loud cries of people asking for help, running for shelter, of people dying. She hugged Prince even tighter. The little puppy was growling in fear. Selphie, her older sister and her mother were hiding in a little cave. Hiding from a monster that was crushing every living thing outside. Her mother was holding her and her sister in her arms. Selphie looked at her mother. She was a beautiful woman, with long, blond hair and emerald green eyes. Her older sister wept.   
  
"Mommy! I'm scared!" She cried.   
  
"Shhh!…Hush Fiona, hush. IT might be coming!" Her mother said. Selphie was scared too, but didn't dare to make a sound. Suddenly, a man stood in the entrance of the cave and said out loud:   
  
"Anna! Anna, take the girls and run! Run away! We'll try to hold it back! Head for the shore!"   
  
"Timothy! Be careful!" her mum said. Selphie saw her dad and cried out:   
  
"Daddy! Don't go!"   
  
"I'll come back Selphie! I promise!" he said, as the three women rushed away from the area of the tragedy. Anna Tilmitt held Selphie in her arms and Fiona was running by her side. Prince was struggling to reach them. From her mother's arms, Selphie looked back and witnessed the scenes that marked her memories forever. A huge bear-like creature with a demonic face ripped her father apart with its huge claws.   
  
"Daddy! Nooooo!" Selphie cried out. The huge bear roared and threw hundreds of stone thorns out of its mouth. The thorns hit her mother, her sister and Prince, killing them. Selphie wasn't harmed because her mother's body protected her. They fell on the ground and everything faded. The next thing she could clearly recall was a Galbadian soldier with a kind look carrying her to a vessel. From the characteristics, she could tell that man was Cid, pretty younger though. Then, she could see Edea's kind face over her…   
  
  
  
"Oh, Tita! I can remember everything!…" Selphie said and cried.  
  
" I know my dear…I know… I was away that tragic day, an' when I returned, it was chaos everywhere, ya parents and sister were dead and ya were nowhere to be found." Tita said.   
  
"Ma lil' Sefie…After so many years…I can't believe I've finally found you again…Ya made me so happy…Gina, do you know this lass 'ere is ya cousin? Ya know it?"  
  
"Yes, mum…I know…" Gina said, completely lost.  
  
"Sefie…Now, I want ya to tell me what's ya life been all about…an' this 'ere chap…is he ya boyfriend?" Selphie giggled half-sadly, half-happy.   
  
"Yeah, that's him…" And Selphie started telling to her aunt and her cousin what her life was like, from the orphanage, to Trabia, to Balamb, about her adventures when they all fought Ultimecia. The night moved on, with the Tilmitts, Irvine and Caesar sharing experiences. Mrs. Fler was proud of Selphie.   
  
"I'm very happy to know that ya did good things outta ya life Sefie. It's good to know that you were happy even without a real family…" Tita had said. The other morning, Selphie, Irvine and Caesar were preparing to follow Gina and the herd of the Buff-Tauruses of to their morning graze. Mrs. Fler as a little worried.   
  
" Ya listen to my ya cowboy! Ya take care afta ma lil' Sefie or I'll smack ya with the fryin' pan!" she had said to Irvine.  
  
"Don't worry Tita! Irvy loves me tooooooo much to not look after me!" Selphie had giggled. So, the kids got onto some Buffs and let the animals lead the way.   
  
"Whew…this here canyon has plenty of caves…" Irvine exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah, a river used to flow through it a long time ago." Gina explained them. Gina, with the help of the others hurried the animals to the small meadow in the dead- end of the canyon. Selphie was worried. Something inside her told her it was that monstrous bear that attacked the herds. She sat on the soft grass, watching the Buffs grazing peacefully. Irvine sat next to her. Gina ran around, playing with Caesar.  
  
"Wazzup baby?" Irvine asked her, looking at her worried look.  
  
"Oh, Irvy…" Selphie said, and told Irvine about her worry.   
  
"Hey, chill out honey. If it's that thing, I promise you we'll kick its sorry ass for good! After the Weapons and Ultimecia, it should be a walk in the park!" Irvine said, trying to cheer Selphie up. He didn't like seeing her sad. "Oh, come on now! All grumpy doesn't suit you! Smile!" he said. Well, Selphie couldn't resist the laugh. It must have been midday, when Caesar's senses enticed him. He sniffed the air and stretched his ears.  
  
"Guys, I can sense something coming this way…and it's something BIG!" he said. Irvine got up and looked all around him.  
  
" Caesar's right. The air is really heavy. I think I can hear something too…Gina, better herd the buffs and hit the dirt!" he said. Just as he finished his speech, a loud roar was heard. The guys turned around and looked at the entrance of the canyon. A huge bear was blocking the way. It was tall as a one-floor building and very scary. Gina screamed.   
  
"Gina! Take cover! The battle's gonna be bad!" Selphie yelled, as Gina dashed by her side heading for one of the caves. She curled into a small cave and stayed in there. Irvine pulled out his Exeter and filled it up as the enormous bear walked into the canyon solemnly.   
  
"Selphie, I think it's got a bad eyesight. If we take that as an advantage, this battle should be easy!" Irvine said. The bear saw them and growled, walking towards them, with hulking footsteps.  
  
"Selphie! Scan it!" Irvine shouted. The results of the spell weren't very surprising.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- |Magnus Arctus HP: 500.000/500.000 A type of a huge, mutated bear. Very | |ferocious, and is know for it's cruelty, even against it's own young. Weak | |against Thunder, Fire Strong against Ice |   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Caesar laughed.   
  
"Did someone say Fire? My specialty!" he said casting Triple on himself. Irvine threw a Blind spell on the bear, and a black cloud surrounded its face. The bear growled in curiosity. Selphie burst a giggle with it's stupid look. After Caesar cast Aura on all three of them, Selphie activated her Limit Break, Slot.   
  
" Irvy! Caesar! Buy me some time!" she shouted.   
  
"Sure…!N-no…problem!" Irvine said, jumping back to avoid the bear's claws. Selphie was still looking for an effective spell to cast.   
  
"Blizzaga…Do Over!…Aero…Do over!…Wall…Cast!" she said. The Protect, Reflect and Shell spells protected the three fighters, to protect them from further harm. In the meantime, Caesar activated his own Limit Break, called 'Dragon Rage'.   
  
"Well…Here I go!" he said.   
  
"Ok," he thought, "Ok, this needs mathematical accuracy. I gotta fly up 10 meters, position myself at a 30 degrees angle, and calculate the fire power…it should be: 370 km/h by 30 degrees, and I shouldn't miss!" He cast Berserk on himself and turned hot red. On Caesar, Berserk had a different effect. His firepower went way up. He formed a major ball of fire at his mouth and them he threw it on the bear. It exploded releasing a hot fire wave that covered a wide range. The intense scent of burned fur and meat filled the air. The bear roared in pain. Caesar's fire had damaged its eyes even more and it couldn't see a thing. Irvine cast an Ultima spell which did a whole blast on the bear.   
  
"MAN! This thing won't die!!!" Irvine shouted dodging another attack from the Magnus Arctus. Selphie leaped aside avoiding the claws of the bear. Caesar attacked the bear head on, plunging his jaws in the bear's flesh, pouring poison in its system. The bear roared in pain but couldn't reach him and started swirling; trying to throw him of it's back. But Caesar just bit harder and hung on.   
  
"Com'on! Shot!" Irvine called his Limit Break. "Eat some hot iron baby!" He shouted firing the bear with Fire Ammo at full speed. The bullets blasted into the furry skin of the bear, burning the flesh under it. The bear roared in pain again and rose to its hind legs. Caesar was still holding on, when the bear, in a moment of fury, rolled on the ground, squashing him.   
  
"CAESAR!!!!!" Selphie and Irvine cried out. "Hurry Irvine! We still might be able to save him!!" Selphie continued, dashing over to the fallen bear, and actually grabbed Caesar, just before the bear's huge claws could rip them in pieces.  
  
" OK!" Irvine growled, "That's it! Now I'm mad!" He said calling his Limit Break again. " I don't have many, but this Pulse Ammo should blow the hell outta you!" He yelled at the bear. He loaded the Exeter and started firing a full speed, and within 60 seconds, he had wasted 16 Pulse Ammo. The last one hit the bear's head, opening a big hole on its cranium. It's brain poured out, as the humongous Magnus Arctus, dropped dead with a loud thud that shook the ground. Irvine and Selphie crouched over poor Caesar.  
  
"Oh…." He muttered. "Easy pal. Take it easy. It's gonna be ok." Irvine said, petting him. Caesar was in a bad condition. It seemed that all his bones were broken, and he was bleeding externally and internally.   
  
" Caesar!…" Gina cried out when she came out of her shelter.   
  
"Damn! If only Quistis was here! Her White Wind would help!" Selphie said.  
  
"White Wind? No sweat! The Buffs can do that too!" Gina said happily.   
  
"They can!? Alright! Quick! Tell them to heal Caesar!" Irvine said. Gina ran off and brought a big, female Buff-Taurus with her.   
  
"Come on Kiki…Cure this little guy please…" She said to the Buff-Taurus softly. The big animal concentrated, and then released a gust of White Wind that affected them all, refreshing them, but mostly, nursing Caesar back to his health. The little dragon got up and growled.  
  
"Hey! I'm all fine now!" he exclaimed.   
  
"Thanks to Kiki here!" Irvine said. Gina hugged her cousin.   
  
"Oh Selphie! Thank you! Thank you so much! And you too Irvine! And you Caesar! You guys are awesome!" she cried out. Selphie hugged her little cousin back, with love.  
  
"Hey! Look! The Buff-Tauruses are ok! No one got harmed!" Irvine said, watching the big herd marching their way. They all then got onto a Buff-Taurus, and headed back to Trinidad Farm, to report to Mrs. Fler.   
  
"We are the Champions! We are the Champions!…" Selphie and Gina sang all the way to the farm, with Irvine and Caesar arguing who had played a more vital part in slaying the Magnus Arctus. Once they had arrived, Mr. Fler ran up to them and hugged Selphie.  
  
"My God! I was so worried 'bout ya four toddlers!" she said impatiently.   
  
"Oh, come on Tita! It wasn't that hard!" Selphie said.  
  
"Yeah, that thing was easier to beat than a drunk Geezard!" Irvine said.   
  
" Oh, ya killed it?! Wonderful! We're rid o' that pesky thing! Come in an' tell me all about it!" Mrs. Fler said, and they all followed her in the house, despite they were dirty, and stained by blood. Selphie happily started to story the whole battle, with Caesar and Irvine butting in, to add their highlights. Later, after the story telling was over, Irvine remembered they had to report to Garden.   
  
" Sefie, we have to report to Garden! And Caesar has his SeeD test tomorrow!" he said.  
  
"Oh yeah! Sorry Tita, but we have to go back to Garden now…" Selphie said.  
  
"Oh? So soon? Too bad…" Mrs. Fler replied.  
  
" Don't worry Tita! I'll come back on Friday evening! And we can spend a whole weekend together! And from now on, I'll be coming around really often!" Selphie promised.   
  
"I might follow Selphie too." Irvine said. "This place is so relaxing…".  
  
" Ya three are always welcome 'ere! Run along now, ya betta not be late or ya'll miss the train!" Mrs. Fler said, as the kids rode off on Buffs, along with Gina to Dairy Station.  
  
"Ya lass sure is a lot like ya Tim…" Mrs. Fler thought.   
  
"Bye Selphie! Bye Irvine! Bye Caesar! We'll be waitin' for ya!" shouted as she waved them goodbye, while the train was leaving.  
  
"I'll be back soon Gina! Bye!" Selphie Shouted back from on the train. The journey back to Balamb was calm, and out friends relaxed by playing Triple Triad, which ended with Caesar as a winner.   
  
" Hahahahah! The unbeatable Caesar Card! With A's at the right side, saves the day with a Combo! Yeah!" he laughed after beating Irvine for a third time in a row.   
  
"I can't believe it…I lost my Diablos Card! No!" Irvine mourned. And so, they were happy. By the time they arrived at Balamb Garden, it was late at night.   
  
"Gee…I guess everyone should be sleeping now…" Selphie said. But, to their surprise, the gang, Cid and Edea were wide-awake, waiting for them.  
  
"Welcome home guys!" Zell said, hitting Irvine on the back.   
  
"Wheeee! You guys waited for us!" Selphie said happily.   
  
" Of course we did! What did you think? That we'd heartlessly go to bed without waiting for our friends?" Rinoa said.   
  
" Squall said you three got into a lot of trouble. But he won't tell us any details. So, do you mind to tell us?" Quistis said, with her hands crossed over her chest.  
  
" Awww! Why didn't you tell them Master Squall!?" Caesar said.  
  
"Come on! You guys know I don't like to boast around about my Prophet powers!" Squall said a little perplexed.   
  
"Hah! You're goin' red Squall!" Selphie said.  
  
"Ah, hush up and just tell us what happened!" Squall said sternly, but with an amusing tone on his voice. Irvine popped up and told the whole story this time, and Caesar butted in to say his own things.   
  
"I'm very happy to see that you found your aunt Selphie." Edea said. "I'm, sure that you want to go and see her again, so I'll ask Cid to give you a little time off." Edea said, giving her husband a look that said ' just try to say no!'. Cid stirred under that look and said seriously:   
  
"Alright all, better go to get some sleep. Caesar, you have to rest, because your SeeD field test is tomorrow. Goodnight all!" Everyone went to their dorms, and Caesar followed Selphie. He was going to sleep in her bathroom again, to keep calm from everything, because a bathroom is certainly calmer that Balamb Garden's Training Center! Yet, Selphie just couldn't sleep. She kept looking at a picture of her family her Tita had given her before she left.  
  
" Mommy…you were so beautiful…Daddy…I loved you so much, but you didn't keep your promise…Fiona…goodness, how much we were alike…Oh, I love you all…" she thought to herself and fell asleep with the photo on her chest.  
  
  
  
The next morning, all the gang was at the Fire Cavern, accompanying Caesar on his SeeD test. Quistis was an Instructor again, and she was supposed to escort Caesar alone, but he others insisted they came along. So they all were heading for the Fire Cavern where the test would take place, and Caesar was trying not to think of the humiliation he would suffer if he screwed it up. Since Squall and Quistis had defeated Ifrit the place was a mess. A new breed of Behemoths, the Infernal Behemoth had made the Fire Cavern their home. Those Behemoths were bigger and more ferocious that a normal Behemoth, and had a bright red color, which made them look more like the Catelopas but it's horns we're curled like a ram's and the mane between them was made from flames. Caesar was a little anxious, but Squall tried to keep him calm, telling him it wasn't gonna be all that bad. As you can guess, Squall knew what test Caesar was going to go through, but he kept his mouth shut after Quistis' order and didn't tell anyone but Rinoa, after she promised to say nothing too. Caesar kept his cool posture and tried to think of his advantages. He was immune by nature to fire, so it might be piece of cake, but he still was feeling a little panicked. Of course Quistis also knew, and truth was, she was worried about her friend.   
  
"Ok, SeeD test, type 342, level 30. It should be easy for you, cadet Caesar. Select a time limit please…" She said, trying to sound like a serious Instructor. After a slight hesitation, Caesar picked the 10 min. time limit.   
  
"Alright. You'll go in there alone and your objective is to collect the 'golden bell' Good luck" Quistis said. Caesar moved in.  
  
"He'll be fine…" Squall assured Rinoa. As we trotted through the cave, Caesar knew that Garden Faculties were watching him, but he tried to pass that fact by. He was anxious, and felt almost like throwing up.   
  
"It should be easy…It should be easy…my ass!!" he thought. He knew he had some aces in his sleeve, but that didn't comfort him much. As he ventured deeper into the Fire Cavern, he was wondering what that 'golden bell' he was supposed to find was.  
  
" Where the hell could they have put a bell in here!?" He reached a river of lava. He was about to turn and look elsewhere, when he heard a dinging sound.   
  
" Hmmm!?…Could that be it?" He though. He checked his timer and saw he had 9:30 time left. "Ah, what the heck…I'll go check…" Soon he saw he couldn't fly it across. The hot steams pushed him upwards and he couldn't maintain his balance.   
  
"Tch… So what!? I'll swim it!" he thought. Since he was a dragon, lava was like water to him. Once he swam for a while, he saw an isle in the middle of the lava stream. An Infernal Behemoth occupied it. The Behemoth was wearing a sort of collar, with a golden bell.  
  
"Bingo!…Aha…I see. So I have to beat the hell outta it." He thought. "I think I can ambush it. It won't know what hit him!…Shit! I gotta hurry!" He had only 7:00. He jumped out of the lava, surprising the Behemoth, and bit it, pouring poison in its body. Then he jumped back, and looked at the beast. The difference of size was that of a cat to a bear. The Behemoth countered using a 'Fire Trial', spitting fire and molten lava at Caesar, only healing the little dragon. The Behemoth was poisoned, and was jolted by the effect of the poison. Caesar blew a raspberry at it, sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Nah, nah, nah ,nah! You can't catch me!" he teased it. "Man, this is easy after all!" Caesar said out loud, flittering around the Behemoth. The Infernal Behemoth snorted angrily, and Caesar did the same. " Uh-oh! 5:00 on my timer! Shit! No time to play! I gotta finish it off! Shiva!" he called the mighty GF, which used her 'Diamond Dust' and badly injured the Behemoth. Caesar was hoping the poison would double the effect, which was true, and he started firing Blizzaga spells like mad.   
  
"Take this! And this! And that! And that!" he shouted as he finished the Behemoth off. "Wheeeeee!!!! I killed it!…Ghah! only 1:00 left! Arg! I gotta hurry!" Caesar grabbed the bell and rushed like a bullet to get outta the Fire Cavern, and made it on the inch of time. Everyone cheered him.   
  
"Good job Caesar!" Zell told him, patting his back.   
  
"I told you it was easy!" Irvine laughed.   
  
"Hurray for Caesar! The first SeeD dragon! Hurray!" Selphie cried out jumping up and down.   
  
"Not bad Reptile!" Seifer said. Seifer used to call Caesar 'Reptile' to tease him, but Caesar didn't give a damn now.   
  
"Great job!" Quistis said, crossing her arms over her chest again. Rinoa was clapping in joy, and Squall just smiled wide. He didn't need any words to show his satisfaction his friend had done so well, and everyone knew that.   
  
"Ok, let's head back to Garden and wait for the exam's results" Quistis said and they all headed for Garden, with Caesar marching ahead, brimming with pride. When they reached Garden, the results were out, and Caesar had done very well. His SeeD Rank was 7 and he had a great potential.   
  
"I guess I have to take SeeD tests very often now, if I wanna hit a higher rank!" Caesar had said.   
  
" But I guess, I won't be able to reach Rank A, like Master Squall!" he had added. That was true; Squall was one of the few SeeDs that had ever reached an A rank, with a 30.000 salary. Well, Squall spent a whole loan of his cash on medication and things…it was a fact that Squall was open handed. Now, Caesar could proudly march through the Garden halls, as a SeeD. Meanwhile, Selphie had arranged a time off for herself and Irvine, so that she could go and visit her aunt again. Irvine had no problem with going along, even though he wanted to stay at Garden and participate at a sharp shooting contest. He had said that he wanted to leave the victory to others too, but Squall knew he had another reason. Irvine was really in love with Selphie. She wasn't just a girl he liked. It was love. Maybe not like the Squall-Rinoa model, but was love. Besides, love and death have many faces. And Irvine loved Selphie in his own way. After all, she was a childhood love that had passed through his adolescence without being forgotten. So, if it wasn't love, what else could it be?   
  
So, all was peaceful in the world…of the mortals at least. Because, in the world of gods, two not bad-famed gods were plotting against the Gods' Council secretly. Ares, the hotheaded god of war was in his dark palace. Ares was sitting in his black rock thrown, looking at the floor. He was tired of waiting. Just then, Seth, the hyena -headed god of evil, entered the chamber.   
  
" Finally…you decided to come!" Ares threw at Seth as he sensed him enter. Seth frowned with anger.   
  
"Yes…I know your boots are interesting, but I've come to discuss an 'urgent' matter with you, or isn't that the reason that you have called me?" Seth said in his sly, cruel voice. "What do you want to talk about Ares? I hope it is something interesting, like what should we do about the young SeeDs… " Seth said, looking at the war god lifting his head.   
  
"That's exactly the reason I called you!" Ares shouted, raising his head. Seth sat on a black rock thrown opposite Ares.   
  
"Don't you raise your voice at me…" he said. " I don't understand why you are worried. They are only a bunch of annoying adolescents." He continued.  
  
"Annoying adolescents?! They defeated Ultimecia!! Even though we gave her the power she needed and cursed her with the madness of the Erinyes, she still failed!!" Ares roared. "It was my fault to listen to you, you idiotic, dog head god!"   
  
"Ultimecia WAS a failure as an idea…and the idea was yours! Ultimecia was mortal! She had weaknesses! We are GODS!!" Seth yelled back.   
  
"Yeah! My ass! Like, d'uh! Athena, Ra, Bastet, Sehmet, and all the others are gods too! And you know what!? They are all on their side!" Ares shouted.   
  
"They do not have our allies though…Do not fear or hesitate Ares! We shall dominate!" Seth replied and laughed, filling the castle with a terrifying hyena giggle.   
  
Another chapter! Please read and review this story! Please? Thanks!  
Ruby Dragon 


	4. Conspiracy rises

Chapter 4: A conspiracy rises  
  
Horus, the eagle headed god, the King of Gods, had called the gods to his palace for another Council. From his throne, the Eagle god holding his staff gazed at the rest of the gods. Apollo, the god of music and Prophecy, sat on his left. Ra, Horus' brother and hawk-headed god of sunlight, sat on his right. The rest of the gods were sitting in a circle. Only two gods were absent: Seth and Ares.   
  
"Where are they?" Horus asked Sebeck, the crocodile headed- god of scribes and written wisdom.   
  
"I can assume they are coming Horus..." he replied.  
  
"Do not be so hard on Seth, my brother. For he is our brother also." Ra said.  
  
" I know, but Ares…"   
  
"Your son can only be late by natural Horus." Ra said. Ra might have been the older brother, but still Horus was the king. Ra was an advisor Horus never doubted. Just then, Ares entered, followed by Seth.   
  
"Why are you late for the Council?" Horus asked them.   
  
"Oh, it was nothing important brother…We were just having an interesting conversation…" Seth replied.   
  
" Very well…Sit now…I have something important I wish to speak with you all gods…"Horus said standing up.   
  
"Not long ago, an insane sorceress from the mortal future tried to compress time, denying all existence. Thankfully, 6 mortal teenagers from the academy of Garden managed to defeat her. So, it is about those 7 now adolescents I wish to speak to you about…" Ares stirred worryingly in his seat and exchanged looks with Seth, whom was sitting next to him.   
  
"They have proven to have extreme powers…" Horus started saying.  
  
" Father, I protect those seven teenagers, and I know they use their power only for good causes!" Athena, goddess of warriors and wisdom interrupted him.   
  
" I know that Athena…I only wish to speak of how much I admire them, and ask your opinion about them. I believe we must expect more greater things from those young ones…If any of you fellow gods wishes to say something about them, you may go ahead." Horus said and sat in his throne again. Athena stood up.   
  
"The 7 teenagers are favorites of mine, and as goddess that you, my father has given to me to protect the noble warriors, I admire them, and protect them. They are worthy in battle and know enough on how to fight wisely. I dare to say they posses experience beyond their age. That is all I had to say." Said the respectable goddess, and sat again. Apollo stood up.   
  
"The young Leonhart is a Prophet, and that means I have chosen him as my 'champion'. He is under my protection as well. Very seldom do I choose a warrior to become a Prophet, because warriors usually underestimate that power. And I agree with you sister, that they posses knowledge beyond their few decades of life." Apollo said to Athena mainly. Aphrodite, the beautiful goddess of love, who was sitting next to her husband Hifestus, giggled softly.  
  
"The Leonhart? You mean that handsome brown-haired hunk with the scar? And the blue eyes? Hehehe…he and the little sorceress are the best couple I've ever hit!" She said with a soft laughter. Hifestus didn't stand up to speak. He was cripple, but everyone knew he was the god of blacksmiths and as a blacksmith him self, his job had made him cripple. He was highly respected by all. Hifestus, in contrary with he rest of gods, was dirty and messy right now, because he had just came from his shop, where he was crafting weapons for his sister Athena.   
  
"I made sure their weapons were crafted with care." He said simply. Hermes, the messenger god, god of merchandise and god of…well, thieves, was sitting rudely in his seat, and just said,   
  
"I like their style, especially that Zell guy. He knows how to haggle dynamically and has a talent in mugging!" he said with a giggle. Ares was furious, but preferred not to show it. He stood up to speak.   
  
"Father, and you brother gods, what words are these that have come out of your mouths? Can't you imagine what they can do if they turn against us and the world? What if the one named Seifer does anything mad like that again? They can ruin everything we have created! I suggest we dispose of them!" He said sternly. Sehmet, the goddess of medication with a lion's head stood up, furious.   
  
"What are you talking about Ares!? Their souls are pure! The one named Seifer opposed the rest only because that Ultimecia was manipulating him, and Deimius was toying with his mind! I was who managed to cure him after the young ones defeated him! I threw that good-for-nothing cousin of yours into Tartara!" She roared. Deimius was the god of insanity, and the truth was, he was possessing Seifer during the war against Ultimecia. Tartara was the valley where misbehaving gods were thrown at, to be tortured.   
  
" I agree with Sehmet. They do not want to dominate the world or anything like that. Do you think Andros would have fought for that reason?" Athena said with a teasing look at Seth. Seth got more that furious.  
  
"Do not name him in my presence!" he roared.   
  
"Why not Seth? Ashamed because a wonderful mortal was able to humiliate you?" Athena said sarcastically. Seth grinned his teeth and quick as thunder sledded his bow from his shoulder and fired straight at Athena. The goddess was faster and swiftly brought her shield in front of her abdomen. The arrow bounced off.   
  
"SETH!!" Horus shouted "Enough!" Seth back stepped in fear. Horus was looking really fearsome with his fire throwing eyes, and his shiny armor he always wore.   
  
"You may leave now. Athena, Apollo, Sehmet, Bastet and Ra, please stay here, and you Hermes, I have some work for you…" Horus ended. Meanwhile, at Seth's palace, Ares and Seth were squabbling again.  
  
"I told you! I told you this would happen!" Ares said angrily.   
  
"Don't worry! It's the Leonhart that keeps the SeeDs in a bond. Once my plan has worked, he will dead by tomorrow! And the SeeDs will be discouraged! And, he will never find out about Andros or Kallinike!" Seth replied and threw a hyena giggle that echoed frightfully through the palace.   
  
  
  
  
Down, in the world of the mortals, Squall Leonhart was heading for the Headmaster's office. As he was walking towards the elevator, a bunch of girls walked by him giggling and staring at him. As you understand, Squall was extremely popular among the female students of Garden. Almost all girls had a picture of him in their lockers, but they all knew it was hopeless. Squall 'lived and breathed' only for Rinoa. Thanks to his recently acquired Prophet powers, Squall was able to know exactly what his friends were doing. Selphie and Irvine were at Selphie's aunt, Quistis was giving a lesson in the classroom, and Zell, Seifer and Rinoa were at the Cafeteria playing Triple Triad Cards. Rinoa was still learning the most complex rules and Zell had patiently taken up the responsibility to teach her how to win even when she hit Random Rule. But, he had kept his power a secret from anyone else than his buddies, after Cid's and Edea's advise. Anyway, it happened to be a VERY hot day, and unfortunately, the air-conditioning system of Balamb Garden was down, making the situation worse. Squall was so hot; he had taken his jacket off and had shifted it over his shoulder. His chain necklace with Griever was dinging on his chest, and a new scar showed off on his right arm made by a Grendel. As Squall entered the elevator, he ran his tongue over his dry lips. He was thirsty. His tongue sensed a hint of vanilla flavor.   
  
"Vanilla?" he thought, "Did I eat any vanilla lately?…Oh, yeah…It's Rinoa's new lip balm…" Just before had Squall left the Cafeteria in a hurry to answer to Cid's call over the intercom, and Rinoa had blew him a soft kiss. He smiled at that memory. As he walked through the office's door, Squall wondered what Cid would want him for this time around. When he stood in front of Cid, he lifted his arm in the typical SeeD salute. Cid nodded and Squall lowered his arm, waiting for orders.  
  
"You asked to see me Sir?"   
  
"Yes, Squall. I have a mission for you…" Inside of him, Squall was satisfied.   
  
"Finally! Some action!" he thought. "In the area near the Centra Ruins, a village has been founded. I'm sure you have heard of Gallipolis, right?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. It's inhabited by artisans, Shumis, Moombas and some Shamans…"  
  
"Exactly. Now, the Head Shamman said they are having some sort of problem and need help. Yet, they cannot afford to hire more that one SeeD. Plus, they did not inform me enough about the whereabouts of your mission, and I am concerned. So I decided to send our best SeeD, you Squall." Squall was flattered.   
  
"Squall, if you sense any threat against you, Garden in general, or the world, do not hesitate to act accordingly. You understand?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Alright then. Since no train heads there, take the Ragnarok, and off you go! You may go now…"   
  
"Yes, Sir." Squall said with a salute and left. As he exited the elevator on the first floor, Squall spotted Rinoa standing near the Directory, waiting for him.   
  
"Rin, sorry, but we have to postpone our date tonight. Cid's got me on a mission again…"  
  
"Aw! Tooooooo baaaaad! I was hoping we'd go to the secret area…"   
  
"That's ok. I'll make it up when I come back…"   
  
"I'll take that as a promise!" Squall just smiled, and went off to the Parking Lot, got onto a motorcycle, and speeded off for Balamb Airstation. Balamb Airstation, or BA, was especially built for the Ragnarok, and was completed only a while after the Ultimecia war. The Ragnarok was patiently waiting there. Only Squall and his team had really free access to the incredible spaceship. Squall boarded his beloved ship, and took off. He set the autopilot, and kicked back and relaxed. After awhile, Squall had the weird feeling that something was going to happen. And all of a sudden, on the seat next to him a flashy light appeared, and to his surprise, a young chap was sitting next to him! Squall was shocked.   
  
"Who are you!?" he demanded, looking at the spunky fellow sitting next to him.  
  
"Man, serious as always…before I start off, let me tell you something. Relax. Chill out, I'm a friend." The young man said.   
  
"…Who the heck are you? What do you want?" Squall gasped.   
  
" Name's Hermes. I'm the messenger god…"  
  
"God?! There are gods?"  
  
"Man you're good… Of course there are! Who do you thing is ruling this world?! Not the birds of course! And who do you think had the power to give the Prophesy power you have Squall? Yeah, I know your name, and in a nutshell, I know all about you pal! As I said, I'm a god myself. Actually, the messenger guy, the god of merchandise and, thieves!"  
  
"…the hell of a merchant you must make…" Squall said with sarcasm.   
  
"Ah… yeah, that a little detail…hey, I invented currency, so don't look at my bad points, ok? Thanks. Look, I'd say I'm the god that is all day long among the humans, ok? I know you guys really well…But, I'm getting away from the reason I'm here Squall…"  
  
"Wow, wow, hold on a sec, and let me get this straight. I just can't believe you that there are gods. It sounds just insane!"   
  
"Hmmm…yeah, I know it does. Believe me, humans are creatures that forget easily. But anyhow, seems like it's time you guys remembered your ancient faith! Well, anyhow, you should sought that thing out, not me. I have to deliver a message to you buddy, and tell you some things…Look, all gods up there, and especially, Horus, the king of the gods, are behind you and your friends all the way pal. We like you! Me especially, I like your style! Anyhow, I can't really tell you how they all feel for you, cause I'm sure you'll meet them, up close and personal, pretty soon I can tell you… Oh and, watch your head on this mission." Hermes said and suddenly lost his funny looks.   
  
"You're gonna have to put up with something really bad assy. You have to be careful, ok? Let me tell you this: Your Gunblade is the key to summoning the Flame Lion's Mist. I know only that to tell you ok? Oh and one more thing. If you ever need help with talking something out, or need some advice don't hesitate to call me. Here, take this." Hermes said and gave Squall a golden oak leaf.  
  
"Hold onto that. Oaks are my sacred trees. If you wanna call me just hold it in your hand and say my name. I'll be there right away. And know this Squall, I'll be your friend always, ok?" Squall felt like he could trust this guy.   
  
"Ok. I'm glad to know the gods favor me. Thanks a lot Hermes." He said.   
  
"No problem pal…May Horus smile over you." Hermes said with a smile and disappeared in thin air, just as suddenly as he had appeared.   
  
"Weird guy…but I liked him." Squall though to himself as he prepared to land the Ragnarok on some tough landscape. Soon he landed near Gallipolis, and got off the Ragnarok. A Shumi man and a few Moombas were expecting him.  
  
"Hello!" said the Shumi guy. "You must be the young SeeD we're waiting for. The Moombas will watch the ship while you're away." He said.   
  
"Thank you." Squall replied as politely as he could. A Moomba looked at him and cried out   
  
"Laguna!"   
  
"Hahahaha! No, not quite…I'm his son." Squall said watching the curious face of the Shumi man.   
  
"Oh! You're Master Laguna's son! And I though you reminded me of someone! Nice to meet you! I'm Attendant! I'm the cousin of the Attendant of the Elder back in the village!"  
  
" I see. Can you take me to the Head Shamman please?"  
  
"Sure! Follow me please." Squall followed the Attendant all the way to the village, which was brimming with life. Artisans talking about their constructions, Shumis doing their works, Moombas loafing around, Shamans chattering all around the place, and merchants calling the people to come and buy their merchandise. Attendant led Squall to a plain house, which was pretty dark inside.   
  
"So, you are the SeeD. Welcome to Gallipolis. I am the Head Shamman. Tell me, do you believe in unicorns?"   
  
"?! Sir, I'm here for a mission, not to tell whether I believe in fairy tales or not!" Squall said rather surprised by the question.  
  
"Whether you believe or not, it doesn't matter. We will not give you your mission, but the unicorns will. Go to the woods north of the village and you'll be told your mission. Believe me young one, unicorns do exist, but will only appear to the righteous ones. I hope you are one of them. Go, and fulfill your mission. Do not doubt ancient legends, for they are true. You know there are gods, for there are unicorns. Go!" Squall exited the house more confused that when he got in. The unicorns would assign him a mission? It was turning like mad. The woods north of the village the Shamman had said. Maybe what he said was right? That legends do exist? Surely if he mentioned the gods he must knew what he was talking about. Something deeper in him told him to obey. Squall headed for the woods, encountering no living thing in his path. He entered the thick forest and followed the only path that he could find. As he ventured deeper in the woods, he felt a mystic aura surrounding him. Suddenly he heard a loud horse's cry.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought it back." Squall thought and headed that direction. He started running, as the cries turned into panicked screams. He jumped over a low bush and found himself in a small meadow. What he saw astonished him. A living tree had grasped a unicorn and was choking it. The poor creature was springing, trying to escape but it was useless. Squall felt pity for the poor creature and drew his Gunblade, attacking the tree. The tree's branches tried to catch him too, but Squall would push and pull, and chop through the three's branches and twigs. A twig hit his face, but Squall didn't stop; the unicorn was almost free. One last branch, and the animal jumped away from the tree, then turned around to see he end of the fight.  
  
"Gah!…Firaga!" The fire spell made the tree to pull it's branches away and leave Squall alone. Squall was scratched on the cheek, but it wasn't anything. He looked at the unicorn.   
  
"You alright?" The horse looked at him curious, tilting its head, being unable to understand what the human said to it. Squall turned his back to walk away, and the unicorn followed him.  
  
"Hhhmmmmmm!" it's neighed.   
  
"Your welcome…" Squall said. He thought it was funny for the unicorn to follow him like that.   
  
"That Shamman guy said that you are to give me a mission…Nah, you can't. You can't even talk." The unicorn puffed.   
  
"What do you want?…Gosh! look at me…talking with a unicorn…" The unicorn hit its hood on the ground.   
  
"???" Squall didn't know what to do. He was completely lost.   
  
"Gee…I wish Rinoa was here. She could help me..."Squall said and turned his back at the unicorn to walk away. The unicorn lowered its head and charged at Squall. Squall was surprised, and before he knew it, he was riding the unicorn!   
  
"Yaaaaahhhhh!" Squall cried out in surprise. The unicorn neighed and started running faster. Squall could do nothing than wrap his arms around the unicorn's neck and hold on.   
  
" Wooow! hey! Stop! Stop!" The unicorn kept speeding through the forest, with Squall jolting on it's back. Suddenly Squall lifted his head and saw that the unicorn was galloping towards a cliff.  
  
"Y-You're not going to jump off are you?! AHHHH!!! Noooooo!…" too late… The unicorn passed through a light gate of some sort and they both disappeared in thin air. When Squall opened his eyes, the hearse woods had given their place to a paradise forest. Big pine trees, vines and other plants urged in that place.   
  
"What in the world is this place?" he wondered out loud, as the unicorn decreased speed a little.   
  
"This is the forest of the unicorns man, and please! Don't shout like that, will you!? My ears are sensitive!" the unicorn said and stopped so suddenly, Squall wasn't prepared and went over its head…   
  
"Ow...Ouch!"  
  
"Sorry…" Squall got up and undusted his clothes.   
  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?" he asked.  
  
"The unicorns need your help SeeD. A sorcerer, Raspudin is threatening us…Ah, we mustn't stand idle like this; come on, we have to move on. Climb on my back again…I promise not to run!" he added seeing Squall's hesitated look. Squall mounted the unicorn again, and he started moving on deeper into the thick woods. He had a better look at the creature. It was a white stallion with a fine, pure white color, which had hints of silver, and mane and tail pure white. Its horn was a perfect straight cone, made out of pure silver. Its hoofs were made out of solid gold.   
  
"What is your name SeeD?" The unicorns asked him.   
  
" Squall. I'm a SeeD from Balamb Garden."   
  
"I see…I am Morgan."   
  
"Morgan, please tell me, what sort of threat are you unicorns under?"   
  
"Well, this sorcerer, Raspudin is rather old. So, his Force is dying and…"   
  
"Sorry, but what is a Force?"   
  
"Well, like the legendary Hyne gave to the Females a Source, the Males have the Force. Males are independent from Hyne, and their powers do not need to be passed on, unless the Sorcerer himself wishes to. And, Males are very rare today. I think Raspudin is the last one."   
  
"I see…So what does he do to threaten you?"   
  
"As I was as saying, he is old and his Force is dying, so he is on the verge of death. He wants to avoid death using us unicorns…"  
  
"How? I don't understand." Morgan stopped walking and turned its head to gaze at Squall.   
  
"Squall, do you have any idea what unicorn's blood is used for?"   
  
"No…How could I know?"   
  
"Unicorn's blood can keep someone alive even though he might be on the verge of death, like Raspudin…But, to take the blood, one must first kill the unicorn. And to kill a creature so pure and solid is the greatest sin of all, and he will be condemned for the rest of his life!" Squall frowned.   
  
"Isn't it better off to die then?"  
  
"Yes, but Raspudin knew something more we did not. Once all unicorns are dead, the mortal that fed from their blood will be immortal, and will never die. So Raspudin has captured all the unicorns and is killing them one by one every day to drink a part at least, from their blood. Squall, very few of us have managed to escape captivity. You've gotta help us!" Squall felt pity for the unicorns, and a bond was created between the two of them. He had to help.   
  
"Ok. Don't worry. I'm under a contract with you and the Head Shamman, and I'm obliged to do it. But, it's a strange feeling. I feel like really doing this. Can I ask you something? How come this forest is still so pure?"  
  
"Well, you and Raspudin are the first humans to step in this forest!"   
  
"I see…" After walking some more, they reached a small waterfall that formed a pond.   
  
"Whew…I'm thirsty…" Morgan said.   
  
"Yeah, me too…" They stopped, and Squall got off Morgan. He took off his gloves and knelled down to the crystal clear waters. He filled his hands with water and drank, refreshing himself. The feeling of the cold water over his tongue was good.   
  
"That's much better…" Morgan said.   
  
"Really…"  
  
"We'd better head on. Raspudin' reign shouldn't be far from here."   
  
"Then I'd better junction up my GFs."  
  
"Hm? You own GFs? Junction GF Alexander. Raspudin is weak against Holy."   
  
"Thanks Morgan." So they started moving on, but this time Squall didn't ride Morgan.   
  
" Why don't you mound me? You'll get tired to walk it."  
  
"Won't you get equally tired? I don't feel like being the leader again or anything…"   
  
"I see…" As they walked through the deep woods, they ran into the saddest, yet most beautiful scene Squall had ever seen in his whole life. A dead unicorn was lying on the ground. It's thin legs with the golden hoofs were stretched dead, it's silver white mane, tail and hide was stained with mud, and the horn had lost it's shine. A big wound on the side of the neck indicated the cause of death. The blood that was still flowing from the wound was silver! Squall went over the carcass, and knelt by the poor creature. The blood had flowed over some stones. Squall touched it and observed the silver colored liquid on his fingertips.  
  
"Her name was Tamira. She was my sister." Morgan said.   
  
"…What?…Oh…I'm sorry."   
  
"Yes. Raspudin killed her this morning. I tried to help her but it was useless. All I could do was run…" Morgan said and his voice broke.   
  
"Hey, Morgan, I know how you feel. I understand. Listen to me, sometimes you can do nothing but run. I've experienced that myself."  
  
"…Maybe you're right…Darn! I'm wasting our time! Come on! We gotta hurry!" Morgan said and hurried Squall to move on. After not long, they reached Raspudin's reign.  
  
"This is it. This is where Raspudin is!" Morgan said.   
  
"Wow, this place sure is spooky…" Squall said. It reminded him of Ultimecia's castle and to that memory his backbone chilled. It was a castle, not a very big one, but surely it was equally scary.   
  
"Follow me. I've found a way too sneak in." Morgan said.   
  
"Raspudin's too occupied to notice us entering from the dungeon…" Morgan said as they went down a slope and reached the castle's walls.   
  
"Over there. That rock. No! Not that one! The one above it! Yeah! Push it!" Morgan said. Squall pushed the rock, and a secret passage appeared, allowing both of them to sneak through.   
  
"We're in the lowest part of the castle now. If we head up, we should reach the chamber where Raspudin has the other unicorns" Morgan said.  
  
"Hold on. You said that guy is a Sorcerer? Man, this is gonna be a bad ass battle…Wait a sec, I gotta check on something…." Squall said. He tried to concentrate, and looked in the depths of his mind for information of how to recall the Flame Lion's Mist. If he wanted to win, he would need its assistance. Apollo was there to give him the answer.   
  
"Just call out for the Lion, and it will come to you…" The voice inside his head faded, and Squall felt ready to deal with anything.  
  
"Ok…" he said. "I'm ready now. Let's go." His voice was steady and sure.   
  
"Follow me." Morgan said. They both started climbing the rather steep stairs of the dungeons, and Squall continuously followed Morgan, ready to react to any threat. They both tried to be as silent as possible. After a while they came to a dark corridor. The whole palace seemed to have been neglected for quite some time. They walked silently through the corridor, and reached the door at the end of it. It was a little open so Squall and Morgan took a peek before storming in. In a large chamber, which might have been once a great dining hall, lighted by grand torches, there were hundreds of cages, with imprisoned unicorns in them. The poor creatures were trying to break their cages open, but it was useless. All they could do was cry out for help, waiting their turn to be slaughtered. Squall set his eyes on a man, pretty old and worn out, but with a long black beard and moustache, and thick black eyebrows. His eyes were strangely red. He was dressed in a long, dark blue cape that was covering all of his body. Although he was definitely seated, he was strangely tall. He was drinking a liquid from a golden goblet. At his feet, a unicorn was wriggled as it was dying. Blood was pumping out of its wound on its neck and stained the man's cape. Squall and Morgan looked at each other.   
  
"If we attack now, I bet you he won't know what hit him!" Morgan said. Squall nodded affirmatively. He pulled out his Gunblade, filled it up and pushed the door open, storming in the chamber followed by Morgan. Raspudin was surprised. He drooped the goblet, and the unicorn blood flowed on the floor.  
  
"Who are you!?" Raspudin demanded in a hoarse, sly voice.   
  
"I'm a SeeD." Squall said sternly.   
  
"Oh! Is that so? A SeeD! How interesting! A Sorcerer disposer!? HA! I do not fear you!" Raspudin said sadistically.   
  
"Watch your tongue Raspudin! This is one of the SeeDs that defeated Ultimecia!" Morgan shouted.   
  
"Oh? Really? I am impressed…You must be the one the world calls Leonhart…Yes, I've heard of you…The stories describe you a gigantic warrior, like Odin, with a great scar across your face! How strange! Looks like only the scar is real! You are only a child!" Raspudin teased him.  
  
"And you, sly unicorn! You are very foolish to think I can be defeated so easily! I shall dispose both of you! Are you ready?" he continued. Instead of answering, Squall attacked Raspudin, who rose and dodged the attack, and so Squall's Lionheart ripped Raspudin's cape.   
  
"Well then…since you dare to challenge me, I shall gladly accept your challenge!" Raspudin said, and threw his cape off.   
  
"Morgan! Free the other unicorns! I'll take care of Raspudin!" Squall told Morgan, who rushed to free his friends. He ran up to the cages, and started to kick the locks open. Meanwhile, Raspudin had removed his cloak, revealing a surprisingly well-built body under it. Seated he didn't look really tall, but standing up, he was taller that Squall. Squall didn't care. He had beaten tougher guys. From Raspudin's belt hung a huge sword (Like Cloud's). He pulled it out and weighed it with both hands. Squall calculated this was the ideal moment to make his move. He raised his Lionheart, and whispered:   
  
"Flame Lion, come to my call!" A bright-lighted mist surrounded him and thickened all around him, forming white flames around him. Now he was ready defeat his opponent. Raspudin wasn't surprised, but raised his huge sword and attacked Squall. The blade of the sword banged hard on the blade of the Lionheart, as Squall placed it in front of him to protect himself. Raspudin pushed all his weight on his sword, but Squall, having mastered the Gunblade techniques, held the Lionheart in such a manner that the Gunblade absorbed all the pressure. Squall pushed back, and kicked Raspudin on the stomach. Raspudin stumbled backwards. His sword had cracked and was now useless.  
  
"Morgan! Hurry!" Squall shouted as he dodged a couple of fireballs thrown by Raspudin. Quick as a bullet, Squall cast Aura on himself and called his Limit Break.  
  
"Renzokuken!" The last blow found Raspudin's chest and tore open a big wound. Bleeding, Raspudin attempted a final attack. In the fury of the battle, Squall hadn't noticed that on the walls hung old weapons, spears, swords, Gunblades, whips, Bows, and arrows. Raspudin raised his hand, and whispered a few words, totally illegible to Squall. The weapons on the walls came to life and attacked him. Squall was surprised. He tried to fight them back but it was hopeless; every time he dealt with a weapon, another one attacked him. The freed unicorns tried to assist Squall with their magic, but they could do nothing. Raspudin's magic was much stronger and they were weak.   
  
"There…is…no…other…way…" Squall thought as sweat ran over his face.   
  
"I have to blast on Raspudin." Squall broke a clearing among the weapons, and attacked Raspudin.   
  
"Rhaaaah!" Squall leaped in the air and his Gunblade was ready to strike Raspudin, when a dagger ripped the air, and plunged hardly in Squall's chest. Right through his heart. The pointy end of the dagger stuck out of his back. The Lionheart slipped from his hands and fell on the ground. Squall dropped to his knees. He tried to pull the dagger from his chest. No use. Raspudin kept pushing it deeper in his flesh. Squall's eyes darkened. He breathed with difficulty.  
  
"Noooooooooooo!" Morgan cried out. Squall looked at Raspudin. He coughed. Out of his mouth, blood flowed. He opened his mouth to speak.   
  
"Rinoa…" the rest of the phrase was not heard, as the blood covered the sound. He fell on the ground, face up, proudly as he had lived, and died. Raspudin tried to laugh, but he was far from well too. He knelt on the ground. The unicorns gathered around Squall's body. They lamented, and cried. Cried for the death of a young and brave hero. Morgan looked at him. Until then he hadn't have a chance to look at him well enough. Squall's hair was stained with blood, falling over his face, covering his pale now face and the scar.  
  
"Hahahaha!" Raspudin laughed weakly. "Now what shall you do?" Morgan got furious. He would not allow Squall's memory being teased. He turned around, looked at his hated enemy, snorted with anger and scratched his hoof on the ground. He started running against Raspudin. Unicorns had the incredible characteristic of an outrageous acceleration, and only after 5 steps, Morgan had reached his top speed of 100 km/h. Morgan stabbed Raspudin with his horn. Empowered by his anger, Morgan plunged his horn into Raspudin's chest. He lifted Raspudin in the air, over his head and slammed him away, on a wall. Then, he returned at the circle of the mourning unicorns. Raspudin was trying to recover from the blow but he was far too weak; his Force was dead. He unicorns continued lamenting. Suddenly a light appeared in the grand hall and formed a triangle, like a door to a strange place. The unicorns got scared and back stepped in awe. Three figures walked out from that door. Three gods. Athena, with her spear, her shield and her Greek helmet on her head tilted back revealing a beautiful yet wise face. She wore a long white tunic and over her shoulders a cream colored chiton. (a piece of cloth). An owl was sitting on her shoulder. Two other gods followed her. Sehmet, the lion headed goddess of medication, holding a marvelously decorated box in her hands. The box was wooden, and was covered with a leaf of gold, and emeralds were embroidered on it. And Anubis, the jackal headed god of death. Weighting his staff, with which he collected the souls of the dead. He held a small shiny figure of a human in his other hand.   
  
"This warriors time has not arrived yet. He is brave and his destiny was still a lot to put him against. Sehmet will now heal the body and Anubis will return the soul." Athena said and looked at Squall's body with kindness, love almost. Athena's relationship with her protégés was clearly friendly, and had no sexual sides like some other gods. Sehmet used her own power to remove the dagger from Squall's chest and then opened her box. A shining dust scattered over Squall, and made him shine for a while. The medical power of Sehmet healed all the wounds Squall had suffered, and replaced all the lost blood. The body looked almost alive. After the shine faded, the Flame Lion's Mist cleansed him and removed all the blood from his clothes and face. Anubis stood over Squall's body and looked at the human figure he held in his hand. It was a fully armed man, holding a Gunblade.   
  
"Although I did not weigh your soul in the Scale of the Souls, I know it is lighter than a feather, and you will always be so, Leonhart." He said, and let the soul fall into the body again. Squall took a deep breath, moved and opened his eyes. He was alive. The unicorns back stepped and started murmuring in awe. A dead had returned to life! Squall stood up on his feet, and lifted up his Gunblade. When he lifted his eyes to gaze at the three gods, he still had his eagle-sharp sight.   
  
"Who are you?" he bravely asked the three gods. Athena smiled at him kindly.   
  
"I am Athena and these are Sehmet and Anubis. We are three of the great gods that favor you and your comrades. You are under my special protection, like the great warriors are. I will guide you young ones in times of need."  
  
"Thank you. We will try to be worthy of your protection, great gods." Squall replied. Then, Athena turned at Raspudin. He was crouched by the wall Morgan slammed him, helpless.   
  
"Sorcerer, you have committed lethal sins. You have killed unicorns to feed on their blood. The death of a unicorn by human's hand means disturbance of the Great Balance. You understand that you will be punished after death in the Fields of the Asphodels. Do you want to say anything before you are condemned?" The Fields of the Asphodels were like the Tartara, but were meant for humans.   
  
"Yes…" he replied weakly.   
  
"My Master had promised me immortality. He has fooled me. I will get my revenge in my way. There will be a conspiracy. Amongst gods. I know nothing more. I know not who my Master was, but he was a god. Beware! It will garb you and your comrades in it too, Squall. Athena, please, allow me to leave one thing in this world. If it is I to leave something in this world, let it be something good. SeeD! Please, I know you have a Force of your own from your ancestor. Take what is left from mine to empower and awaken yours. Make something good out of it. Please!" Squall hesitated. Becoming a Sorcerer would mean he had to careful, and hide it from his partners. He would have to live like Rinoa. Rinoa…She was a Sorceress as well, and she was the last Sorceress alive. Maybe…becoming a Sorcerer would comfort her worries a little? Maybe he could help her put aside her fears of getting into trouble? Athena read his thoughts.   
  
"Do not hesitate Squall. You are already a Sorcerer. What more could it be if you accept more powers?"   
  
"She is right." He thought.  
  
"Raspudin, I'll accept your powers. But I don't know how to handle them…"  
  
"I'll transmit you some of my knowledge as well. Thank you Squall! You must prepare yourself for some pain now…" Raspudin closed his eyes. Electric currents went through Raspudin, and gathered at an orb over them. Then, from the orb came a great thunder, which hit Squall. The pain was great. It was like he was being born again. Pain, pain, only pain. Squall cried out in pain, as he was jolted violently from the power that ran through his veins. Soon it was all over. Squall fell to his knees again, crossing his arms on his chest in pain. He was sweating.  
  
"Now…I can leave…" Raspudin said and died. Then the pain faded away. Squall looked at his hand. Small electric currents ran from his wrist to his fingertips. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. As his agony calmed down the currents stopped. He controlled them. He stood up again, still a little dizzy. He was about to fall again, when Morgan went by his side and supported him.   
  
"We did it!" Morgan said happily.  
  
"No…you did it Morgan. I just helped a little. You whacked the hell outta Raspudin all on your own. Good job." Squall told him. The gods had disappeared in the meantime, leaving Squall, Morgan and the rest of the unicorns alone in the grand hall.   
  
"Come on. Let's go." Morgan said and along with Squall leaded the legion of unicorns out of the castle, through the gate. The castle would soon enough turn into a home for the other creatures of the forest, and after time, turn into a heap of shambles. Squall and the unicorns headed for a meadow in the middle of the forest, surrounded by trees, where Morgan led them. An old unicorn moved away from the other ones and stood in front of all of them. His horn was golden at the base, and turned crimson at the top. A golden star was on the forehead of the unicorn.  
  
" He is the Unicorn King. He is old and very wise. He's my grandfather, and father of almost all the unicorns in these woods. " Morgan explained to Squall. The King set eyes on Morgan.  
  
"Come here Morgan." he said. Morgan trotted near the King.   
  
"You, my son, were wonderful. You managed to escape Raspudin, venture to the outer world and bring along this magnificent young human to help us. But most of all, you were the one who killed the evil Sorcerer. I am old now, and my time to die has arrived. But I will rest assured that I will choose a great unicorn as my inheritor. I would like to appoint you as the new King…" All the unicorns cheered. Squall was happy for his friend. Morgan was very happy. He had almost turned red.  
  
"I...It's my honor…" he stammered. The King and Morgan crossed horns, and a flashy light appeared, in which Morgan's horn turned golden and crimson, and a golden star appeared on his forehead. When the light faded away, the old King was gone, and a new King stood in front of all the unicorns. The unicorns cheered their new King, and started galloping all around the place in joy. Morgan trotted near Squall.   
  
"Come on. I want to escort you to your world. As much as I would like you to have stayed here, I see I cannot force you, Sorcerer." He said. Squall looked at his in a way that said 'don't call me like that ok?' Morgan giggled.   
  
"Sorry…Squall." They both walked through the forest, side by side.   
  
"So, you've become the King. I can judge that is a great honor. Are you satisfied?" Squall asked him.   
  
"Of course I am. But I am still worried about the decisions I'll have to take…"   
  
"As long as you're satisfied, you'll do fine, trust me."  
  
"What about you Squall? You've become a Sorcerer. That is a great honor too you know. How do you feel?" Squall frowned.   
  
" I don't know yet. I don't know anything about my power now. It's like I have to discover everything about myself again. It's too confusing even to talk about!"  
  
"Hehehehe…I see. You'll be fine too." They soon reached the door that would take Squall to his own world.   
  
" I hope I'll see you again Squall."   
  
"Perhaps."   
  
"Goodbye Squall. Go on. Go and be a king in your world. Good luck."   
  
"Goodbye Morgan." Squall stepped through the gate and found himself in the woods that were near Gallipolis. He was a Sorcerer now. What should he do now? He decided to head straight to Garden. Straight to Garden and talk to Rinoa. Only Rinoa could understand him and help him.   
  
" I can't tell anyone else about this…I just can't. It's impossible. Only Rinoa will understand…" he thought as he headed straight for the Ragnarok. The Moombas were running around playfully when he arrived. They looked at him, and the one that had called him Laguna, went over to him.   
  
"Laguna?" it said.   
  
"I have to leave in a hurry. Please tell the Head Shamman I completed my mission and that I am sorry I'm leaving like this." He told it. He turned around and boarded the Ragnarok. He took off and headed for Balamb. When he reached Balamb, he landed not far form Garden and headed straight to it. Rinoa was waiting for him at the Front Gate. When she saw him, she happily ran up to him and hugged him.   
  
"Squall! You're back so soon! I knew you would!" But suddenly she stepped back. In fear.   
  
"Squall? W-What's going on? I can sense sorcery magic here…Sorcery? It's not your Prophet powers Squall…It…It's something stronger much stronger." She said sounding a little afraid.   
  
"Rinoa, I'm in deep waters. I need your help. I knew I was a Sorcerer from Griever. But my Force hadn't awakened yet…The Force is like your Source, but it's independent from Hyne. A Sorcerer transmitted his Force to me, and mine has awakened. I'm a Sorcerer now myself. Because I combine two Forces, I could be very powerful, but I can't control them yet. Rinoa I…I need your help…" Rinoa was looking at him with sorrow.   
  
"Oh Squall…" she said and fell into his arms.   
  
"Just can't believe it…you, a Sorcerer…It's so sudden…I…"  
  
"Rinoa, listen to me…" Squall said and held her face in his hands so she would look at his eyes.  
  
"I could almost expect this would happen. My ancestor, Kallinike was a Sorcerer. I have inherited his power, as the Last Leonhart…Gods…this must remain a secret between you and me…for now. We'll tell the others when I feel ready ok?"   
  
"Yes…of course…Squall, we can't talk this matter out here. We have to go somewhere else, where we'll be alone…"   
  
"What do you suggest?" Rinoa said smiling again. There was no need to worry about the fact they were both Sorcerers so much after all.   
  
"Hmmmm…I think I know the perfect place…" …   
  
So I say a little prayer  
And hope my dreams will take me there   
Where the skies are blue   
To see you once again, my love  
Overseas from coast to coast  
To find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again, my love…  
  
(From 'My Love')   
  
Rinoa smiled wider.   
  
"Let's go, then." The place of their promise, at Edea's house was yet the most suitable place to sought that hard, painful matter out. On the Ragnarok, Squall told Rinoa the whole story, and Rinoa listened skeptically. Once they were at their beloved place, they both felt immediately better. The flowery carpet in front of them was beautiful. They went to sit on the grass, among the flowers, under a lonely tree that grew in the meadow all alone. It was a huge oak tree, so old it didn't have many leaves left, but it was still pretty. They sat, letting their backs rest on the trunk of the tree.   
  
"You know, I think Kallinike must have been a good Sorcerer. I think you are going to be one too." Rinoa told Squall.   
  
"Perhaps. If you teach me how to use my powers, 'cause right now I can't!" Squall replied with a laugh, putting a small twig between his teeth and letting it hang from his mouth.   
  
"You think you can't! I though too, but I could! Come on, let's try. Look at this". She said showing him a small plant on the ground.   
  
"That's a small rose plant. It'll take years to grow." He replied.  
  
"I know that! But with your powers, you can make it grow huge in only minutes!"  
  
"I don't think I can…"  
  
"Try! Just touch it and try to convince it to grow huge!" Squall took off one of his gloves and touched a leaf. He closed his eyes and felt it. It was soft at the bottom side, and smooth on top. Its edge had tiny points. He opened his eyes. The plant was slowly growing. It grew branches and sprouts at all directions. Leaves pooped out from the branches and climbed the old oak tree, swirling around it's own branches. It started covering the whole oak tree, and soon, the tree looked strangely alive. After a few seconds, the rose tree was filled with beautiful roses, in different tones of pink, from light pink to a bright magenta and a scarlet red. Squall and Rinoa kept looking at the grand rose tree, with a joyful surprise.   
  
"Well, I guess it was a small rose TREE after all…" Squall said.   
  
"Yeah, and you CAN use your powers, but I think you overdid it now…Anyway, I think you made the place a little more beautiful!" Rinoa said with a giggle. Squall laughed.  
  
"And what does our lesson have next, my little Sorceress?" he said.   
  
"I'll teach you how to control elements! We'll start with…Water, which is the easiest  
  
  
  
Let's leave those two lovebirds dwell in their happiness, and join Zell in a rather disappointing phone-conversation.   
  
"Erika! What are you talking about?!" Zell said panicked.   
  
"Zell, I found this great job opportunity in Deling. I HAVE to go…"  
  
"Yeah, but are you gonna leave Garden?!"  
  
"Tch…Zell, I came to Garden just to get a graduation and a diploma. I'm not the kind of fighter you are…I only needed the graduation!"  
  
"..….!"  
  
"Zell, this is my greatest chance in my whole life!  
  
"But…Erika, what about us?!"   
  
"Right. That's what I was gonna come to now Zell…"  
  
"Let me guess…It's over?"  
  
"Yes…I'm sorry Zell…"   
  
"Yeah, sure…Thanks a lot Erika! I need more misery in my life!"  
  
"I'm sorry Zell. I'm putting my career above all things for now. I'm leaving on Tuesday from Balamb Station…"  
"Well, good riddens!" Zell shouted, and hung up, banging the phone. Zell was heartbroken. Erika, the ponytail girl from the Library had given him a chance to feel complete. He thought she really loved him. What a lie! Zell was in the deepest blues.   
  
"Now I'm all alone again…All the others have someone; Selphie has Irvine, Squall has Rinoa…heh, you can't break those two apart…and now Quistis with Seifer…Me? I'm all alone again…I hate this!…" He sat heavily on his bed, putting his head in his hands. He was very sad. Just then, Quistis came in.   
  
"Zell…Oh! Zell, what's up?" she said taking an older sister expression on her face.   
  
"Erika's leavin'…and we're breaking up…She's leavin' me!"  
  
"Oh! Zell…I'm so sorry…"  
  
"It's ok…I'll get over it…I don't want to really care about that bitch anymore anyway!" He said out loud.  
  
"Zell!"  
  
"Sorry…"  
  
"Zell, if she was silly enough to leave you, she's the loser. I don't think she actually deserved you. Ah, and Zell, I want to ask you a favor. A new Student came from Vulcan Garden…"  
  
"Vulcan Garden?"   
  
"You know! The Garden over at Santorine Island, that emerged from the volcanic eruption near the Battleship Island."  
  
"Oh, yeah…"  
  
"Well, we've got a new student from there. She just passed her SeeD exam with a good rank, but she's a little shy. I have to give her a tour of Balamb Garden, but I'm short of time…Zell, could I please ask you to do it for me? You get on well with people like her."  
  
"Sure…no problem…"   
  
"Ah, thank you very much. Come on. She's waiting for you outside." Quistis and Zell went out to the corridor. A girl was leaning on the opposite wall, with her legs crossed and stared at the floor. She wore tight jeans, and a light pink T-shirt. She was thin, and kinda short, about 1.67. Her hair was brownish like burnt amber, with hints of burnt sienna and blond. They were combed in many little pigtails, decorated with blue beads. All the pigtails were tied up in a ponytail with a ribbon in sea blue color. Around her waist was a belt with knifes hanging from it. She wore black fingerless gloves.  
  
"Glafky…This is Zell. He's going to give you a tour around Balamb Garden." Quistis said. Glafky lifted her head. Zell's jaw almost dropped. She was very pretty. Her big eyes had a lovely brown color but looked a bit sad.  
  
"Hi there." Zell said.   
  
"Hi…I'm Glafky Seawind."  
  
"Name's Zell Dincht…" Quistis looked at them and smiled.   
  
"I'll let you two get along. I have a class now. See you people later…" She said as she left.   
  
"I guess that's good or both of them." She thought. Zell and Glafky were just staring at each other…   
  
  
  
  
Higher in the world of gods, Seth and Ares were fighting again.   
  
"Dead by tomorrow…dead by tomorrow! My ass! Big words out of a stupid mouth! Raspudin screwed it up! Not only is the Leonhart still alive, but also he turned into a Sorcerer now! Great!" Ares yelled.   
  
" Ares, shut up! I had no idea Raspudin would have been so treacherous! And Athena, Sehmet and Anubis messed into my plans." Seth replied, equally angry.   
  
"You had no idea…you have no BRAIN you idiotic dog head!" Ares shouted.  
  
"ARES! SHUT UP! This time, YOU come up with a way to dispose the Leonhart! I would like to see what you have prepared!"   
  
"Oh really? Well in fact I have a plan. All I'm waiting for is a good chance! And it'll soon come! Hahahah!"   
  
Another chapter done! Well, now you know who Glafky is…Review! Review! Review! Meet Ward's son soon!   
Ruby Dragon 


	5. A girl for Zell

Chapter 5: A girl for Zell   
  
Zell and Glafky stared at each other.   
  
"Are…you a SeeD?" she asked with a low, sweet voice.   
  
"Yeah…" Zell replied trying as much as possible not to look miserable.   
  
"Um…I'm really, really glad someone's gonna show me around you know. Balamb Garden is really big!"   
  
"Hey, it's nothing! Balamb is big, but Galbadia is bigger. Anyway, once you get used to it, you never get lost! Come on, I'll give you a tour!"  
  
"Oh! Really you will? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Glafky said and jumped up and down happily. Zell was already felling better, just talking to Glafky. She was very sweet and made him forget Erika's departure. They started walking down the hall.   
  
"Um…were you one of the SeeDs that fought Ultimecia with Squall Leonhart?" Glafky asked him.   
  
"Yeah…it was really hard. But since my buddy Squall stood up to it, so did I!"   
  
"Wow…weren't you afraid?"   
  
"Uh-huh…very. Squall was, everyone was. But we had to face her."   
  
"Oh Zell! That was so brave of you guys!"   
  
"Ah, it was nothing…"   
  
"How did you fight her? With what weapons?"  
  
"Well, I used these fists o' mine! I blew the hell outta her!"  
  
"Wow! I use my fists too, a little. I mainly use throwing knives."   
  
"Ah-huh…I see…Say, you wanna go over the Training Center and train after I show you around?"   
  
"Yeah! That's a great idea! I like it!" So Zell gladly showed Glafky around Balamb Garden, and made it sound like a guided tour. Glafky found that very amusing and enjoyed it very much. She liked Zell. He made her feel comfortable around him, and get over her shyness.   
  
"Alright. This is the Training Center, or as we like to call it, the Monster's Lair. It's the best place to train around here, now that they've imported bigger species for the advanced students."   
  
"Wow, sounds really cool!"   
  
"Come on, let's go to sector A. that's where all the big, bad guys loaf around. And only few students dare to get in, and of them, even fewer come out…Hahahahah! I'm kidding!"  
  
"Hahahahah!!! I know! Or else I guess you wouldn't bring me here! Instructor Trepe wouldn't approve of it!"   
  
"Yeah, that's right! Better not catch Quistis in a tantrum, or you're dead meat!" Zell giggled as they entered Sector A, the most dangerous place in Balamb Garden. A Torama came into the scene, roaring. They turned to face it.   
  
"Here we go!" Shouted Zell as he cast a Silence spell on it. Glafky pulled two knives out of her belt and threw them at the Torama, who was hopelessly trying to cast a spell. She hit it on the shoulder and the neck.   
  
"All it needs is a good aimed smack!" Zell said, running up to the wounded beast and delivering two straight blows that sent the Torama flying into the air. The wounded beast got furious and counter attacked Zell, leaping onto him with its big claws pointed out, aiming straight for his face. Zell caught the big cat as it was landing on him, and threw him on the ground.   
  
"Zell!" Glafky shouted. Zell was holding the front feet of the Torama away from his face with his hands, while the huge cat was growling over his face. He growled back and pushed harder. The Torama used its hind legs' claws to claw Zell on the stomach, but luckily, they didn't do much damage before Glafky arrived. She pulled two more knives and stabbed them straight at the Torama's head, instantly killing it. Zell threw the dead body of the huge cat off of him and got up.   
  
"Man…Shit this is bad…" he said looking at his stomach.   
  
"Whew…" Glafky said and used a Cura spell on him. The wounds closed away, leaving almost no scars.   
  
"Nice abdominal…" Glafky thought.   
  
"Ahemm…Well, I guess we had enough training for today. Wanna go to the Cafeteria? I'm buying lunch if you want…"   
  
"If you insist!…" Glafky said and they both exited the Training Center, talking about their interests. After lunch, they split; cause Glafky had some things to do. Zell headed for his room, feeling strangely happy. He was feeling lonely, but Glafky had shooed that feeling away for a while. Zell entered his room and dropped in bed. He was really tired. It was rather late, he hadn't slept well last night, and so he tossed off where he laid. The following morning, Glafky was nowhere to find.   
  
Later on, Quistis told him that her class was off on a three-day training session over at Trabia. He waited for her for three days, still trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him and he had her in his mind so much. Erika turned away and left every time their paths crossed, and after the 2nd day, it was Zell who started turning away, totally ignoring her. Three days later, Zell entered his room, tired and miserable. He had just come back from the Training Center, where he had been beating up a group of 6th Class Bears, who challenged him by attacking him. The Bears were the class that was training in physical combat with martial arts. Zell had once been through that class, and had completed the sessions, ending them by beating up the instructor in charge after he challenged him. The 6th Class Bears were considered very tough nuts, but Zell had just beaten the hell outta 20 at least. But, even a good fight didn't make him feel happy. He dropped in bed, lying there for a few seconds, then got up again and took his guitar.  
  
This was his secret hobby. He had liked it since the concert Selphie threw at FH. He was quite good at it, but he just didn't admit it. He took it and he started playing a rhythm he liked. He always calmed down when he played the guitar. It was a nice and relaxing song, but it was also a little sad. He knew the lyrics but couldn't recall them now. He only slowly hummed the first verse.  
  
Loneliness is always looking for a friend   
It found me once and has been around since then  
Then, loneliness is never waiting by the door   
It sweeps right through and it will never be ignored.  
Why? Why was I chosen? Why? Why am I left without…  
  
"Left without what?" he thought. He was all-miserable again.   
  
"Zell? Can I come in?"   
  
"!!! Glafky!"   
  
"Am I here in a bad time? Should I leave?"   
  
"N-no! Come in!" Glafky came in. She looked still really pretty.   
  
"Hey…were you playing the guitar? That was a lovely tune!"  
  
"Ah thanks…"   
  
"Hey! Your room is really tidy!"   
  
"Hehehe! Yeah, my buddies call me 'tidy freak' when they don't call me a Chicken-Wuss…" Glafky burst out a laughter.   
  
"Hahahaha! Chicken-Wuss?!"   
  
"Yeah…I guess it's my hair or something…" Glafky sat on the bed next to him.   
  
"How was your session?" "It was ok. But, everyone was a little cold against me, and to make the matters worse, it was freezing cold up there! And all those Snow Lions…A baby one ate one of my sweaters! I just couldn't believe it! It looked so cute!"  
  
"Hahahahahah!" Zell laughed. "Now that's something you don't hear everyday!"   
  
"You know what Zell? You are really great with the guitar. I was well, passing by and I heard you. So, tell me, you have no girlfriend to go at night under her balcony and play the guitar?" Zell frowned.   
  
"Had…she broke up with me three days ago…"   
  
"Oh…Zell, I'm really sorry…you know what? I guess she was really stupid to leave such a nice guy as you." She said seriously. "Say…are you coming at the party toning?" she continued. There was going to be a small party for SeeDs that evening, organized by the Festival Committee, meaning Selphie…   
  
"I don't know…I'm not really in a mood."  
  
"Oh, do come Zell! Please? Will you come with me please? Please?"  
  
"W-with you?! G…Glafky, geez…I…uh…I…" Zell blushed.   
  
"Please? Please with honey on top?"   
  
"Well, um…Yes…I'd love to go with you…"   
  
"YES! Thank you Zell!" she cried out and hugged him.   
  
"Gah!" Glafky pulled away.   
  
"Oh, sorry…"   
  
"!?"  
  
"I'd better get going now. I'm late for homeroom. Could you please come and meet me outside my dorm? At about 10:00? It's dorm B-672. Here I'll note it down for you…" Glafky took a piece of paper and scribbled the number down.   
  
"Thank you Zell…" she said and kissed his forehead. Zell got red again. She left, but Zell was still sitting on his bed, with his guitar on his lap, staring like stupid the wall opposite him with his jaw wide open. His mind was swarming with various thoughts, mainly around Glafky.   
  
"S-she kissed me! She wants to go to the party with me!…Could that mean she…likes me?! Holy crap! What if she DOES like me after all!? Man, this charm of mine… Hold on a sec…What do I feel? Well…I guess I like her…very…much…? No, it's not that…Why the hell was I all red when she talked to me? AH! That's it. Zell, stop hiding behind your thumb and admit it! Your in love with her!" he thought.   
  
"Well, it's time I used my manly charm…I'd better go to Irvine for some advise!" He said out loud and went off to find Irvine.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Glafky was entering her room again. Before she turned on the light she noticed a figure sitting on her bed. She switched n the light to see the intruder. Then she smiled widely.   
  
"Hi aunt Aphrodite!" she said, and jumped on the bed next to her aunt, the goddess of beauty and love.   
  
"Hi Glafky…I'm so glad to see you again sweetheart…" she said and blew her a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Tell me, how's life with mortals?" she continued.   
  
"It's soooo much fun! It's not boring at all, unlike living in the bottom of the ocean all day long! I like Garden very much, and I've already made some friends! Oh, and…"  
  
"You made a cute little guy fall in love with you, that's what else you managed to do my little Nereid…" Aphrodite said innocently.   
  
"? Oh no…Why did you do that to Zell aunty? Why did you make him fall for me?"   
  
"Oops!… Well, you like him too don't you?"   
  
"Well, yeah! But, love, I don't know…"  
  
"Oh, come on now! I'm the goddess of love! You're trying to hide anything from me? Please!"   
  
"Yeah…I guess you're right…I do love him. I think I fell in love with him when we first met, when he showed me around Garden, when we trained together…"  
  
"I'll consider that training as your first date…"   
  
"Aunt!"   
  
"Well, it was the first thing you two did together! Listen to me Glafky. You are the last daughter of Nereys and the one god whom is nearer to his mortal nature. That means your feelings are more complex and you react like a human. Love is something natural in humans, and I only point it out, understand?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right again."  
  
"Oh and another thing…Your brother, Triton…"   
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
"He sends you best wishes for passing your SeeD exam…"  
  
" Heheh…that brother of mine…"   
  
"Well, he's not the only one that misses you. Your sisters miss you too. You should make a dive in the sea and see them…"   
  
"I will." "Well, then. I'd better get going…"   
  
"Tell to Dad and all that I love them and I miss them!"  
  
"Ok, honey. And good luck with your date tonight…"  
  
"Grrr…" Aphrodite disappeared, leaving a bunch of stardust on her bed, which Glafky dusted away before lying down. She started thinking of Zell.   
  
" What a great guy…" she thought.   
  
  
  
  
At about 9:54, Zell left his room, heading for Glafky's dorm to meet her as they had arranged. Irvine had given him little advises about how to not get all-anxious around Glafky. But well, he still couldn't pass by his slight anxiety. He was dressed in his fancy SeeD suit, and looked pretty good in it. He walked mind absently to her dorm, almost stumbling on people.   
  
"Dorm B-672…B-672…Ah…here it is…" He knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes?…" was the answer.   
  
"Zell here…"  
  
"Oh! I'm coming!" She opened the door, and once again Zell found her astonishing. She had a strange grace and all her posture was…different. Perhaps because she wasn't wearing her sloppy, every day, fighting clothes, and her knife belt. She wore a light blue dress, knee-length, which left her shoulders and arms free. Her hair was still combed in thousands of pigtails with beads, and were now let lose, falling softly on her shoulders. She wore a silver bracelet on her left wrist, and a silver chain with a small dolphin around her neck.   
  
" Hi Zell!" she said and stepped forwards, but it seemed that she wasn't used to her high-heel shoes, and miss stepped, falling into Zell's arms.   
  
"Woah! Oh, sorry Zell…"  
  
"Nah it's ok. You alright?"   
  
"Yup. Wow, you look good in your SeeD uniform!"  
  
"Why thank you…and…you're very beautiful too Glafky…"   
  
"Aww…That's so sweet…" They started walking together towards the ceremony hall, when suddenly Zell got a glimpse of Erika.  
  
"I hope she doesn't cause a scene…" he thought. Erika saw them and ran up to them, and scolded Zell.   
  
"What in the earth are you doing Zell!" Erika said rudely. "And who is SHE?"   
  
"First of all, please don't be so rude, and second, this is Glafky, my date, and speak nicer to her, ok?" He replied calmly with a revenging smile on his face.  
  
"How could you…" Erika begun.  
  
"With the right of the bachelor!" Zell replied as Erika ran away, crying perhaps, and followed by a friend of hers.   
  
"Zell, you actually said I'm your girlfriend! Are you serious?" Glafky gasped. Zell smiled.   
  
"Of course I mean it. But, it's unofficially…"  
  
"Unofficially? Why?"   
  
"Because you haven't agreed yet. I haven't asked you yet…So, Glafky, do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"ALRIGHT!" Zell cried out and jumped in the air. "Come on, I wanna introduce you to my buddies…You just have to meet them!" he continued and led Glafky to the ceremony hall, which was crowded, and was wonderfully decorated with a live band on stage! Glafky was excited. She hadn't been to such a lovely party before.  
  
"Ah! There they are! Come on!" He said as they approached the rest of the company.  
  
"Hey Zell! Wazzup? I see you have a new date! Hey there!" Irvine said with a pleasant grin.   
  
"Guys, this is Glafky. My new girlfriend. Glafky I'd like you to meet my best buddies and top SeeDs of the academy. Selphie, Irvine, Squall, Rinoa, Quistis and Seifer." Zell introduced her.   
  
"Nice to meet you guys…" she said shyly.   
  
"You came all the way from Vulcan Garden, right?"  
  
"Yes Rinoa."   
  
"I've heard that Santorine Island is great. Please tell me it is!" Selphie said happily.  
  
"Oh, is really is a great island. The people are friendly, the weather is warm, and the most fabulous thing about it are the warm whirlpools found in the old volcano crater." Glafky replied.   
  
"Then I guess it's a great place to spend our summer holidays!" Irvine said. After a little more chitchat, Glafky really felt like a member of the group. Rinoa and the other two girls understood that Glafky was shy, and helped her get over it, and soon Glafky was joking with the rest of the kids just like if she knew them for years. Then, the band started playing a lovely slow song, and many couples decided to dance.   
  
"Hey, these guys are actually good Selphie. Nice choice. Who are they?" Seifer asked her  
  
"Um…I think they're called 'SAVAGE GARDEN'…"   
  
*(Taken from Affirmation)  
  
Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question   
Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant   
And there it goes I think I've found my best friend  
I know it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe I knew I loved you before I met you   
I think I dreamed your way into life I knew  
I loved you before I met you   
I have been waiting all my life  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason   
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes I see the missing pieces   
I'm searching for   
I think I've found my best friend   
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe I knew I loved you before I met you   
I think I dreamed you into life   
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life   
  
A thousand angels dance around you   
I am complete now that I've found you   
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed into life   
I knew I loved you before I met you   
I have been waiting all my life…   
  
  
"Squall! Let's go and dance!" Rinoa said and pulled Squall on the dance floor, but this time Squall followed her without hesitation. Quistis and Seifer also set off dancing too. Zell just didn't dare to ask Glafky to dance with him, because he was really bad as a dancer. Selphie and Irvine decided to force them dance. Selphie had the idea. She whispered something to Irvine, and he went over to Glafky, and asked her to dance. She agreed, as Zell was dragged away from Selphie and onto the dance floor. He lost sight of Glafky as he and Selphie were swirling on the rhythm of the song. He was looking all over the place for her. The two couples 'accidentally' crashed.  
  
"Ah! Selphie! So there you were! Hey Zell, let's exchange girls…" Irvine said to Zell and Selphie switched places with Glafky. Zell found himself dancing with Glafky.  
  
"Sorry I got dragged away by Selphie. I guess she and Irvine wanted to pull a joke on me…" Zell apologized.  
  
"It's ok."   
  
"Sorry, I'm not the kind of a great, graceful dancer…"   
  
"It's alright. Neither am I…" Glafky put her arms around Zell's neck and kissed him. Zell stood still enjoying that lovely feeling. From a secret corner, the invisible by all Aphrodite was shedding tears of joy for her little niece. She made one of the spotlights move right upon the kissing couple, and everybody saw them and clapped. Both Zell and Glafky got all red. Aphrodite giggled softly in her corner and watched all the couples in the hall. She was inspecting her work with the young lovers, when she felt a soft taping on her shoulder. She turned around.  
  
"Athena!" she exclaimed seeing the wise goddess. "What in the world are you doing in here!?"   
  
"Aphrodite, I've got some bad news. We have to inform Glafky. Come with me…"  
  
"Alright." Both goddesses disappeared in thin air… Later, Zell was walking Glafky to her dorm. They were hugging each other, and Glafky had leaned her head on Zell's shoulder.   
  
"I had such a nice time tonight, with you and your friends…they're all so nice…" Glafky said.   
  
"I had a good time too…" Zell replied. For first time, there was something else besides hot-dogs in a party for him! When they reached Glafky's room, they looked at each other for a sec.  
  
"Say… um…you wanna come with me to Balamb town tomorrow? I could show you around. It's a cozy little place…"  
  
"I'd love to Zell. I want to see that humble place that raised a guy like you…"   
  
"Ok. I'll be waiting for you at the Front Gate. How's…10:30?"   
  
"It's alright with me."   
  
"Ok then. It's arranged. Goodnight…"  
  
"Goodnight Zell…" Glafky said and kissed him. Zell embraced her and answered to the kiss, by giving her a helping of a man's really warm kiss. When he let her go she was still standing with her eyes closed for a minute wondering why mortals enjoyed that action -kissing- so much. Then, she opened her eyes again, and after a last smile, turned away and entered her room. Zell left as she closed the door behind her, and when she turned around she was startled by the presence of the two goddesses. They both had a serious and worried look on their faces.   
  
"Aphrodite? Athena? What's going on?"  
  
"Sorry to butt in like this Glafky but there's trouble. Horus is afraid things are going to happen. The Superior Power showed bad omens, that awful things are to come…" Athena replied.  
  
"Oh no…what is going to happen?"   
  
"We don't know…All we know is that if it is a revolution against the ruling of Horus again, Garden might be the first to be attacked…"   
  
"Garden?! Why?"  
  
" It trains the most powerful fighters of the mortal world. And we know that a mortal, if prepared, can oppose a god. And besides, Balamb is the head of all Gardens, and is home to the best SeeD this world has ever known…."  
  
"I can't believe it!…Garden…I'll do it! I'll watch over Garden! I still have a part of my powers! I'll protect garden!" Glafky said, almost in tears.   
  
"Horus knew you would decide so. So it's in your hands now to protect Garden along with the other SeeDs. And tell Zell about who you are. He at least, has to know!" Athena said.   
  
"If he finds it out with the hard way, it will hurt both you and him. It could also cause a collapse between the team. You have to tell Zell, but only to him." Athena continued. "You understand?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"But be careful. Because you lived some time now with the mortals, you might have to be more careful with your power. You mortal used body may not be able to withstand the power if you unleash a major attack."  
  
"I will. Tomorrow the less, I'll tell Zell about it. But, shouldn't Squall be informed about this mess? He's the stronghold in this place. Everyone looks up to him the most, and only he and his team are able to withstand an attack by a god."   
  
"Don't worry about that; Squall is a Prophet, and Apollo has taken responsibility to inform him."   
  
"Alright."   
  
"Be very careful Glafky. If you reveal you goddess power the kids may lose trust in you, and you will be forced to leave Garden…"   
  
"I'll be careful. I promise."   
  
"Goodnight."   
  
"Goodnight…"   
  
  
Meanwhile, Squall was changing, when he felt a pain in his head. He sat on his bed and tried to focus. Then he heard Apollo's voice speaking to him, into his mind.  
  
"Squall, beware. Bad omens have been seen among gods. We fear great evil things will happen soon. Garden may be a primal target, due to the fact it trains the SeeD. Beware. Inform your team about the whereabouts, and know that a god is among you, to watch over Garden. Do not try to uncover him before the time has come. He will appear to you when the time is right. Do not hesitate to trust him. You all must be ready to face great upcoming threats."   
  
"Apollo! I want to know more! Why have I been chosen as a Sorcerer? Who was Andros?! Apollo!" Squall said into his mind. No response.   
  
"Damn it! I hate it when this happens!" he thought.   
  
  
  
In the morning, Glafky and Zell left Garden and headed to Balamb town. Glafky pretended to be happy, but inside of her, she was screaming. She wanted to tell Zell what she was, and she had to find the suitable words to explain him. She was pretty lost in those thoughts, but as soon as they reached Balamb Town, Glafky was delighted with the cozy little town.   
  
"Oh! It's lovely! And so close to the sea! I just love it!" Glafky said as they went down to the docks.   
  
  
"Yo! Zell! Is this your girlfriend?" Big Bad Rascal asked who was messing around at the docks.   
  
"Yeah, and better not be rude to her or I'll give you a slap that your head will turn 360 degrees!" Zell joked.  
  
"I'm not gonna be rude. I'm just gonna tell it to the whole town that you got a very pretty new girlfriend!" Big Bad Rascal replied and ran off.  
  
"Grrr…I hate that kid sometimes, and it kills me to know he's got a gold heart… " Zell groaned.   
  
"You must have a way with kids…"Glafky replied with a giggle.   
  
"Let's go to my house. I want my Ma to meet you. She's gonna like you." So they went to Zell's House. Ma Dincht did like Glafky.   
  
"You seem like a nice girl Glafky. Please take care of Zell and don't let him hurt anyone if he's in a tantrum, alright?" she had said.   
  
After a while, as they were wandering around in the Balamb Market, the new lane where all the shops were, Glafky decided she couldn't hold it back any longer.   
  
" Zell…I have something very important I have to tell you…can we please go somewhere a little isolated? It's something very important, and I want you to keep it a secret, at least for now…" she said.   
  
"Sure. You sound very serious about it. I know a perfect place." Zell led Glafky on a lonely beach outside Balamb Town. They sat on the warm by the evening sun sand and Zell begun.   
  
"So, what's the important thing you want to tell me about?"   
  
"I…I'm not who exactly who you think I am…"   
  
"What do you mean Glafky? Come on. Tell me you can trust me."  
  
"I know I can Zell. You know about the existence of gods, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I haven't met one, and I don't know who they are, but I know they exist. Squall is a Prophet you know; gifted by Apollo, who is a god, to be able and view the past, the present, and the future. So, I believe in the evidence…"   
  
"Alright. Then this shouldn't be very hard on you… Nereys is the god of waters, and the seas. I…I'm one of his daughters…" Glafky said.  
  
"What?! You…daughter of a god!?…Then…that means you're a goddess too…" Zell's jaw dropped.   
  
"Oh Zell…" Glafky said sadly. " I hurt your feelings…I…I'm sorry…I should have known…I shouldn't have fallen for you, and I shouldn't have let you fall for me. I'm sorry Zell…"   
  
"Don't say that. I'm not angry with you, and certainly my feelings aren't hurt. I'm just… a little scared of you now I guess. If I hadn't fallen for you, I'd still be unhappy. Now, I'm just confused. Tell me Glafky, what kind of goddess are you?"   
  
"That question, I'd better answer…" came a voice from the sea. They both looked at the owner of the voice. Zell almost cried out in fear. A young man who waist down had a long fish's tail was lying lazily on the surf, not far from them.   
  
"W-who are you?" Zell asked him.   
  
"He's my big brother, Triton…He always pops up like this." Glafky said a little frustrated with her brother.   
  
"I thought you were gonna leave me handle this…" she continued.   
  
"I would, but that question Zell made, you can't answer it well, so may I explain Zell clearly what is it with you?" Triton said.   
  
"Alright. You're right bro, I can't explain it well. Go ahead."   
  
"Listen to me Zell. Our father, Nereys has 50 daughters and one son, me. Glafky is one of the 50 Nereids, guardians of the waters, the sailors and so on. As his only son, I'm in charge of everything. The Nereids run around the oceans of the world, watching over the people. For some strange reason, Glafky is closer to the mortal nature than any god. She feels like a mortal, and has all the mortal weaknesses. That's why she asked to be let to live with the mortals. Her request was granted, because she was more than unhappy with the gods. Anyhow, Glafky quit her god powers, which weren't major actually, and came to live with the mortals. Well, now I was against that idea, because I believe this life is hard for my little sis, and I do not want to see her one day dead. But unfortunately, my sister is more than stubborn. Never the less, I come to see this was best for all. Glafky is now the guardian of Garden. That's all. I hope this was easy to understand Zell…"  
  
"No problem…" Zell said out of breath.  
  
"Ok. Just please look after her ok?"   
  
"Don't worry…"   
  
"Thanks. And you miss, try not to cause many problems, alright? Or else I'll come out of the water and give you a spanking you're gonna remember!"   
  
"Alright, alright! Can I have some privacy with my boyfriend now?!" Triton burst a laugh and dived into the sea again.   
  
" I'm sorry for his behavior. He isn't as bad as he looks. He's just too fond of me… Zell, this has to remain a secret. I'll tell the others when I decide I'm ready. Till then, I want you to keep this a secret."   
  
"Don't worry. I understand why. You're afraid no one will want to be around you anymore, right?"   
  
"Yes. I might cause the team to collapse, because they might lose trust in you and me and eventually to one another."   
  
"Don't worry Glafky. I'll always want to be around you. After all you are my girlfriend. And the others, I'm sure they'll understand when you decide to tell them. We don't lose our faith to our friends so easily.…Let's better return to Garden now. The others must be looking for us…" Zell said breathlessly   
  
"Alright." They got up and started walking to Balamb Garden, supporting each other. Glafky needed mental support now, and Zell was a sure support. She felt safe and secure with him. It was a feeling a god could never feel, and that's what made Glafky special. She could feel all those small things of the mortals a god could never feel. When they entered garden, they met Irvine at the directory. His face was cloudy.  
  
"Finally here you are…Meet at the secret area in the Training Center on the double. Squall said it's important." Irvine said.   
  
"Ok, let's go…" Zell replied. The three of them rushed to the Training Center and went straight to the secret area. Everyone was there, including Caesar. Squall was leaning on the wall, skeptical and frowned. He had an expression that meant, 'something's very wrong people…'. When he saw they were all present, he stood straight and cleared his voice.  
  
"Ok guys, I got some seriously worrying news." He began.   
  
"My Prophet powers warned me about something that concerns us and the Garden as a whole. Bad omens have appeared among gods, and great evil things are about to happen. What's worst, Garden might be under threat, and that makes him the possible primal target of anything that might threaten the world."   
  
"Garden?! Why?!" Selphie said.   
  
"You think it might be a Sorceress again?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I don't know. Apollo didn't give many details. But he said that the reason is we. We might pose a threat to the evil. Bu the thing that mostly troubled me is that he said that a god is within Garden to watch over it." Everyone was surprised to that phrase.   
  
"What?! A god?!" Seifer exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah. He also said that he's here to assist us in case we need his help. He'll reveal whom he is only when he thinks it's time to do so. That's all I know and have to say. This is between out company ok? Understand?" Everyone nodded.   
  
"Alright. Then…" Before Squall could say any longer, the alarm was heard and Cid was shouting in panic through the intercom,   
  
"Garden is under attack! I repeat, Garden is under attack! SeeDs, cadets and students! Prepare for combat! Situation is similar to Galbadia's attack schedule! Everyone to your positions! Squall's team, please try and organize the defense before…" the intercom wet down.  
  
"Damn it! Why is it always like this!? OK guys! You heard Cid! We split in 4 teams! Irvine and Selphie! You guys cover the 2nd floor and the classroom! Seifer and Quistis! Take the Quad! Zell, Glafky and Caesar, the Front Gate! Don't let anything get in! Rinoa, you and I take any enemy already in Garden and mop up the 1st floor! Let's go! Let's go! Junction up and prepare for combat! Make sure you're all geared up!" Squall shouted around as the all ran to their positions. The Garden students were running all around getting ready in their positions. The Medics split in the Infirmary and combat field support teams. The elites, the instructors and the SeeDs were trying to maintain a balance among everyone, as the mysterious soldiers were busting in. As he rushed among the other students, Squall slashed wide open a mystery soldier, which wore a uniform he had never seen before. Those guys wore long black kelebs, and looked much like the Bedouins. Once he looked at his defeated enemy, Squall was amazed. They had no blood, no vital organs, no nothing! They were like bags of sand that were torn open! The soldier Squall slashed fell to the ground and evaporated.   
  
"These aren't even human! Show no mercy guys!!" A SeeD cried out. The battles the team picked up were rather fierce.   
  
Selphie and Irvine:   
  
"Look out! They're coming from the deck!!" Xu cried out. The soldiers already in the 2nd floor were plenty, and Selphie and Irvine could not allow any more to come in.   
  
"Irvy! Hurry! You heard what Xu said!" Selphie shouted and pulled Irvine with her. The both arrived at the deck's door, as it slammed open and another soldier in black kelebs came in, welling a huge, curved sword and a shield. The battle began fierce. Selphie knocked most down with a few good aimed smacks from her nunchaku, as Irvine's 'Shot' with Fire Ammo burned the hell outta the rest. Selphie threw the chain of her nunchaku around the neck of a soldier she ambushed, and then yanked the sticks, choking him to death.  
  
"Ok! Area clear! Let's lock the door and go help the rest!" Irvine said as the last mystery soldier evaporated in thin air. He locked the door using a multi utility key, and then rushed off to follow Selphie, who was rushing to answer to a student's call for help.  
  
Seifer ad Quistis:   
  
"Quick! Hurry up Quisty! They're comin'!" Seifer shouted out, as he and Quistis raced to get to the Quad. The students who were guarding the area needed reinforcements, and Seifer and Quistis were rushing to help. The area was full of soldiers, and getting through was rough. Seifer and Quistis were running towards the Quad, and avoided every battle to get there faster. When they reached the Quad, it was a little too late. The area was infested with soldiers who those moments were finishing off the last resisting students. They had several huge war dogs with them. Seifer attacked without hesitation, and killed two dogs with one blow.  
  
"Ultima!" Quistis cast on a group of soldiers, while Seifer dueled another one.  
  
"Seifer! Get outta the way! I'm using Blue Magic!" Quistis cried out. Seifer threw the soldier he was slashing on the others, and jumped away as Quistis called   
  
"Shockwave Pulsar!"   
  
Zell, Glafky and Caesar:   
  
Zell was covered in sweat as he lifted a soldier in the air and threw him on three other ones. Caesar was setting fire to their kelebs, and poisoned them with his venomous teeth. Glafky kicked, punched and stabbed her opponents, utilizing her superhuman power of a goddess. Everyone was too busy to notice that.   
  
"Zell!" Caesar cried out  
  
." Glafky! Take cover I'm using my Limit Break!" Zell and Glafky jumped away from the soldiers who were gathering up and trying to re-organize themselves. Once again Caesar flew up high, 5 meters this time, calculating the angle of 30 degrees and the speed of his firepower, 370 km/h, a combination which never missed it's target.   
  
"Berserk!" he cast on himself for the first phase of the Limit Break, 'Dragon Rage'. After his firepower went way up, he generated the massive fireball in his mouth, and then threw it on the soldiers, spreading the fire to all directions. More than 10 soldiers in black drooped dead, carbonized with their black kelebs turned into ashes.  
  
"Wow! Caesar! I didn't know you had such firepower dude!" Zell cried out.   
  
"Zell! Caesar! There's more coming!" Glafky shouted as she looked around her.  
  
Squall and Rinoa:   
  
Squall banged with his back on the wall, as a soldier pushed his huge sword on the Lionheart's blade. Squall pushed back. The soldier bared his teeth and pushed harder. Suddenly, Angelo pounced on the soldier's back, and bit the back of his neck, growling. The soldier cried out in pain and surprise, and dropped his sword. Squall grasped the chance and drove the Lionheart through the soldier's stomach. Then he pulled it, and the soldier fell on the ground evaporating.   
  
"Good job Angelo! Go help Rinoa!" Squall said to the dog. Rinoa didn't need the help anyway. With her Sorceress powers, she threw the soldiers that attacked her here and there, and finished them off with her Shooting Star. Suddenly Squall noticed some soldiers climbing the walls to the second floor.   
  
"…The hell? Those guys are like spiders!" he thought seeing them climbing bare handed.   
  
"Rinoa! They're heading for Cid's office! Come on!" Squall shouted.  
  
"Let's go Squall!" she replied. Before they could move a muscle, the intercom came up, and a loud, cold voice echoed through the halls of Balamb Garden.   
  
"Leonhart, you are ordered to come at the Headmaster's office at once. Do not try to resist the order or the Headmaster, his wife and the pilot of Balamb Garden will be exterminated. I will not repeat my order…" Rinoa looked at Squall worryingly. His face could have been made by solid stone.   
  
"Who was that?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we'll find out. Come on!" Squall said and headed for the elevator, followed by Rinoa. All the others heard the call too. They knew something bad was about to happen, so they rushed to Cid's office too. They all met there. Once Squall pushed the door open, they all saw what was going on. Cid, Edea and Nida were held captives. "Surrender Leonhart! Or die!" Shouted a very tall soldier in black.   
  
"No! Fuck off!" Squall replied.   
  
"Then, I shall kill you and your friends!"   
  
"That must be the 100th time I hear that treat…" Squall said ironically. Suddenly, Glafky rushed in front of Squall, pushing his aside saying:   
  
"Please. This is my battle…"   
  
"Ah-hah! As expected! The little, pathetic sea goddess!" the soldier exclaimed with a laugh. Everyone looked at Glafky with amazement.   
  
"…A goddess?…" Rinoa said without breath.   
  
"Yes. I'm the god that's among you all…" Glafky said as she began to change, slowly but steadily into her divine form. Her skin started shining, her hair turned silver and her eyes jewel blue. Then she turned to the soldier.   
  
"Charon, I'm watching over this Garden, and I'm not going to let you salvage it, or take away any of it's students. If you want to harm it, you have to get through me!"   
  
"Well, well, well…the little Nereid wants to battle me? What an honor…I warn you Glafky! Your powers aren't strong enough to defeat me!"   
  
"Who said I care! I'll fight you any way! Like a…SeeD!" she yelled, lifting her hand and sending a wave of positive, divine energy towards Charon. Charon answered sending a wave of his energy to Glafky. The Nereid sent more power to her blow. She was winning, or at least, so she thought. Glafky's mortal side couldn't take the power, and her legs started trembling, and her wave got weaker, and Charon started winning over her. She fell to her knees, still trying, and Charon was ready to deal the devastating blow, when something incredible happened. A light circle appeared on the floor, and everyone in the room gasped back in awe. Triton emerged from the light, and before Charon could react, Triton had grasped him from the collar, and lifted him in the air.   
  
"You son of a bitch! You dare to bother MY sister!?" He roared at Charon.   
  
"T-T-T-T-Triton! Your sister?…I, I,I, didn't know? Your sister? I'm sorry!" Charon cried in tears.   
  
"You're a pathetic, cowardly bastard, that's what you are! I'll throw you in the depths of Tartarus!"   
  
"NO! Not there again! Please! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"  
  
"…Screw you're sorry!" Triton said and as he spoke a black light appeared on the floor, this time forming a hole that contained an endless darkness, and a scent that was worst than death itself. In that hole Triton threw Charon who as he fell cried out a last:   
  
"NNNOOOOOoooooooooo!………….." Then, after the worthless god had fallen in, the hole closed firmly and the semi fish god turned to his sister. Zell had rushed near her to support her.   
  
"Glafky! I though I told you to stay outta trouble! Why did you want to put up against that asshole!? You know your powers weren't good enough to fight, and your mortal part would have been killed!" He said scolding her.   
  
"I'm sorry…I don't want them anymore…"  
  
"What!?"   
  
"I don't want these worthless powers anymore! I hate them! Please Triton, take them from me…"   
  
"Are you sure that's what you want sis? You know it can't change once they're gone…"  
  
"I don't care, just take them…"   
  
"…Alright. Zell, stand back please." Zell stood a little aside as Glafky got up and gave her hand to her brother. A blue light ran from her arm to Triton's, and Glafky turned back to her mortal form, falling into Zell's arms.   
  
"Farewell mortals. Please look after my sister…" Triton said and disappeared.   
  
"I…I'm sorry…" Glafky said to Cid and Edea.   
  
"…Why are you apologizing Glafky?" Edea said kindly.   
  
"I caused all this trouble. It's all my fault. You were expecting the best from me and…I failed…"   
  
"No, don't say that. It was all a big misunderstanding. The fact that you were a goddess doesn't change the fact you trained as a mortal and became a SeeD. It was your choice to come with us and I'm sure you were ready for the consequences. Even if you didn't acknowledge it. Garden is a military academy, but most of all, it's an asylum to all that need help, and a place where we learn to bear our fears, and everyone who believes that he is worthy of it can enter. And that goes for you too. I realize you are a mortal now Glafky. Do you still want to stay in Garden? No one will force you neither to stay, nor to leave. It's all up to you…" Cid said.   
  
"…But, won't I cause more problems?"   
  
"I don't think so. Look at Rinoa. She has the powers of two Sorceresses, yet she causes almost no problems. And you, I don't think you have the power to cause any trouble now…"   
  
"Yes. That's right. I can't. I'm a simple mortal now."   
  
"Ah…mortals may prove to be great in their simple ways." Edea said.   
  
"Heheh…I know that now. I'll stay. Nevertheless, I'm still a SeeD, and I'm sure I have a lot more to do in my life yet…" Glafky replied softly and turned to the others.   
  
"I…I'm sorry guys. I should have told you all about this thing…I feel so embarrassed now…"   
  
"It's alright Glafky. We all understand what you feel. It's all a matter of trust. You could trust us. I know that better than anyone. Right now there's nothing different between me and you and the others. We're all teenagers and we all like each other. We all trust each other. Besides, you think a goddess appearance could have broken us up?" Rinoa told her.   
  
"Yeah, you're right. It was silly of me to think that that would have broken your friendship. You guys have been through a lot together to part so easily. I'm sorry again."   
  
"Glafky…" Zell said.   
  
"I know what you want to say Zell. Don't say it aloud. Come on all. Let's go now…"   
  
"Well Glafky, welcome to our club…and the wonderful world of mortality where we all have to look over our shoulders all the time…" Irvine joked. The team walked out of the office to go and see how the Garden students were.   
  
  
Well, at least for the next week, they had some job to do, helping tidy up the Garden and reorganize everything the way they used to be.   
  
  
  
Two weeks later, everything has taken it's calm routine and Garden is again peaceful. Glafky is in happiness, and everyone is well. Nothing unparticular has happened, only Caesar has realized he has grown larger, to a height of 3 meters standing on his hind legs, and he looks as big as a Behemoth. Squall was walking solemnly to the Training Center. He was a little bored, and he decided that a little fight might be good. When he got in he headed for sector A where he could find all the big bad guys he wanted to slaughter. As he wandered around looking for 'prey', he saw a T-Rexuar walking towards him hesitantly. Before he could draw his Gunblade and attack, a huge axe came swirling through the air, and plunged into the head of the T-Rexuar who dropped dead. Then a voice came from the bushes.  
  
"Hey! You wanted to fight that!?" the owner of the axe shouted as he moved through the bushes to get near him.   
  
"Uh, yeah actually!"   
  
"Oh! Sorry then!" The other guy said with a giggle. He emerged from the bushes. Squall was actually amazed with his looks…  
  
Chapter done! Guess who it is! I said earlier somewhere…  
Ruby Dragon 


	6. Bizarre developments

Chapter 6: Bizarre Developments   
  
Squall's jaw almost dropped open when he set eyes on the young owner of that huge war axe. He was tall - Squall estimated him about 1.86m - with blond hair, in a neat short cut, green eyes and a big grin. But the most amazing thing about him was his size. He had broad shoulders and big muscles sticking out of his arms, while his legs were as thick as logs. He wore jeans and a sleeveless soldier's vest. He reminded Squall of someone, but he couldn't recall whom. But, he sure was someone familiar…   
  
Meanwhile the young chap had gotten near him and had a good look at Squall.   
  
"Hey! You're Squall Leonhart, right? I heard Instructor Trepe talking about you the other day with the Headmaster. You're also Sir Laguna's son!"  
  
"Yeah. You know Laguna?"  
  
"Do I know President Laguna? Do I know President Laguna! I'm from Esthar! I transferred from Lunar Garden last month!" Lunar Garden was the Garden that was built in the area of Esthar. Recently, Laguna was making diplomatic maneuvers with the West, and Esthar stooped being that 'silent country' they used to be, and had a big success in the worldwide trade.   
  
"Oh, I see…"   
  
"Say, you know Ward Zaback, right? He's President Laguna's right-hand-man."   
  
"Yeah, I know him…in a way."   
  
"Well, I'm his son, Anthony…"  
  
"!!! You're Ward's son?"   
  
"Yup! When he was working with the Galbadians in the D-District Prison, down in Dingo Desert, he got married to my mom. I was born while he was back at Esthar fighting with Laguna. Later he brought us with him in Esthar." Anthony said pulling his huge axe from the head of the dead T-Rexuar.   
  
"Wow. I can't believe it…Ward's son…"   
  
"Hehehe…Yeah, Dad seldom mentions anything about me. He's one of the most important people around Esthar, and neither he nor I like the big time publicity stuff. Besides, training in Garden keeps me busy. I'm a SeeD now, and well, I'm thinking of returning home. With all this training I've endured, I should be able to get a good job as a biochemist and a neat position in the Esthar Army. Also, I prefer being alongside my old man than wandering around the world slaughtering beasts."   
  
"Hehehe…I get your point Anthony. It's good to be around people and places you like."   
  
"You get a lot around Esthar? You know, to see your dad…"   
  
"Oh, sure. Every weekend. But sometimes I'm on a mission or Cid wants me to do something, or I'm away with the guys, and I can't go. But we often send letters to one another."   
  
"I get it…Can I ask you a question? It's about your Lionheart. Is it true that the power form that Gunblade can wipe out an army?"   
  
"Hahahaha…Not quite. Surely anyone can deliver a respectable amount of damage with this Gunblade, but definitely not wipe out an army. Well, maybe a Limit Break with the power of my Lionheart would deliver far more damage, but it still would need tremendous power to hit many targets at the same time. It's just not capable."   
  
"Ah-huh…I see…Oh, I almost forgot. Please call me Ant, cause Anthony is a little embarrassing…"   
  
"Ok…Ant."   
  
"Back at Lunar Garden my buddies called me Axe, because of this here baby!" Ant said, showing off his war axe.   
  
"Nice model…" Squall admitted. It was an indeed good model.   
  
"Yeah…it's 'Double-edge Pelekis' Best model around Esthar."   
  
"I see…" Suddenly, they both heard Rinoa's voice echoing through the Training Center.   
  
"Squall! Squall, where are you!"  
  
"Over here Rinoa! Come on! I want you to meet someone!" He shouted back. Rinoa appeared from among the bushes, followed by Caesar and Angelo.   
  
"Hi there!" Rinoa greeted both.   
  
"Hello Master Squall." Caesar said.  
  
"Ant, this is Rinoa, and the dragon is a friend; his name's Caesar."   
  
"Ah…Sorceress Rinoa! Pleasure to meet you!"  
  
"Rinoa, this is Ant Zaback, he's Ward's son."  
  
"Really!? Oh! Nice to meet you Ant!" Rinoa said happily.   
  
"Hi…" Caesar said.   
  
"Were you two in the middle of a conversation?"   
  
"Nah…not really. Go ahead Rinoa…" Ant said.  
  
"Thanks…Squall, the others have arranged on going on an excursion to Centra. Are we going too?"   
  
"Of course. It's better that staying here and getting bored. Hey, Ant. Wanna come along?"   
  
" I dunno…maybe your friends…"  
  
"Hey, it's ok. I'm sure the others will be glad to have you too around. We all liked Ward. I'm sure we'll all like you too."   
  
"Well, in that case…I'm fine!"   
  
"Ok! We meet in two days at the Ragnarok at Balamb Airstation at 11:00 in the morning!"   
  
"The Ragnarok!? Wow, are we actually gonna ride that thing?! Cool! My old man always said it was really cool. I've never seen the Ragnarok. And come to think it was our flagship… Well now! I'd better go take a shower, clean my Axe and pack up! See you later!" Ant said merely walking away and out of the Training Center with his huge Axe over his shoulder.   
  
"Well, what do you think of him?" Squall asked Rinoa as they walked out of the Training Center with Angelo. Caesar stayed behind to take a quick nap at his favorite spot, near the pond.   
  
"I don't know…But he seems like a good guy. Since he's Ward's son, I guess he must be ok…What do you think?"   
  
"Hmm…I guess I like him. He seems really cool, even though he's a little talkative. He kind of reflects something from Ward." They kept on walking. Squall was as silent as ever, and Rinoa was sure he was thinking again. Squall was thinking a lot lately, so much Rinoa often got worried.   
  
"Squall what are you thinking about?" She asked him.   
  
"Hmm?…Oh, various things…Basically, I'm concerned about the future that will follow…"   
  
"Oh, who cares about the future…"   
  
"I know, but the idea that some gods may think of turning against the balance of the world is driving me nuts!"   
  
"Squall, you worry too much. Anything that is to come let it come. Then is the time to sought it out." Squall's frown slowly left his face.   
  
"I guess you're right…Let the future follow it's course…Ah, I just remembered. I didn't check my mail today. You mind if we stop by the classroom?"  
  
"It's ok with me…" So Squall and Rinoa took the elevator to the second floor and headed to the classroom. Squall sat on his computer, and Rinoa sat next to him, playing with Angelo, swinging a rag over his nose, and Angelo moved his nose, following the rag's movement. If it got too close, Angelo tried to grab it, but Rinoa pulled it away and Angelo's jaws always snapped the air. He had two letters; one from Ellone and one from Laguna. Ellone lived in Winhill now, and owned Raine's Pub. She was very happy, and Laguna often visited her. Her letter said she was fine, the weather was warm, and that the local area had finally had a hospital. But the most surprising news was that she was thinking of getting married to a young doctor over there. Squall read that part with mixed feelings. He wrote an answer.  
Dear Sis, he said,   
  
I hope this letter reaches you well. I'm fine and things in Garden are going ok. It's a little boring, but we're all planning to go on a excursion to Centra this week, so on the way back we may stop by to see you. I'm not sure whether your decision of getting married is right, but I think the best that you can do is to do what your heart tells you to do. At least, that worked for me. Anyway, you have wishes from all, and Edea is sending you her regards.   
  
Hoping to see you soon,   
Yours, Squall.   
The next letter was from Laguna. Squall formed a smile on his face as he read Laguna's letter.  
Dear Squall,   
  
I hope this letter finds you in one piece. Things in Esthar are going from good to better. Odine has finally decided to work on more peaceful and harmless inventions and researches. Ward told me his son Anthony who is in Garden has transferred to your Garden. Squall; keep an eye on Ant. He's a little crazy in battle, but he's a very good kid. I might be going over to Deling next week, for diplomatic business and other jobs, but that won't stop me from venturing around a little! I wonder, did you get any letters from Ellone? She wrote that she's thinking of getting married! I told her not to rush in such decisions, and I hope she listens to me. What do you think?  
  
Hope to see you in Deling,   
President Laguna Loire of Esthar…nah…   
Your father.   
Squall smiled. He kind of liked his father's attitude in writing. He started typing back an answer.   
Dear Dad,   
  
Everything's going fine here, and I got your letter, as well as a letter from Sis. Well, I'm glad to hear that Odine changed his subject of research. Perhaps he's gonna leave Rinoa alone now. Anyway, I met up with Ant, and I think he really seems like a good fellow. We even invited him to come on an excursion down to Centra. I hope that there we'll get to know him better. Are you really coming around to Deling? I'm happy to hear that; it's been long time no see. I hope I'll get to see you around then. Anyway, I got the letter from Ellone, and I have to admit I'm concerned as much as you are. But I think it'd be better off if we let her decide on her own. If we try to act for her, she'll only get disappointed.   
Hope to hear from you soon,   
Squall.   
He sent the letters, as Rinoa leaned back on her seat.   
  
"I'm glad to hear that that bloody Odine changed subject. I was getting tired of him."   
  
"Oh, come on now, he's not all that bad. He just gets carried away a little."   
  
"Yeah, right… OH! I almost forgot!" She said and pulled him to whisper to his ear.   
  
"We have a Sorcery lesson now!"   
  
"Oh, Rin, please…not today!"   
  
"Squall! You have to practice your metamorphosis process! That's it! We're off to the forest! NOW!" Squall took an all miserable look.   
  
"Ok…"   
Meanwhile, Irvine and Selphie were in Irvine's room talking about the excursion.   
  
"Irvy, it's gonna be so nice! We'll be so great all together! I spotted a wonderful camping area near the Centra Chocobo Forest and it's beautiful!" Selphie said happily.   
  
"If you say so Selphie…" Someone knocked the door.   
  
"Who is it?!" Irvine asked.   
  
"It's Squall. Selphie, are you in? I need to tell you something…" Irvine opened the door.   
  
"So, Wazzup Squall? Hey Rinoa!"  
  
"Nothing special…"Squall replied entering followed by Rinoa.   
  
"Guess who transferred from Lunar Garden last month…" he continued.   
  
"Who?" Selphie replied puzzled.   
  
"Ward's son, Anthony."   
  
"Ward has a son?!" Irvine gasped. "And he transferred here!?"   
  
"Yeah. But he said he won't be staying long. He's finished his studies here, and he's gonna go back to Esthar."  
  
"Wow! Ward's son! We gotta meet him!" Selphie said.  
  
"You'll have that chance. I invited him to come with us on the excursion. I hope no-one minds." Squall said.   
  
"Mind? Not at all! The more the merrier! I'm sure no one will matter! We all liked Ward right? Well, we're all gonna like Anthony too!" Selphie said happily.  
  
"Well, one more party member won't harm…" Irvine said.   
  
"Wait till you see how much he looks like Ward. They have the same physique. He's tall and full of muscles!" Rinoa said with a giggle.   
  
"Yeah, and that explains he's preference to BIG war axes, just like Ward had that Harpoon thing. His Axe is almost as big as Zell!" Squall agreed.   
  
"Wow! Now I just want to meet him!" Selphie said.  
  
"Well, I think you can find him if you wander around Garden a little." Rinoa said. "Come on now Squall! We have some work to do!" she continued.  
  
"Ah! Rinoa, don't pull me!" Squall said out loud.   
In the meantime, Quistis, Seifer and Glafky were talking about Anthony in the Cafeteria.   
  
"You sure he's Ward's son?" Seifer said.  
  
"Yes. How many Zabacks do you know? He even told me." Quistis replied.   
  
"Zaback? I've seen him. He's that big, blond guy. We passed the same test I did I think. He must have been before me." Glafky added.   
  
"Well, as far as I can tell, He's a great student, and I've had some talks with him, he's a very good person. He's also a pro in biochemistry. Too bad he's going back to Esthar now. He's going to work with Dr. Odine on medical researches." Quistis said.   
  
"Don't you think it would be nice if we invited him to come with us?" Glafky suggested.   
  
"Maybe…"   
Far up high, in the world of gods, Athena, Sehmet and Bastet, the cat headed goddess of happiness and creator of mankind, were having a serious conversation in Athena's quarters.   
  
"The area where our protégés are going to camp at in Centra is near one of your secret temples Bastet." Sehmet said.   
  
"I don't mind if they find it, as long as they respect the treasures of the temple." Bastet replied.   
  
"They'll respect them don't worry. Squall knows now what powers the gods have and will hold the rest. He can understand the warnings. Raspudin also transmitted his knowledge. He's wise enough to avoid such a danger." Sehmet said. Athena scolded the two sister goddesses.   
  
"This is the least we should be discussing! We must help uncover the conspirators!" she said. The other two agreed. Just then, Ra and Sebeck came in.   
  
"I'm afraid the conspirators have been uncovered…" Ra said.   
  
"Who are they!?" The three goddesses asked eagerly.  
  
"You were right Athena. It was Seth again. And this time he has pulled many gods with him. Ares the first, and Charon, Cybele, Erebus and the Erinyes to name a few. Horus is furious…" Sebeck said.   
  
"Grrrr….That good for nothing brother of mine again! I knew this would happen!" Athena said sharply about Ares.   
  
"Is that why that sly Charon attacked Garden?" Bastet asked.   
  
"I suppose so. His goal must have been Squall's death."   
  
"Ooh…I knew it! He's trying to get rid of Squall thinking that the others will collapse without him! He's wrong about that! Where are they?" Athena growled.  
  
"I'm afraid that we cannot capture them where they are… In Erebus' palaces in Chaos…" Sebeck said sadly.   
  
"Grrrrr….." Sehmet growled.   
  
"Shouldn't we warn the young ones?" Bastet said.  
  
"No, not yet. It's too early. Depending on what will come up we will act accordingly." Ra said.   
  
"Those two guys are getting to my nerves…" Sehmet said.   
  
"Ah, Athena, I've been wanting to ask you. How is Squall going along with his Sorcerer powers?" Sebeck said.   
  
"Pretty well. He is learning fast, and is very powerful. Let's take a look on him…"   
Back on the mortal world, Squall was frowned. Unaware divine eyes watched him; he was staring up in the trees above him, looking for something.  
  
"Rinoa, I'm tired of this game…Come out please…" No response.   
  
"Rinoa, I'm tired of trying to guess where the hell you could be hiding. All I can see from here are branches and leaves. If you don't stop and come down, I'm going to leave!" He threatened. A white owl flittered from a tree to his feet.   
  
"Rinoa, this is humiliating…" Squall said. The white owl flapped her wings and twittered softly. In a flash of yellow light, the cute white bird turned into Sorceress Rinoa. She giggled.   
  
"Why are you tired? Can't find a white owl in the trees?" she said.   
  
"No, I can't!" Squall replied.   
  
"Oh come on now. You're just grumpy all over again. Why don't you try to morph into something? Come on! Turn into an animal!"  
  
"And you want me to hide this time?"  
  
"If you want to, I have no problem. Go ahead! Turn into something!" she said joyfully.   
  
"I want to be sure you have no problems with morphing." Squall sighed lifting his sight and concentrated. In a golden flash he turned into a big, proud lion with blue eyes and a scar on its forehead.   
  
"Not bad Squall…" Rinoa said. The lion answered with a roar. It moved towards Rinoa growling, threatening her.   
  
"Squall! Back off!" she shouted with a giggle. The lion growled louder.  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa said stepping backwards slowly.   
  
"Squall, quit joking, this isn't funny!" The lion roared and moved towards her. Rinoa kept back stepping slowly.   
  
"Whoa!" she tripped over a stone and fell on the ground on her butt.   
  
"Ouch!" she exclaimed. The big lion went near her and licked her cheek with its tongue. Rinoa pushed its big head away.   
  
"Squall! Cut it out!" She said a little frustrated. The lion left a soft growl and in a golden flash turned into the young man again. He was laughing out loud. Squall didn't laugh easily, but when he did, his laughter was strangely pleasant.   
  
"Hahahahahah! Boy, if only you could see your face! 'Squall! Back off!'" he said imitating Rinoa's voice. "I'd say you've got some guts to speak like that to the king of beasts Rinoa!" He said as he helped her on her feet.  
  
"That wasn't funny!" she said. "I got scared!"  
  
"I didn't like it either when you sneaked into my room while I was sleeping in the form of a leopard!" he said.  
  
"That was funny. You got scared."  
  
"Of course I did. I don't wake up everyday and see a 60 kilo cat in my dorm!" Rinoa giggled and continued with a smile. "Why don't we try to turn into a non living form?"   
  
"That's even more tiring…"  
  
"Oh stop whining Squall! Look at me!" Rinoa turned into a fire that flickered spreading warmth.   
  
"Ok, I'll try now…" Squall said. He closed his eyes and disappeared. A light gust of wind flew through the forest. Rinoa turned into a human again, and closed her eyes feeling the wind in her hair. In the form of wind, Squall could go anywhere, unleash the worst tornadoes and see anything, but the process was extremely tiring and he couldn't keep up for long. The wind dashed by Rinoa lifting a cloud of sand. Then, the wind and the sand formed a tiny whirlwind, which eventually turned into Squall.   
  
"Man, this exhausts me…" he said.   
  
"Ok Squall. I think you've had enough for today. I'm pretty tired too. Let's go back to Garden. I have to pack my bag…"   
  
"After you, my Sorceress…" Squall said and Rinoa giggled as they started crossing the woods to head for Garden.   
In the meantime, Ant was wandering around Garden. He had just had a chat with Seifer and Quistis, and Quistis sounded delighted he was going to join in the excursion. Seifer was…so-so. He had hung his Axe on his back with a leather belt, and the weight of that huge weapon was insignificant to him. "Hey, Ant!" someone called him. He turned around to see who it was. It was Zell.   
  
"Hi Zell."  
  
"Selphie told me you're comin' with us at Centra. I'm glad to hear that! You know at first I didn't believe Ward had a son!"  
  
"Hehehehe…You must have been the one that interfered with his mind in the past…"   
  
"Yeah, that's me."   
  
"Say, I'm really glad you guys are taking me with you. It's kinda like an honor…"   
  
"Hey! You're Ward's son, we know Ward, so what's stopping us from being friends?"   
  
"Heh, you're right Zell. Sad is I'm not gonna stay long even if I do want to stay. I'm returning to Esthar. I'll get to work with Dr. Odine as a biochemist. It's my specialty."   
  
"Wow. Biochemistry…You don't find that easily… No wonder you studied at Lunar Garden. They're specialized on sciences."   
  
"Hehe…It's all in the talent…Say, can I ask you something Zell?"   
"Shoot."   
  
" Why does Seifer call you a 'Chicken-Wuss'?"  
2 days later, Balamb Airstation, 10:45 in the morning.   
  
"Tch…Caesar and Zell are late…Where are they?" Glafky said impatiently.  
  
"What are they doing?!" Rinoa agreed.   
  
"We'll wait until 11:00. Then we take off, and too bad for them…" Squall said a little frustrated. Just then, Zell appeared on the launch pad, with his backpack, running towards the Ragnarok. Caesar was flying after him. He seemed angry.  
  
"HEY!!! WAIT FOR US!" Zell cried out as rushed to the others, followed by Caesar.  
  
"Zell! What took you so long!? And you too Caesar!" Irvine said.  
  
"Hey! Don't blame me! I couldn't get him off the Cafeteria table! He was devouring hot-dogs as usual! I almost blew flames on him to get him up and running!" Caesar said and snorted, releasing a ball of smoke out of his nostrils.   
  
"Ok, ok everybody…calm down. Let's get in and get going… Caesar, no smoking in the ship…" Squall said, trying to calm everyone down. They all got in, put their packs, supplies and equipment in the cargo area, and went upstairs, making themselves comfortable in the seats, while Selphie took up the 'wheel'. Caesar felt uncomfortable being so big among the others in a rather small area, and he said it and suggested he went to the cargo area, but the others insisted he stayed there with them.   
  
"Hey Ant, how about a card game?" Irvine told Ant.   
  
"Hmmm…Why not? I've got a nice deck with me…" he said taking a deck out of his pocket. They started playing.   
  
"Selphie, please don't fly too dangerously, ok? We've got quite a cargo and we're 10 people back here…" Rinoa said to Selphie.   
  
"Don't worry. I won't. I'm still too sleepy to attempt it…" she replied with a yawn. Seifer and Squall had a little friendly squabble about where exactly they should camp.  
  
" I say we camp right here, on the reefs of the beach." Seifer said.   
  
"Go ahead if you want to he become prey for the mosquitoes. I'd say we camp on the nearby hills." Squall replied showing the spot on the map in front of him.  
  
"No way! I want to swim in the sea first thing in the morning and sleep to the sound of the waves!" Seifer said.   
  
"Seifer, look at the practical point of the area. There's no water on the beach, and plus, there are big venomous snakes on the beach this time of the year! Not to count the Fastitocalons and the Adamandoises! On the hill there's a pool of drinkable water and there are surely less monsters." Squall said calmly.   
  
"Besides, the beach isn't all that far…"   
  
"I don't care!…"   
  
"Stop it you two!" Rinoa and Quistis shouted together. They were playing chess.   
  
"Hah! I got your bishop!" Rinoa said joyfully. "Yeah, but I got your knight!" Quistis said with a smile.   
  
"Oh, no!"  
  
Zell was trying to fool Caesar.   
  
"Ok, I have three cards here." He said showing Caesar three cards.   
  
"I can see that." He replied.   
  
"One Grat, one Red Bat and my card, the Zell Card. I'll place them face down…" Zell said doing so.   
  
"Mix them up!" he continued shuffling the cards so quickly Glafky, who was watching, got dizzy.   
  
"Ok, now find me the Zell Card!" Zell said. Glafky had the first go. She failed. She tried three times in a row, but always failed.  
  
"Caesar's turn now!" Zell said shuffling the cards again. Caesar kept looking at Zell, bored.   
  
"This is silly…"   
  
"Oh, come on! You can't find it?" Caesar sighed and picked a card, turning it face up. It was the Zell Card.  
"???"   
  
"The eyes of a dragon are quicker than a man's hand…" Caesar said.   
  
"…" Glafky had started reading a 'Timber Maniacs' issue and was murmuring in disappointment.   
  
"Tch, tch, tch… factories of the Galbadian Army pollute the sea…"  
  
"Why do YOU keep winning when I've got 1 character and two GF cards?" Irvine mourned as Ant took away his Shiva card. He had lost tree times in a row.   
  
"It's all in technique. I can show you a trick or two if you'd like." Ant replied with a giggle. All of sudden, Ragnarok jolted violently and everyone fell out of their seats.  
  
"Ahhh!"   
  
"Ouch!"   
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"What's happening?!"  
  
"Yikes!"  
  
"Oh my goodness!" They cried out in surprise and pain as they slammed all about.  
  
"Selphie! What's going on?!" Squall shouted when the Ragnarok flew straight again.   
  
"It wasn't me! There are air disturbances!" Selphie shouted back. Squall got up and looked at the others.  
  
"Everyone ok?"   
  
"Depends on what is ok…" Ant groaned rubbing his head.   
  
"Ouch…air travels are getting worse…" Zell commented, still dizzy.   
  
"Now I know why I prefer to fly with my wings…" Caesar growled. Squall went over to Selphie to check things out.   
  
"All systems ok?" he asked her.   
  
"Yeah, she's fine. No damages." She replied.  
  
"How long is it yet?"  
  
"Pretty far. Plus, we have to make a circle to avoid crashing onto a cyclone."   
  
"A cyclone?"  
  
"Yeah, I contacted Balamb Airstation and they say it's cyclone Glory. It's a pretty bad one, and we ought to stay away from it. Its current location is north of Centra Crater."   
  
"I see…Just be careful ok?"  
  
"Hey! I know how to fly this thing!" Squall returned to his seat and started watching Rinoa and Quistis' chess match. Both had few pieces left on the board and the game had turned into a derby. Seifer had relaxed on his seat, listening to his favorite music from Prodigy in his Discman. He had the volume rather high and Squall could hear the music through the earphones.  
  
"Squall…" Zell said to Squall.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"You think…something might…go wrong?"   
  
"No, I don't think so Zell. This is only an excursion we are going to have fun. It's not a mission of some sort."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but what if…?"  
  
"Oh, come on Zell! Forget about the future! Just enjoy the ride!" Glafky said.   
  
" I am enjoying the ride!" Zell replied and sat Glafky on his lap.   
  
"Anybody want a drink?" Irvine asked them as he headed for the fridge on the floor below.   
  
"Yeah! Get me a Fanta!" Rinoa said.   
  
"I want a Coca-Cola!" Selphie said.  
  
"Keep them comin'!" Ant said relaxing. Then Selphie froze on her seat.   
  
"Squall! I think you'd better see this! Hurry!" she yelled. Squall ran up to the pilot's seat.   
  
"What's up Selphie?"   
  
"Squall, the cyclone! It's reacting strangely!" Squall looked ahead. He activated the zoom in utility and saw what was going on.   
  
"Holy crap! It's moving towards us!" he said. "Selphie, try some maneuvers!"  
  
"I already am! But it's following our every move!" Selphie said in panic.   
  
"Darn! A god's making!" Squall said. "Selphie! I'll take over!" Squall sat on the pilot's seat as soon as Selphie pounced out of it.   
  
"Guys! Put seat belts on! Irvine! Selphie! Go turn on the assistance engines! Now!" Squall tried to boost around the cyclone but it was no use. Cyclone Glory would just follow them. "Damn it!" Squall shouted. "There's no other way! We have to fly right through!" he said.   
  
"What!?" The others shouted.   
  
"Hang on to your butts everyone!" Ant said. Squall slightly decreased speed to balance the pressure outside just seconds before crashing through cyclone Glory. Ragnarok was jolting violently and Squall was afraid he'd lose control. He was sweating and ground his teeth together trying to maintain control.   
  
"Ghahhhh!!!!" he groaned. Ragnarok dashed through the eye of the cyclone and then burst out of Glory with a violent jolt. Squall was afraid the ship wouldn't make it, but Ragnarok went just fine. Squall breathed deeply as the airship continued flying straight. He was exhausted.   
  
"Shheez! What was that!?" Ant asked.  
  
"A very big, bad cyclone. Hm? It evaporated!" Squall replied scanning the area around Ragnarok.   
  
"Oh, we flew right through and destroyed it's air balance…It sucked itself…" he said after a little thought. Rinoa got up and went over to him.   
  
"Better scan the ship for damages…Zell, go and see if Selphie and Irvine are ok…" she said. The computers of the Ragnarok scanned the ship, and gave the results.  
  
"Damage: 0.5 % Minor."   
  
"Good. She'll make it back to Balamb without a scratch." Seifer said.   
  
"Better send a message to Balamb Airstation to let them know we're fine." Squall said.   
  
"I'm on it…" Quistis said. She turned on the communication systems and adjusted the wavelength.   
  
"This is Ragnarok, Balamb Airstation do you read?"   
  
"Loud and clear Ragnarok! Are you guys ok?"  
  
"We're fine."   
"No damages?"  
  
"No. Only slight ones. Hardly 1%."  
  
"What!? Unbelievable! You guys went through cyclone Glory without a scratch! Unbelievable!"   
  
"Hehehe…We have a great pilot here"  
  
"Who was it?"   
  
"Squall Leonhart."  
  
"Leonhart? Squall Leonhart?! WOW!"   
  
"Quistis! Cut the bragging and just report!!" Squall shouted.   
  
Finally, they arrived to Centra, near their camping spot. Squall was right. It was better to camp on the hills. They took the decision by vote and Squall's opinion won.   
  
"Ok! We all got our stuff? There's a tent for each of us couples, and a single one for Ant…Caesar, you're sleeping in the wild, right?" Selphie said.   
  
"Of course. Who do you expect is gonna watch guard!?" he replied.   
  
"Come on everyone! Let's put up the tents!!" Selphie said. This was rather amusing for all, as everyone did something wrong. Finally they all had their tents up and their things unpacked.   
  
"Now it's the BEACH PARTY!!!!" Selphie said. They all got into their swimming suits and ran to the beach teasing one another. Angelo ran into the water barking happily, and then ran out and rolled in the sand. Then he ran up to Rinoa, who knelt down to play with him, and the dog started licking her and throwing sand on her. Zell ran into the sea with his surfing board, while Quistis preferred to sit in the sun and work on her tan, reading a book. Squall just let himself lay in the water, but Seifer decided to ruin his tranquility. He went up to him and held him underwater. Squall fought back, but Seifer was stronger. He had to slip away from him. Zell was surfing, or at least he was trying to. He often fell and Glafky was laughing with him. Ant had dived in and was relaxing. Rinoa soon jumped into the cool waters of the evening sea, and swam up to Squall, splashing water at him. Squall answered to the 'gunfire', and soon everyone was into the fun. Caesar, who was on the beach with Angelo, was rolling on the sand, with tears in his eyes from laughing with the others. Selphie attempted to catch a little crab, but that one bit her finger with it's pincer.   
  
"OUCH!" it took her a lot of effort to get it off her finger. After lots of fun, they went back to their camp, where Caesar lit a big bonfire and they started cooking hot-dogs and sandwiches.   
  
"Eeewww! Zell's put a tone of ketchup on his!" Quistis said with disgust. She wasn't really fond of ketchup. After dinner, Zell picked up his guitar and started playing a tune, and they all had a neat conversation. They talked about different things, and time went by pleasantly till late, when they all went to sleep in their tents. Caesar was watching guard with Angelo. Caesar didn't need much sleep anyway.  
  
For the next four days, the program of the team was the same. They got up in the morning, had their breakfast, and helped gather firewood for later. Then, they all went to the beach. When they returned, they had lunch and had a short midday 'catnap', or played cards in the shade or talked about things. In the evening they went to the beach again, and then there was dinner with a bonfire and guitar by Zell along with conversations and singing. They were having a good time.   
  
On the fourth day, Irvine proposed to go on a small exploration of the area. It was a warm afternoon. The guys and Caesar agreed right away, but the girls were pretty bored and sleepy, so they refused.   
  
"Guys, go without us…" Glafky said drowsily.   
  
"Yeah, we don't need to baby-sit you…" Selphie said with a yawn.  
  
"Maybe we'll take a nap…" Rinoa agreed.   
  
"I'll watch over everything…" Quistis said.   
  
"Go for a walk; we girls need some privacy anyway…"   
  
"Why? Ya embarrassed to have a bath without your clothes on in front of us?" Irvine said teasing them, and then ducked to avoid the frying pan Quistis threw at him.  
  
"Shut up!" Glafky said.  
  
"Ah, come on guys. Let's beat it cause the ladies are getting angry!" Ant said as they all rushed off.   
  
"Jeez! Irvine, you're so lame!" Zell told him. Irvine just smiled. So they went on their 'expedition' to explore the area. After some walking, they encountered some Jelleyes, but of course busted them. Seifer was ready to slash the last one, but Caesar was faster and trapped the monster in his huge jaws, swallowing it in one gulp.   
  
"AH! Gross!" Seifer said.   
  
"Hey! That's my natural diet!" Caesar said with a growl, releasing smoke out of his nostrils again.   
  
"Man Caesar, you're growing way too fast. It's only been two months since you were smaller than Angelo!" Zell said.   
  
"Well Holy Dragons DO grow rapidly. And I'm only in my adolescence…" he replied.  
  
"Really Caesar, I haven't understood. What is a Holy Dragon?" Irvine asked Caesar. Caesar giggled.   
  
"We're nothing but dragons with a little more brain in our heads!… Actually, we're a special race of dragons that have some sort of ruling over the elements of Fire, Ice, Thunder and Earth. Holy Magic does not harm us, because we are created by it. Our intelligence is higher that humans' -no offence please- and we have a speech ability that other dragons lack. Our kings are Bahamut and Divine Dragon."  
  
"Who? Divine Dragon? Who's that?"  
  
"No one can remember his actual name, because he's very, very old. 20 generations perhaps…that should be…2000 human years!"   
  
"!?"  
  
"He's my grandfather, just like Carnorium was my older brother…" he said remembering that huge dragon the guys had fought two months ago.  
  
"What!? You're brother!? And you fought him!? We killed him!" Zell said.  
  
"We did and I'm glad. He was more than mean. I'm sure that Divine Dragon will be happy to know he's dead."  
  
"What a family…" Ant said.  
  
"You can say that again…" Seifer replied. They were walking through a small canyon.   
  
"Hey! Check this out!" Seifer said observing a stone structure on the side of the canyon.   
  
"What the hell is that?!" Zell asked looking at it too. On the rock, someone had carved a door, which was closed, from the opening of a cave and had formed the face of a temple around it.   
  
"It looks like, some sort of…temple?" Ant said, going a little closer. The whole structure was 10 meters high and 6-7 meters wide. It was decorated with carvings and glyphs, not to mention the symbols, mostly hieroglyphics and carvings of cats.   
  
"A temple? In the middle of nowhere?" Irvine gasped.  
  
"Whose god might it be?" Caesar wondered. They went close and examined the glyphs.   
  
"It's temple honoring Bastet…" Squall said.   
  
"Of who?" Seifer gasped.  
  
"How do you know Squall?" Ant asked him.   
  
"From the glyphs. The cat with the earring is her symbol. She's cat-headed herself. She's the goddess of happiness and creator of mankind." Squall said still examining the glyphs.   
  
"Whoa! Where did you know about all that? And how do you know this language?" Zell asked him. Squall shook his shoulders.  
  
" I read it in a book in the Library. I'm into these lately…I can even tell you what the glyphs say." he lied. The truth was, Raspudin had transmitted that knowledge to Squall. He could read many ancient languages.  
  
"Why don't we go in to check it out?" Ant suggested.   
  
"Nice idea. Com'on Squall, waddya say?" Zell said. Squall was skeptical.   
  
"I don't know. It could be dangerous."  
  
"Oh, come on now! Where's the spirit of the adventure?" Irvine said.   
  
"You're not afraid, are you?" Seifer said sarcastically. Squall agreed in the end.   
  
"Ok, let's do it." He said. All together they started examining the door. It was out of stiff stone, and surely very thick.   
  
"So, how do we open this thing?" Zell asked. Squall read the glyphs around it.   
  
"I know how. It says so here. Zell, give me a hand…" Squall said as he counted the stones around the door. There many round stones the size of a human palm, sticking out around the door.   
  
"Ok, Zell. I want you to press this stone when I tell you." He said showing Zell a dark gray stone. He counted from the other side of the door, and placed his hand on another stone.   
  
"Ready Zell? Now!" They pressed the stones on the same time. The stones went in the wall and then came out. After a few moments, a loud thud was heard and the stone door rose revealing an opening.   
  
"Wow! How did that happen?" Irvine asked.  
  
"They use water pressure techniques. They were wide spread among ancient civilizations." Ant said. They walked into the darkness. Caesar kept a flame going to light the area a little.  
  
"I think we're in a big hall room or something…" Seifer said judging from the echo.   
  
"Guys, I think I found a way to light this place up…" Squall said. A thin beam of light fell in, through a small opening in the ceiling. Squall walked over to the ray, and examined the small structure it was shining onto. He smiled.  
  
"And then there was light!" he said as he flipped the mirror. The ray bounced off the mirror, and hit another mirror, and another one, and dozen more, lighting up the whole place. They were astonished from the chamber all around them. A big statue of Bastet was in the center, with an offering table in front of it. The walls were decorated with fabulous paintings and scripts in a hieroglyphic language. Vases and smaller statues from every kind of material, along with other things- offerings to Bastet- filled up every possible space.  
  
"Wow! Check out these treasures!" Zell said.   
  
"All these must cost billions of Gil!" Irvine cried out. They all started examining the treasures. Squall preferred to study the script on the statue's base before rushing to see the treasures. He read a warning he didn't like. 'He who will salvage my temple will suffer and with him many more will suffer. Should an offering leave the temple, a terrible punishment awaits the thief and his loved ones.' The warning said.   
  
"Uh-oh…" he thought. If Squall hadn't experienced the gods' power before, he would have laughed. But Squall knew gods were for real and powerful, and he took it seriously. He stood up and turned to the others. Caesar was standing next to him all the time. Squall shook his head in disapproval.   
  
"Guys! Don't take anything!" he said. Seifer looked at him strangely.   
  
"And why not? You have any idea how much money we can get from these?" he said as he examined a silver platter.  
  
"Guys, listen. All these are offerings to Bastet. I read a warning on the base of her statue. It said that should any gift be taken away from the temple, the thief shall be punished and many more people will suffer along with him. You might even get killed…" he said seriously. They all looked at him. He stood serious with his hands crossed over his chest.   
  
"That's silly…" Seifer said.  
  
"What?…Come on Squall, gods don't exist…" Ant said.   
  
"I assure you Ant, that gods are very much alive, and they have power beyond our imagination. I've felt that power in many ways. I'm a Prophet and Apollo; the god of prophecy speaks to me when I use that power. And Anubis, the god of death, revived me not long ago, after Sehmet; the goddess of medication healed my severe injuries. And after all, Glafky was a goddess before she joined us, isn't that right?" he said The guys looked at each other. Ant didn't seem to find honesty in Squall's words. Zell first placed a golden vase back on its stand and walked near Squall.   
  
" I think Squall's right." He said. The others did the same, leaving the treasures where they found them.   
  
"Well, why don't we just check around the chambers? We might find a GF like the Brothers!" Irvine said.  
  
"Yeah, and in case this temple has any monster pests we can do away with them!" Ant said. Squall giggled.  
  
"Ok…Let's check them out…" he said. Soon they lit a couple of torches and ventured through the catacombs of the temple, killing any monster they encountered on their way. Most of the catacombs were ceremony halls, while others were tombs of mummified cats and priests as the hieroglyphics said. After a while, they returned to the main chamber where the statue was. As they were about to 'turn off the lights' and leave, a cat leaped onto the base of the statue, meowing. It was a pretty cat, white furred with green eyes.  
  
"What's up kitty? You're lonely?" Zell said to the cat.   
  
"Meeeeoooowww…" it replied. Suddenly a strange sound was heard from the temple door and as the guys turned to see what it was, a big figure covered the opening.  
  
"Who's there?" Zell asked sharply.  
  
"Who are you?" Ant asked puling his Axe.   
  
"I'm…your…punisher…!" it said. The figure stepped in the temple.  
  
"…The hell!?" Caesar said. It was a big human out of stiff, gray, granite stone. His hair were like stone spikes. His body was slightly deformed, like roughly carved stone. With four arms. He didn't appear to have the best intentions. He attacked Irvine, who stood near him, and luckily Irvine was able to dodge the stone punch that landed on the ground, cracking it. The stone man murmured some words and a blue light came from the ground and swirled around him. Instantly he gained 2 meters in height, and his stone muscles grew thicker.  
  
"He's generating from the earth! Cast Float on him!" Seifer shouted.   
  
"The problem is, we don't have Float!" Zell replied. He jumped back, dodging an attack. Irvine cast Scan on the stone human.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
| Antaeus Humanoid from stone, creation of gods. Sent to kill. Will not stop unless it destroys |  
|its target. Regenerates from the earth. Physical attacks don't harm him. Weak vs. Water, Ice | |and Wind |   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Shit! This guy is good!" Seifer said as he took a stone punch on the stomach. Suddenly and without warning, Antaeus attacked Squall. He slapped him, tossing him on a wall, and then grabbed him from the waist with two of his arms and tried to choke him. Squall was trying to escape, but was no use. Antaeus held him away from his body and Squall breathed with difficulty as Antaeus squeezed him. He couldn't do a thing. Squall would have suffocated and the story would have ended here, when Ant came along. He lifted his huge axe and cut off Antaeus' arms. Squall fell onto the ground with the hands of Antaeus still holding him tight.   
  
"…can't… breath…" he whispered. Irvine and Caesar rushed up to him and started cracking the stone to free him. Ant's axe was destroyed. Antaeus was regenerating all the time, and grew his arms again.   
  
"Now what do we do?" Seifer shouted.   
  
"I got an idea!" Ant said. He rushed up to Antaeus and fell onto him. They both fell on the ground. Before Antaeus could react, Ant had lifted him over the ground. Ant was injured on the face. The left part of his face was covered in blood.   
  
"Zell! Seifer! Finish him! I'll keep him over the ground! Don't worry about me!" he said. Zell cast Regen on Ant before starting the head on attack with Ice, Water and Wind spells. Seifer was doing the same, and periodically both healed Ant, so that he wouldn't collapse. Meanwhile, Caesar and Irvine had freed Squall from the grip of Antaeus' hands, but he couldn't fight. Squall estimated he had at least two broken ribs.  
  
"Irvine…Go help them!" he told his buddy.   
  
"Squall! I gotta heal you!" Irvine protested.   
  
"I said go! It's an order! Caesar can heal me too." Irvine looked at Squall and then rushed to help Zell and Seifer. Antaeus was good; he was using healing spells and cast spells of different elements on the others. Ant was hanging on despite he was in pain. Caesar was trying to heal Squall, but unfortunately he had only low-leveled healing spells. Squall watched the struggle of the others and wished he could help them. Then, Ant couldn't hang on any longer. He collapsed and Antaeus' weight fell on him. Antaeus roared in triumph and prepared to thrash on the guys. Squall saw that and lifting his sight, murmured:   
  
"Bastet…please…help them…" The white cat that was hiding somewhere all this time came out of its hideout and meowed loudly. It leaped in front of Antaeus and growled. Antaeus laughed out loud.   
  
"GAHAHAHAHAH! YOU'RE GOING TO COUNT ON THIS LITTLE CAT TO SAVE YOU? GHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he said. At that very moment something incredible happened. Bastet's statue started glowing, and Antaeus turned his head to see what was going on.   
  
"Intruder! You have dared to shed human blood in my temple! Bastet's temples are refuges for the innocent! These young ones have asked for refuge in my temple, and you have broken the law that says that the suppliants are protected! You shall be punished! Face the wrath of my servant!" A loud voice came from the statue. The little white cat started glowing and immediately transformed into a huge, glowing, monstrous cat.  
  
The cat roared and attacked Antaeus with its claws. It ripped his chest, and then pounced on him plunging its teeth on his neck, growling. The guys had fallen down to their knees from the incredible sight, and were gasping, watching the battle. The great cat continued clawing and ripping Antaeus. Squall heard him saying something.  
  
"Ares! Mercy me master!" he said. Squall could hear it thanks to the Sorcery powers of his. He was astonished to hear that Antaeus was under Ares service. But, who was Ares? After a last clawing by Bastet's cat, Antaeus cried out in pain as he crushed back to dust that flew in the air. Then, the huge cat turned into the little white kitty cat that meowed plaintively.   
  
"Man! What was dat?" Ant said.   
  
"Bastet helped us…" Squall replied weakly.  
  
"Ok, let's use the medicine box…" Irvine said opening a small pack he had with him. After using healing spells and Potions and other remedies, they were ready to leave the temple. Squall was still a little dizzy, and Ant was in the worst condition. He had lost his left eye in the battle. A terrible scar was over his now empty socket. Ant was sad about that, but it couldn't be helped.  
  
"Man, I can't believe what happened…" Seifer said as they left the temple and headed back to the camp. It was a late evening and the girls would have gotten worried. "…I guess this is my last adventure with you guys since I'm returning back to Esthar…" Ant said.  
  
"Too bad. Hey, you'll always be welcome in Balamb. Ok? If you're in a mood for action, we're the guys to call!" Irvine said trying to cheer him up.   
  
"Hehehe…I guess that's right. Let's keep in contact, ok? If you guys get into any adventures and want help, call me!" he said.  
  
"Don't worry Ant. You'll always be more than welcome in our club…" Squall said. Ant smiled, and kind of forgot his lost eye. Once they reached the camp, the girls were surprised with what had happened. After a short explanation, the guys went down to the shore to wash up and the girls stayed at the camp to prepare dinner. Later, around the bonfire, they all talked about the situations at Bastet's temple. The guys told in detail the entire story. They were really surprised with all those weird events. And those exact events made them decide to return to Garden earlier than scheduled, to report to Cid. After dinner, and because it had gotten late and the guys were exhausted, they decided to go get some sleep. Caesar would once again watch guard with Angelo. They all went to their tents. Squall and Rinoa were still talking lowly in their tent.   
  
"Squall, all these are getting me worried…" Rinoa said.  
  
"Me too, Rinoa. Things ARE turning out strange lately. Fist my further past is revealed to me. Then I become a Prophet. I meet up with gods. Then I'm christened a Sorcerer. And today a stone killer attempts to kill me after an order by someone named Ares! What else could happen next!?" Squall said.  
  
"I have no idea Squall, but it worries me too…" Rinoa replied staring at the ceiling of the tent.  
  
"You are right to worry Rinoa…" a voice came from outside. Squall and Rinoa sat up and looked at each other. Then, they walked out. Caesar was snoring, fast asleep, and a strange figure was sitting by the bonfire.  
  
"Bastet?" they both said when they saw the cat goddess.  
  
"Yes, that's me. Sit please, I have something I wish to tell you…" Squall and Rinoa obeyed.   
  
"We have found the gods that have been plotting against us rest gods. It is Seth, god of evil and Ares, god of war."   
  
"What are they trying to achieve?" Squall asked Bastet.   
  
"We don't know. We suspect that Seth's plan is to take Horus' place as King of Gods."  
  
"Oh my…" Rinoa said.  
  
"Another problem are their allies. They are many and powerful. Horus is furious with them, but as they are hiding in Chaos, it is impossible to catch them. Under Erebus' protection -god of Chaos- we can not harm them…"   
  
"So, how can they be stopped?" Squall asked.  
  
"The first step is to find allies of our own and destroy Seth's allies…" said another voice.   
  
"Athena!" said Bastet rather surprised. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I overheard your conversation, and it is most tempting to join in…" Athena replied as she sat with them around the bonfire. An owl that was escorting her landed on the ground and started walking all around them.   
  
"Squall, you and your friends have been chosen by the Council of the Gods to serve as our champions. It is time that mortals and gods reunite to fight this conspiracy of evil."  
  
"What must we do?"   
  
"As I said, the first step is forge strong alliances. Then, our goal is to destroy Seth's allies and servants. Without them, they will be more vulnerable."  
  
"How are we going to find them?" Rinoa asked.   
  
"They will come to you. Seth wants your death Squall…" Bastet said.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"He has many reasons. The first one is that he thinks that the others will collapse without you, and because you are…"   
  
"Andros' descendant. Isn't that it?" Squall said.   
  
"Exactly."  
  
"What happened with Andros? Who was he?"  
  
"I'm afraid I'll disappoint you, but I know very little about him. I only know that he fought Seth long ago when he tried to displace Horus before. Andros won over Seth, and Seth was forced to admit his loss. He never forgave Andros, and helped Carnorium kill him later. I think that Andros was half god, but I'm not sure. Only Horus knows the whole story."  
  
"I see…thank you Athena.   
  
" So, how are we going to find out Seth's intentions?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"We gods will handle that. We would appreciate it if you stepped back for now, and let us try to find them. We will let you know when the time comes for you to act. Till then, all we want you to do is try and get rid of as many of Seth's allies as you can. Just remember, let them come to you. But, there is one thing we are sure that Seth will do." Athena said.   
  
" He will try to imprison us rest gods. There is only one place where he can imprison us all." She said as she handed Squall a rolled up scroll she had in her chiton.   
  
"Don't open it… Sebeck, the god of scribes, made this. The Cave of Silence is the only place in the world that can sustain a god. Open the scroll when that happens…"  
  
"How will I know?" Squall asked.   
  
"You will understand…you always do…Now, get some sleep, you need it." Athena said.   
  
"Goodnight!" Bastet said as the two goddess vanished.   
  
"I don't really get the gods…" Rinoa said with a yawn as they returned to their tent. "But I kind of like Bastet."   
  
"I don't understand their sayings sometimes…But who cares now…." Squall responded.  
  
"You know what Squall? I haven't asked you…who was the first girl to ever kiss you?" Rinoa asked him.   
"Oh, what are you asking now…" Squall groaned.  
  
"Come on! Tell me!"   
  
"Alright…It was…7 years ago…I was 10. Hmmm….Oh yeah. Her name was Janet…I can't remember her surname…Well, she was 13 and I think she had the hots about me. Of course, I didn't care much, I had other problems back then…"   
  
"And what happened?"   
"Well, one day, I was leaving the classroom, and she just stepped up to me and blew me a kiss and then ran off…"   
  
"Oh, my goodness!"   
  
"Yeah, and then, I can't remember seeing her again…I think she transferred to Trabia…"   
  
"Whoa, that was sad…But I can't consider that a kiss. You both were too young…I mean a serious kiss."   
  
" Oh…Well, it was another 2 situations I really find funny now, but back then, they were terrifying…"  
  
"Tell me about them please!"   
  
"Well, the first one was when I turned 14. From back then I had all the girls of Balamb running after me, and believe me I hated that…"  
  
"I see…"   
  
"Well, there was this girl in my class, Clare Flower, and she really liked a guy from an older class. He was a big bully, his name was Frank…Frank Caradine I think. He was big and mean, and all the kids avoided him. Well, he wasn't really interested in Clare, and she wanted to make him jealous. So one day, she just blew me a kiss right in front of him!"  
  
"She did?!"  
  
"Yeah! And oh brother, did he get pissed off… It appeared that Frank liked Clare too, and I was the victim of all that… Frank grabbed me from the collar and told me he'd kill me if I didn't leave Clare to him. I tried to explain him that I wasn't interested in Clare, but he just wouldn't listen. I was lucky Dr.Kadowaki broke us up, or I'd be in serious trouble… But the worst one was 2 years later…"  
  
"Oh? What happened?"   
  
" Well, it was during a black out at Garden. It was late and it was dark. I has heading back to my dorm when I stumbled on this girl, Elli Perez. She was waiting for her boyfriend there, and in the dark, took me for him."  
  
"Ops!" "Well, before I could say a thing, she just blows me a juicy kiss and I…I just turn red. Well, then the lights come up and she realizes she's kissed the wrong guy, and goes red all over. She stammers a sorry and runs off like hell."   
  
"Poor girl…"   
  
"Yeah, and the other day she came over to me and apologized. I told her it was ok, and she told me something that I really liked…"  
  
"What did she tell you?"  
  
"That I was a hell of a kisser…"  
  
"Get outta here! Did she actually say that?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well, then she was right. You are a hell of a kisser."  
  
"Oh, really Miss Wings?" Rinoa giggled.  
  
"It's funny when you call me 'Miss Wings'."   
  
"Why funny? Aren't you an angel?"  
  
"I don't have wings."  
  
"Yes you do. You're an angel."  
  
"Ok. If you say so…"  
  
"Now you tell me…"  
  
"What?"   
  
"About your first kiss."   
  
"Oh…Well, I was first kissed by a boy when I was 5. There was this great boy, Paul Cinnabar. He was 16 and really gorgeous. I thought I was in love with him, but it wasn't that. He used to live next door, and my parents knew him. He would often come over o my house to play with me in the garden, or baby-sit me when my parents were away. One day, he told me he was going to move away, to Dollet. I got rally sad, and almost started crying, but he gave me a kiss and promised he'd write to me. He wrote me lots of letters, and I wrote back. Then one day, the letters stopped. He was killed by Esthar soldiers…"  
  
"I see…"   
  
"But, then when I was 14, I met this other guy, Price Devon. I really liked him, but he wasn't interested in me much. One day he gave me a seashell, and told me I could keep it. I was holding onto that sea shell, until I found out that Price turned out gay and went away with his best friend, Todd."  
  
"Oh brother…"   
  
"Of course I threw away that darn sea shell…and forgot him…"  
  
"And then there was Seifer?"   
  
"Yes. Seifer was… a summertime love…or so I thought…Seifer was just a good friend…we both thought it was love…But it wasn't. When summer was over and he returned to Garden, I forgot about him…"  
  
"Hmmm…"   
  
"Really, how did you feel when I said that I was with Seifer once?"  
  
"Well, back then, I didn't really care…But inside me, I felt jealous. I guess he doesn't think of it now, and neither do I. Besides, I'm starting to not care about what happened in the past much. We've said this before; what matters is NOW, not back then." Squall said seriously.   
  
"Well, that's what helps us move on with our lives…"   
  
"Of course. If we looked back all the time, we'd still be stuck to the past. And that would be bad, because we'd never glance the present, or the future that is to come.   
  
"Wise words from a young mouth!" Rinoa said teasing him.  
  
"Really, I'm saying things like that lately. I guess it's because of the power Raspudin gave me. He must have been really educated." Squall said with a yawn and moved in his sleeping bag. Rinoa crept closer to him.  
  
"It's kinda chilly, huh?" she said.   
  
"Yeah…" Squall passed his arm under Rinoa's head as a pillow.   
  
"Gimmie a hug…" she said. Squall giggled.   
  
"Remember that first time we were alone on the Ragnarok? You said the same thing."   
  
"Yeah, and you didn't give me a hug! You just stood there like a statue."   
  
"I was embarrassed back then." Rinoa laughed.   
  
"And what about now? Aren't you embarrassed to kiss me in front of everyone?"   
  
"Now is now, then was then…" Squall said as he hugged her. Rinoa giggled softly.   
  
"Now is better than then!" she said as Squall squeezed her softly. All is peaceful now. Night has put all living to sleep, but Horus. He is thinking of the future that is to come. The Superior Power said it will be dreadful…   
  
Chapter done! Rinoa will have to find out what life without Squall is like when he gets killed(?) and finds his brother, the other son of Terra. Squall also meets Kalha again! Stay tuned for further Later Adventures! 


	7. Let love lead the way

Chapter seven: Let Love Lead the Way.   
  
Squall ran. He was running like mad through a dark, gloomy field. Everything was gray. Squall was panicked. Someone, or something was after him, but he didn't dare to look back. He had no Gunblade and no magic, and there was no one around he could call for help. He was all-alone, like a child. He was afraid.   
  
"I can't run any longer…I can't any more…" he thought. Suddenly he fell into a deep, dark tunnel. He was afraid. Childhood fears, adolescence fears, all the greatest fears of his life gathered in one…   
  
"Aaahh!" he shouted as he woke up panting. His eyes were wide open in fear and he looked all around him.  
  
"Damn it…more nightmares…" he thought. He was covered in sweat, and strands of his hair were stuck on his wet face. He took a look at the clock on his night table.   
  
"Darn…7:30 in the morning…everyone else is still sleeping…Sheez…I need a shower…" he murmured as he got up and headed for the bathroom. Rinoa wasn't having a pleasant sleep either. She had nightmares too, about losing Squall, or Squall dying. Tonight she had a weird dream, which despite it wasn't a nightmare, scared her very much. She saw that she was walking on a beach, wearing a long white dress. She was holding a baby in her arms. Yet, she had the strange feeling the baby was not hers. She didn't know where she was or what she did. Suddenly, she saw a man sitting on a rock. He wore simple clothes and had a short brown beard. He was singing something.   
  
"On the land where the earth holds a knight Who gazes at Ra, is where love is found. On the land where the earth holds a broken heart, Is where love is found." Rinoa woke up and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"What was that?" she wondered out loud. "This is the weirdest dream I've ever had." She said as she got up and changed. She heard a soft tapping on her window. She went over and pulled the blinds.   
  
"Caesar! What a nice surprise!" she said as she saw her dragon friend's smiling face. Caesar had grown a heck a lot. He's now the size of an overgrown Ruby Dragon, his hide was emerald green, and his wings stretch to a 3m opening each. He looks fierce, but he's still as sweet as always. He spends most of his time outside Garden now, and is often away at flying expeditions.   
  
"Good morning Rinoa!" he said pleasantly with his heavy, hoarse voice.   
  
"How are you today? Was your flying ride good?"   
  
"Oh, you bet. The winds were calm, and I had a nice flight back here. I was all the way at Esthar."   
  
"Wow! Did you see anything new?"   
  
"Yeah, I watched a launch at the Lunar Gate. Looks like they're making a new Lunar Base!"   
  
"Hm…I see."  
  
"Well, I'm off to get some sleep now. I'm pretty exhausted. See ya!"   
  
"Bye!" Rinoa had forgotten about her weird dream, and decided to head to Squall's dorm and wake him up. She got out of her dorm and trotted happily down the corridor. She knew that today was a great opportunity to stick with Squall and do anything they wanted. It was their week off, and the others were away. She walked down the hall, greeting any friend of hers she saw. She reached Squall's dorm, and opened the door.  
  
"Whoa!" Squall exclaimed and hid behind the door of his closet.   
  
"Oops! Did I catch you in a bad time?" Rinoa said teasing him.  
  
"Rinoa! Get out! I'm in my boxers!" Squall said out loud.   
  
"So what? Embarrassed of your girlfriend seeing you without your trousers?"  
  
"Well, actually I am a little!"   
  
"Hahahaha!" Rinoa laughed.  
  
"It's not funny! Get out an let me get dressed!" Squall said still hiding behind his closet's door.   
  
"No…"   
  
"What do you mean no!? Come on Rinoa!"   
  
"I want to see how you look without your trousers on…"   
  
"Rinoa! You think this is nice? How would you react is I came into your room when you were wearing only your panties and your bra?"   
  
"I wouldn't care. After all you are my boyfriend!" Rinoa said teasing him.   
  
"Arg! Rinoa! Get out please and give me a sec to get dressed!"  
  
"Let me see your boxers first!"  
  
"Gods! Am I so bad with you and you punish me like this!?" Squall said with a laugh.   
  
"No, you're just very shy. I want to see how you look!" she said and went over to him.   
  
"Hey!" Squall said as he saw her peep behind the closet door.   
  
"Haha! You look nice!" she said laughing. Squall's boxers were dark blue with a white dragon motif on the left sleeve. Rinoa thought he looked really manly with his still wet hair falling over his face, and his great physique. He looked like a statue.   
  
"Ok, you've seen me now. Can you leave and let me get dressed?!" he said all red.   
  
"Hehehe, ok Mr. Shy Guy! By the way, you look great!" she said with a giggle.   
  
"Why you!" Squall said laughing, as Rinoa retreated towards the door.  
  
"I hope to see you again like that!" Rinoa said and quickly closed the door, to avoid the pillow that was flying towards her head. The pillow hit the door with a soft thump. Rinoa opened the door a gain and stuck her tongue out at Squall.   
  
"Nah, nah, nah! You missed!" she laughed. A second pillow landed on her face, messing up her hair. "Hey!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Hah! I didn't miss this time!" Squall said. Rinoa closed the door and waited for him outside the dorm, straightening up her hair. She was laughing. After a few seconds, Squall came out of the dorm, and before saying anything, blew her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"So, you aren't angry with me any more?" Rinoa said.   
  
"No, I'm not. I can't be angry with you. Good morning." He replied.   
  
"Hahaha…You were all red in there before."   
  
"I know I was. Anyway, from now on, I'll make sure I use my Prophet powers to know when to sneak in your room when you're half naked!" he joked.   
  
"No! Oh no!" Rinoa said with a laugh.   
  
"Ah, ah, ah, no complaining…let's go have a breakfast now." Squall said with a smile as they both walked down the hall to the Cafeteria. Through Garden a nice melody was heard. Recently, Cid had allowed a bunch of students to create a radio station within Garden, called 'Garden FM' that everyone could listen, through the intercom. It was a nice idea, and anyone could sing up for the committee. Selphie was one of the first to do so, and had her own show, 'Selphie's Hour', where the dance music top-10 chart was announced. Right now DJ Jedd, as they used to call the guy on air now, was playing some recent hits, and saying his own mad stuff, cheering up everyone.   
  
"Ah! And whom do I see walking down the hall! Squall and his lovely Sorceress, Rinoa! All hail big guy! Rinoa, when are WE gonna date?" Jedd said. Both Squall and Rinoa laughed.  
  
"Better leave my gal alone Jedd or this Sorceress' knight is gonna slice you up!" Squall shouted with a laugh.  
  
"Ok Squall! I got the message!" Jedd replied putting a new song to play, called 'The Best Thing'.   
  
"And this goes out from Squall, to Rinoa!" Jedd said. Squall and Rinoa laughed as they headed for the Cafeteria, with Jedd's jokes. His was one of the most popular shows.   
  
"So, today's a free day for us. What do you want to do?" Rinoa asked him.  
  
"I don't know. I'm so exhausted after all these that happened these last days, I just want to kick back and relax…" he replied taking a bite from his sandwich.   
  
"I want that too, but it's really boring over here…How about going to Winhill? It's so peaceful there…" Rinoa said.   
  
"Maybe…but I'd rather go over to FH or the Shumi Village to relax…" Squall said and suddenly his eyes turned dark. Rinoa regretted saying to go to Winhill. Squall didn't feel ready to go back there. It was emotionally painful for him. At least for now. He had gone once, alone, and when he returned, he was skeptical for days.   
  
"Maybe we could go to Deling?" Squall said, bringing Rinoa back to reality.   
  
"Hmm?…I don't know…"   
  
"I know…Let's just go to our secret place…we can have a nice time there. After all you do want to tell me about your nightmares…" Squall said, meaning Edea's house of course.   
  
"What? How do you know I see nightmares?"   
  
"Geez…Give me some credit! Am I a Prophet or what? I can read others minds, even if now my span is really limited…"  
  
"Oh, right. I forgot that."   
  
"Rinoa, you've been having nightmares too, haven't you?"   
  
"Yeah, and they're getting terribly awful…"   
  
"Mine too. I think I could track down the reason, using my powers…but I'm not sure. Let's better go to our secret place and try, ok?"   
  
"Yeah, but Ragnarok is at Esthar for maintaining…"   
  
"I think Caesar can take us there…He can carry us now…I've already tried it."   
  
"What? Caesar took you on his back?"   
  
"Well, at first he grabbed me from he waist with his hands, and then I got onto his back. He doesn't have any problems."   
  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
  
"Well, you want to go?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Ok then. Let's go find our dragon fellow." Squall said getting up. They exited the Cafeteria, and Angelo was hopping all around them happily. They went to the Quad. Next to the Quad was Caesar's quarter. It wasn't really of any facility, just a pavilion where Caesar stayed.   
  
"I hope he isn't sleeping…" Rinoa said. Caesar was wide-awake, reading a book.   
  
"Hey Caesar!" Squall said.   
  
"Hi Squall, hi Rinoa…" he said lifting his sight from his book.   
  
"Can you do us a favor? Could you take us to Edea's house?"   
  
"Down at Centra? Sure. I was thinking of going down there myself anyway. Let's go, hop on my back…" Caesar said lowering his body a bit. Squall steeped on Caesar's shoulder, and climbed onto Caesar, Rinoa followed and Squall sat her in front of him.   
  
"Ready? Hang on! Here we go!" Caesar said as he opened his huge wings and flapped them, gaining height. Soon, he had gained enough height, and using the warm currents of wind, supported himself on them, and flew fast towards south.   
  
"Wow! This is pretty cool!" Rinoa said joyfully. It was obvious she was enjoying the ride.   
  
"Yeah, but don't get too excited and lean on one side, or you'll fall!" Caesar said.   
  
"I won't fall. Squall won't allow that!" Rinoa replied and burst into laughter. Caesar flew across the sea, fast and safely. They stopped for a break at FH, and then continued their trip. They flew along the coast of Centra crater, and straight to Edea's House.   
  
"Hang on please, I'm about to land…" Caesar said. He lifted his body a little, and put front his hind legs, touching the ground, and then completely landed on his front.   
  
"Thank you for using Caesar Airlines, and the captain hopes you had a nice journey!" Caesar said. Rinoa and Squall giggled. They went over to the secret place and sat on the grass. Caesar loafed around, hunting Jelleyes and other creatures to have a snack.   
  
"So, you want to tell me about your nightmares?" Squall asked Rinoa.   
  
"Yeah. I'll feel much better if I do."   
  
"Then go ahead, tell me." Squall said placing his arm around her shoulder. Rinoa told him about her dream last night, and Squall listened to it puzzled. It had some common spots with his, but it was completely different too. Squall then told Rinoa about his own nightmare, and they both agreed that these weren't good.  
  
"I'll try and find the source of the nightmares in your mind…" Squall said placing his fingertips on Rinoa's temples. He closed his eyes, and concentrated. His mind connected telepathically with Rinoa's and Squall searched for the cause of the nightmares. What he found wasn't good. He took away his hands, and looked at Rinoa.   
  
"There's a problem..." he said.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Rinoa asked him.   
  
"The nightmares…they don't come from our minds."   
  
"What? Then from where?"  
  
"I don't know but…?!…Hey, why is it so dark?" Squall was right. All of a sudden, the sky had turned dark gray.  
  
"…the hell?" Squall gasped.   
  
"It's 1:00 o'clock in the afternoon and it's dark?" Rinoa said, looking at her watch.   
  
"Squall! Rinoa! You guys ok?" Caesar shouted as he reached the meadow and landed close to them.   
  
"What's going on?" he asked them.   
  
"I have no idea!" Squall replied. Just as they spoke, and loud sound was heard. Like, a chariot was coming their way. Squall looked towards the side the sound was coming from and shivered from what he saw. A chariot was coming their way. Two dark brown horses that looked demonical, and had manes and tails out of flames pulled it. Two skeletons were riding it, one driving, the other one yelling and swirling a sword.   
  
"Rinoa! Take cover!" Squall shouted. He had no idea what that was, but drew his Gunblade, ready to fight it. Caesar was next to him, ready to help him. Rinoa had stayed a little behind, still frightened. The chariot rode directly towards Squall, who cast a Blizzaga spell to stall it. The chariot drove through the spell without getting harmed or stopping. Squall froze in his position from surprise.   
  
"What?" he gasped. Suddenly, the skeleton that was swirling the sword earlier took a bow and an arrow and aimed at Squall. Before Squall could react, the arrow plunged on his chest, between his ribs.   
  
"Arg!" Squall cried out and placed his left hand on the place where he was hurt. Then, after a few seconds, he collapsed on the ground.   
  
"Squall!!!!" Rinoa cried out. She started running towards him, but the chariot was faster. Caesar had fallen unconscious from a second arrow. The chariot stopped next to Squall, and the skeletons picked Squall up, put him on the chariot on a hurry and started driving away.   
  
"Squall! Nooooo! Let him go!" Rinoa cried out as she ran behind them, but soon the chariot gained height and flew in the air.   
  
"Squall!!!……" Rinoa yelled at last, before falling on the ground hopelessly, staring at the chariot that drove away. She got up, and looked all around her. The sky was blue and the sun was shining again. She stumbled back to Caesar, and checked on him. He was unconscious. She used a Phoenix Down to wake him up, and then gave him an Elixir.   
  
"What happened?" he asked her after he was ok. Rinoa was crying.   
  
"T-they took Squall away…" she said in sobs.   
  
"Oh, no!" Caesar said. Rinoa burst to new tears and fell onto Caesar crying. Caesar put his hand over her to try and comfort her.   
  
"I…I don't know where he could be now… I have no idea what those things were… I don't know anything…"   
  
"We'll find him Rinoa, I promise we will…" Caesar said sadly.   
  
"Well, that won't be easy…" A voice came from behind them.   
  
"Who are you?" Rinoa asked the young man that had miraculously appeared there.   
  
"I'm Hermes. The messenger god."   
  
"You're a god?" Caesar gasped.   
  
"I don't really look like one huh? Yeah, I know, but I am. I met Squall not long ago, and promised I'd help him sometime. Well, I suppose that the time has come…" he said kneeling down beside them.   
  
"How can you help us?" Rinoa asked him.   
  
"First of all, stop crying Rinoa. You can't help Squall by crying. Let me tell you what's happening. Sebeck knows what's going on, and sent me to tell you."  
  
"I'm listening."   
  
"Seth and Ares brought a Sorceress from the past…"  
  
"Say what!?" Caesar gasped.   
  
"What you heard, and don't interrupt me. Now, this is Sorceress Andromache. She comes from the far past. Actually, this is the Sorceress that gave the powers down to Adel's mother, who in turn gave them to Adel. And have ended up to you."   
  
"So, we kind of know her powers…" Rinoa said.   
  
"Yeah. Now, Andromache used to be a queen and ruled her kingdom in discipline, but the kingdom got rich under her rule. Once her people found out she was a Sorceress, they wanted to kill her because they got afraid of her. Around then, Andromache was struck by madness, and crushed the rebels with her powers. No mortal had any idea why she turned evil. Well, I can tell you. She had a knight, called Hector. I think she was really fond of Hector, and loved him like a friend. Hector was her only real friend. Well, Hector died in battle to protect his queen and friend, Andromache. Then, Andromache was struck by that madness. I think it was madness out of grief, and she turned schizophrenic…Anyway, she disappeared from that time. Now, Seth has brought her to the present with the promise that she can resurrect Hector using the body of a mortal from today. Now, the mortal must be a relative of Hectors and…"   
  
"And Squall is a relative of Hector! Hector was a Leonhart!" Rinoa gasped.   
  
"Yeah. That's right. Now if Seth's plan works, Andromache will take Squall's soul out of his body, and replace it with Hectors. Thus, Squall's soul will be lost forever. He won't even have an after life…" Hermes said. Grief was drawn on Rinoa's face.   
  
"No…" Hermes took pity on her.   
  
"Listen Rinoa, there still is time to save him. You've got to go to Andromache's palace and stop her from casting the magic before it's too late. To accomplish her goal, she's going to take advantage of the planets. Today is the day that the three last planets of our solar system align. Once Cerberus, Pluto, and Cassiopeia align, a door to the world of souls can be opened. Andromache wants and can open that door. Once she does, all she has to do is to call Hector's soul, and replace it in Squall's body. But, Squall's soul won't enter the door, but stay outside. In the best occasion, Squall's soul will turn into a ghost, a specter or a shade. If he turns into a specter or a shade, he won't have any memory of his life, and will be a lifeless shadow. As a ghost, he'll remember, but then, he won't want to be around people. If nothing of the above happens and Squall's soul disappears…it's like he won't have ever existed…" Hermes said.  
  
"…" Rinoa couldn't say a thing.   
  
"If I'm correct, there's no time to lose. Take us to Andromache's palace!" Caesar said.  
  
"Ok. I can take you there, but that's all I can do. My powers aren't suited to fight a Sorceress. I'm only a messenger. Once you're there, I'll leave you. You'll have to find your way yourselves. I'll only give you this Rinoa…" Hermes said and gave Rinoa a golden amulet with a blue stone in the center.   
  
"It's going to help you find your way in Andromache's palace. It's going to lead you to Squall. Follow the glow from it, ok?"   
  
"Ok, I understand."   
  
"Good, now, get on Caesar, and I'll guide you there."  
  
"How do you…" Rinoa was about to ask him how he flew, when he pulled a pair of sandals with wings out of his leather sack. She was surprised. The sandals reacted to the light, and started flittering. Hermes seemed to have a problem to keep them calm, and held them tight, so they wouldn't fly away.   
  
"Damn it! Stop it both of you!" he shouted at the sandals, which immediately let him wear them. Once he stood up with the sandals on his feet, they flittered again, and turned Hermes upside down.   
  
"Listen up you two! We're not here to play! It's serious business! Squall's life is in danger!" Hermes yelled at the sandals. Immediately they obeyed him and he was straight again.  
  
"Alright, follow me!" He said, finally taking control over his sandals. Caesar flapped his wings and followed the god. Rinoa was scared. Scared she would fail to save Squall, and afraid to face a Sorceress.   
  
"No." she thought. "Squall would be disappointed if I was scared. I mustn't be scared. He wouldn't be scared if he came to save me…" Hermes flew beside Caesar and told them what to do when they got to Andromache's palace.  
  
"Once you're at her chamber where Squall will be, just try to stall her until the planets aren't aligned any more. The alignment will break in 5 hours, so you have to be fast and stall her. If you two begin a battle, she'll probably leave the battle to open the door, before the alignment breaks. Don't let her do that. Stick on her all the time, ok?"   
  
"Ok…"   
  
"Rinoa, listen to me, I know you're scared, but you have to do this. You're the only one who can. Squall is counting on you. Once you reach Andromache, and start battling her, she won't be able to keep Squall's Sorcery under control. He should be able to help you, just remember, don't let her open the door."  
  
"I understand."   
  
"Alright. Look there. That's Andromache's palace." Hermes said showing them a palace right next to the Centra Ruins. It was a great palace with a gothic architecture and lots of windows and ramparts.   
  
"This is as far as I can take you two. You'll have to do the rest on your own. Like I said, Rinoa use the amulet I gave you, and find Squall with it. Good luck…" Hermes said.   
  
"Thank you Hermes." Hermes looked at her and Caesar one last time before turning around and flying to the high sky. Caesar and Rinoa landed in front of Andromache's Palace. They gazed at the open gate and entered it. Rinoa felt her backbone shivering. The amulet Hermes gave her started shining, and a blue spark came from it, stood in front of Rinoa for a while, and then flew ahead, swirling. Rinoa and Caesar followed it.   
In the meantime, Squall was waking up from his sleep. He opened his eyes and tried to lift his hand to bring it to his face, but he realized he was chained on a stone block.   
  
"…the hell?" he thought. He looked all around him. He was in a weird chamber, like the Master's Room from Ultimecia's castle. He looked all around him, and his sight fell on a woman sitting on a thrown opposite him. She wore a long purple cloak and purple clothes, and had her face covered by a deep red mask.   
  
"Who are you!?" Squall demanded, trying to free himself from the chains  
  
"I am Sorceress Andromache. I come from the past. Seth brought me to the present to resurrect my knight and lover, Hector."  
  
"And what do I have to do with all this?" Andromache got up and walked over to him.   
  
"A soul needs a body. And because you are relatives, I've chosen you as the bearer of Hector's soul…" she said.   
  
"What?! And what about MY soul?"  
  
"Your soul is insignificant. It will either vanish, or you'll become a specter…"   
  
"No! I'm not going to let you and your idiotic lord Seth kill me!"  
  
"And what can you do Squall?" Squall tried to break the chains using his Prophet telekinetic powers, and his own Sorcery, but it was no use.   
  
"I…I can't use my powers! What have you done to me?!" He yelled.   
  
"I've covered you in a anti-power field. You can't do a thing now…" Andromache said coldly.   
  
"I have to buy some time…" Squall thought.   
  
"And how are you going to transmit the souls?" he asked her.   
  
"Well, looks like you've understood it's your destiny. Good. I'd normally just move on with the process, but since there is time and you are curious, I'll tell you. You know the solar systems' 8 planets, right?"   
  
"Yeah, their names are Plato, Memoria, Earth, Inferno, Ganymede, Cerberus, Pluto and Cassiopeia."   
  
"Correct. Well, once the last three, Cerberus, Pluto and Cassiopeia align, I will be able to open a door to the world of the souls. Then, with a sacrifice of blood I will call Hector's soul. He will posses your body and your soul will vanish."   
  
"I see…Tell me, who was Hector?"   
  
"He was my knight. And my lover. We were in love with each other. One day, he was killed in battle, only a few days before our marriage. From that time, I was searching for a way to resurrect him. And not long ago, lord Seth came and told me that if I traveled to the future I would be able to use your body to resurrect Hector."   
  
"I see…You are from the past?"   
  
"Yes. I am Queen Andromache of Centra."  
  
"I've heard of you, but Hector's story isn't recorded anywhere…"  
  
"That was my will."  
  
"I see…Tell me more please…"  
Meanwhile, Caesar and Rinoa after wandering around following the spark had reached the door of the chamber.  
  
"Oh, no! It's locked!" Rinoa said.   
  
"Leave it to me!" Caesar said with a snort. He went back a few steps and snorted again. Then he ran to the door and banged it with his horns.   
{{{{{{{{{THUD!}}}}}}}}}   
"It's cracking!" Rinoa said as Caesar charged at it once more. Inside Andromache turned to the door and looked at it.   
  
"What's going on?" She asked out loud. That moment, Caesar broke the door down and rushed in roaring, followed by Rinoa.   
  
"Leave my knight alone Sorceress!" Rinoa shouted standing in front of her.   
  
"Your knight? You are a Sorceress? How interesting. I believe you have inherited my powers. I wonder if you have done anything with them…" Andromache said. She turned to Squall and threw a small spark on him. Squall went unconscious again.  
  
"Servants! Destroy her!" Andromache said, and a dozen skeleton soldiers stuck out from the walls.   
  
"Rinoa, take care of her! I'll handle these idiots!" Caesar said swiping a few skeletons with his powerful tail. A terrible cracking sound came as he crunched a skeleton with his teeth.  
  
"Now, we battle Andromache!" Rinoa said sending a wave of light at Andromache. Andromache was staggered, but countered by sending a wave of frost at Rinoa. She bounced off with a wall of fire. Rinoa turned into a flame and attacked Andromache, but Andromache bounced her off with a wave of energy. Rinoa fell back turned into a human, and got dizzy.  
  
"I have wasted enough time with you!" she said as she caged Rinoa under a spell. Caesar was caged too.   
  
"GROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRR….." he roared furious. Andromache turned her back to them, and murmured some words.   
  
"I'm sorry Squall…" Rinoa sobbed. A swirling opening appeared in thin air and Andromache after gazing at it for a little, took a knife from a table near Squall and lifted his wrist.  
  
"No! Don't you touch him!" Rinoa shouted. Andromache ignored her cry and cut Squall's wrist slightly. She gathered the blood in a small pot she had there. She lifted the pot and took it in front of the gate.   
  
"Hector! Come to me my dear!" she said. The blood from the pot reacted, and lifted from it swirling and flew into the gate. A ghostly figure came out of the gate and flew into Squall, though his mouth.   
  
"Noooooooooooooo! Squall!" Rinoa cried out so loudly that her voice echoed through the palace.   
  
"Shut up!" Andromache told her. She went over to her.   
  
"Now that the task is almost complete, Hector should get rid of Squall's soul, and…What!?" Squall's body had started shining. The chains broke, and Squall got up. But, there was something about him that was different. He sat up on the block, and looked at Andromache, and she looked back at him.   
  
"Why Andromache?" he said sadly but the voice wasn't Squall's.   
  
"Hector…" Andromache said.   
  
"Why did you do this Andromache?" Hector said sadly.  
  
"What do you mean why Hector? I brought you back to life!…Wait, the spell didn't work, you have Squall's shape!"   
  
"Because I want to. I have only temporarily possessed Squall's body to speak to you. This is not right Mache."   
  
"You called me Mache…like you always used to…do you still love me Hector?"   
  
"Yes Mache, I do. I'll always love you. But this is not right."  
  
"Lord Seth said you'd be happy…"  
  
"No, I'm not happy Mache. Seth is an evil god. He wants to kill Squall because only he and his friends can stop him now that he is trying to destroy Horus. He is manipulating you Mache. Don't listen to him any more. Fight him back!"  
  
"But Hector…"  
  
"Mache, Squall is Sorceress Rinoa's knight. But more ever he's her beloved one. They love each other just like we loved each other long ago. Please Mache, don't ruin one love for the sake of a love that is already lost. If you love me as much as you loved me once, please let Squall and Rinoa live in peace and wait for your time to come. I'll be waiting for you. Like I always did. Now, please, take off your mask and let me see your face before I go…"  
  
"Hector…" Andromache said as she removed the mask. She revealed a young, pretty face and long, blond hair. She was crying.  
  
"Hector, I love you…" Andromache said.   
  
"I love you too. I'll wait for you." Hector said.  
  
"Go on, free them." Andromache nodded at him and turned to Rinoa and Caesar. She said something and the cages vanished.   
  
"Sorceress Rinoa, I…I'm sorry…I thought this was what Hector would have liked. I though he would be happy. I'm sorry. Please forgive me…" Andromache said.   
  
"I forgive you Andromache. Please, let Squall go." Rinoa replied. She had understood the importance of the situation.  
  
"I will. Farewell Sorceresses." Hector replied and immediately a ghostly figure flew out of Squall's mouth and back into the gate, which closed behind it. Squall fell on the ground. Rinoa ran up to him.   
  
"Squall!" she said in tears as Squall opened his eyes a little and groaned.   
  
"It's ok Rinoa…It's ok…" he said softly.   
  
"Come on, let's heal him…" Andromache said to Rinoa kindly. Both Sorceresses used their power to heal Squall. Soon he got up and looked at both. "It's ok. I know what happened. My soul co-existed with Hector's for a little. He really loves you Andromache, and I'm sure you love him too." Squall said.   
  
"Yes, that is true." Suddenly, the palace shook from an earthquake.   
  
"Oh, no! Seth has found out!" Andromache shouted.   
  
"Hurry! Get on my back! I'll get us out of here!" Caesar shouted. Squall helped Rinoa and Andromache climb on Caesar's back and the jumped on him self. Caesar flew up, towards the ceiling, avoiding the falling rumble. He threw a fireball at the ceiling opening a large hole. He flew right through it with speed just as the palace collapsed.  
  
"We did it!" He shouted.   
  
"Alright! Good job Caesar!" Squall told him. Then, Andromache felt a pain on her abdomen.   
  
"Oh!" She cried out.   
  
"Andromache, what's wrong?" Rinoa asked her.   
  
"Seth…he's punishing me…" she said slowly as she was in pain.   
  
"Caesar, land!" Squall said. Caesar landed and Squall and Rinoa lay Andromache on the ground to see what was wrong with her. He purple dress was stained with blood.   
  
"He's killing her Squall!" Rinoa gasped surprised.   
  
"Quick, let's heal her!" Squall replied.  
  
"N-no!…please, let me go…I'll meet Hector now…" Andromache begged them.   
  
"Andromache…" Rinoa said.   
  
"Please, let me go…Please bury me with Hector…"   
  
"Where is his grave?" Rinoa asked her   
  
"On the land where the earth holds a knight Who gazes at Ra, is where love is found. On the land where the earth holds a broken heart Is where love is found." Andromache replied.   
  
"Where he gazes at Ra on the morning…"Andromache said and died. She closed her eyes slowly and left with a smile on her face…   
  
"Squall, where's that?" Rinoa asked in grief.   
  
"…Wait. What god is Ra?"  
  
"I don't know…"   
  
"He's the god of the sunlight." Squall said. "I used my prophecy powers. I suppose the song means a place where a temple of Ra should be or…That's it!"  
  
"What?" Rinoa said.   
  
"Ra is the god of sunlight. Where does sunlight begin? On the east. I suppose the song means the most eastern place of our world! And that should be…"  
  
"The Island Closest to Heaven!" Rinoa filled him in.  
  
"Come on Squall, let's take her there…" Rinoa said. Squall nodded affirmatively. Together they carried Andromache's body with care onto Caesar and the dragon took off, flying north to east towards the Isle closest to Heaven. Rinoa was in thoughts. Andromache loved Hector so much she preferred to die and go with him. He wondered whether she loved Squall so much. She wondered whether Squall loved her so much. What would happen if Squall died? Would she have gone crazy? Would she turn against the world? She, alone against the entire world?  
  
'Oh, I'm making sad thoughts again!' she thought to herself and shook her head to forget them. Squall read her thoughts but didn't say a thing. He understood her. All these had affected her. She had to think them out herself. It was around 6 o'clock in the morning when they reached the Island Closest to Heaven. They landed on the eastern part of it, and Squall spotted a stone pillar sticking out of the ground.  
  
"Rinoa, look." He said. The pillar had an inscription.  
  
"On the land where the earth holds a knight Who gazes at Ra, is where love is found. On the land where the earth holds a broken heart, Is where love is found."   
  
"It's the song. I'm sure Hector is buried here." She replied. They dug a grave, and carefully placed Andromache's body in it. Then, they covered the grave, and placed a big stone over it as a tombstone. They carved her name on it.   
  
"Squall, look!" Rinoa said looking at the horizon.   
  
"It's Ra…" he said. The dawning sun shone as it appeared from the sea. It rose slowly spreading its warm rays throughout the world.  
  
"The glory of Ra…" Squall murmured.  
  
"I hope she finds her knight there…" Rinoa said.   
  
"Where do you think she'll be now?"  
  
"I think head straight to heaven…"  
  
"Yeah, I think so too…"   
  
Let Love Lead The Way   
This life is a road   
We all have to walk it   
This life is a bridge  
We all must cross it   
  
But the darkness of the future   
Will surrounds us   
And danger lurks all around us   
Somehow we must find a way   
To walk in the dark  
  
CHORUS:   
So, let love the way   
For she is a shining star in the dark   
Let love the way   
A bonfire in the coldest nights  
Let love the way   
A sure lighthouse in the sea of life   
You and I can light up the night  
Our love can lead us into life   
  
Anyone who can't love can't see  
Anyone who can't love can't feel  
How it is to walk in the light   
And all around us there will be night  
Love will keep our dreams together   
And we will be bearers of light!   
  
CHORUS:  
So, let love lead the way  
For she is a shining star in the dark   
Let love lead the way   
A bonfire in the coldest nights   
Let love lead the way  
A sure lighthouse in the sea of life   
If love should be material  
It would be divine light  
  
That only the lovers can see  
Love is a peaceful lagoon  
Where we all can rest   
But above all it's a fire that never ends   
Might sound a legend like a unicorn  
But it's so true   
The world still spins, yey!   
  
CHORUS:   
So, let love lead the way   
For she is a shining star in the dark   
Let love lead the way   
A bonfire in the coldest nights   
Let love lead the way   
A sure lighthouse in the sea of life   
  
So, let love lead the way  
For she is a shining star in the dark  
Let love lead the way   
A bonfire in the coldest nights   
Let love lead the way   
A sure lighthouse in the sea of life   
  
Andromache was running through a flowery field. She was running with a joyful laughter. She wore her long white royal dress. Simple and pretty. She could see him. There he was! He was running towards her too, with his arms spread open to embrace her. He was as she could remember him…Tall, handsome and with that short beard. He was shouting her name!  
  
"Mache!!!!" Hector shouted.   
  
"I'm coming Hector!" she replied. They reached each other and embraced each other. Andromache was happy. She was with him, the man she had so much loved.   
  
"I'm so happy to see you again Mache…" he said.   
  
"Me too Hector…"   
  
"Let's go. I want to show you all the Elysium fields. They're beautiful just like your gardens… Come on Mache!" Both started running towards the gardens of Elysium, and playing chase just like back then, long ago at Centra… Who knows, maybe this time they'd make it to the church in time for their wedding… Anubis, the lord of the dead gazed the fields with happiness.  
  
"You won your place here with your own sword Sorceress…Rest in peace…" he said and looked at the sky above him.  
  
"Leonhart…You have done many good things, and you have your place here as well…Your good is enough to bring your friends here as well when time will come…Later…Much, much later…" he said and looked at the fields around him.   
  
"Seth will not ruin this kingdom…" Yet, Seth's plans go beyond the ruining of the underworld and the universe. They reach they verge of fantasy…   
Yay! And to all those people that don't like the lyrics, they're only there to deepen the meaning a little bit. I should have said so earlier. Please Read and Review! Thanks!  
Ruby Dragon 


	8. Order of the Jihad

Chapter 8: Order of the Jihad   
  
A week after Andromache's death and the team returned to Garden, things were normal, and dull as hell. Dull, but everyone was busy around. Quistis was training students like hell for their SeeD tests, Selphie was busy with the Festival Committee, Zell was having his problems because he broke his arm, Irvine was in trouble with Galbadia Garden because he stayed at Balamb while he is officially Galbadian, Glafky has joined the Library Committee and is working hard, Seifer is re- organizing the Disciplinary Committee, Rinoa has gotten a little sick with the flu and Squall is being pressured by Cid to become SeeD leader, although he doesn't even want to hear about it. The only one who seems to be really free is Caesar.  
  
But, in any way, everything is peaceful and Squall hasn't had any disturbance in some time. Perhaps Seth and Ares are having hard time from the other gods? Maybe.   
  
Squall knows that today is Rinoa's birthday and she has completely forgotten. But, not her friends. They've planed a small party in the ceremony hall. They wanted to throw a big surprise party, but they're short on money… So, just them and the hall will be in that party. Squall looked at the present he got her on his desk. A small, blue velvet box, her favorite colour. The real gift is inside. A silver bracelet with her name 'Rinoa Heartilly' and hearts and ribbons carved on it.   
  
"She's going to like it…" he thought.   
  
"I wonder what the others got her…" he thought taking the box with the bracelet and putting it in his pocket. He grabbed his Gunblade and left his dorm to find the others. They may have been planning a party, but the big surprise was something else. Squall looked at his watch.  
  
"Whoops! Time to lure Rinoa to the ceremony hall!" Squall thought. He went to the Library, sure he would find her there. Well, that's where she loved to hang out. She was there indeed, reading a book by Ernest Hemingway.   
  
"Hello Miss Wings…" he said as he took a chair and sat next to her.   
  
"Hi Squall…" Rinoa replied, leaving the book aside.   
  
"How are you, my bookworm? You stick around here all day long…"   
  
"I'm fine. Well, it's just that, there are all of these books I wanna read and, well…"  
  
"Hmmmm…I see. Well, come with me for a while, I have something for you…"   
  
"What? What is it?"   
  
"Just come with me and you'll see…" Rinoa got up and followed Squall. Once they reached the Directory, Squall told her to close her eyes.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because it's a surprise. Close your eyes…I'll take your hand and lead you to the surprise now…" Rinoa closed her eyes, and let Squall guide her gently.   
  
"Don't try to peak or I'll cast Blind on you!" he joked. They reached the ceremony hall. Squall opened the door and lead her in.   
  
"Ok. You can open your eyes…" Rinoa opened her eyes and gasped in surprise. The guys had decorated the hall with some ribbons that said 'Happy Birthday Rinoa', and they had gathered up in a surprise party. They were all there, even Caesar. Rinoa was surprised even more to find that President Laguna had come over too! In the corner was her father, General Caraway, patiently waiting to greet her.   
  
"Surprise!!! Happy Birthday Rinoa!" they all cheered and clapped. Rinoa had turned red.   
  
"Oh! Today's my birthday! I had completely forgotten! Thank you so much guys!! Daddy! You came!" Rinoa exclaimed and ran up to her father to hug him.   
  
"I'm so happy you came too see me!"   
  
"Well, it's your birthday, and I brought you something little here…" General Caraway said and gave her a small package. Rinoa kissed her father's cheek and opened the package. It was a book with poems from Odysseus Elitis, a famous poet of the old days. He was still popular.   
  
"Oh! Dad, this is the 'Axion Esti'! I always wanted this one!" she exclaimed and hugged her father again. Then, Selphie went up to her and hugged her too.   
  
"Happy Birthday Rinny! This is for you!" Selphie said happily giving Rinoa a box.   
  
"Whoa! Thanks Selphie! Goodness what's in here? Oh! A teddy bear!" Rinoa said with a laugh as she saw Selphie's present. It was a sweet teddy bear that was holding a balloon that said 'Friends For Ever'. Rinoa loved it.  
  
"Thank you so much Selphie!" Quistis' turn was next. She had bought Rinoa a lava lamp, just the one they were checking on a few days ago in Dollet. It was pink with purple color lava in it. Glafky bought Rinoa a blue, craft starfish with a pink faux emerald in the middle. Rinoa thought it was really cute. Zell had bought her a blue, light silk, scarf to wrap around her shoulders.  
  
"Gee Zell! It's beautiful! Where did you know I wanted one of these?" Rinoa gasped surprised by Zell's present.  
  
"Ah, well…you told Glafky the other day, Glafky told me, and there it was!" Zell said with a laugh. Irvine went up to Rinoa and said seriously.   
  
"I have two presents for Rinoa." He said.   
  
"Present one." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Whoa…" Rinoa said.   
  
"Present two…" Irvine continued. It was a lovely desk decoration. A silver clown that was holding a colorful ball in his hands.  
  
"Heeey! That's cute! Where did you get it Irvy?" Selphie asked him.   
  
"Ah, I asked Zell to make it for me."  
  
"I see…" Seifer had mixed feelings when he gave Rinoa his gift.   
  
"T-this is for you Rinoa…Happy Birthday!" he said.  
  
"Thank you Seifer!" It was a necklace with a silver heart.  
  
"It's great…it really is Seifer…" Rinoa said slipping the necklace around her neck along with her ring bangle. Caesar was next.   
  
"Well, I give you this little thingy here…Happy Birthday!" he said and presented a ring with a red stone on it. The stone shone strangely.  
  
"Go on, take it. It's a pretty special ring. The stone comes from the Dragon Volcano deep in Grandidi forest. It's a piece from the always-molten Lava of Creation. It's supposed to be the substance of the world. But, if captured in dragon's breath, it turns solid, and becomes a very nice jewel. It's supposed to bring you good luck and happiness." Caesar said as Rinoa took the ring and slipped it on her finger.   
  
"It's great…Caesar where'd you get it?"  
  
"Ah, I just went to the volcano and took it, then straight to a jewelry shop in Deling. Special order." He said with a laugh. Laguna's turn was next. He brought her a hand mirror, with a strange yet beautiful decoration.   
  
"Wow! This is cool!" She exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah, and wait till you see what it does. If you turn it to sunlight, depending on how strong it is, the glass will change colors. Odine made it." Laguna said pleasantly.   
  
"And now, "Irvine said, "It's Squall's turn!" he said placing his hand on Squall's arm.   
  
"Yeah! Give Rinoa her present Squall!" Selphie said.  
  
"Ah, well…" He was planning to give it to her later, when they would be alone, but since they insisted…  
  
"Ahem, this is my present…Happy Birthday Miss Wings…" Squall said with a smile. He gave her the velvet box. Rinoa looked at Squall and then opened the box. She opened her mouth is surprise.  
  
"Oh Squall! It's beautiful!" She said and hugged Squall with her arm, still holding the present in the other.   
  
"It's lovely!" She exclaimed as she gazed at it.   
  
"Here, let me put it on your wrist." He said. He unbuckled the security, and put it around Rinoa's wrist, then he secured it.   
  
"There. Looks perfect. It suits you nicely." He said and gave her a kiss. All the others clapped and cheered.   
  
"Time for the cake!!!" Selphie said.  
  
"Cake? Where did you guys find the cake?" Rinoa asked surprised seeing the chocolate cake on a table with candles on it.   
  
"Ah, that's a present from Mrs. Dincht!" Glafky said. So, the party was pretty nice, and they all had fun. Irvine was taking many pictures. Angelo with his nose full of chocolate cake, Zell with a whole hot-dog in his mouth, Squall with Laguna laughing like hell with Zell, Glafky waving at him, Selphie sticking her tongue out at him, Rinoa happy with her father, Seifer a little grumpy as usual, and many more. The evening went by slowly and calmly. The party was over, Laguna had to return to Esthar, and Caraway back to Deling. Rinoa and Squall were still standing on the balcony of the ceremony hall, gazing at the setting sun.  
  
"It's beautiful like this…" Rinoa said.  
  
"Mmm…" Squall replied.  
  
"I love you…"   
  
"I love you two Miss Wings…" Squall said placing his arm around her waist. Rinoa turned her head and looked at Squall.   
  
"You're very sweet."   
  
"If you say so, then you might be right." Rinoa giggled.  
  
"I can't believe I forgot my birthday. It sounds nuts."   
  
"That's ok, as long as you have some friends to remind you."  
  
"Hahaha, you're right in that." Suddenly Zell came in the ceremony hall.   
  
"Squall!" he said. Squall and Rinoa turned around to see him.  
  
"What's up Zell?" Squall asked him.  
  
"Um, well there's these two guys in Garden and they want to see you. They're totally unarmed, but I have the weird feeling that they have something…They called me by name and told me to come here and find you. They even knew where exactly you were!" Zell said. Squall thought for a second.   
  
"Ok, they want to see me, they'll get to see me. Come on Rinoa, Let's go." Squall said and walked out of the ceremony hall with Zell and Rinoa.   
  
"The weirdoes are at the Headmaster' office…" Zell said. They headed to Cid's office, and found Cid speaking with the two strangers that were dressed like monks, and looking skeptical. Seifer was standing near them, listening idly. Squall's Prophet powers reacted and he sensed that those two men were Prophets.  
  
"Ah, and there's Squall. Squall, these two men asked to see you." Cid said.   
  
"So, you are Squall…" the older of the two men said.   
  
"Yes. I'm Squall. I can tell you are Prophets, and you want to see me."   
  
"Correct. Normally we wouldn't mind to explain to you why we are here, but since you left your Tutor before he taught you everything, we'll explain you why we are here."  
  
"I'm listening."   
  
"Every 10 years, the Prophets of this world gather at the dungeons of Centra Ruins, for an assembly. The assembly lasts a whole week. It's not compulsory for you to come. But it would be best for you if you did. I'm sure that Kalha would be happy to see his student again."  
  
"…I'll join the assembly. Sir do I have your permission?" Squall asked Cid.   
  
"Go ahead." Cid said. He understood this was important for Squall.   
  
"Can a friend of his come?" Rinoa asked.   
  
"Of course. No one will mind. But you must guaranty that he or she will not cause problems…"   
  
"They won't, it's ok."   
  
"Then, come tomorrow at Centra Ruins. We will wait for you. And now we must go. Farewell." The Prophets said and walked out of Cid's office silently.   
  
"Are we sure we can trust those guys?" Seifer said breaking his silence.   
  
"I know I am. They're from my kind and I can tell that they are ok. Rinoa, you're coming with me?" Squall said.   
  
"Of course!" Rinoa replied.   
  
"And the other one will be…" Squall thought. Everyone was busy, Zell was injured…   
  
"Seifer, want to join in?" he said in the end. Seifer was surprised Squall would want him to go along with him in such an important trip. On the other hand, he was delighted to see that Squall trusted him.   
  
"Heck…There's nothing better to do here…count me in." he said.  
  
"Ok. Tomorrow morning at the Parking Lot, 8:00, ok?"   
  
"Ok." Rinoa said.   
  
"Ok." Seifer said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"It's arranged then." Squall said.   
  
Yet, in the depth of his mind there still was a small doubt…   
  
"It's pretty warm today isn't it?" Rinoa said as they flew across the ocean to Centra.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much, but I bet at Centra Ruins' dungeons it's gonna be close to freezing cold." Squall replied.   
  
"Well, Ragnarok needed this maintaining. It's flying better now." Seifer said.  
  
"Yeah, that's true. The balance of inner and outer pressure has improved." Squall said.  
  
"You said they advanced the attacking mechanisms of the ship too, didn't they?"   
  
"Yeah, it's unstoppable now!"   
  
"Great." The computer of the Ragnarok beeped.  
  
"Arrival at preprogrammed station. Please prepare the landing process…" it said.   
  
"And this auto pilot inserted is so efficient…" Squall added in. They had landed not far from Centra Ruins, and walked a little before they reached it. Rinoa gazed the weird tower and said:   
  
"It's been a long time since we last came to this place…"   
  
"Yeah." Squall replied   
  
"I wonder if the Tonberries will come up and greet us with their natural, unfriendly ways…" Squall said. But the Tonberries did not appear. Instead they found the two Prophets that had came to Garden yesterday.  
  
"Hello Squall." Said the younger one.   
  
"Hello. I'm here now. Where's the other Prophets?" Squall said.   
  
"Just go down these stairs…" said the other Prophet showing them a staircase next to them. They went down and went ahead to the path that they saw. Soon they could hear voices and sounds of a normally alive place, like a village. A great underground cave was what they saw next, and the place was full of small camps where the Prophets were staying.   
  
"Wow, these people are really organized!" Rinoa said.   
  
"Yeah, I think it's gonna be hard to find Kalha…" Squall said looking all around for his Tutor.   
  
"Squall! Here!" A voice came to his ears. A man was coming their way. It was Kalha.   
  
"Hello Squall!" Kalha said saluting him typically, bringing his punch to his forehead.  
  
"Hello Kalha. It's good to see you again." Squall replied saluting him.   
  
"I see you brought your friends along! Sorceress Rinoa, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Seifer aren't you? Yes I can remember you, it's good to see you again." Kalha said greeting the other two.   
  
"So Squall, you decided to come to your first Prophet assembly? Good. This experience is going to be good for you. Come with me, I'm sure you're tired from he trip." Kalha said and led them into the camp, passing by the other tents. Outside the tents were other Prophets, and many as Squall passed by whispered about him. They reached Kalha's tent. It was a big, cozy tent, with a fire burning in front of it.   
  
"Grandpa! Did he come? Did he come?" a young kid shouted from in the tent and moved out to see them.   
  
"Yes Tiresias, Squall did come. And don't shout, you're annoying the others. Show some respect!" Kalha said, scolding the young boy.  
  
"Sorry…" Tiresias replied. Then he looked at Squall and Seifer seriously.   
  
"I forgot to say 'thank you' the last time I saw you guys. For beating that big ugly monster that was making us all sick. If I wasn't sick, I would have whacked it by myself!" the kid said. Seifer burst into laughter, and Squall giggled.   
  
"It's ok. Next time you'll get to…whack a monster before us." He told Tiresias.   
  
"Now, you little squirt, go and play, I want to talk to the kids please." Kalha said to Tiresias.   
  
"Aw! This always happens! When I want to hear you talk with an other person you tell me to go and play!"   
  
"Just do what I told you to, or I'll hang you upside down from the ceiling of the cave!"  
  
"ok, ok…" Tiresias said and ran off away from his grandfather.   
  
"He's too little for this conversation… Now Squall, I know that you've been very busy lately and that you have had many encounters with gods, am I correct?"  
  
"Heh, yeah you are. You were right. There are many gods in this world and we certainly have forgotten how to treat them." Squall replied.  
  
"Ah, yes, that's a good answer."   
  
"So, what actually do the Prophets do here?" Rinoa asked.   
  
"Actually…nothing."   
  
"Nothing?!" the three kids asked all together.   
  
"Well, at least most do nothing. The Elders actually do work here. They converse and take decisions, important ones. Sometimes their decisions have changed the course of whole nations."   
  
"Wow…" Rinoa gasped.   
  
"And what about the rest?" Seifer asked this time.  
"Well, the younger ones like to challenge each other in tests of wisdom, power and constitution. They use their powers to determine who is the best of them. I think you'd like to take a challenge like that, now don't you?"  
  
"Actually yeah."  
  
"I know that…but you can't do much with your powers yet right?"   
  
"Yeah. I can't move a boulder, or conquer the mind of someone yet…"   
  
"That's because you left before I could teach you, you stupid." Kalha said scolding Squall.  
  
"Uh…yeah, that's right…sorry…"  
  
"Never mind, we'll finish the lessons now. Uh, Seifer, Rinoa, could I ask you to please go gather more firewood? I would like some privacy with my student…" Kalha said.   
  
"Alright." Rinoa said and followed by Seifer left them alone.   
  
"Ok Squall, come in the tent with me, I'll teach you some advanced usage of your power." Kalha said as he entered the tent. Squall followed him. As he got in, the old man turned around and placed his hand on Squall's shoulder.   
  
"Why Squall?" he asked him. "Why did you keep it a secret? Why didn't you tell them all you're a Sorcerer now? Why did you hide the truth?" he said.   
  
"I just couldn't Kalha. It's a too heavy burden for me…Imagine how hard it would be for the others…"   
  
"Squall, your friends aren't as weak as you think they are! Trust them! Trust them for gods' sake! They will understand better than you think!"   
  
"But…"   
  
"But, but, but! Never say that word when you don't mean it!" Kalha said as he hit Squall on the head with his stick.  
  
"OUCH!"   
  
"Just a reminder that I teach my students, not only the usage of their power, but also which decisions should be taken when!"   
  
"Ow! Geez! Please don't do that again! I don't know how much my head can take!"   
  
"Your head can do much you know. Let me show you haw to move objects with your mind."   
  
"Yeah? So I can throw people anywhere just like in the 'Matrix'?" Squall joked as he ducked to avoid Kalha's stick.   
  
"Say another lame one like that and I'll bust your head… Pay attention!"  
  
Rinoa and Seifer came back later with firewood. They met up with Tiresias on their way back to the camp.   
  
"Hi Tiresias!" Rinoa said seeing the little boy.  
  
"Hello Sorceress Rinoa!" he replied.  
  
"Has Squall finished his lesson with Kalha?"   
  
"Not yet…and Grandpa is beating the hell outta poor Squall's head cause isn't doing things right…"   
  
"Uh-oh…" Seifer said sarcastically. All three of them went to their camp, and Rinoa thought that she didn't like the way some young Prophets were looking at her. They were staring as if they hadn't seen a girl in their lives before! They stacked the firewood where it could be handy, and Rinoa helped Tiresias prepare tea. Seifer sat down and stared at the people around them. After a while, Kalha came out of the tent, looking a little tired.   
  
"Hi Grandpa! How did Squall go?"   
  
"Very good. He can lift anything with his mind, but he has a small problem…" His speech was interrupted from a loud thud from inside the tent.   
  
"He just lost control and the stool has landed on him. I'm afraid I pressured him more than I should have…"  
  
"Grandpa!"   
  
"Yes, I did give him a few smacks because he wasn't paying much attention. He's having a headache now, and so do I and I'd appreciate it if you gave me a Remedy please…" Squall came out of the tent holding his head.   
  
"Man, that hurt…" he said.   
  
"Squall, show us what you learnt!" Rinoa said.   
  
"Yes, go on, practice makes perfect. Lift something in the air." Kalha said from his seat around the fire. Squall just smiled and suddenly Kalha was floating!   
  
"Not me!" he yelled when he realized what was going on.   
  
"Very funny Squall…"   
  
"Can you control someone's mind now Squall?" Tiresias asked eagerly.   
  
"Yeah…" Squall said and looked at Seifer.   
  
"What?" he said sharply, and then stooped talking. Squall kept looking at Seifer straight in the eyes, and Seifer started saying repeatedly:   
  
"I'm a sucker, I'm a sucker, I'm a sucker…" Rinoa and Tiresias burst into laughter and Kalha giggled. Squall stooped controlling Seifer's mind and giggled.   
  
"*#_$%^@ Squall!!!" Seifer said when he realized what Squall had made him say. After a while, Kalha was telling the kids things he had seen in the past, in the 3 generations he had lived, to make the time go by.   
  
"Squall, I have the bad feeling you are going to be challenged right now…"Kalha said looking at someone behind them. A young, bossy fellow and some other young chaps were walking their way.   
  
"Well, well, well…looks like this old geezer found a new sucker to be his student!" the first man said.   
  
"Watch your mouth about my Tutor." Squall said calmly.   
  
"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do to me?" the other guy replied.   
  
"…" Squall kept staring at the fire across him. If he lost control, he could bring the whole place down.   
  
"What? You a chicken too much?" the other guy sneered.   
  
"…" The other guy found it funny to toy with Squall, and decided to provoke him. He looked at Seifer and a rope that was nearby. Suddenly the rope came to life and wrapped itself around Seifer's neck, choking him.   
  
"Gharg!" Seifer cried out trying to pull the rope from his neck.   
  
"Seifer!" Tiresias cried out.   
  
"Stop! Stop that!" Rinoa screamed. That was too much for Squall. He jumped up and stared at the rope. It broke, freeing Seifer, who was almost being strangled.   
  
"Our powers are only for good causes." Squall scolded the young man.   
  
"I don't care about the fucking rules. I make rules." He replied.  
  
"…" Squall didn't answer that one, so that he wouldn't provoke him. The other guy looked at all of them. His eyes stopped at Rinoa.   
  
"By the way, this Sorceress here, she's a pretty broad…I bet she's a hell of a fuck…" He didn't finish his phrase. Squall had attacked him, throwing him on the ground, kneeled over him and raised his punch over his head to hit the other guy.   
  
"You say one more word about Rinoa, and your dead." Squall growled.  
  
"Squall!" Kalha said sharply. Squall looked at his Tutor and nodded affirmatively. He let the other guy, and turning his back to him, went back to the others. The other chaps left, and they one Squall had attacked was swearing out loud.  
  
"…" he was furious.   
  
"Man, Squall…" Seifer started, but Rinoa told him to be quiet.  
  
"Squall, you must learn to control yourself. If you had used your power, you could have killed him."   
  
"I wish I had…" Squall murmured.   
  
"…You don't believe what you said."   
  
"Maybe I don't, but I won't have that kind of behavior against Rinoa!"   
  
"I understand your anger and…" Before Kalha could say any more he spotted a few other men coming their way, and his face took a very, very serious look.   
  
"Oh dear…" he said.   
  
"Prophet Kalha. We have a report that your student attacked another student. The Tutor of the student wants him to be punished." Kalha got angry.   
  
"Tell Ventrou that my student was deeply offended by his little brat, and that I'll have a nice talk with him later, or even better, NOW if he wants!" he said sharply. The man stared at Kalha one last time and then nodded to the men following him. They turned their backs at them, and left.   
  
"Control myself…Look who's talking…" Squall said.  
  
"Ah, yes. Never mind about me. I'm sure that darned Ventrou will want you to have a challenge with his student, that darn Kail. Kail is very good, but you are better. You know why…"   
  
"Yeah, I do. My Sorcery empowers the prophecy power."  
  
"Your what!?!?!?" Seifer gasped.   
  
"…I was going to tell you guys. I've became a Sorcerer myself."   
  
"Wha…?" Seifer kept gasping.  
  
"It was a couple of months ago. Cid had sent me on a mission and…" Squall told Seifer all about that mission, that mission that changed his life in a drastic way. About Raspudin, the unicorns, everything.  
  
"I only told Rinoa about this. She helped me control this power. But there's something I fear about this power. The Force Raspudin gave me, it a Dark Force. The power I draw from it is…evil. But under the command of my own Force, the one I have from my ancestor, Kallinike is a good Force, and control the other one. It's pretty complicated and even I can't understand it well. The evil that comes from Raspudin's Force is used for good. That's something weird."   
  
"Ah, Squall. They say that there is no light without dark, and no dark without light." Kalha interrupted.   
  
"I still can't believe this…" Seifer gasped.  
  
"I know it's hard. I guess you're angry with me now…" Squall said sadly.   
  
"No, it's not that. I can't feel angry. I'm…surprised. I don't know how to react. Squall, a Sorcerer…I can't digest it…But I guess it doesn't matter now. We're still a team, we're still together and we're still friends! I don't care, and I'm sure that no one will care whether you're a Sorcerer. You're still Squall."   
  
"Wise words out of such a young mind…Very good." Kalha said.   
  
"And that means, since you're still Squall, I'll always kick your butt, no matter what happens!" Seifer said with a smile. Squall giggled. Then he turned to Kalha.   
  
"Kalha, what were those men that came after that Kail idiot? What did they want?" Squall asked.   
  
"They were from the Elders. They know what's going on around the camp and make sure nothing bad happens. Unfortunately, Ventrou, has them by his side…" Kalha replied.   
  
"That is so unfair!" Rinoa exclaimed.   
  
"Yes, it is. But I can't do anything about it."  
  
"Uh-oh, they're coming again…" Seifer said looking at the prophets that were approaching them. A man of middle age and medium build was leading them.  
  
"Kalha!" he shouted.   
  
"Yes Ventrou…?" Kalha replied.   
  
"I think we should settle our differences now, after the attack of your student against mine. Let's have them challenge one another. My best student against your…only student…" Ventrou said looking at Squall. Squall looked back at Ventrou.   
  
"My student isn't ready for the challenges and…?" Kalha started, but stopped. Squall was gazing straight at his eyes, telling him his thoughts.   
  
"I see…Very well Ventrou. My student accepted the challenge." Kalha said, but his voice wasn't steady at all. Squall got up. He went over to Kalha.   
  
"Is there any advise you have to give me?" he asked.  
  
"…No. Just don't let him conquer your mind, or read your thoughts. Block him like I taught you. Oh, and the advise… Don't let him beat you." He replied.  
  
"Ok." Rinoa was worried.  
  
"Squall…" she said.   
  
"Trust him…" Kalha told her.  
  
"Hey Squall…" Seifer said.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"In case you die, can I take your Gunblade?" he joked.   
  
"In your dreams Seifer…The Lionheart is coming to the grave with me…" Squall replied with a smile. Kail was waiting for him. He looked furious, and Squall was sure that revenge was in his plans. Squall stood across him, staring at him. Ventrou went up to Kail and whispered something in his ear. Kail smiled. He stared at Squall through the eyes, and Squall could feel him trying to sneak in his mind. That got him angry. He fought back, throwing Kail out of his mind, and tried to enter his. Kail fought back. Squall had an idea. He stared at Kail eyes, and using his Prophet powers in combination with the power of his Force, 'played' Kail's biggest fears in his mind. Kail screamed and fell on the floor. He rolled where he fell, just like if something had wrapped itself around him. He was shouting   
  
"Take them off me! Take them off me!!!" Rinoa and Seifer were amazed. What the hell was going on?   
  
"That was very clever of Squall. He's using Kail's fears against him." Kalha said.   
  
"What?" Rinoa said.  
  
"Kail is afraid of snakes. Squall has made him think that a large snake is wrapped around him. Very clever." Kalha explained.   
  
"? You mean Squall has hypnotized Kail?" Seifer asked.   
  
"In a way, yes." Kail kept screaming, until Squall decided that was enough. He snapped Kail out the dream, and Kail stopped rolling on the ground. He looked all around him.   
  
"Wha…?" he gasped. The he remembered Squall.   
  
"You!" he said.   
  
"…" Squall crossed his hands over his chest and just stared at Kail. Squall was angry.  
  
"You know what? That was a good move. Maybe you're not such an idiot." Kail said.  
  
"…"   
  
"But that's it. I'm going to make you a lifeless, mindless plant. I'll take away all the intelligence that you have. And I'm going to get Rinoa. I'll have some fun with her and then kill her! I'll…!!!" Kail gasped. Squall was furious. His eyes were like flaming. He stared straight at Kail.   
  
"Look into my eyes Kail…" Squall whispered. Kail was terrified. He wasn't gazing at a human. A demon was standing right in front of him. Squall was no human to his eyes.   
  
"AAAHHH! He's got the Lion Eye! He's got the Lion Eye!" Kail shouted as he fell to his knees and crossed his arms over his chest in pain. The next second a dozen of Prophets had fallen onto Squall and captured him. They pushed him to his knees. Seifer, Rinoa and Kalha tried to go near him, but other Prophets kept them away.  
  
"Squall!!" Rinoa shouted. Ventrou looked at Squall's eyes. He jumped back in fear.   
  
"It's true! He has it! He has the Lion Eye!" He said terrified.  
  
"Stay away from him!" Kalha shouted as he managed to break away from the guards, and go near him.  
  
"I took Squall under my Tuition knowing he has the Gift. I taught him how to use it right. Yes, he is a Sorcerer. He has Prophesy power higher that ours. But he is not to be feared. He knows nothing about the Lion Eye, but I believe that it is time he learnt." He said, placing his hand on Squall's shoulder.   
  
"The Elders of the Jihad aren't so sure about your words, Kalha." An old man said.   
  
"He must be an Elder…" Squall thought.   
  
"Why? Have I ever said a lie and tried to hide the truth Arnaux? Have I? Squall ignores the greatest power he possesses, and even he did know, I doubt he would ever try to turn it against the world. Do you think I would allow that? Do you think Apollo would had given his gift to him if he did not read his soul correctly?" Kalha said to the Elder.   
  
"You try to defend someone who only because of his power is our enemy, Kalha? I still see your compassion, but this a totally different matter."   
  
"No, it is not different Arnaux. Squall has the Gift only because he is a Leonhart. We know very well the family of the Leonharts has a long story in these powers. Haven't you met Andros? Didn't you see his powers? Didn't you learn from him? He may not have been a Prophet, but surely we learnt a lot from him."   
  
"Can I ask something now? What is going on? Why do you consider me an enemy?" Squall asked budding in. His patience had reached a limit.   
  
"You mean…he knows nothing about the Gift?" Arnaux said.  
  
"No, he has never heard of it before, what do you think I'm trying to explain to you!" Kalha replied.   
  
"…" Arnaux kept gasping.   
  
"I think it's time I told you about this. The Lion Eye is the power to make another Prophet lose his power temporarily, and cause an internal pain. If you wanted you could have caused to Kail any kind of wound, just by imagining it. In few words, you can cause anything to a Prophet. To common human, this power would be devastating." Kalha said.   
  
"I see…but I think it isn't that important. I bet a lot of Prophets can do that." Squall replied shrugging his shoulders.   
  
"Ah, that's what you think. It's a very rare power, and only the strongest of the Prophets will ever have the right to command it. And from those who had it, in history they are recorded as tyrants." Arnaux explained. Squall was skeptical. This power he owned without knowing it could turn his species against him.   
  
"I don't care about the past situations. All that matters is now. I think that way because I was raised that way." He said after some thinking.   
  
"And Squall is different from us all only because he was raised in different environment. He can use para-magic, and Sorcery, but he's mostly used to fight with his Gunblade." Kalha said.   
  
"… I understand. But the Elders of the Jihad would want to interrogate him. Just to be sure." Arnaux said after slight hesitation.   
  
"I'll gladly come to explain I have no interest in conquering the world…" Squall grumbled, rubbing his neck where the guards had pressed him down.   
  
"Then, follow me." Arnaux said and walked away, and the crowd was sidestepping to let him pass by. Squall rushed to follow him, and Kalha, Rinoa and Seifer followed. Arnaux led them to the end of the cave, where only a great big tent was found.   
  
"This is the tent of the Elders of the Jihad, enter it with respect." Arnaux said. They followed him as he went in. Squall waited a few seconds for his eyes to get used to the dim light, and saw that some figures were sitting solemnly around a dying fire.  
  
"So, you're the one with the Lion Eye." One of them said. Squall stood before them proudly, and without fear.  
  
"Yes." He replied.   
  
"…And you believe you will be able to control that power?" another one asked.   
  
"Squall, beware of those trap questions…" Kalha had told him through his mind.   
  
"That will depend on the way I will be treated. If they treat me as an enemy, any action I do will be considered hostile, but if I'm treated as a normal Prophet, nothing will happen." Squall replied.   
  
"…You want to be treated as a normal Prophet…how can we do that knowing you have the Gift?" another Elder asked.  
  
"I only recently found out this power. It's not something I've lived with through the years. I know a gift can become a curse for others if not used properly. I'd say this power is pretty useless to me."   
  
"Oh? And why is that?" an Elder asked.   
  
"I don't really need the Lion Eye to cause pain. I can kill someone easily with my Gunblade."  
  
"Ah, so you enjoy killing people?!" the first Elder asked him.  
  
"That would depend on the kind of human. I know good people and people that only think of how to gain power. The truth is, I don't really like taking away lives. But if they try to take away my life, I have nothing left that to fight back. I'm a SeeD. I was raised in a military academy. Fighting is what I was taught, and fighting is the thing I know the best. But, I chose that path of my life because I thought it would allow me to move on with my life. And I think my choice was right. Or I would have never been here now." Squall said lowly.  
  
"…I see…" the Elder said after hearing Squall's answer. The head Elder was looking at Squall all the time without speaking to him.   
  
"You know Andros Leonhart?" he said suddenly.   
  
"I've heard of him. They say I am his descendant."  
  
"Who said that?"   
  
"Griever. The guardian of my family and the gods. I know very little about his story. He beat Seth once."   
  
"True. He did. We encountered him once. Long ago. He was a very plain man, and yes, you are his descendant. There is no other reason you look so alike with him. And it's strange. You talk and act like him. You have put me in thoughts…" the head Elder said silently.   
  
"…" Squall did not reply.   
  
"Go. Go and wait till we call for you again. We want to think, and discuss about you. The decision will be a final one about you." The Elder said after a little thought. Squall looked at the Elders for a few seconds, and then turned away to leave them.   
  
"Squall…" Kalha said. Squall turned to look at his Tutor.   
  
"Good on you Squall…You knew how to answer avoiding the traps they set you. Good on you…" Rinoa was worried sick and hugged him.   
  
"Goodness, I was so worried…" she said breathlessly. Squall hugged her back and supported her until they reached their camp. Seifer was speechless. He didn't have anything to say. Back at the camp, Tiresias was crying. When he heard them coming he lifted his head and ran up to Kalha.   
  
"Grandpa!" he said with a sob.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Nothing. You don't need to know. But we are in a little mess now." Kalha tried to explain to the little kid.   
  
"Squall's in trouble isn't he?" Kalha looked far away and sadly replied,   
  
"Yes. He is. Tiresias…I can't believe you've grown to understand these matters…"   
  
"No, I'm still too little to understand well Grandpa…"   
  
"…" Squall had sat on a stone, and put his head in his hands. He was skeptical.   
  
"Squall?" Seifer asked him going over to him.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"There's more trouble than the Elder, right?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Seth."   
  
"Seth?! What this time?"   
  
"He wants to kill me."   
  
"That's nothing new. What's gonna happen?"   
  
"That Ventrou. He's under Seth's command. And Kail too."   
  
"Uh-oh. Why didn't you tell the Elders?"   
  
"You really think they'd believe me? Or Kalha or even you and Rinoa? No way."   
"…"   
  
"We have to do this ourselves."   
  
"Does Kalha know?"  
  
"Yeah, I told him."   
  
"Rinoa?"   
  
"…No. Rinoa doesn't. I'm afraid she's gonna panic if I do."   
  
"You're an idiot. Go tell her. You want anything to catch her on surprise?"  
  
"God…I hate it when you're right. Really, where's Rinoa?"   
  
"I think she went with Tiresias to get some water from the well."   
  
"I'll go find her. You stay with Kalha."   
  
"Ok" Squall got up and walked over to the well. As he passed by other tents, he heard people murmuring about him, and felt persistent eyes watching him.   
  
"Rinoa…" he said as he reached the well. Rinoa was there, pumping water with Tiresias.  
  
"Oh, Squall…What's up?"  
  
"I need to talk to you."   
  
"Sure…Tiresias, take this skin bag please. I'll come with Squall in a minute." Tiresias took the smaller skin bag, and went off, looking back to see what they were doing.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.   
  
"Ventrou is under Seth's command."  
  
"What?!"   
  
"He and Kail are puppets of Seth's"   
  
"That means trouble."   
  
"Yes. We have to watch out. Kalha and Seifer know, I told them. I had to tell you too. I found that out when they both looked at me in the eye. They want to get rid of me, as usual."  
  
"Uh-oh…"   
  
"Just act like you don't know, and be with me as much as possible."  
  
"Ok…Help me with these please…" Squall took a skin bag and carried it back to the camp with Rinoa. Seifer was grumpy as usual, and looked worried. Tiresias was already asleep in a corner of the tent. Kalha was smoking his pipe.   
  
"Kalha…they're coming…" Squall said.   
  
"Are you ready?" he replied.   
  
"I am…" Squall said. He turned to Seifer and Rinoa.   
  
"Ventrou and Kail are coming, Better get ready for a big bang…" Squall whispered to them.   
  
"They're gonna attack us? Now? In the middle of the night? With so many people around here?" Seifer gasped.   
  
"They don't care. Their goal is our death." Squall replied.  
  
"…" Rinoa was worried. Squall exited the tent, followed by Seifer and Rinoa. Kalha was to stay inside and back them up. Once they were out, Squall looked all around him and listened to the silence of the cave. Not a sound was heard. Ventrou and Kail were walking their way.   
  
"I knew we'd find you awake. It was so nice of you to wait for us…" Ventrou said.   
  
"Shut up Ventrou. I know that you and your pupil are Seth's puppies. There's no point in hiding any longer." Squall growled drawing his Gunblade.   
  
"So you want to play? I'll gladly play with you!" Kail said sadistically.   
  
"My student and I are one body…" Ventrou said raising his staff.   
  
"Seth! Let your power destroy the weak!" he cried out. The staff turned hot red and started glowing. A pillar of red light rose from the ground covering Kail and Ventrou.  
  
"Damn it…" Squall thought. When the pillar faded, a big demon had appeared where Kail and Ventrou were standing. It had the body of an Iron Giant, and a bull's head with a red jewel on its forehead and big tusks coming out of its mouth. It had four hands and wielded a staff.   
  
"What the hell is that!?" Seifer asked.   
  
"It's Kail and Ventrou as one body. Come on! Let's fight!" Squall said as he filled his Gunblade.   
  
"Be careful, it has Prophet powers!" Rinoa shouted.  
  
"I'll handle its powers, just attack it!" Squall shouted back. He used his powers to suppress the monster's power. Seifer ran up the monster and slashed it with his Hyperion. Rinoa used an Aura on her and called for her Limit break, Angel Wing. She bent over and two golden angel wings grew from her back. She started floating and a warm light rinsed her. Then, she stepped on the ground again, and started casting spells that would help the battle.   
  
"Triple!" she cast on herself, then jumped back to avoid an energy ball that the monster threw at her.  
  
"I'M GOING TO GET YOU SQUALL!!!!" the monster roared.   
  
"Go jump off a bridge asshole!" Squall replied as he attacked with his Gunblade, cutting through the monster's thick hide. Seifer filled up his own Gunblade and followed Squall's example, slashing the monster. In it's fury, it threw energy balls at them. Seifer and Rinoa dodged them, but Squall was hit.  
  
"Geez!" he exclaimed as he shook he head to come to his senses. Squall decided to put his 'heavy artillery' into action. He generated a ball of mental energy in his hand.   
  
"Eat this!" he shouted as he threw it on the monster.  
  
"EEAARRGH!" the monster roared as the energy ball threw it backwards. It dropped its staff.   
  
"Rinoa! The staff! Get rid of it!" Seifer shouted. Rinoa leaped and grabbed the staff, before the monster could react, and burned it with her Sorcery. Seifer slashed the monster again. It countered with a 'Psychic Beam' that affected the whole team. Rinoa felt her head was going to break.   
  
"Ahhhhh!" Squall shouted as he absorbed the biggest amount of the attack on purpose to protect the other two.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow….Damn you!" Seifer said. He pulled a Mega elixir from his pocket and threw it in the air. The medicine cured the team. Rinoa started firing one spell after another.   
  
"Protect!" she cast on the three of them, followed by a triple 'Aura'.  
  
"Rinoa, step back!" Squall said as he grasped Seifer's hand to activate the unbeatable 'Tornado Blades'. The 'Tornado Blades' was a rather recent discovery of Squall and Seifer's. They actually combined their Limit Breaks in one blasting Limit Break. Squall and Seifer started running in an open circle. With the Gunblades spread out. The tornado formed around them, and they moved towards the monster.   
  
"AAARG!" It shouted as the tornado swallowed it. After a few seconds, it threw the monster out from the top, all chopped up.  
  
"GGGAAAARRRRR…. YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" the monster growled. Squall foresaw its move.   
  
"SHIT!" he shouted and rushed to protect Rinoa. But it was too late.  
  
"DAMAGE TRANSPOSITION!" the monster roared and it's wounds disappeared, and appeared on Rinoa.   
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!" She screamed as she fell on her knees. Squall stood in front of her as a human shield.   
  
"Seifer! Heal her! Hurry! I'll take care of this motherfucker!" Squall shouted as Seifer rushed over to help. Squall stood across the monster and looked at it with hate.   
  
"After this one, you'll be praying you weren't even born!" he roared with anger.  
  
"SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT SQUALL!" the monster replied. Squall looked at the monster. The monster did the fatal mistake. It stared through Squall's eyes. And saw hell.   
  
"AHHHHHRG!!!" It yelled holding its head with its hands. It had no control over its body now. It tried to move away, but it was no use. In the monster's eyes, Squall was the incarnation of the most horrifying things in the universe. All the fear of the world was focused in those two eyes across it.   
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" It roared in fear. Squall lifted his hand. He brought it in front of his eyes.   
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?!?!" the monster roared as a mysterious energy field covered it.   
  
"Your worst nightmare…" Squall said. He closed his fingers in a tight grip.   
  
"EEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHRGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!……….." The monster roared in pain as a loud, crushing sound came from its body, as the energy fields grew tight around it. Squall was crushing it with mental power. He opened his hand again.   
  
"AaaaaRRggg…." The monster growled weak. Kalha had come out of the tent to see the battle. "By the gods…it's true…The power…the monster is crushed…" he said silently to himself. Squall went over to the demon.   
  
"Say goodbye to life you thing…" Squall said as he lifted the Gunblade.   
  
"Go to hell…" The demon replied.   
  
"Sorry, I came from there, can't go back. You know that the worst demons are kicked out of hell. If I go back, they'll kick me again…" Squall said. He brought the Gunblade down and chopped the demons head off.  
  
"Take your servant back Seth!" Squall yelled. The monster, after dying for good, started evaporating in crimson and purple light.   
  
"It's over…" Squall thought to himself and closed his eyes, looking up. He wanted to calm down. All the camp had awakened from the noise and had gathered around the battlefield to see what was going on. They were gazing at Squall with awe. And fear. Squall didn't care. All he wanted was to calm down. Kalha went up to him.  
  
"Squall…" he said silently. Squall opened his eyes and looked at his Tutor.   
  
"You were excellent…not even an Elder could have given out all that power…Squall…I'm so proud of you! Thank you!" Kalha said with a tone of emotion in his voice.   
  
"Hey old man…Nothing of this could have happened without your tuition…I should thank you." Squall replied. Kalha smiled. Squall walked over to Rinoa. He hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry…" he said.   
  
"For what? Why are you apologizing Squall?" she replied.  
  
"I let you get hurt. I wasn't fast enough to protect you."  
  
"That's silly. You couldn't have helped. You're not a god. You can't do everything."   
  
" I guess you're right." Seifer went over to Kalha and looked at the crowd that was murmuring out loud.  
  
"The Elders are coming, huh?" Seifer asked with slight worry.   
  
"Yes." Kalha replied with an unsteady voice.  
  
"What's the worst that could happen to Squall?"   
  
"They'd turn him into a lifeless person, with no personality at all. He would be like a machine…In few words, they'd take his soul away from him…"   
  
"Shit…" The Elders walked over to them. Squall and Rinoa moved close to Kalha and Seifer. Tiresias crept next to Kalha. They were ready for anything.   
  
"Prophet Kalha!" the head Elder said. Kalha gulped in worry.  
  
"Your words were right. There is no such thing as bad student. Only a bad Tutor. Forgive us for doubting about you. Your student is very strong, but knows what is right and what is wrong. He is welcomed in the community." Kalha sighed with relief.  
  
"Thank you head Elder... Your words are an honor."  
  
"Prophet Squall!" Squall looked up at the head Elder.  
  
"Please accept my apology for doubting you as well. You fight Seth, and now I know that well. Apollo was right to give you the power to predict the future and see the past and the present. Allow me to honor you by asking you to become a member of the ancient Order of the Jihad." The crowd started murmuring louder, and that made Squall, Seifer and Rinoa understand that that was a major honor.  
  
"Umm…Excuse my question, but, what is the Order of the Jihad?" Squall asked, after a little hesitation.  
  
"This is a good opportunity for the old to remember and the young to learn." An Elder replied.  
  
"The Order of the Jihad is a very old order of knights that had acquired Prophet powers. Much like you. Today the order counts very few members. So it would be great honor if you accepted the offer. The 'knights', I will call the members in accord to your culture, are different than us normal Prophets. They know how to fight with a sword and with their power. Today, they are the warriors of our kind. The men-at- arms we have here are members of the order. But Elites are very few…So, do you wish to become a member of the Order of the Jihad?" Squall thought for a little. He was curious to see what that order was. Right then Apollo got into his mind and persuaded him to agree.   
  
"Ok. I'll be honored to become a member of the Order." He replied.   
  
"Excellent. You must talk to the members of the Order. Rashid here will guide you." The head Elder said and one of the guards approached him.  
  
"Come with me." He said.  
  
"Do you have a friend to escort you? You need a friend to be with you in this." Squall smiled and turned to Seifer.  
  
"Come on. You might get the chance to see me getting humiliated or something." Squall said. Seifer giggled softly and followed them. Seifer and Squall followed Rashid to the other end of the cave, where they entered a smaller sub-cave. Rinoa looked at Kalha.   
  
"Everything's gonna be ok, right?" she asked him.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure…This is painful for me, but I must tell you. In older times, my son and Tiresias' father, Jason, went to qualify as a 'knight'. For one to be accepted as a knight, he must battle the Order's champion in a hand-to-hand battle, without weapons, and without powers. The battle is a life-and-death one. The champion, Goliath, was a fierce opponent. He killed Jason. I don't know the champion of today and I'm afraid about Squall's life…" Kalha said with sadness.  
  
"…" Rinoa looked at Kalha with worry.  
  
"How good are his chances to win?" she asked him with worry.   
  
"Well…I'd say, 50-50…" Kalha said.   
  
"…" Rinoa almost started crying.   
  
"Have faith in him Rinoa! Faith is the only thing that we can do to help him! Have faith in him!" Kalha tried to comfort her.  
  
Meanwhile, Rashid had led Squall and Seifer to a smaller cave which was lit with torches. There were other people in there, armed, but definitely Prophets as Squall could sense.   
  
"Well, well, well…You were the one who caused all the rumble before? Whew, you sure can make quite a noise…" one of the men said.  
  
"…" Squall didn't reply.   
  
"So, the head Elder says you're good enough to become a member of the order? That's good. We need some new 'blood' in here…" another giggled.   
  
"…" Squall kept his silence.   
  
"You don't talk much, now do you? Well, I can guess what you want. You want to be tested for the Order." A third man said.   
  
"What test must I go through?" Squall said. He wasn't really fond of the idea of being tested.   
  
"It's simple. You have to fight with our champion, Dart, hand-to-hand. No weapons, no Prophet powers. Ok? It's a life or death battle, and the one who lives is the winner. You ok with that?" the first man said again. Squall turned to Seifer and talked it with him.   
  
"Squall, this is risky…" Seifer said with worry. Squall had taken the challenge calmer.  
  
" I know, but it's worth it. Apollo insisted I did. We have good chances. Remember, we still have the junctions. 100 Ultima at my Strength-Junction, and I can whack him. Besides, if I get killed, you might get to take my Gunblade."   
  
"Squall…I dunno man…Ah, what the hell! Go ahead." Seifer said in the end. Squall nodded affirmatively. He turned back to the other knights.  
  
"Ok. I take the challenge." He said.  
  
"Good! Finally some action here! Prepare yourself! Dart will prepare himself too. We will cover you in an anti-power field, so that no Prophet power is used." A man said.  
  
"Ok. Seifer, come on. Let's do our preparation…" Rashid went with them.   
  
"Wait, I'll come with you!" he said. They pulled themselves aside, and Squall and Seifer began work. They transmitted and refined magic, making 100 Ultima spells. They junctioned it to Squall's Strength- Junction. Then, Squall junctioned 100 Haste spells to his Speed-Junction.   
  
"Ok. I'm ready." He said. He took off his jacket and shirt, and trusted his Gunblade and necklace to Seifer.  
  
"Don't lose the necklace or I'll toast you…" he said. Seifer smiled.   
  
"Just go in there and kick some ass man…" he said. Squall stood in front of the men. Another man, about his built stood opposite him.   
  
"I'm Dart. You're the guy I'm fighting?" the other guy said.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You look confident enough…"   
  
"Thanks for the compliment."   
  
"Man, way too serious. Chill out will you? You're gonna die and you're all grumpy!"   
  
"Just shut up…" Squall was anxious. He hadn't fought like this before, only really long ago with Seifer, when they were kids. Dart attacked Squall like a bullet, and Squall was surprised. Dart ran behind Squall, and jumped on his back. He wrapped his legs around Squall, and squeezed him. Squall couldn't react.   
  
"Argh!" he exclaimed.   
  
"Hehehe! I told you to be happy! Your death is close!" Dart said sadistically as he squeezed Squall's ribs.   
  
"Damn it…" Squall thought. There was nothing he could do. He was choking, and the pressure was unbearable. He tried to throw Dart of his back without success. The he heard the men around him speak.  
  
"I told you he was dead meat…" one said.   
  
"He's worth nothing…" another said. Seifer and Rashid were in the corner trying to encourage him. The others teased him. That really got him angry. Dart has crushing him. Squall fell to his knees. He could hardly breathe, and he felt dizzy. Suddenly he heard a cracking sound at his sides. A few of his ribs broke.   
  
"Gahh….." he moaned.  
  
"He's worthless!" a man shouted. That was it.   
  
"NO I'M NOT!!!!" Squall shouted and in a last resort, threw his hands back and grabbed Dart's neck. Dart was surprised.   
  
"Argh!" he groaned. Squall clutched Dart's neck, choking him.   
  
"Go for it Squall!" Seifer shouted. The other men were murmuring. They seemed to have refined their opinion about Squall. Squall kept holding Dart's neck, choking him.   
  
"How's that Dart? You don't like your own medicine?" Squall groaned as he felt Dart's grip weakening. Squall got up on his feet. Despite the tremendous pain, he was choking Dart.   
  
"Eeeeeaaaargh!" Squall growled as Dart let him go, and he threw Dart off his back, over his head and straight slam on the opposite wall. Dart's body slammed the wall with a loud thud that was followed by a strange sound. Then Dart's body fell on the ground on the neck and a crack was heard. Seifer and Rashid ran up to Squall to support him. He was in a bad condition. Blood was flowing out of his nose, and he had bruises on his abdomen. Then, Kalha and Rinoa rushed in the cave.   
  
"Squall!" Rinoa shouted. He ran up to him and hugged him.   
  
"Oh, Squall, I thought you were done for! Thank gods you made it!" she said as she held him in her arms.  
  
"Come on! We have to get him to our tent! He needs care." Kalha said eagerly.  
  
"Well Squall. You won, killing Dart. That means you are accepted in the Order. Forgive us all for doubting you. The ceremony of you accept will take place tomorrow, when you will be well." A man said. Supported by Seifer and Rashid, Squall left the cave limping. They took him to Kalha's tent, and they started taking care of his wounds. Rinoa was furious.   
  
"I can't believe it! He fought with four broken ribs! This is insane!" she said as she tied up the bandage around Squall's chest.  
  
"It could have been worse." Kalha said.  
  
"Yeah, he could have gotten killed!" Seifer said.   
  
"I know, but this is mad. And they expect him to be well tomorrow! Please!" Rinoa said furious.   
  
"He will be. His Sorcerer powers will make sure he will be." Kalha said calmly.  
  
"What? I can't use healing magic on broken bones. No one can. The bones will stick in wrong spots!" Squall said.   
  
"You have self healing power Squall. Tell me, does it hurt when you speak?" Kalha said.   
  
"…No. It did before, but now I don't feel a thing."   
  
"See? That's it. Your body is healing you. Or rather, your Force is. Take some rest Squall, and sleep a bit. You need sleep. Seifer, Tiresias, come out with me. Rinoa stay with him, will you?" Kalha said as he exited the tent after Seifer and Tiresias.   
  
"You're stupid." Rinoa said.   
  
"I know I am, ouch." Squall replied.  
  
"At least you admit it."   
  
"Hey, Apollo told me to accept. Or I would have turned it down, really."  
  
"That's just an excuse."   
  
"Ok, maybe it was."   
  
"Let's just get some sleep." Rinoa said and lied down next to Squall.   
  
"You're gonna sleep here, with me!?" he said slightly shocked.  
"Yeah. You have a problem with that?"   
  
"No. I'm just not used to it."   
  
"Better get used to it then…" Rinoa said with a yawn. Apollo sent Morpheus, the god of sleep to rest them. Soon, they were both fast asleep.  
  
The next morning, when Squall woke up, Rinoa was already gone.   
  
"Where is she?" he thought. Then he realized he didn't hurt anymore. He untied the bandage, and examined himself. Nothing. There was no broken rib nowhere. He was all well.  
  
"Well, Kalha was right. I can heal myself." He thought as he got up and put his shirt and jacket on. He found out that Seifer had placed his Gunblade and his necklace on a stool. He put on Griever and took his Gunblade. He got out of the tent. Kalha and Seifer were there.  
  
"Ah! There he is!" Kalha said.  
  
"Good morning." Seifer said.  
  
"How are you feeling?"   
  
"I'm ok." Squall replied. Then, Rinoa and Tiresias turned up, and Rinoa was happy to see that Squall was ok.   
  
"You look fine! Rashid is looking for us. The ceremony of the order is going to take place. They want us to go to that little cave again."   
  
"Well, let's go. I don't want to keep them waiting…Squall said. They all got up and walked to the small cave. The men of the order were waiting for them.   
  
"Welcome to the Order of the Jihad Squall. As a member of the order, Apollo will have a special favor for you, and you will earn the other privileges a 'knight' has as a member of the order. You will never drown in a sea storm, and in battle, your opponent will be an easier target to your power. As a proof that you are member of the Order of the Jihad, you will wear a silver ribbon around your left arm." A man said and as Squall took off his jacket, tied a thin, silver ribbon around his left arm, above the elbow.  
  
"Welcome to the Order Squall." He said.   
  
"Thank you."   
Later that day, Squall, Seifer and Rinoa were going to leave. Seifer and Rinoa were already in the Ragnarok, and Squall wanted to day goodbye to Kalha.   
  
"Well, your tuition is over, and you know a lot. You're a free Prophet now." Kalha said.   
  
"I know. But still feel attached to you." Squall replied.   
  
"I know that. And I'm glad. To me Squall, you are the son I lost. And I'm happy I had you as my student."   
  
"I was happy to have you as my Tutor, except your stick."   
  
"??? Oh! Right. I suppose I was a little too hard on you…"   
  
"That's ok. That stick helped me learn. Thank you Kalha."  
  
"You're welcome Squall. Go on. Your friends are waiting. Go on and give evil a lesson they're gonna remember."   
  
"Goodbye." Squall said as he entered the Ragnarok. Soon they took off, and the ship flew away fast.   
  
"They're gonna make it Kalha…" an old man said going near Kalha.   
  
"I know they are Arnaux. Squall doesn't give up easily, and surely he's a tough-nut-to-crack."   
  
"And don't forget he's the Knight of the Gods. He can't fail." Kalha just smiled.   
  
Hi, people! I'll get the next chapter up soon! See ya later!  
Ruby Dragon 


	9. schizophrenic

Chapter 9: Schizophrenic   
  
The town of Balamb is peaceful. People are doing their daily shopping at the market, the blacksmith of the junk shop is making swords, Big Bad Rascal is playing with his friend from next door, Daisy and Mrs. Dincht is cooking Balamb fish. A group of fishers talk about the morning catch cleaning their nets, down at the docks. Suddenly a loud flapping sound is heard and a huge shadow flies above them. They aren't scared, because they know that the hulking beast that flew above them is no one but Caesar. Having reached the size of 20 meters in length, Caesar has become more than a powerful Holy Dragon. He's an essential asset in Garden's force.  
  
"Caesar's off on a another worldwide patrol…" one of the men said.   
  
"Yep. He sure has grown huge. Yet he still stops by my house for a Balamb fish…" another replied.   
Somewhere else, somebody isn't having such a good conversation…   
  
"The Erinyes are agreeing with our plan." Seth said.   
  
"You mean, you convinced them?" Ares gasped not believing him.   
  
"Yes. They say that Squall has committed murder by killing Raspudin. I took advantage of that, and their madness will strike him soon enough."   
  
"My men can take care of that, but…" Ares said with hesitation.   
  
"But? But what Ares? Are you hesitating?!" Seth said sharply.   
  
"I don't like this…I'm afraid of the Superior Power's wrath…"   
  
"The Superior Power will be under our command when the plan is complete. We will perish the weak!!" Ares stirred in his seat.  
  
"You mean the world? The people we created with so much pain?" he said lowly.   
  
"You're getting softer Ares?! Yes! I intend to crush the worthless mortals that crawl on the planet. Especially the SeeDs…Squall Leonhart will be the first to suffer!!!"   
  
"Seth…I'm starting to have doubts…You intend to kill the other gods don't you."   
  
"Yes. With the help of the blood of Gorgy, I will kill them all. And first, my brothers, Horus and Ra. Then, I will be King of the World!!! Yet, if anyone intends to take my side, I'll gladly accept him in the Army of Evil."   
  
"Seth…I don't like the idea of destroying the people…I may be god of war, and I may like violence and death, but this goes too far. We depend on the mortals, just as they depend on us. Their legends and their minor faith are keeping us strong. We cannot perish them." Ares said lowly again.   
  
"I see Ares…you do not wish do join me any more…"  
  
"NO! It's not that…Well, I'll order my men to handle Squall's capture so that the Erinyes can do their work…" Ares said stiffly.  
  
Yet, in him, there was still a weird feeling…   
  
"How is he Quistis?" Squall asked.   
  
"He's…so-so. It's really painful to have a dozen of Cactuar thorns on your butt and stomach..." She replied.   
  
"Ouch…He's gonna be ok though, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but Dr.Kadowaki says he needs to stay in the Infirmary for a day or two."   
  
"I see…" Squall replied. Squall and Quistis were outside the Infirmary talking about Seifer. Seifer had a painful accident with a Cactuar. He was chasing a few in the Training Center's sector A, when he tripped over a twig, and fell on one…The whole Garden heard his scream of ultimate pain. Squall and Zell were around, and helped him to the Infirmary.  
  
Well, it has been a month since Squall, Seifer and Rinoa returned to Balamb Garden from their trip to the Prophet assembly where Squall had discovered something new about himself. He had the Lion Eye. When they returned to Garden, the first thing Squall did was to tell the others he was a Sorcerer. Judging from the shocked look on their faces that day, Squall knew it would be hard for them to get used to the idea. Thankfully they all kept the secret, and they never bothered Squall when he seemed to be in thoughts or meditating. In general, they were as sure as Rinoa was that that fact would never change Squall's attitude against them, or his character.  
  
"Man, I can't believe he managed to land on a Cactuar… Remember when we fought the Jumbo Cactuar back at Cactuar Island?" Squall said.   
  
"Yeah, it almost pulverized you with it's Ler Plank…" Quistis replied. Suddenly Cid's voice was heard through the intercom.  
  
"SeeD team A is requested to come to the Headmaster's office please, I repeat, SeeD team A…" 'SeeD team A' was the code name for Squall's team. It was Matron's idea.  
  
"Cid's calling for us…" Quistis said as the walked down the hall to reach the elevator. After a while they were all at Cid's office. When he entered, they all saluted.   
  
"Where's Seifer?" He asked before saying anything else.   
  
"He's in the Infirmary with minor casualties Sir." Quistis reported.   
  
"I see…Well, there's a mission for you, and I have the feeling its more serious than the client reported. There have been reports of a pirate ship, highly armed in the Centra Crater. The local fishing ships are having terrible problems. Please go and sort this out." Cid said seriously.   
  
"Squall, I want a full report afterwards, because this has put me in thoughts."  
  
"Yes Sir…" Squall replied.   
  
"Since the Ragnarok has been taken from a class for training, I have arranged for you to take one of the Garden vessels. It should be waiting for you at Balamb Town's Dock. Go along." The kids saluted and left his office.   
  
On the way to the Front Gate, Squall remembered something.  
  
"Where's Caesar?" he said.   
  
"I think he's off on patrol again." Rinoa replied.  
  
"Hmmm…ok. Let's go." They left Garden and walked to Balamb town. They went straight to the docks and boarded the vessel. Squall went to speak with the pilot.  
  
"Hi! I'm your pilot, my name's Bill." The man said.  
  
"I'm Squall, the leader of the team." Squall replied.   
  
"I know all of you guys. Who doesn't!?…" Bill said.   
  
"Ok, ok, ok…just get this thing to move and let's head to Centra…" Zell said as he came in the cabin after Squall. When the vessel started moving, the team made themselves comfortable in the seats, and were talking to each other. Squall was thinking, as usual. Bill proved to be a good captain. They reached Centra a lot sooner than they expected.   
  
"Just patrol around the area and scout the inlets." Squall told him when he went up to the bridge to have a look of what was going on. After a while, they had encountered nothing, and Zell had leaned his head on his chest, taking a quick 'cat nap'. Suddenly, Bill called for Squall.   
  
"Yo, Squall, I think you betta see this mate." Squall went to the bridge to check.   
  
"Well?" he said.   
  
"Take a look at that inlet and tell me if you see what I see." Bill replied. Squall looked carefully at the inlet. He didn't like what he saw. There was a big ship, black in color, with a strange flag. There was a black skeleton on the prow.   
  
"I don't like that…" Squall said. "Bill, start making maneuvers and get us as close as possible. We'll jump on board."   
  
"Gotcha! It's piece of cake. You guys just get ready." He replied. Squall went back to the others.   
  
"Ok guys, let's get ready to go!" Squall said. They all geared up and got ready for Squall's order to move out. Soon, Bill had approached the ship and opened the door. The team jumped out and started examining the ship.  
  
"There's no one here!!" Zell exclaimed after a while.   
  
"This ship is abandoned!?" Squall wondered out loud.   
  
"What's going on here?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Something IS going on, and it's definitely not good…" Quistis said.   
  
"You can say that again…" Rinoa replied. Squall was scanning the ship all around him. Yes, he couldn't have been wrong. His '6th sense' was right. There was something bad on this very ship, and they were the targets. Then he saw it.   
  
"Guys!" he shouted and everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"Back to the vessel! Now!" He shouted. They looked at his face; he was looking towards the rear part of the ship. There was a mysterious plant there, and its tentacles were spreading like vines dangerously towards them. But, it was too late. A tentacle wrapped around Squall's leg and he fell. The tentacle was as stiff as steel.   
  
"Arg!" Zell cried out as a tentacle was wrapped around his chest. Quistis was struggling with another one. Squall twisted and turned to free from the tentacle. But, after a few seconds he felt a little pinch on his thigh, and he felt very, very sleepy.   
  
"Oh, no…sleeping fluid…" he thought just before he passed out cold. When Rinoa came round from the sleep, she was in a cage, with a bracelet around her wrist. She recognized it, it was an Odine bracelet. So, for the time being, she couldn't use her Sorcery.  
  
"Welcome back to reality Rinoa…" Quistis told her sadly. Selphie was sobbing. Glafky was silent, but her eyes showed she was scared. The boys were in a cage next to them. But, only Zell and Irvine were in there.   
  
"Bill was killed. Squall is in a separate cage." Quistis explained to Rinoa when she saw her puzzled look. Rinoa worryingly looked all over the deck of the ship. All she could see were strange men, dressed in black kelebs.   
  
"Ares' men." She thought. Suddenly there was ruckus from the other end. All the gang turned to see. Squall was being dragged out of a small cage. He was fighting back, and he was groaning. He seemed like he had been beaten badly.   
  
"Let him go! What are you doing to him?!" Rinoa screamed.  
  
"He's not gonna be a hero anymore when we're done with him!" a tall man replied sardonically.  
  
"Bring him here! These twerps must see and learn not to oppose Lord Seth!"  
  
"Tell Seth to FUCK OFF!" Squall roared and threw with one of the men that were trying to drag him off the ship's deck. The other 6 men that were trying to drag him halted him and brought him in front of the tall man. He looked at Squall who was helpless on his knees. He still had his eagle-sharp sight.   
  
"This will be you're punishment for opposing the Lord of Darkness!" the tall man said. Then he took a small pistol like thing from his pocket. It was a pistol needle, used for injecting vaccines to animals and people. He loaded it, with a tiny bottle filled with a green liquid, and pushed Squall's head to the side, revealing his neck.   
  
"Whataya doin' to Squall you bastards!?" Zell shouted banging his cage's bars. The men ignored him. The tall man pinched Squall's neck who groaned, and inserted the liquid in him.   
  
"Let him go! Back off!" the tall man said after a few seconds. The guys that were holding Squall let him go, and Squall fell on four. He breather deeply, desperately gasping for air. His eyes were wide open, and his sight was full of agony. He lifted his face and Rinoa almost screamed with the look on his face. Squall's eyes were full of desire to kill. He was mad. He had gone crazy. He laid eyes on a rather short man, and with a yell jumped on him, banging the man's head on the deck. The other men back stepped in fear. Squall was delivering punch after punch to the man's face, pulverizing it. He was nuts, worse than being under Berserk. When he killed the man, he went for the tall man, but he was faster and delivered to him a blow on the back of the neck, leaving Squall unconscious. He fell with a thump on the deck, groaning. The tall man laughed sadistically, and turned to the rest.  
  
"You see? He's under the curse of the Erinyes! He's worse than a serial killer! Hahahaha! Such is his doom! You men! Throw him over board! Let's get rid of the waste weight!"   
  
"Nooooo!" Rinoa cried out as some other soldiers lifted Squall's unconscious body and threw him overboard. The body fell in the water with a loud splash. Squall remembered this secession. Water filled his lungs instead of air, which until then assisted him in the action of breathing. He was going to drown.   
  
"I remember this feeling…I'd fell once again in the sea like this…back at the orphanage…long ago…but then, Ellone and Matron saved me…Now, there's nobody…I'm…all…alone…" he thought as he drifted endlessly towards the ocean bottom. Rinoa was crying in Quistis' arms. She was shedding tears for her knight.  
  
"He's gone! He's gone! He's gone!" she sobbed repeatedly as the pirate ship sailed across the sea.   
  
"Shh... shh...quiet Rinoa…don't cry…we'll do something…" Selphie tried to consult her. But Rinoa just couldn't stop. She lifted her face, and looked at the two rings hanging from her necklace. She began crying again. Quistis looked at the other two girls and shook her head.  
  
"?" Squall was floating. It was a wonderful feeling. Being so light. He felt the substance around him cool and liquid. Water.   
  
"?" he thought. "I'm…still…alive?" he thought.  
  
"And…I'm not out of my mind. My mind is clear…why?" He opened his eyes. He felt strange, his vision was different. He surely was underwater, but his vision was perfect. He could see underwater.  
  
"Huh?" he thought. He tried to move his hands. But the movement was weird.   
  
"What the…?" he thought. "I'm not in my body? What's happening?"   
  
"You have the shape of a white dolphin Squall." A soft, crystal voice said. Squall turned his dolphin head and faced a pretty woman, about the age of 30, sitting on a rock of the ocean bed. She wore long white clothes that waved along the water. She emitted a strange light.   
  
"Who are you?" Squall asked her with a squeaky dolphin cry.  
  
"I'm Thetis. I'm Glafky's older sister. I'm here to help you." She replied.   
  
"What's happened to me?" Thetis smiled sadly.   
  
"I'm afraid Seth is winning this war. He has started capturing gods. Many are imprisoned as we speak, and I am barely free. Seth cursed you with the madness of the Erinyes. They are goddesses of punishment. It appears that you have committed a murder, and they are punishing you. But, this was an order from Seth. Under the curse you are nothing but a bloodthirsty man that will shed blood until he dies. Under the shape of an animal though, you can maintain your consciousness. That's why I turned you into a dolphin."   
  
"How can I cure this?"  
  
"The only one that knows is Sebeck, the god of written wisdom and scribes. You must go to him. I advise you to travel to Balamb and get Seifer and Caesar. Only rejoined you three can achieve your goal. I can also tell you this. Remedies, combined with your Prophet power can help you control yourself in human form." The sea goddess said. Squall thought of all of that for a second. Then he nodded with a squeak, and turned away to leave. He could sense his way back to Balamb, thanks to the dolphin's keen sense of direction. He moved his powerful tail and swam as fast as he could. He swam and swam and swam, passing by FH, and heading for Balamb. He jumped out of the water to check the sun's direction, and correct his course. The dolphin in him was complaining, but Squall was pushing himself to the limits. He had reached the highest speed a dolphin could hit, and speeded through the waves like a silver white bolt. After half a day's travel, he reached the shores of Balamb. When he reached shallow waters, he concentrated and turned himself into a lion. He swam to the shore, and shook his body to dry him self.  
  
"? White lion? I wonder why…maybe it's the curse…" he thought when he saw he was a white lion. He started running towards Balamb Garden. The powerful muscles of the lion allowed him to experience the speeds a lion could reach, crossing the field. His paws thudded on the ground softly, and powerful hind legs pushed him ahead with large pounces. It was midnight when he reached the Garden. He turned into a human, and before he could lose control, he quickly drank a Remedy, and focused to push the thoughts of killing away from him. He rushed in the Garden, and woke Seifer up first.  
  
"Squall! What's up? What happened? Where's the others?!" Seifer gasped as he saw Squall leaned over him, and pushing him.  
  
"Big trouble. It's Seth again. He's winning. There isn't much time. We must wake Caesar up and take the Ragnarok and find the others…" Squall said quickly and in short told Seifer what had happened.   
  
"What?! Cursed! We have to get to that temple right away!" Seifer said.   
  
"No! We have to save the others first. They are in greater danger that I am now. I can't leave them like that." Squall replied as they reached the Quad and woke Caesar up. The dragon got furious when he heard the whole story from Squall.   
  
"Why those bastards! I'll chew every little piece of them, and spit it out!!" He roared furious.   
  
"Save that for later Caesar, and get ready for a pretty long night flight." Squall said and the three SeeDs hurried to Balamb Airstation. Squall and Seifer boarded the Ragnarok, and took off. Caesar was flying right by them.  
  
"Seifer, if anything happens and I go nuts, hit me please, KO me, just do something to calm me down. Kill me if you have to, but for Horus' sake, don't let me hurt anyone…" Squall said. It was obvious he was starting to get tired from his struggle to control his emotions.   
  
"Squall! Kill you!? Forget that!" Seifer said surprised.   
  
"I said, if I get nuts, don't hesitate to kill me if nothing else works. I'm capable of doing anything in this state…"   
  
"Squall!"  
  
"Seifer!" Squall said sharply. "That's an order! I said, kill me if you have to!" Seifer didn't reply to that one, so he wouldn't exaggerate him. After a while, Squall showed obvious signs of exhaustion.   
  
"Look! There it is!" he said as the ships sensors detected the ship.  
  
"It's the Island closest to Hell!" Seifer replied.  
  
"There's no life form on it…heck! Where are they!"? Seifer wondered.  
  
"Maybe on shore…" Squall replied.   
  
"Hey! There! That cave is an entrance to an underground building!" Seifer said.   
  
"Yeah…you're right. And look, that small water hole is nothing but a special glass. Maybe it's a window. Hang on…we're landing." Squall replied.  
Rinoa was strapped on a bed, and her heart was pounding with fear. She was in a hospital-like room. What was going to happen to her now? Where was Squall? Where were the others? She was trying to find answers to those questions when the tall man and a few more came in the chamber.   
  
"Well Dr.Galinus, how is the virus going?" The tall man asked. A mid-age man, wearing a white doctor's robe, looked at Rinoa pleased and replied.   
  
"The process is finished, Xiam. The virus 'Z84Gln' is at it's most advanced evolution. It's deadly and the effects are very fast. I'm glad you could get me a living human specimen to test the final form."   
  
"Heh, and there are 5 more for your future experiments. You Galinus will mostly please Lord Seth. He will reward you generously…"   
  
"Oh…I am very pleased to know that I satisfy the Lord…It's is an honor to work for the future King Of the World."  
  
"So, what's the show now?" Another one of the men asked.   
  
"Nihihihi…something you will enjoy Lomer. I'll inject the virus into the girl. When she dies, I'll capture her Sorcery in a machine, and you can use it as you please." Galinus replied with a hyena like giggle. Lomer smiled. Rinoa heard all this, and her heart almost stopped. She would die now. It was over, and her end was tragic, and dishonoring.  
  
"…Shanee…atemo…lifa secre…a remi reza…a secou, a secou…A telemore Rinoa, a telemore…terra acepto to tiha…asha…asha…" Rinoa started singing quietly, to make her fear go away. It was a sad song, which was the ancient language of the Sorceress, and it was a mourn for a dead Sorceress. Galinus, ignoring her song, picked up a needle pistol, and filled it up with a white liquid- the virus.   
  
"…Shika to lifa Rinoa…" she said finally and awaited her doom. Galinus was just about to pierce her neck when a crashing sound was heard, and the ceiling window broke, and two men landed on the floor, back-to-back, ready to fight.  
  
"It's the Leonhart! Guards! GUARDS!" Xiam yelled and drew his sword. From the door behind them, instead of a bunch of soldiers, Caesar crashed his head in, and Irvine, Zell, Selphie, Quistis and Glafky came in wielding their weapons, ready to fight.   
  
"KILL THEM!" Xiam roared and lifted his sword to hit Squall. Squall jumped aside, and Xiam's sword hit the floor. Squall and Seifer attacked together and slashed Xiam almost in half. A spell from Quistis missed and hit the bed Rinoa was on. It tumbled, and Rinoa was free. She jumped aside, and tried to remove the Odine bracelet. Caesar protected her, grabbing in his jaws anyone that would attack her. Xiam, although injured kept attacking Squall and Seifer. All around them, the guys were fighting with passion, helping Squall and Seifer. Galinus had crouched in a corner, trying to protect himself.   
  
"Yaaaaaaa!!!" Squall yelled as he sliced Xiam's head off his shoulders.   
  
"Squall! Get the doctor! He has a dangerous virus!" Rinoa yelled from her corner. She was still trying to get rid of the bracelet. Squall looked all around him, and spotted Galinus trying to crawl away. In his fury to escape, he had dropped the needle pistol. Squall hurled towards it, grabbed it, and with two steps had grabbed Galinus from the shoulder. He held him tight.   
  
"And what about your experiment, Doc? The one you wanted to use so much?2 he said.  
  
"Nooo!" Galinus cried out.  
  
"Aele terka douma Anubis! (May you face the wrath of Anubis!) " Squall shouted as he injected the virus in Galinus.   
  
"EAAARRHFFGGG!" he shouted as his body started dissolving. The virus appeared to be a horrible plague. He swirled and twisted and, looking for help, approached the man named Lomer. He had a cut on his arm, and Galinus tried to grasp him.  
  
"No, you idiot! You're gonna infect m..." Lomer said but his speech was cut short when Galinus touched his hound and infected him. Now Lomer began twisting in pain, his flesh dissolving from the drastic virus. Galinus fell to the ground with a soft thump, looking like a horrible piece of meat left long time to rotten. Lomer fell just seconds after Galinus. Squall made a face of disgust and turned his back around to help the others. Rinoa still couldn't get rid of the damn bracelet, and was beginning to lose her temper.  
  
"Come ON!" she said from her teeth. Squall and Seifer fought back to back, and the other guys raged all around them. After a little, they managed to kill all their enemies.   
  
"Whew! That was a hell of a battle!" Irvine said running his hand on his sweaty forehead.   
  
"At least, now we can…Squall?!" Seifer said as he saw Squall supporting himself on a wall. He didn't seem well.   
  
"Oh no! He's losing it again!" Seifer said out loud and quickly moved towards him. He grasped Squall by the collar, and prepared to hit him, as the mad look returned to his face.  
  
"This is gonna hurt me more than it's gonna hurt you Squall!" he said and punched Squall. Squall fell in Zell's arms unconscious.   
  
"Better to keep him unconscious. He said he's dangerous if he's awake." Seifer explained. Then he told them about Sebeck's temple.   
  
"We gotta get there fast!" Rinoa said. "It's Squall's only chance of getting cured!" Seifer nodded affirmatively.  
  
"Let's hurry up then." Zell and Seifer carried Squall to the Ragnarok. They strapped him in a seat, and sat on opposite sides of him, just in case. Quistis was helping Rinoa to get rid of the bracelet, while Selphie took off.   
  
"I wonder, where is the temple?" she said.   
  
"I know!" Caesar said through his communication device. "It's 40 miles north-west of Deling, right under a big rock. I know the way!" he said and took the lead with Ragnarok flying right behind him. Caesar was right. After a while, he led them to the big rock, where an opening was visible.   
  
"See those carvings? They are the ancient language. Squall told me they were Sebeck's." he said, pointing a carved block on the stone. Rinoa, Quistis, Glafky and Seifer entered the cave, while Caesar, Zell, Selphie and Irvine stayed with Squall.   
  
"Man, this is spooky…" Glafky said.   
  
"Yeah…" Quistis replied.   
  
"This way, I can see light!" Rinoa said. They moved deeper in the tunnel and reached the Temple of Sebeck. They were astonished. In the center of the room was a statue of Sebeck, the crocodile headed god, surrounded by shelves filled with ancient books.  
  
"…Now, what do we do?" Seifer asked. Suddenly the statue began glowing, and a mysterious voice came from it.  
  
"You have come to seek remedy for the cursed Leonhart, correct?" Sebeck said.  
  
"Y-yes…" Rinoa said.  
  
"Please great god, we seek your advice. The Erinyes have cursed Squall. We want to cure him. Tell us what must be done, and we will do it." she said.   
  
"There is one thing that can be done." Sebeck said.   
  
" You must go and find Isis, the great goddess, mother of all gods and living creatures, creator of life, wife of the great Hyne. She is the mother of the Erinyes. You must beg her to soften her daughters' wrath. She will ask the goddesses of punishment to forgive Squall, and cleanse him from his sin that has caused his curse. Only Isis can help you. Isis' sacred ground is under the Tomb of the Unknown King. You must ask his soul to open the gate to her kingdom. Call him by his name, and he will come."  
  
"But, no one knows his name! How will we call him?!" Quistis asked.   
  
"The Unknown King is the great king Ataman of Galbadia. Call him, and he shall open the gate." In a flash of light, a wrapped scroll appeared, hovering in front of them.   
  
"Take this scroll. With this, Isis will welcome you. But beware; Seth has set you tests to pass to reach the Mother of the Gods. Succeed in them, and the Leonhart will be cured." Sebeck said as Rinoa took the scroll. The light of the statue faded away. Rinoa held the scroll for a few moments, and then turned around to her friends.   
  
"Come on, let's go. Let's go find Isis…" She said, and her voice was not steady at all. They exited the cave, and headed back to the Ragnarok. Squall was still sleeping, strapped on his seat. Rinoa looked at him and gulped.   
  
"Let's go!" Seifer said. Selphie sat at the pilot seat with Zell as the co-pilot and took off. Caesar followed. They sped through the horizon, rushing towards the Tomb of the Unknown King. They entered the Tomb. Caesar had to squeeze a little.  
  
"Gosh…it's as spooky as always…" Selphie said rubbing her arms to warm them.   
  
"…Yeah." Zell agreed. He and Seifer carried Squall.  
  
"Ok, we're here." Rinoa said as they stooped in front of the stone coffin that enclosed the Unknown King.   
  
"King Ataman of Galbadia! We call you!" Rinoa cried out. They waited in silence for a few seconds. Then, the coffin's lid opened, and the Unknown King's ghost came out.  
  
"Hmmm!? Who has called me by name after 600 years of silence?" he asked with an out world voice.   
  
"Can you please lead us to the Kingdom of Isis?" Rinoa asked as politely as she could. King Ataman said something they hadn't expected.   
  
"…Isis? What do you want that bitch for?!" he asked surprised.   
  
"…Erm…to heal our friend…" Quistis replied, still shocked by Ataman's remark on Isis.   
  
"Oh, I see now. All right, I shall open the gate for you. All you have to do is wait a sec. I'll open the gate for you. It's going to be a little jolty." King Ataman said. The SeeDs looked at each other.   
  
"Do you want to cure him or what?!" Ataman said.   
  
"Yes!" Rinoa said. The ghost of Ataman fell back in the coffin and after a few only seconds, a whirlwind of colors emerged from it, sucking them all in it. It was too sudden for them to react. They were liked sucked down a drain. Rinoa closed her eyes tightly from worry, and she wanted to scream, but she couldn't open her mouth. The experience lasted very little. After only seconds, they found themselves standing in a great underground cave, whose walls shone dimly. They looked all around them amazed.  
  
"This is where I leave you kids. You have to continue on your own. Things won't be easy, but if you let the friendship and the love you have for each other guide you, you will make it. This is a quest of the mind and the heart. I wish you good luck." Ataman said and disappeared. They looked at each other.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Selphie asked.  
  
"What Squall would do. Follow the path." Seifer replied and after they laid Squall on Caesar's back, they followed the only path they could see. After walking for a little, they heard something, like the sound of something big breathing hoarsely. Caesar breather the air to smell it. His face took a surprised expression and he opened his great mouth and roared so loudly the cave shook. After a few seconds, another roar came as an answer to Caesar's.   
  
"It's him! Follow me! Follow me!" He told the others and trotted ahead with thundering footsteps. A few meters ahead the kids stooped astonished from what they met. A dragon that looked like Caesar, only much bigger lied on the floor. He was breathing weakly, and his eyes were dark. He looked ill.   
  
"Grandfather?" Caesar said softly, going close to the great dragon. The dragon lifted his crested head a little, very weak.  
  
" Caesar? Is this you my son?" it said. "Is this really you?"  
  
"Yes Grandfather!" Caesar said and rubbed his snout on the dragon's one.   
  
"Finally…you have came…I was hoping you would. I have not heard of you for a long time…but tell me, what are you doing with humans? I can smell their presence…"  
  
"Ah… these are my dearest friends. They helped killing Carnorium! And, I carry the descendant of Andros Grandfather! He is with me!"   
  
"Of Andros?! I can't believe it! Has the Leonhart taken revenge for Andros?"   
  
"Yes Grandfather, he killed the traitor!"  
  
"Ah…Then…I can rest now…I am so happy I have been able to see you again, Caesar. You are a worthy son of mine…I can see you have grown big and strong. I am proud of you. Now, it is my time to go…"  
  
"No Grandfather! The Holy Dragons need you now more than ever!"  
  
"They need a young, strong and courageous Divine Dragon. And that is you Caesar. You will be the Divine Dragon after me, and your son or grandson will be the Divine Dragon after you…" None of the kids spoke. They realized they were watching something rare and precious.   
  
" I can't become a Divine Dragon. I haven't got the experience!" Caesar said.  
  
"You have the heart for it. And you have the friends to support you…I want you to fight the Lord of Evil with the Leonhart. Because he will. Caesar! Lead the Holy Dragons against the Evil that is coming upon the world! You must!" The Divine Dragon replied.   
  
"I will." Caesar replied.   
  
"Please…stay with me these last moments I have in this world…" Divine Dragon said and laid his head on the ground again.  
  
"I am so tired…" he said and closed his blind eyes. Caesar turned to his friends.   
  
"Guys, take Squall and move ahead without me. I'll stay here…I'll try to catch up with you later." The kids nodded and after taking Squall from Caesar's back, they carried him, and moved ahead in the mysterious corridor. They were worried like hell. They knew thay had to hurry because Seth could be materializing his plans that very moment. After a little more walking, they came across a large chamber with 6 doors.  
  
"Now where do we go?" Irvine wondered.   
  
"Look! There's a script carved on the floor!" Selphie said. They all crouched over it to read it.   
  
"You have well reached here.   
You have a long way ahead,   
But a short way to return now.   
Death is ahead, salvation behind you.   
Chose only one of us gates.   
One of us will take you ahead,  
One of us will take you back   
To where you came from with safety,  
Two of us will bring you back here,  
And three of us will lead you to death."  
  
"What in the world is this!?" Glafky said.   
  
"A riddle!?" Selphie gasped.   
  
"A riddle!" Rinoa gasped too.   
  
"I can't help here, that's for sure." She said.   
  
"I suck at riddles…" Irvine said.   
  
"We'll be stuck here for ages!" Glafky said.  
  
"No, we won't!" Quistis said.  
  
"Look after what's written. There are clues."   
  
"But, to help you, we'll give you some advise.  
1st: The Gates on the left of the bloody one   
Are different although they look the same at first look.  
2nd: The first and the last Gate don't lead to death.   
3rd: The Gates that lead to death are   
On the right of the Gates that   
Are covered in leaves and lead back here.   
And the last one: The largest Gate leads  
To the place you least want to be."  
  
"All we have to do is follow the clues!" Quistis said. The others looked at her with surprise.   
  
"Quistis, if you can do it, I'm never going to call Zell a Chicken-Wuss again." Seifer said breathlessly. Quistis crouched over the script, opposite the doors and read the script again and again quietly, every now and then lifting her head and looking at a door, murmuring something. After a while she got up and her eyes glimmered with triumph.   
  
"The Gate on the right side of the one painted blood red is the one that leads ahead!" Quistis said out loud.   
  
"A-are you sure?" Seifer asked her.   
  
"I'm positive." Quistis replied.  
  
"In that case…" Seifer said and thought for a moment.  
  
"Hell Seifer! Why think now! Let's move it!" Zell bawled.  
  
"…" Seifer was ready to call him a name, but hushed and just replied: " Heck, you're right! Let's get going!" Seifer and Zell pushed the door, which opened with a soft crack. It lead to another corridor… but what?  
  
Hey! I might be updating sooner than I have! See you later! Please review! So far, lonewolfsquall has been the only one to review every chapter!   
Ruby Dragon 


	10. Crescendo

Chapter 10: Crescendo  
  
"Way to go Quistis!" Glafky said with a grin. They hurried to pass through the door. They kept walking through the corridor, following the path. They ended up in another room. There was a sort of door ahead of them, which looked like a jigsaw puzzle. They couldn't tell what it showed. A few pieces had black markings on them, obviously pieces of the picture. They all stared at it for a few seconds.   
  
"Oh…I get it." Irvine said walking towards it. "We have to solve the puzzle to open the door. I'm quite good at these."   
  
"Me too!" Selphie said and went closer to have a better look. Irvine examined the pieces for a moment.   
  
"I think it shows a cross." He said.   
  
"No! It's not a cross. It looks more like a sword to me." Selphie said.   
  
"Just try and see what happens!" Zell said. Irvine carefully took out a block from the puzzle and then another one from a different spot, and switched places.   
  
"See! It is a cross!" he said doing so. A soft clank was heard and Seifer jumped ahead and grabbed Irvine away from the puzzle. As he pulled him away, four sets of daggers from all four sides of the puzzle rose out and in again repeatedly for a little. Irvine gasped.   
  
"Good grief…Geez…thanks Seifer." He said.   
  
"I told you it wasn't a cross. And it's no sword either." Selphie said.   
  
"Then what is it?" Rinoa asked her.  
  
"Umm…Let's try this…" Selphie said and took another block, and replaced it with another. Nothing happened.   
  
"See! It IS a sword." She said. She took another block out, and then another one, and switched the places.  
  
"It's not exactly a sword." Irvine said. Another clank, and the floor behind them collapsed. Glafky Rinoa and Quistis found themselves hanging from the edge, Glafky having grabbed Quistis' arm to prevent her from falling.  
  
"AHHHHH! Try not to do any more mistakes now!" Rinoa shrieked, grabbing Zell's arm as he tended it to her.   
  
"Sorry! Sorry!" Selphie said.   
  
"Um…umm…Oh!" She said and took another piece and apiece she had taken before, and switched places.   
  
"Now I see it! It's a spear!" she said and quickly begun switching the blocks.   
  
"There!" she said. She was right. It was a spear. She finished the jigsaw puzzle, and then, after another look, she pressed the middle block two times. Nothing.  
  
"Huh?!" she gasped. "Maybe you didn't do it hard enough." Irvine said, pressing the block again, harder, three times. A door behind the puzzle opened. They hurried to help the girls climb up from the edge of the floor.  
  
"Yeah!" Rinoa said. They marched ahead, feeling more confident now. After a little, they reached a long hall, with a rug on the floor, wooden seats at the sides, and carvings on the walls.   
  
"Let's move ahead!" Zell said. He took a step forwards, and the rest followed him. Suddenly, a metallic sound was heard, and Seifer shouted:   
  
"Down! Down! Duck!" They ducked for the floor as dozens of blades flew above their heads out of the carvings and back in on the opposite wall.   
  
"Shit! Now what!?" Zell cried out.   
  
"Quiet, quiet! I have an idea!" Glafky said.   
  
"Look at the end of the hall, above the arch! There's a bigger carving, like the ones on the walls!" she continued.   
  
"So?" Irvine groaned.   
  
"If I can hit it with one of my knives, I think we're saved!"  
  
"Then DO IT!" Seifer roared.   
  
"I'll try!" Glafky said, and still lying on her belly, she pulled a knife from her waist. She aimed and threw it. Everyone kept their breath. For a moment that was like eternity, it seemed as if she'd fail. A blade hit the knife driving it slightly out of course.   
  
"Noo!" Glafky shouted. Miraculously, the knife plunged hard into the stone carving, right in the center. The blades above them entered the carvings, never to exit again.   
  
"Alright! Bravo Glafky!" Zell cried out and kissed her on the cheek as he lifted her up.   
  
"Awesome…" Selphie said.  
  
"Man, I'm getting sick of all these traps and snaps and gadgets!" Seifer said.   
  
"Can you do anything about it?" Rinoa asked him emphatically shaking her shoulders.   
  
"I guess I can't." he said.   
  
"None of us can. Let's just move it." Zell said. They kept walking. Suddenly Zell sniffed something weird.   
  
"Ew…Gross! What is this stench!?" He said, clasping his nose with his fingers.   
  
"Yuk, it sure is stinky…" Quistis said waving her hand in front of her nose with a disgusted expression.   
  
"Look, I think this stinks." Selphie said. She pointed ahead of them, a lake with a very smelly, brownish liquid in it.   
  
"Oh brother…A swamp…" Zell moaned.  
  
"Can we pass it?" Glafky asked.   
  
"We'll find out…" Seifer said. He picked up a pebble from the shore of the lake and threw it in the water. It fell on the stone floor with a loud 'TOK!' sound.   
  
"It's not very deep…and I can see the shore across." Irvine said.   
  
"Let's go then…" Selphie sighed and stepped in the stinky, dark waters. The rest followed her. The water reached till a little over their knees.   
  
"Man, this is gross…" Zell said with disgust.   
  
"It could have been worse Zell so shut up." Irvine said. They had almost reached the shore when Glafky cried out and began sinking in the water.  
  
"Eeekkkk! It's alive! It's swallowing me!" She shrieked.  
  
"M-me too!" Irvine cried out. Zell reacted immediately. He had the fastest reflexes from all of them and quick as a bullet pulled Glafky out of the water and threw her over his head and straight on the shore. She landed with a thump.  
  
"Zell!!!" She cried out. The water was eating Zell alive.   
  
"Don't care about me! Get Squall out of here!" He shouted back, throwing Irvine to the shore.   
  
"Yaaa!" he cried out surprised.  
  
"Seifer! You're next!" Zell said and tossed Seifer over to the shore.   
  
"Zell! Zell!" Rinoa cried out. He grabbed Rinoa from the waist and threw her on the shore. One by one, he threw them all on the shore, letting the carnivore water to eat off pieces from his flesh.   
  
"Guys! Please, help Squall! And, don't forget me guys!" He said as he threw Squall's unconscious body to the shore, before the water covered him.   
  
"ZELL!!!!!!!" Rinoa cried out in horror as they saw his hand waving at them good luck and -perhaps- saying a last farewell to the world. The water had eaten him alive. He had sacrificed himself to save them. They stood idle, watching the water come to calm after devouring Zell. They couldn't believe he was no longer with them. Each of them recalled in their minds moments Zell had triumphed, he had said something funny, moments he had saved the day with a fact or a risky move in battle. Seifer recalled with sorrow all the times he had insulted him. Glafky was out of her mind. She couldn't speak, and every time she tried to speak a shock came out of her mouth.  
  
"W-we must move ahead…" Quistis said. The rest nodded, and hesitantly picked them selves up to move ahead, carrying the sad burden of both Squall and Zell's death.  
  
"I…I can see a light ahead…" Rinoa said after a while.   
  
"Look! Look! We made it!" Selphie cried out. They passed the light door and entered Isis' sacred ground. A fully bloomed garden surrounded them that was levitating in complete chaos.   
  
"My goodness…" Quistis had gasped.   
  
"Come on…This way. I know how we must speak to Isis." Glafky said.   
  
"Rinoa, you and I have to kneel in front of her statue and present her the scroll Sebeck gave us and ask her to help us. Say what your heart feels, and don't hesitate to argue with her."   
  
"Ok…" Rinoa said. They walked ahead, and approached the statue of Isis, seated on a golden throne, under a small temple like structure. Rinoa and Glafky knelt in font of it. Rinoa lifted the scroll in front of her.   
  
"Oh Great goddess Isis, Mother of all gods, Creator of life, Wife of the great Hyne; I, Glafky the daughter of Nereys, the lord of the seas, and Sorceress Rinoa whom Hyne has given the power of Sorcery, we come to ask your mercy upon our friend." Glafky began.  
  
"Sebeck, the great god of scribes has given us this scroll for you." Rinoa said. The scroll shone and flew in front of Isis' statue, which shone too and spoke.   
  
"Speak your wish Sorceress."  
  
"The Erinyes, your daughters have placed a curse on Squall. I want to know why and cure him from this curse." Rinoa said.   
  
"My daughters set their curse on criminals who have committed sins of great importance." Isis replied. "Perhaps Squall has committed a punishable crime and had to be punished."  
  
"I want to be sure for that." Rinoa replied.   
  
"And, what do you suggest Sorceress?"   
  
"A trial. Everyone must go through a trial to be punished."   
  
"Very well. I will summon my daughters to come for a trial." Isis said. No sooner had she finished her speech, the three Erinyes appeared. They rose from the ground. They wore long, black clothes with hoods to cover their heads and faces. Rinoa could hear snakes hissing.   
  
"Why do you ask the Leonhart to be judged? He has committed the crime!" One of them said.   
  
"I don't know what crime he committed! I demand to know!" Rinoa said raising her voice.   
  
"He killed the Sorcerer Raspudin and stole away his Force!" another Erinye said.  
  
"Unless a god speaks for him, we will never allow his healing!" the third one added.   
  
"I will speak for him." A voice said. Soon, the owner of the voice emerged from the shadows.   
  
"Sehmet!" Rinoa gasped. Squall had old her about the lion headed goddess of justice and medicine.   
  
"I will speak for the Leonhart. I know that normally you will not accept such requests, but it is an utmost emergency for the Leonhart to be cured. The murder of Raspudin came as an order from the unicorns. Raspudin used their blood for the sin he committed, to kill and drink unicorn blood. The order came from the unicorns and Apollo himself. Therefore, the murder is not Squall's fault. So, I beg you Erinyes, forgive Squall and allow him to be cured." Sehmet said with an emphatic tone on her voice, clearly showing to the Erinyes she wasn't going to accept any argues.   
  
"Very well. We'll allow him to be cured. Isis knows the way." The Erinyes said all together and crouched down back into the soil from where they had came from.   
  
"Thank you Sehmet…" Rinoa said. Sehmet smiled kindly.   
  
"There is no need to thank me Rinoa. You brought yourselves until here, and Squall needs such support from you. Tragically, Zell was the first of you to be lost in this war. Let us pray he will be the last." She said, and kindly stroked Glafky's cheek.   
  
"Times have become hard. Seth is winning upon us. Apollo, Ra, Aphrodite, Hifestus and many other gods are already captured. Seth is draining away my powers as we speak. And, there is nothing that can stop him." The kids gasped.   
  
"How does he do that!?" Irvine said.   
  
"The Superior Power." Sehmet said sternly.   
  
"Superior Power?" Glafky gasped.   
  
"None of us gods knows what exactly the Superior Power is. But, Seth is commanding it and uses it to capture us in the Caves of Silence. He is winning upon me right now." Sehmet said with a voice of agony.   
  
"Sehmet!" Glafky sobbed. The goddess was turning transparent.   
  
"These are times when gods are weak!" Sehmet cried out.  
  
"And only the mortals can save them…" Sehmet had time to say before she vanished.   
  
"Bring the Leonhart to my healing waters before it is too late!" Isis said. Seifer and Irvine carried Squall to the pond Isis showed them. The girls were trying to comfort Glafky.  
  
"Sink him in the waters, and let him alone. He will not drown." Isis said. Seifer and Irvine did as Isis told them. Squall sank in the blue green shiny waters of the pond. They got out of the pond and waited.   
  
"Let him rest for a little…AH!" Isis cried out as her statue stopped shining and crashed to sand.   
  
"What the hell is happening!?" Seifer cried out.   
  
"Something is coming!" Rinoa said. "I can sense it!" A bright light came from the corner of the garden and the SeeDs covered their faces from the brightness. A man came walking from it. He came from the past. From another planet. Another world. Wailing a large Buster Sword. He had blond, spiky untidy hair and ice-cold blue eyes.   
  
"Who the hell…?" Irvine said, lowering his arms as the light faded away.   
  
"Who are you?" Rinoa asked him.  
  
"You'll never understand." The man replied coldly. "SQUALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted. "Where are you, worthless brother!"   
  
"Brother?" Rinoa gasped lowly.  
  
"Why do you want Squall?!" Seifer asked him.  
  
"Why do you bother?! It's between him and me. Unless you want to end up with him." The man replied.   
  
"SQUALL!!!! Why do you hide you worthless coward?!" he continued. The guys were so stunned they couldn't move a muscle. As Squall did not give any signs of life, the man pulled out his huge Buster Sword.   
  
"Come out Squall! Or your comrades will pay your debt!" he said grabbing Rinoa with such a quick movement; the rest didn't even see him. He placed the edge of the sword on Rinoa's neck.   
  
"You either come now or this girl dies!!" he roared.   
  
"Let me go!" she screamed.   
  
"SHUT UP!" the man told her.   
  
"It's me you want Cloud!" Squall shouted. His voice came from everywhere in the cave.   
  
"Finally! Come out and fight me, or she dies!" Cloud cried out.   
  
"Alright." Squall replied. The waters of the blue green bond waved and in a loud splash Squall jumped up and landed on the dry ground with his Gunblade out. Cloud threw Rinoa aside.   
  
"So this is how it should be…we always battle at times of conflict between Good and Evil…" Cloud said.   
  
"You wished so Cloud." Squall said.  
  
"Squall…who is he?" Rinoa asked Squall.   
  
"Cloud?…" Squall repeated staring at Cloud.  
  
"Go on Squall. Tell the little witch who I am." Cloud laughed sinisterly.   
  
"Cloud is…my brother." Squall replied still gazing at Cloud.   
  
"What?…" she gasped, and so did the others. Cloud laughed. He sounded like a paranoid, a schizophrenic.  
  
"Let's tell them our story Squall, it's a shame to let them go without our tale. I'll start off…" Cloud said a cleared his voice. He began saying something like a poem.   
  
"Long, long ago, in the legendary land of Valhalla, Terra had two sons. One named Cloud as the clouds in the stormy sky. The other named Squall as the thundery squalls of the cold winter. She prided her sons for their minds, and their power. But one day the two sons decided to battle to see who was stronger. They battled for two days, three days… But none won. Then the older son, Cloud, used his cleverness to defeat Squall. But Squall would not give up. He fought back harder. Then on their fury, they charged on each other with their swords. And Squall's sword plunged in Clouds strong neck, And Cloud's ripped Squall's broad chest in half, and crimson blood flowed. So the two sons died from each other's hand. Terra lost her mind and heart when she saw the two sons dead on the earth. She set a curse on their souls, never to rest in peace. To always seek to fight each other through great warriors they incarnated. Every 10.000 years, the two brothers meet to battle to the end." Squall took it from there.  
  
"And Cloud would win now, and Squall would win then. The brothers changed. Cloud became dark hearted, and evil as Demon Tojira's heart. Squall redeemed for his own sins and chose to join the side of Good. Cloud would keep killing and destroying lives in his era, While Squall would try and save as many souls as he could, never meeting Cloud. But, time came and the brothers were reborn, One faced the evil of Sephiroth and the other of a Sorceress. Now, the brothers will face each other, in a war. Through the warriors they have incarnated. Their skills will show who will remain, And who will leave this era, and wait for another 10.000 years. Who will rest and who will be restless. This battle will happen during times of war, And one will serve the Evil, and the other Good. Those who will witness the battle will witness the true power of Life and Death." Squall ended. His face was cold as ice. Cloud smiled with satisfaction.   
  
"As you understand, Squall and I are brother souls. We incarnated warriors and every 10.000 years met to battle. Last time he won. Now, we are reborn. It's different. Now, he who wins gets to stop living on and on. This is going to be fascinating." He said.  
  
"No Cloud. We aren't brothers. Not any more. You're just Cloud Strife, and I'm Squall Leonhart. We are total strangers. To me, you're just another enemy, another obstacle, and another challenge in my life. I'm no longer the Squall you knew. I'm a SeeD and I have a life of my own, I'm not depending on you or anyone else that my friends and my family." Squall replied.   
  
"And I? Aren't I your family as well?" Cloud asked him.   
  
"Not in a thousand lives Cloud." Squall said drawing his Gunblade. "If it's battle you want, a battle you'll get." He said.   
  
"Alright…But remember, we're missing a witness…" Cloud replied drawing his Buster Sword.   
  
"Right…Caesar!" Squall shouted. Caesar replied with a thundering roar. He was there all along. He was waiting in the chaos where the garden levitated. He flew up on the garden roaring as he landed.   
  
"Now it's all in order. The Divine Dragon of this era is here. We can battle." Cloud said.   
  
"Squall…why didn't you tell me you were the one?" Caesar asked him.   
  
"I couldn't tell anyone. No one would understand. No one can." Squall replied.   
  
"NO MORE CRAP SQUALL!!!!" Cloud shouted as he dashed up to Squall swinging his sword above his head. Squall was ready for that and placed his Gunblade in front of his face. Cloud's sword slipped on the Lionheart's blade and hit weakly on the ground as Squall dodged the hit.   
  
"Caesar! Get the others away from the battlefield! Now!" Squall ordered Caesar. Caesar nodded and the rest climbed on his back. Caesar flew up above the battle, still watching over it. Squall and Cloud were battling like demons. Cloud delivered hit after hit and Squall dodged every one. But Cloud would avoid every blow Squall delivered.   
  
"Yaaaa!" Squall cried when he swirled his body with the Gunblade pointing outwards and scratched Clouds left arm rather deeply. The wound closed after a few splits of a second.  
  
"Hahahaha! You're forgetting Jenova Squall!" Cloud laughed. Squall half closed his eyes with hate.   
  
"And you forget what I know!" Squall said and used the Lion Eye. He stared at Cloud right through the eyes.   
  
"What the…" Cloud gasped obviously he had never experienced such power.  
  
"YYYYAAAAARGGGG!" he cried out and turned his face away. He had felt a large dosage of pain and his mind was brimming with it. Pain. The greatest fear of the universe and a fact no living creature can avoid in its life. Cloud didn't know the sort of powers a Prophet or a Sorcerer had. But Squall didn't know Jenova's power either.   
  
" Jenova can't withstand this power!" Squall shouted as he spread out his arm and a ray of dark light ran through Cloud who knelled on the ground.   
  
"Jenova can't heal you now Cloud!" Squall roared. He had de-activated the self- healing power of Jenova. But, he paid the price. His self-healing power was deactivated as well.   
  
"Curse you Squall!" Cloud said still trying to recover.  
  
"Fuck your curses Cloud! You must pay! You took away so many lives you monster! You killed Sephiroth!"  
  
"Sephiroth tried to kill me! He deserved it! He thought he could doubt my power! That numskull! Just because he had the Jenova in him as well he thought he was stronger than me! What a loser! And you know what's the funniest? The other idiots thought I was going to save the world! Hahahahahhah!"   
  
"Aeris!" Squall shouted. Cloud looked at him.   
  
"Aeris! Was Aeris threatening you!? You killed the last Ancient alive on your planet you asshole! But of course… Only and Ancient could know your powers. Only an Ancient could stop you!"  
  
"Haha! And Aeris was stupid enough to undergo to my charm! She possibly thought I loved her! What a joke!" Cloud said ironically.  
  
"You fooled her Cloud! As you fooled all the others! Barret, Tifa, Cid, Yuffie, Reeve, Vincent, Red XIII, Kate Sith! You killed them all Cloud! You just couldn't stand having anyone that could possibly oppose you! You disgust me!" Squall roared furious.  
  
"And you disgust me! You could have always been the ruler of the eras and worlds you went to! But you preferred to save people and be a good asshole! And now look at you! All over one fucking little Sorceress that…" Cloud didn't see the mass of mental energy coming at him. It blasted him a respectable distance from where he was standing, and threw him on the ground. But he just laughed!  
  
"You'll have to do better than that Squall!" He laughed as he got up.   
  
"You think that you can just stop me with that primitive power!? Yeah! Sure!" Cloud said.   
  
"I'm far ahead!" he laughed and lifted his right arm. In a black light, the lower arm, below the elbow became a rocket missile! Squall was surprised.   
  
"Isn't it cute?" Cloud asked teasing him. "Meet Jimmy!" He said and fired at Squall. The blow threw Squall meters behind and almost off the garden, but he turned into a Thrustaveis and flew right up. He turned into a human and stood on the ground. He coughed.   
  
"That was a good one Cloud, but surely not good enough!" he said.  
  
"Let me show you what Sorcery really is!" he said. Squall stretched out his arms and a white shiny fire covered him. The Flame Lion's Mist. He seemed to change shape, transforming into a great bird. Phoenix.  
  
"Eat this CLOUD!" Squall-Phoenix roared. He flew right through Cloud, a silver, flaming bolt that passed through Cloud's body like a ghost.   
  
"OUCH!" Cloud cried out and looked at the vertical wound on his stomach.   
  
"Hahah! That's good Squall! You've improved bro!"  
  
"Stop calling me your brother! I'm not!" Squall shouted as he crouched on the ground in pain. It was obvious that last attack was exhausting for him as well.   
  
"Let's just get on with it!" Cloud yelled and grabbed his sword harder, and pulled a long spear from a pack on his back.   
  
"Very well…" Squall replied and grasping his Gunblade, pulled a dagger from his hip belts. They attacked each other with anger. Above them, Caesar and the others were over watching the battle.   
  
"…Now I understand." Caesar said.   
  
"…So do I…" Rinoa replied.  
  
"What!? What is it?!" Glafky asked panicked.   
  
"Squall and Cloud are soul brothers, yes. But, in body and character, they are strangers, as Squall said. If one defeats the other, the defeated soul will be lost for good." Caesar explained.  
  
"You knew all along?" Seifer asked him.   
  
"I only knew this era would be the era of the great battle. But, that Squall was…THE Squall…no, I ignored that. How could I know anyway?" Caesar replied.   
  
"But…there is one thing…" Rinoa said.   
  
"What?" Irvine said.   
  
"Those two brothers…I…I think Squall had told me about such a prophecy…some time ago…that…that no mortal or immortal can kill them…" Rinoa said lowly.  
  
"Yes, that's true… no one has ever understood the meaning of the prophecy." Caesar said. Underneath, Squall and Cloud still fought. It was like a lion battling with a wild boar. They two beasts were battling from in Squall and Cloud. Squall might have been an experienced fighter, but Cloud was stronger, and had twice his age, and experience. Plus, he couldn't keep Cloud's Jenova under control for much.  
  
"Now, I'll show you what finished Sephiroth off! OMNISHLASH!" Cloud roared and jumped up and delivered kick after kick in Squall's stomach. Squall was jolting violently from the blows. Then Cloud backed off only to attack again with his Sword, cutting Squall from up to down, down to up, horizontally, vertically, diagonally right, and left and finally spinning crash into Squall. Squall fell way backwards, heavily on his back. He groaned and sat up. Blood flowed from the edge of his mouth and where Cloud's Sword had hit him.  
  
"Jerk…Good one…" he said. And got up.  
  
"But, if you like bragging…I'll just have to brag right back!" He lifted his Gunblade and prepared to use his very own Limit Break…   
  
"This," he said. "Finished off a Sorceress three times my size. And this Limit Break, is clearly my idea."   
  
"RENZOKUKEN!!!!!!!" Squall roared as he attacked Cloud with his Gunblade. He hit Cloud's neck, then slashed from up to down his chest then stroke his shoulder, and turning his back to him delivered a blow on Cloud's stomach. Then he did a flip slashing Cloud's face.  
  
"I'm not done yet!" Squall shouted merely as he prepared to deliver Lion Heart. He held his Lionheart sideways to generate all the energy the hit needed. Cloud stared at him with awe. It was obvious he never expected such power from a seventeen-year- old.  
  
"EAT THIS!" Squall yelled as he threw Cloud in mid air with a well-delivered blow. Then he began delivering blow after blow with speed, and Cloud couldn't block any of them. Then Squall gathered a big amount of energy to the Lionheart, and slashed Cloud diagonally, with an explosion of power. Then Cloud landed with a crash on the ground.   
  
"…I must admit you have stamina…" Cloud groaned. He got up and attacked Squall on surprise, before he could recover from the attack. Cloud slashed Squall's stomach, tossing him at the edge of the levitating garden. Squall was dizzy and didn't see Cloud leering down at him.   
  
"So…I win Squall. Prepare to go to the life after, and never to rest! Hahah! SETH WILL RULE! AND I WILL BE JUST LIKE HIS SON!" Cloud grinned as he lifted his Buster sword to finish Squall off.   
  
"You forget the prophecy Cloud! No mortal or immortal can kill us! And you know what that means!?" Squall replied with a roar as he lifted his Gunblade with his last powers.   
  
" We gotta KILL EACH OTHER!!!!!" he yelled and drove his Gunblade through Cloud's heart, and Cloud drove his sword through Squall's stomach.   
  
"Arg!…" Cloud gasped surprised.   
  
"…So…I'm… taking you… with me…to…my…grave…"Squall whispered and fell back into the chaos, taking Cloud with him.   
  
" SQUALL!!!!!!!!!!!" Rinoa and the others screamed as they saw them fall.  
  
"I…love…you…Rinoa…" Rinoa heard Squall speak in her mind. For the last time. Then, a green light blasted from the chaos, and the garden began shaking. It was the Jenova. The powers of Sorcery and Prophecy were destroying Jenova.   
  
"Quick! We have to get out of here!" Caesar said and flew to the across the darkness and calling some words in the dragon language, he flew through a door that opened ahead of them, as the garden behind them collapsed into the chaos, following Squall and Cloud. And this time, there was no god, no mysterious power to save him. Squall was dead. Forever. Caesar flew fast, like the wind across the horizon. Rinoa had fainted, and the others were trying to revive her.  
  
"Seifer, shall I return to Garden?" Caesar asked Seifer, knowing he was the leader now that Squall was dead.  
  
"…Yeah." Seifer replied. So Caesar flew to Balamb Garden, carrying the horrid burden of the death of Squall Leonhart. Upon arrival, they went straight to Cid to speak to him. Cid fell apart when he heard about it.   
  
"I was afraid this would happen…" Cid said supporting his head on his hands.  
  
" Seth sent this Cloud to dispose Squall. Now Squall is gone and as I see there is nothing that we can do…" Cid paused for a moment.   
  
"Seifer. I want you to take care of the team until I take a decision. I'll call once I have a plan. Go rest, but stay alert." Cid said, unusually laconic. The kids obeyed, although they had so many things to tell him. Caesar gathered them at the Quad.   
  
"I was afraid this would happen myself. Squall had predicted his death. So he wrote this and gave it to me to give to you guys in case that happened." He said presenting them with a letter. Seifer opened it, and read out loud what Squall had written.   
  
"Seifer, Caesar, Rinoa and anyone who is around. I suppose I'm dead since you're reading this letter. Seth has accomplished his goal to kill me. Which means trouble as you can guess. Seifer, I want you to take over in my place, as the leader of the team. If you can't do it, no one can. Please protect Rinoa, and guard her as her knight. Guys, please don't go crying or mourning with my death. I don't want to become a memory. Not yet. I'm not gone, no. I'm still there, all around you guys. Just finish what we were meant to finish. Defeat Seth. It was us who had to defeat him, but I won't be there to help. So I want you guys to do it for me. Please, tell Laguna what has happened, but let him read this letter. Dad, please stay out of this, I can' t afford you dying as well. And I don't want any heroism. Guys, there are some things that must be done. Caesar is the Divine Dragon. Perhaps he's told you by now, and I hope he has. Caesar, you have to win the respect of the rest Holy Dragons. They are part of the army that can fight Seth's Dark Armada. That is the army of demonic and dark creatures Seth will have under his command if the conquers the Superior Power. I don't know what that is, but I guess you'll find out soon enough. Next, you must contact with the unicorns. Go to Gallipolis, and go see the Head Shamman. He can tell you where to find the unicorns. You have to find Morgan, the Unicorn King. He knows what he must do. Next, go fetch Ant. We'll need some strong allies now, and Ant is the best we can think of. And…Rinoa, the scroll Athena gave us some time ago. At Centra. Open it. Now is that time Bastet told us about. The Caves of Silence is your destination. Only there Seth can imprison the gods. Go there and set them free. Don't ask how, you'll know how. Your instinct will guide you. That is all I have to tell you. Rinoa, I love you. Please, don't turn into the Sorceress the worlds will fear. Help fight Seth. Don't undergo to his services. I love you, I love you all. Squall." That was it. Seifer looked at all of them, silently. Rinoa was still in tears. Selphie had lost her usual happy look. Irvine was skeptical as he never was. Glafky was a living dead. Quistis' face was diged with sorrow. Caesar was sad. And he showed it. His eyes weren't shining now, and his tail was lying dead on the floor.   
  
"…So…what do we do now Seifer?" Rinoa asked him.  
  
"What Squall asks us to do head to Esthar." Seifer said sternly.   
  
"I'll go get the Ragnarok with Caesar." Quistis said. The spaceship was still left in Galbadia.  
  
"I'll come too." Glafky said.   
  
"I'll go tell Cid we're leaving'" Irvine said. Selphie followed him. They left the Quad. Rinoa held Seifer.   
  
"Seifer…" she said.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're afraid, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. I am afraid. I don't think I can handle this."  
  
"You can. I'm sure you can. If Squall thinks you can. You can."  
  
"Squall is dead for goddamned it!" Seifer yelled.   
  
"He is. But he's still around us. You can sense it too, can't you?"  
  
"…Yes…he is. He's scared our lives forever. We can never forget him."  
  
"He can't be forgotten now. We have to prove him we're worthy of his trust. We can do it Seifer. We can do it." Seifer looked at Rinoa. She was the first to swallow her sorrow, and the first to have the courage to move on. She had the courage to listen to Squall's heart and be able to understand these were no times to be sad. He smiled sadly.   
  
"Yes. We can." Then, he realized he really could do it. He would take Squall's place. He could do it. They all could. Then he felt it. He felt Squall all around him. So did Rinoa, so did Selphie, so did Irvine, so did Glafky and Quistis and Caesar. They weren't alone. So, when Quistis, Glafky and Caesar arrived with the Ragnarok and the rest boarded. Squall's memory gave them courage to go for it. The Holy Dragons' Den was their first station. And Caesar's greatest test. To dominate over the Holy Dragons and lead them against Seth. And Caesar was prepared for this. He would gain respect among the Holy Dragons, as his grandfather and father had. It was time to show his true power. After all, he was the Divine Dragon. The King of the Dragons. The Den was on the Island closest to Hell. Caesar took the lead, and led the others to find the Holy Dragons.  
Seth was pleased. The Superior Power was under his command now. All the gods were captured. All of them. Horus couldn't resist for an hour. He had easily defeated Horus. And Ares…Ares. Ares, Ares, Ares…how had that impudent kid thought he would involve him in this mastermind plan? Hah! What a fool! He had slammed him out of the Land of the Gods. Ares would die as a common mortal. Soon, once his powers would be complete, he could wipe out every useless mortal on Earth. And his servants would rule! It was such a good plan. Now, all he had left was to kill the Echidna, the semi serpent half goddess, whose blood was the only thing that could kill a god. Killing her meant he had nothing to fear. He would be the only God left. The only ruler.  
  
"Andros' sacrifice was useless. He never stopped me. And neither will Squall. For he is rotting in the chaos, along with Cloud Strife…the last of the Leonharts…the last one is dead…but…is he? The Sorceress is still alive. She could be carrying his infant!…But no…I would knew. Griever would have appeared. But he didn't. But, I must kill the rest. When you kill the leader wolf, you must kill the whole pack…" Seth thought, and began thinking how to kill the rest. Before they could threaten him. Before they could free the gods.   
  
Hi, C-chan, just so you know, it isn't what it seems to be! He'll come back…eventually. Everyone will! It's a big shock the first time though. See ya later, people! Bye!  
Ruby Dragon 


	11. The Divine Dragon

chapter 11: Divine Dragon  
Caesar was strangely aggressive looking. He flew across the sky to the Island Closest to Hell to meet his destiny. The Holy Dragons. If he gained their respect, they'd have a valuable ally in the fight against Seth. Selphie, Glafky and Irvine had gone with him, while the rest headed with the Ragnarok to Esthar to see Laguna.   
"Caesar?" Glafky said.  
"Yes Glafky?"   
"Are you afraid?"   
"Maybe a little. But, I know Squall is with me."   
"Yes…He is…" They didn't take long before they landed on the Isle. Caesar was looking very serious and determined. Having reached 20 meters in length, and with a wingspread of 10 meters, he looks like a really deadly creature. And now, he isn't nice and sweet at all. He looks divine, yes. A real Divine Dragon.   
"This is it." He said. "The Den of the Holy Dragons." He continued as they approached a cave. Caesar entered it.   
"You can't see them, but they're all around you. You can't feel them, but they're there…" he told them. They moved deep in the cave, and Caesar kept breathing deeply. Finally they reached a great hall with stalactites and stalagmites.   
"This is it." Caesar said. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was concentrating. Then he let a series of growls that grew to one single, thundering roar that echoed through the cave and made Selphie, Glafky and Irvine cover their ears with their hands. They had never heard him roar so loudly. Then he hushed, waiting for answers. A roar came as an answer to his. Caesar roared again, not as loud as before though. Thudding footsteps came closer and Caesar sniffed the air. There was a smell he recognized, but he couldn't remember.   
"Who's there!?" A dragon said. The voice was lighter than Caesar's and the kids guessed it might be a female.   
"It is me. Caesar." Caesar said.   
"Wha…Caesar! Caesar! Is it really you?!" the dragon said.   
"Who are you?" Caesar said.   
"Oh, you can't remember?" she replied as she stepped closer. She looked like Caesar, but she was a little smaller, and her colors were lighter. Caesar half closed his eyes, trying to remember. Then he remembered and his eyes peeled wide open.   
"Sylvia!" Caesar exclaimed happily. He stepped ahead as she did and they budded their heads. Sylvia rubbed her head on his.   
"Oh, I'm so happy to see you again! How did you get here?! How did you escape Carnorium!?" Sylvia asked him.  
"Oh…it's a long story…" Caesar replied and told her all about it.   
"Oh my…and these humans are your friends? How cool! It's nice to meet you…" Sylvia said.   
"Sylvia and I were best friends when we were still young. Now, she can help us." Caesar said to the guys.   
"Oh Caesar…you've came back at a right time…Divine Dragon is gone…Seth abducted him…He's weak…"  
"Sylvia…Sylvia…Divine Dragon is dead…Now, I'm the Divine Dragon…" Caesar told her.  
"What!?…Oh my, I…I'm sorry…" Sylvia said and bowed in front of him.  
"No, no, no…" Caesar giggled. "You don't have to be sorry! You're my friend! I'm here to do what I must do. I'm going to gain the respect of all the Holy Dragons and lead them against Seth. I have to do that." Caesar said.   
"And who are you who says you're going to lead us against the Lord of Darkness?" Another dragon said. They hadn't realized it, but they found themselves surrounded by Holy Dragons.  
"It's Caesar! Caesar is back!" Sylvia said.   
"And does that youngster think he can lead us!?" another one said.   
"I can!" Caesar said.  
"You can't! Only the Divine Dragon can!"  
"The Divine Dragon is dead!" Caesar replied. The dragons were stunned. They just could not believe it. And they panicked.   
"Our King is dead! The Divine Dragon is dead! And there is no one to lead us!" They cried out.   
"THERE IS!" Caesar roared to cover the noise.  
"I am! I am the Divine Dragon now! My grandfather christened me the new Divine Dragon in his place. I will lead you against Seth!" Caesar shouted.   
"Ha! You can't even live around dragons! You live around humans! You weren't raised as a dragon but as a human!" a dragon sneered at him.  
" No! I chose to be with humans! I chose to be with humans because this is where I made some of my best friends! But, most of all, I befriended Squall Leonhart! Andros' descendant, and killer of Sorceress Ultimecia!" Caesar shouted.   
"What! The Leonhart! Unbelievable!" the dragons murmured.   
"It can't be!"   
"Yes, it can! Andros' grand-grand son was my best friend." Caesar said. "But, now he is dead. He was spiritually the son of Terra, who lived in Valhalla. His brother Cloud came from his era to fight him. And for the sake of us all, he sacrificed himself. They killed each other, once again."   
"If the Leonhart is dead, there is no hope!" a dragon said. As the crowd always sides with the last to speak, the dragons started shouting:   
"Yes! There's no hope! Let's side with Seth to save our lives! Side with Seth!" the dragons cried out. Caesar got furious.   
"NO! We will never surrender to him! Squall may be dead, but his spirit lives on! And I would be ashamed to betray his trust! I will fight Seth to the end! Just as Squall did! And I'm here because I have to lead you all against Seth! That is our duty! If you knew Squall as I did, you would feel him all around you! He lives through everyone who will have the courage and the heart to fight Seth! We, the Holy Dragons are part of the army that will defeat Seth, and throw him in the valleys of the Tartara once and for all!" Caesar roared covering all the other voices. The dragons were deeply influenced by Caesar's words. They were thinking of his speech, said with so much passion and coming from the heart. A ray of hope went through their hearts and minds. If Caesar believed so badly they could win, could they? A dragon came ahead. He was older that Caesar, and a little larger. He had a scar over his left eye, and another dozen of scars all over him. His right horn was broken.   
"I don't believe you." He said.   
"Titus…" Caesar murmured.   
"It's nice to see you again." He said without emotion in his voice.  
"I don't believe we can oppose Seth now. He is way to strong." Titus said.   
"You don't have the heart to oppose him that's all." Caesar replied calmly.   
"If you have the faith, you can do anything."   
"Seth will kill us all if we try to oppose him."   
"I'll gladly pay that if I can to save the world."   
"Caesar! Are you willing to sacrifice the lives of hundreds of Holy Dragons for the favor of a human? You are a fool! You may be the Divine Dragon, but you are a fool!" Titus said.   
"No, Titus I am not. I fight for what I believe. But you'll never understand. You never had rights, or beliefs. All you have is your own little self." Caesar replied, clearly angry.   
"Even so, I won't let you take the Holy Dragons to the grave!" Titus said.  
"I will stop you, even if I have to kill you!" he roared and attacked Caesar. Caesar got surprised and couldn't avoid the blow. It threw him back.   
"How dare you Titus!" Sylvia shouted.   
"Quiet female!" Titus roared back.   
"If the Divine Dragon makes a wrong decision any dragon is welcome to stop him!"  
"He is not wrong!" Sylvia said.  
"SILENCE!" Titus said and hit her face with his left front foot. Sylvia was thrown aside violently.   
"Sylvia!" Selphie cried out. Titus didn't see Caesar's attack. Just a flash of jaws and Caesar's teeth cutting his back.   
"Titus! Stop this!" he said.   
"I will stop you!" Titus replied. He attacked Caesar again. He clawed his head, and Caesar was shocked by the attack. Titus left four horizontal, bloody lines on Caesar's left cheek. Caesar roared and attacked too, but his attack was a punch that threw Titus on a wall. The Holy Dragons had back stepped. This was a matter between them. Irvine prepared to help Caesar, but Sylvia put her foot in front of him.   
"No" she said. "Caesar must do it on his own. Or else he won't prove to himself and the others he can do it." Irvine nodded. Titus attempted to bite Caesar's face. Caesar pulled his head close to his body like a turtle, and Titus' jaws bit his hard frill. Caesar stretched his neck and bit Titus'. Titus roared. He freed himself from Caesar's grip and hopped back.  
"You're not the Divine Dragon!" he growled. Caesar wasn't intending to hurt Titus badly, and when he saw him bleeding on the ground he turned his head to the Sylvia.   
"Are you alright?" he asked her. Titus was waiting for such a moment. He gathered a ball of fire in his mouth, and threw it on Caesar. Caesar was violently thrown diagonally sideways. He slammed on a wall, and fell heavily on the ground. He hit his head, and got very dizzy. Titus went over and leered down at him.   
"You are very weak Caesar. You always were. You will never be the Divine Dragon!" He said and bit Caesar's exposed neck, and began choking him.  
"CAESAR!" the guys and Sylvia cried out. Titus had bit Caesar from behind, and he couldn't turn to face him. Titus was slowly choking him, and Caesar couldn't breath. He growled and roared, trying to free himself. But he was smaller that him and Titus was more experienced in dirty fights. Caesar closed his eyes from pain and choked. "  
Caesar…" said a voice in his head.   
"Squall?" Caesar's mind asked.   
"Caesar!" said the voice more sharply.   
"Father!" Caesar said in his mind, as he remembered his father. His father… A great Holy Dragon… His name…what was his name!? …Oh, no! The GF! No! Not now! His name…his name…   
"Father…I…can't remember!" Caesar said. "No! Father! Don't leave me! No, not again!" Caesar said. He remembered the day his father had left, never to return. He had died, killed from his brother, Carnorium.   
"NO! I can't remember! I can't remember!" Caesar said panicked.   
"I'll help you…" his father said and then, in the clear white light he saw him. Yes it was him…Tokein…Tokein was his father's name.   
"Father! I remember!" Caesar said. "I remember now!" Caesar said. He DID remember.  
"Caesar, you are the Divine Dragon. You must not let Titus doubt you. Fight him!" his father said.   
"I…I can't…" Caesar replied.  
"You can! You are the Divine Dragon! Fight him!"   
"Fight…fight Titus…my old friend…but was he?"   
"Caesar, these times can remember no friends and foes! Fight back." Caesar didn't want to shame his father. He opened his eyes and roared. He stretched and his feet touched the floor again. Titus was biting harder and his neck was bleeding. Caesar moved his body violently and tried to throw Titus off him. The memory of his father gave him strength. He swirled and twisted, dragging Titus along. Titus tried to hold on, but inevitably, Caesar threw him off him. He jumped back, and stared at Titus.  
"I won't let you side with Seth and lead the Holy Dragons to evil Titus!" he said. He attacked and clawed Titus' left eye, where the scar was and opened the old wound again. The blood blinded Titus' eye, and he growled with anger. Caesar clawed again, this time Titus' right cheek and sent his head the other side. Then he punched his snout with his punch, as he had learnt in Garden. He delivered one hit after the other. Caesar threw Titus on the floor again with a blow on the back. Titus was weak and lifted his eyes to Caesar. Caesar pressed his head on the ground with his hand, and then looked at the dragons.   
"What do you decide of this dragon?" he asked them. They remained silent.  
"I have no right to decide on my own for the life of a dragon."   
"Yes you have!" an old dragon said. "You are the ruler of the dragons, and if a dragon opposes you, you have all the right to punish him!" Caesar looked at Titus.  
"What do you decide for yourself?" he asked him. Titus looked back at him.   
"I have that right?"  
"Yes you do. You have to judge yourself now. That's how I was taught…by humans…" Titus looked at him without speaking.   
"I must die." He said. "I opposed you. You are the Divine Dragon…" he said.   
"You realized that a little late Titus…" Caesar said with a sad smile.   
"I can't live. I committed a crime by opposing you…"  
"I'll decide of that…you'll live, and live as my friend, not my enemy. I'll need friends now, to lead the Holy Dragons, and I can't think of any better than you Titus…" Caesar said with a warm smile. Titus smiled too.  
"I'll help you Caesar. My friend." Caesar helped him up. Then he looked at all the dragons.   
"Come on! Let's all unite now, under the holy flame and fight Seth!" he said.   
"YES!!!!" they all said together. The happiness was obvious on their faces. The dragons were cheering and laughing with joy. Irvine, Selphie and Glafky felt like they were in a big party. Suddenly a young dragon came from the entrance of the cave, panting.  
"Demons!" he cried out. All the dragons hushed and looked at him. "Demons!" he repeated. "Seth's demons! They're attacking us! The west caves have been destroyed! They're hundreds of them! They're coming this way!" the young dragon said. The dragons looked at the young one surprised. Many turned to look at Caesar. His eyes were narrowed, determined. He took his decision, knowing it as right.  
"Now!" he said. "Now we'll see where it hurts! We'll fight back! We'll fight them!" He said. The dragons roared.   
"We fight! For the holy flame! For our lives! For the people! For the world!" they said.   
"Lead us Caesar!" one cried out. Caesar smiled and turned to his buddies.   
"Will you guys help me?" he asked them.   
"You bet!" Irvine said.  
"Of course! We're going to send those rug rats back where they came from!" Selphie said.   
"…All the way to the moon!" Glafky added.  
"Let's do it buddy!" Titus said. Caesar smiled. He turned to the dragons once again.  
"Let's go! Listen up! Some of you go to the rest of the caves and let them know we're under attack! Tell them not to fear and come join us! The Divine Dragon is here! The younger dragons that can't fight, I want you guys to go in the deepest places of the cave! All fighting dragons, males and females, come with me! Let's go meet those bastards and say a hello they're gonna remember!" Caesar roared. The dragons roared and the most enthusiastic moved out. Caesar healed himself and Titus with magic and then headed out with all the others to meet their destiny. Caesar flew up ahead, with Irvine on his back. Titus with Glafky, and Sylvia with Selphie followed. He positioned ahead of the dragons. He could see the demons. They were Trolls, tall, ugly and smelly beasts that wore little armor and wailed clubs, hammers, axes and swords. And with them came undead soldiers with their meat rotting under their armor. They were hundreds of them. But they didn't scare the dragons, not now. Now The Divine Dragon was with them, ready to lead them against this enemy. And the Holy Dragons were ready. The demons were approaching quickly, advancing from the hills.   
"Come on!" Caesar said and flew up to attack. The dragons followed and on his order, sent big fireballs against them. Some hit the trolls and killed a few. Others were smarter and lifted their shields.  
"Dive now!" Caesar said and the dragons followed him as he dived and flew straight through the lines of the enemy.   
"GARAHANA!!" Caesar shouted the war cry of the dragons and the rest repeated. Caesar's horned head dragged many trolls on its course. He tossed them on all directions. The other dragons did the same. Then they stood on the ground to fight. Irvine fired with his Exeter on all directions.   
"Yowza! Bull's eye!" he yelled as he shot a troll straight through the eyes.   
"Eat dirt assholes!" he said. He then cast 'Aura' on him, to activate his Limit Break.   
"Man, this is gonna be fun!" he said as he selected Pulse Ammo.   
"Cannonball!" he shouted as he began firing like hell against the trolls. One by one, 50 trolls dropped dead from his hot iron.   
"YEAH!" he shouted as he finished his shot. Selphie was raging with spells on Sylvia's back. Her Slot seemed to love her today. It gave her all the spicy spells quickly.   
"Catastrophe!" she yelled as the troll in front of them exploded. "Yahoo!" she screamed.   
"I like your style Selphie!" Sylvia told her. Selphie blinked with a smile.  
"Smile motherfuckers!" Sylvia said as she sent a huge fireball on the trolls, turning them into ashes.   
"Ha-hah!" she laughed.   
"STI-RIKE!" Titus roared as he sent a couple of trolls flying with his tail. Glafky was sending spells like Selphie all around the place.   
"Blizzaga!" she yelled and unleashed the spell. A troll turned into an iceberg, then cracked, damaging the demon.   
"Boom-boom-boom!" Titus laughed as he stomped it. Then, with a swift move bit another one's head off.   
"This oughta show them not to mess with us!" The dragons were winning, and they tried as hard as they could. But they weren't without losses though. A troll chopped off a dragon's head, attacking from behind. A swarm of undead soldiers had climbed all over a dragon, and were eating his flesh alive. They we're worthy opponents. After a little, the dragons lost their courage. They were growing weaker. Caesar saw all this, and decided to act.   
"Irvine!" he said. "Irvine you gotta get off me! I have to do something!" Caesar flew over to Sylvia and Irvine jumped off Caesar's back.   
"Time I showed these wackos who I am!" he only said. Then, he flew up vertically, and levitated in mid-air. Then he let a loud roar so that all the Holy Dragons could hear him, and began glowing. He emitted a golden light, and a power unimagined. Both the trolls and the dragons stopped the fight to gaze with awe at the Divine Dragon. Caesar shone like the sun and the holy power he emitted spread out like warmth.   
"NOW! LET'S SHOW THEM OUR TRUE POWER!" Caesar said loudly. The dragons knew. They knew what Caesar was asking them to do. They rose to their hind legs and roared, and then they gathered Holy energy in their mouths. This was the real Holy Flame.  
"All dragons as one!" Caesar said and gathered his flame. They all threw their heads up and sent the Holy flames up, where they gathered into a large, shiny orb. Caesar moved under it, lifted it in his hands, and with a swift move threw back his hands and tossed the orb to the ground.   
"YAAAA!" he exclaimed. Irvine hugged Selphie and protected her under his body. Glafky crouched on Titus' back. The orb crashed with tremendous power on the ground. The Holy explosion that followed was devastating. Imagine a power 3 times greater than an atom bomb. The trolls and the undead soldiers evaporated, and the battlefield was devastated. But the Holy Dragons and the kids weren't harmed a bit. When the strong light faded, they all gazed around them, and after the first few moments of shock passed, they cheered with joy. From up high, Caesar smiled satisfied with his success. He looked at the bright sky.  
"I did it Father…I did it Squall…I did it guys…" he thought. Then he flew down to the other dragons.   
"Hooray! Hooray! The Divine Dragon lives! Hooray!" they all cheered. If Caesar could, he would have blushed.   
"We all did this. It wasn't just me!" he said. They all continued cheering, and laughing, and didn't notice a black smoke that emerged on the center of the battlefield. No one saw it turning into a dark assassin. Sent by Seth. When they noticed, it was too late. The assassin lifted a crossbow and aimed an arrow with Seth's dark power towards Caesar. Glafky saw it in time. She jumped off Titus' back, before he could react, and crying out.   
"No!" she jumped in front of Caesar as the arrow was heading towards his heart. The arrow blasted through Glafky as Caesar gasped with surprise. The dark power spread trough her, and as she fell, it burst into dark, black flames.  
"GLAFKY!!!" Selphie screamed.   
"NOOO!" Caesar said. He opened his jaws and full of anger spit a holy beam at the assassin, which when hit, fell and evaporated. Selphie jumped off Sylvia's back, followed by Irvine, and ran towards Glafky's burning body. She used Water to put out the fire, and then knelt by Glafky's carbonized body. She lifted her friend in her arms.  
"Glafky…" she said with a trembling voice. Irvine knelt by her too. Caesar, Sylvia Titus and the other dragons went close too.   
"She's dead Selphie…" Irvine said. "There's nothing we can do…" he said with grief.   
"Glafky…" Selphie said, choking. "Why did you do this…Why did you have to die now?" Selphie asked the lifeless body. Irvine put his hands on her shoulders.   
"Selphie…I think Glafky's death was obvious since Zell's. Glafky didn't want to live. Didn't you see the way she fought? She ran into battle blindly, without caring about life or death. I…I think this was the best for her…she's with Zell now. And… Remember what Squall said. These are no times to cry our loved ones. These are times of war…we can't let Seth get into us through sorrow. We've gotta be strong Selphie…" Irvine told her. Selphie looked at him.  
  
"I know…but I can't believe she's dead…just a sec ago we fought together…and now…" Selphie said and burst to tears. "Irvy…I'm scared…I'm scared of dying now…I wasn't before, 'cause I didn't know death…but, now I've seen what it looks like…It's painful and it fills you with agony…I don't want to die!" she sobbed. She fell into Irvine's arms and kept crying.   
  
"Oh Selphie…" Irvine said and hugged her. "You shouldn't be afraid…Think of the others…Of Zell, Squall and Glafky…They weren't afraid to die, were they? They did it so that we could live. If it weren't for them, I wonder if we'd be alive now." Selphie lifted her sight at him. Her eyes were red. She stared at him. She remembered Zell, Squall and Glafky. They were dead. They died to save others.   
  
"You're right…" she said. She lifted her hand to wipe her tears away. "We shouldn't be crying now…We have to be strong, and fight our way through life. Like Squall did. You know, he's been distant and all…he must have been unhappy, I guess…Ooh…I'm talking about him in past tense…He would have hated that…" Selphie said, remembering Squall's outbreak at Galbadia Garden. Gosh, it seemed so long ago…like centuries… Was it that long?   
  
"That's right…And, like he said, he's still around us…Remember what Matron had told us when we were little? That the dead one's we've loved are always around us? And that they never leave us? That's it Selphie…Squall, Zell and Glafky will live on and on through our minds and hearts…" Irvine said. Selphie smiled sadly.   
  
"Yeah…you're right…they do. We'll have to keep them in our hearts…" she said.   
  
"Gosh, Irvy, I never expected you to say things like these…you're sweet." She said and kissed his forehead.   
  
"Now, now…enough with crying…take your friend and let's bury her. With all the dead dragons. In this battlefield, and make a monument to honor their memories. They will rest in peace, in this ground where the holy power lived." An old dragon said with a kind voice. Irvine and Selphie lifted Glafky's body, and after digging a hole, laid it there. Selphie cut a bouquet of flowers Glafky loved, and placed them in her grave. Then, they covered the grave, and put a flat stone slab on it, where they carved her name.  
  
"None would ever believe it…A goddess is dead. If even gods die now, what about us humans?…" Irvine said.   
  
"Yeah…" Caesar said. The next few hours passed sadly, as they helped bury the dead dragons. The atmosphere was full of sadness. Many good dragons had died; many had lost friends and family. But there was a reason to be happy as well. They had defeated Seth in a battle. And that meant they had chances of winning the war. And that gave them hope for the future that would come. When all burials were over, Caesar gathered them all to speak to them.  
  
"I know you feel tired and despaired now. But you also feel happy isn't it? We defeated Seth's servants in this battle, and we proved that we could oppose him, even if we pay the price. We have power. Seth may be a god, but he is one. We are many. Humans and dragons, all the mortal creatures of this world, even the monsters, we all are part of the army that will defeat Seth. He is strong, yes. But, we gain strength from each other. Through bonds of friendship and love. Divided we are weak; united, we are strong and powerful. These times call for such bonds, and such a unity. Let's remember people like Squall and Glafky, and the dragons that died here. They fought and died for rights they believed in. So will we, so we must. I fight for what I believe in, and that's what I do." Caesar said. The dragons and the kids were hanging from his mouth.   
  
"Now, since this battle is over, I can finally get on with big things." He said. "I'll need help in this task. Titus will you help me?" Titus smiled with preplexion.   
  
" Of course my friend. We're long time friends, and we always fought, so that little squabble we had before isn't something unusual. Like the old days…" Titus said.  
  
" I'll be behind you all the way." Caesar smiled.   
  
"And you Sylvia, will you help me as well?" he told to the female dragon.   
  
"…Me? How can I help you Caesar? You did all this on your own…you turned the dragons into pure rebels against Seth…What can I do to help?" she said with shyness.   
  
"By becoming my mate, and my Queen. Together we will lead the Holy Dragons against Seth, and we will guide the others too. Do you accept Sylvia?" Caesar asked her, longing for an answer. Sylvia looked at the ground. She was very honored, and was about to cry. She had always loved Caesar, but when she set eyes on him, all grown up, a strong and proud Holy Dragon, the Divine Dragon himself, she had instantly fallen for him. But Caesar had also loved Sylvia. She was his first friend, and his best. Caesar always stood for her when other young dragons had teased her.  
  
" I do Caesar…" Sylvia said.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Caesar said and rubbed his head with Sylvia's. The dragons cheered.   
  
"Hooray! Hooray for Caesar and Sylvia! Hooray for the Divine Dragon and his Queen! Hooray!" and with them Selphie and Irvine cheered. Caesar deserved such happiness, Selphie thought. He was happy, and he was ready to fight the Evil, no matter what it would cost him.   
  
"If Squall was here, he'd be really happy…" Selphie thought. She almost heard Squall answer.   
  
"You bet Selphie…you bet…" he said in her mind. She looked up in the sky, and saw Squall there, his eyes looking down at them all, smiling, as he seldom did.  
Seth was furious. He didn't know what to do to contain his anger. He failed to kill the Divine Dragon. It was that silly former goddess', Glafky's fault. That little slime had jumped in front just as he was to die, curse her. Now he had to find another way to strike them. He should turn to the other party, which headed to Esthar to see that idiot, Laguna. Oh, if only he had killed him seventeen years ago…Squall would have never been born. And he would succeed. But, someone else would have came up, inevitably…And that stupid Superior Power…it wouldn't completely obey him. He had to kneel its will. But, he had time; lot's of time. All the gods were now imprisoned, and the Leonhart was dead…who could oppose him now? Now, he was free to rule…if he won over the Superior Power. He looked at the white light orb across him. That was the incarnation of the Superior Power. But, I was half under his command. If he could win over it, nothing could stop him, nothing. Now, he had to run to the secret temple of Apollo, and kill Echidna. Her blood was the only poison that could kill a god, and she was a minor threat.   
In Dollet, two men entered the Nautilus Junk Shop. They looked around.  
  
"Can I help you?" the owner said, surprised by the silent customers. They wore long white robes, and had their faces half covered. They looked like Bedouins.   
  
"Yes, I want you to make something…a crystal goblet…with a lid from Dragon bone…" one man said with a low, silent voice.  
  
"Hmmm… It'll be pretty expensive Sir." The owner replied, slowly, underlining his words. The man who had spoken nodded.   
  
"How much?" he asked.   
  
"10.000 Gil" the owner replied, a little nervous. Those two didn't look like they wanted to argue. The first man nodded again, and turned to his companion. He whistled to attract his attention from some swords and told him something in a strange, sharp language. The other man nodded and from a pocket of his robe he pulled a leather purse, which he threw at the first man, who caught it in mid-air, just lifting his hand, without moving any other muscle. He silently took out the amount, and placed it on the counter.   
  
"Is it ok now?" he asked.   
  
"…Yes…of course…err…do you have the ingredients required?" The owner said surprised. The first man placed a bag on the counter.  
  
"It's all in there old man…" he said as the owner went to check. The owner nodded, and taking the bag turned his back to them, to stare at the workbench behind the counter.   
  
"I'll be done in a while…Come back in a few minutes…" he said as he prepared to work. The second man showed a sword on a wall and told something to his companion with the odd language, asking him something, and then explaining something else. The first man nodded affirmatively.  
  
"Say, how much is that sword on the wall? The big silver one." The owner turned to them again.   
  
"The 'Razor Arm'? Uhh…500 Gil. You want it?"   
  
"My companion needs a new sword. His old one was destroyed. That one is exactly like his. We'll take it." The first man said and told the other one to take it, in the odd language again. The other man smiled slightly and took the 'Razor Arm' from off the wall. He looked satisfied. The owner looked at both of them.  
  
"Excuse my curiosity, but where are you from, and what the hell language are you speaking? I speak 5, but I don't know yours!" the said.   
  
"…We're from the desert…and we speak the language of the desert." The first man said.  
  
"Hell…I haven't heard of any people in the desert! Where exactly are you two coming from?"  
  
"You want to know too much old man. Just make the goblet." The first man replied. The second man laughed, and told something to the first man, which also laughed.   
  
"My friend said you talk like a meerkat…too much and too fast, hehe." He told the owner. The poor owner stared at them. A little girl came in the shop, playing with a ball. He ball tumbled all the way to the second man's feet. He looked at the girl, then at the ball, then back at the girl. The little child was staring at him, hesitating to go get her ball. The second man kneeled, and lifted the little ball. Then he whistled at the girl to draw her attention and threw the ball gently at her. The girl caught it, and sent a small smile at him.   
  
"Thanks." She said.   
  
"Whishkoka" the man replied. The first man watched the whole scene with interest.   
  
"He's saying 'welcome'." He told the girl. She smiled again, and ran out happily passing by the second man with a shriek of laughter.   
  
"She's my daughter." The owner said, hammering.  
  
"…" none of the men spoke.   
  
"You two…obviously don't talk much…"   
  
"Don't talk much either old man."   
  
"Hey, let me do my job the way I'm used doing it!"   
  
"Then talk to wall." The second man said suddenly. He had a heavy pronunciation. It was obvious English wasn't a language he knew well.  
  
"Rami…Quiet." The first man said surprised.   
  
"Huh? So you do talk English after all!" the owner said surprised.  
  
"He knows the language…a little." The first man said.  
  
"Good for him…" the owner replied.  
  
"What are you two anyway?! Why do you want a luxury item when you live in the desert? Are you SeeDs or anything?!"  
  
"Never mind old man…" the first man said sharply. A movement of the man's body revealed part of a weapon.   
  
"Hmmm? What's that? A Gunblade?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"What model?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"It looks like one I know…Hell, can't recall the name…But I think I've crafted one like it…a young hero brought his one, and I remade it into a great Gunblade…He fought a Sorceress with it…I guess you know the story…"  
  
"Who doesn't?" the man replied shrugging his shoulders, and concealed his weapon nervously. The second man asked something with hesitation. He nodded towards the owner.  
  
"No Rami, it won't be necessary. If he knows what's good for him, he won't speak of us." The first man replied, loud enough for the owner to hear. Of course, on purpose. The owner sighed and finished off the goblet.  
  
"Here it is…It's 10.500 Gil in total…" the owner said.   
  
"One last one…where the hell did you get all this money?"  
  
"…Monsters of the desert are a profitable pray for hunt…" the first man said, as they exited the shop. The owner of the shop watched them as they mounted two Chocobos outside the shop, and took out a map to examine. The second man showed something on the map, and the other man replied, annoyed, but not from the other man, but rather with the map. He packed it up, and then pulled the Chocobo's reigns to give it a move on. His companion followed.  
  
"Weird customers…" the owner murmured and bit his pipe.  
Seth rose from his throne, Horus' throne, and after opening a dimensional door, walked through it, to find himself in Apollo's secret temple, where Echidna lived. He pulled out his great sword, and headed for the altar, where Echidna crawled. Echidna was a woman, waist up human, waist down a snake, and her bite was deadly, and so was her sight. Anything that looked in her eyes, say human, say animal, turned into stiff stone. Seth reached the altar, and drooped his sword from surprise. Echidna was dead. She lay in front of the altar; face down, he head chopped off. Someone had been there before him, and killed her.  
  
"Nooo!" he cried out with fury.  
  
"Who has done it! Who has done it!" he cried out.   
  
"It can't be the Leonhart, he's dead…a comrade of his?!…I'd knew…Grr…perhaps he has a friend I don't know…yet…never mind…he spared me of a chore…" Seth said lifting his sword. Then he noticed something.   
  
"Whoever did this, made sure he gathered some blood…and took the head…two powerful weapons…hmmm…No…a silly move…now I can easily find him…" he said, and then opened that dimensional door again, and left the temple.  
The other three, Quistis, Seifer and Rinoa headed to Esthar. They had to hurry and find Laguna. Rinoa was choking with worry. What from now…what future awaited them? She looked out of the Ragnarok. The blue sky and the blue sea made her sad. They reminded her of Squall's eyes. Of him. She wished he could be there now, and hug her to comfort her. She missed him. Strangely, his face was slowly yet steadily fading away in her mind. Only his eyes, his sometimes persistent, sometimes worried, innocent or puppy-dog eyes, his eagle sharp and wild eyes during battle still were alive in her memories. Those tender eyes whenever he met hers. Where was he now? What was he doing? Could he see her…from up there? Her mother had told her that the people who are dead watched over the living and helped them in times of need. Rinoa looked at the sunset. Squall was smiling at her in the strong light…   
Hey! This chapter's for you, C-chan, seeing as you're the only person that constantly reviews! People, I need reviews! Only another two chapters, and a bonus chapter, which can be counted as the epilogue, if you want.  
Ruby Dragon 


	12. When the sun sets

chapter 12: When the sun sets  
  
The Ragnarok landed at the Esthar Airstation. Seifer, Rinoa and Quistis unboarded the spaceship, to find Esthar as they had left it some time ago. Peaceful, and everything in complete order. Rinoa thought for a moment.  
  
"Guys, you two go and get Ant," she told Seifer and Quistis. "I'll go talk to Laguna…" she added. Seifer and Quistis nodded. They understood this was a matter Rinoa could handle better than them. She knew Squall better. Rinoa with Angelo by her side headed to the Palace, while Seifer and Quistis took a lifter to Odine's Lab to find Ant. Poor Angelo had realized Squall wouldn't be around anymore, and he was sad. Despite his aloofness, Squall had always been a little more open to Angelo, because Angelo wasn't going to ask him what was wrong. He would just listen. Angelo somehow knew Squall would never stroke his head again, or whistle to call him as only he knew. When he had seen Squall die, he had lifted his nose to the sky, and howled sadly, like a wild wolf that lost his pack. Rinoa didn't bother to take a lifter even if she used to find those rides very amusing. It was different without him. She walked all the way to the Palace, thinking how she could tell to Laguna Squall had died. She looked ill, and if you didn't know her well, and had an idea of what had happened the previous days, you could barely think she was alive. She reached the Palace before she knew it.   
  
"Sorceress Rinoa aren't you? You can go ahead. Where's the President's son?" the guard at the gate asked her. They knew them well.  
  
"He's…not well…he couldn't make it…" Rinoa replied.   
  
"Oh, ok. Please, go right ahead." Rinoa got on the lifter that would lead her to the President's office, and waited with a lump in her throat to see Laguna. She got off the lifter, and walked with trembling legs to his office. The guards let her through. Laguna was sitting on his office, signing some papers. He heard Rinoa entering and lifted his sight.  
  
"Hey! Little Sorceress! Hello, how are you doing?" he said pleasantly and got up from his office. "Where's Squall?" he continued with a frown.  
  
"Ah…He…" Rinoa tried to begin, but she choked on her words. Laguna noticed that. As a long time journalist, and a man with various experiences with people, it was a second nature to him to read people's expressions. He realized this wasn't good right away.   
  
"Rinoa, sit down please." He said. Rinoa sat at the chair he offered her like a robot. Laguna sat across her.  
  
"What's going on? Tell me." Laguna told her. Often, Rinoa had come to think Laguna as a second father, as someone she could confess in, something like Squall. After all, 'like father like son', they were both understanding.  
  
"Squall…is…he…he's…" she began, but instead of continuing, she panicked over her sorrow and 'spilled' all the facts of the past days. Squall's schizophrenia, the journey to heal him, everything. Then she told Laguna about Cloud, and whatever happened at the sacred garden of Isis. She reached the part where Squall and Cloud attacked each other for the final time and…suddenly stopped and broke to tears.  
  
"Rinoa…"Laguna said. He got up and kneeled by her, just like Squall would, and tried to comfort her. "Rinoa…calm down…" his voice was trembling with agony. "What happened?"   
  
"He…he died! They killed each other!" she said and broke down to tears. Laguna was shocked.   
  
"He…he's dead? Squall is…dead?" He asked with a gasp. He took no response. Then, like a flash, Squall's image passed through his mind. His own son was dead? He couldn't digest it. He got up, and placed his hands on his desk. He leaned on them, and cried. He opened his eyes, and tears flowed. He who hadn't cried for a long time was suddenly crying with a fatherly sorrow, which can only be compared with the sorrow of a mother.  
  
"God…I can't…believe it…I shouldn't have let him get involved into this…He shouldn't have gotten involved! He knew he was going to die! Why didn't he step back!?" He said out loud.   
  
"He couldn't Sir…It was his duty to do it…and you know how much Squall sticks to duty…if he gets one thing in his mind, you can't stop him…He…he wanted you to read this…." She said and showed him the letter Squall had left. She had kept it over her heart, knowing it was the last thing Squall had left in the world. The letter and the ring with Griever. Laguna took the letter and read it with mixed feelings.   
  
"He doesn't want me to get involved…Hell…can't he understand I can't stay from being involved now! I have to get involved now, more than ever!" Laguna said. "My son, my only son, the last thing I was hoping on in this world is gone, and he says I shouldn't get involved!" he bawled.   
  
"Sir…he cares about you. He doesn't want you to involve the people of Esthar in a war half lost, with little chances to be won." Rinoa said.   
  
"I know…But I'm a father, what can I do?! Let him die without revenge!?"  
  
"He took revenge for himself. Cloud is dead. And…I don't think he would have wanted his father to stain his hands with blood for a god whom it is doubtful if we'll ever defeat. Sir, you are everything Squall cherished most in his life since he met you. You are his father, and with you he has a bond we two never had. Squall adored you Sir. And I don't think he would want you to end like that." Laguna thought of all that for a moment.  
  
"Hell…like I'm hearing him talk…Alright…Esthar stays out of this, but I won't. I don't care what he said, I'm his father, and I'm the boss around here. He's the one who should be listening to me, not me to him. He thinks I'm old and that I can't battle any more. Hah! He doesn't know his old man well! I'm going to come with you…No, no! No arguments! You're in Esthar's land and I'm the president, I'll do as I like! I'm joining you kids, period! My machine gun is a little rusted, the technicians will have it brand new in no time!" he said.   
  
"Oh Sir…" Rinoa said. She got up and hugged him, like a daughter would hug her father. Laguna was surprised, but after the slight hesitation, he hugged her back as a father to daughter. Quistis and Seifer headed to Odine's Lab with the first lifter they saw. The guards were a little hesitating to let them in, but thank goodness the Presidential Aide was passing by, and allowed them to enter. Odine was researching the Prophecy powers, on a small portion of DNA Squall had agreed-after lots of persuasion- to offer to Odine -a few hairs- but, he gladly stopped to speak to Quistis and Seifer.   
  
"Anthony Zaback? Yes, he iz at ze Biogenetics Lab near ze Lunar Gate. Do you vant me to call him?" Odine said.  
  
"Yes please…" Quistis replied.  
  
"Alvight." Odine said. He picked up a screen-phone from the edge of his desk and dialed a number. After a few seconds, Ant picked up the phone, and they saw his face on the screen.  
  
"Yez, Anthony? Is dat you? Some old friends ov yours are here. Zey vant to speak to you." Odine said. He gave the phone to Quistis.   
  
"Ant, is this you? Quistis Trepe here."   
  
"Oh, hello Instructor Trepe. What can I do for you?"   
  
"Ant we need to see you now. We're in deep trouble. Where are you?"  
  
"Hell…sounds serious…I'm at the Biogenetic lab near the Lunar Gate…I'll be in Esthar in 15 minutes. Go to my house and I'll find you guys there. You know where it is? I'll tell you…" Ant said and told Quistis the address.  
  
"Ok. Meet us there A.S.A.P."  
  
"Roger that." Quistis hung up the phone. "Come on Seifer, let's get outta here." Quistis said.   
  
"Vait." Odine said. " I vant to tell you somesing, about Squall." Odine said.   
  
"What? What is it?" Seifer said.   
  
"There iz somesing strange about his DNA. His DNA strands are very complicated. I don't know vhy, but it looks like it haz been artificially created!" Odine said.   
  
"What?" Quistis and Seifer gasped together.  
  
"Ze sample I have now iz different from ze sample he gave me after defeating Ultimecia. It looks like a Male Sorcerer's DNA becomes complicated after his Force awakenz, or…"  
  
"Or!? Or what?" Seifer gasped.   
  
"Or Squall iz not who he saiz he iz." Odine said. "Get going now." Seifer and Quistis looked at each other with surprise. They knew Odine was a little weird, and they couldn't really trust his findings. So they just turned their backs at him, and left. Taking the first lifter in sight, they headed for Ant's house, which was easy to find. They rang the bell, and after a little, Ant's mother opened. Mrs. Zaback was a tall, rather fat woman, in her mid-40s, with brown gray hair, and a thin, shriek voice.  
  
"You're Ant's friends? He called that you were coming. You're SeeDs, right? Oh my…I hope he isn't in trouble again…Ward's at the Palace. The President called him… " She said. Ant arrived after a while, panting. He wore his gray scientist's uniform. He read Quistis' and Seifer's expressions that things weren't good.   
  
"To the study then. Follow me." He said sternly. They went to Ant's study and he locked the door behind them with a card key.  
  
"Now, what's up?" he asked. Quistis told him in a hurry what had happened while he had left.  
  
"Hell…how did all that happen?" he gasped as Quistis kept telling him about Squall's and Zell's death.   
"Crap! I think Odine knew about this demonic brothers' battle all along…But, I don't think he knew Squall was one of those two demons…or whateva they were. Now, what do we have to do?"  
  
"First, meet up with the others, and then we'll see." Quistis said.   
  
"Hey, Ant…Odine said something about Squall's DNA sample…" Seifer said.   
  
"Squall's DNA sample? Hmmm… I 'm working at the Biogenetics but I never set eyes on that sample. Odine is the head genetic, and I haven't got access to that sample you're talking about…what did he say?"   
"Odine has two samples of Squall's DNA. One he gave him after we defeated Ultimecia, and another one he gave him after he became a Prophet and a Sorcerer."   
  
"And? Did he compare them?"  
  
"Yes. And he said the second sample looks like it's been artificially created…"  
  
"What?!" Ant said and jumped up from his seat. "Artificially created?! Hell's dragons, I have to see that! We'll go to Odine, and I'm going to see that sample even if the world goes down! If Odine's hiding something from us, he's dead meat, I guaranty that!" Ant said.   
  
"Wait in the hall, I'll go change, grab my axe and I'm with ya in a sec!" he said unlocking the door and rushing out. Quistis and Seifer went to the hall of Ant's house to wait for him.   
  
"Do you think that Odine is really hiding something from us?" Quistis asked Seifer.  
  
"I don't know, but I have Odine capable of doing that. If he is, I also guaranty he's dead meat!" Seifer replied shaking his fist. Ant joined them in a little while, wearing the pair of jeans and the soldier's vest he always wore when he was with them in Garden. His huge axe was hanging on his back.  
  
"Come on, let's go pay Dr. Odine a visit at his Lab…" Ant said grinding his teeth. They took the first lifter they could find and headed straight for Odine's Lab. Ant looked rather angry, and Quistis thought he looked like a bear right now. They reached at O. Lab and got off. Now that Ant was in their team, it was very easy to get in. They took the lifter to the upper floor, and Ant was first to get off and slammed the door open and entered Odine's office first.  
  
"Alright Doc! What's this crap with Squall Leonhart's DNA sample?! What's going on?" Ant demanded.  
  
"I waz afraid you vere going to come now."  
  
"Quit the crap Odine, and tell us what the fuck is going on!" Seifer bawled.  
  
"It's not normal, and it's not good isn't it?!"   
  
"…Yes. It iz not normal, neither iz it good. Anthony, I am going to need your help please." Odine said and moved towards the panel on the right of his office. He pressed a few buttons, and explained at the same time.  
  
"We passed ze DNA sample in the computer's processor. Now, look at zis." He said pressing a button. A DNA strand appeared on screen.  
  
"Zat iz Squall's first DNA sample. It iz normal." Odine said.  
  
"The genetic binds are all in place. Nothing looks abnormal. The proteins have normally formed the correct binds, and generally, it's all in order." Ant commented. Odine pressed a few more buttons. Another DNA appeared on screen. It looked a little different from the first one, and had three lines with genetic combinations.  
  
"Ziz iz Sorceress Rinoa's DNA. Az you see, it iz different." Odine said.  
  
"The third line is from a protein the body creates to maintain balance with the power it received. Some of the protein combinations have changed here, and the molecules of the DNA are moving faster, because of the increased energy level." Ant explained.  
  
"Now, look at zis…" Odine said pressing another button. A third strand of DNA appeared on screen, but this time, its spirals were thicker and the chain was almost like a cylinder.  
  
"Zis, is Squall's second sample. I took it after he became a Prophet and a Sorcerer." Odine said.  
  
"Hell! What is that!?" Ant gasped with his eyes peeled wide open.  
  
"That's DNA?! You've gotta be kidding Odine!" Ant said, after having a better look.   
  
"My God! Look at that thing! A normal human portion of DNA has about 1.000.000 genetic combinations…this one…"  
  
"Haz 1.000.000.000 genetic combinations exactly." Odine ended.   
  
"1.000.000.000?! Hell's Dragons! What is this thing!? This can't be real! This sort of DNA is…is…the DNA of a perfect being! Of a being without wrongs! That's impossible! I can't be human!" Ant bawled.   
"Just look at it! It was countless lines and thousands of thousands of genetical combinations! My God! Look! Look! It's unbelievable! The countless lines…the speed of the molecules must be ten times normal! Where the hell did this thing come from!? Doc, you know what this means?!"  
  
"Yes. Zis iz an example of an artificial DNA. Zis DNA has been created. But ve know that Squall's DNA vas normal before. So, vat does zis mean? Zat ze Sorcery of a male, and ze Prophecy powers can mutate ze DNA. And…Zis explains Squall's unusual power…but…it doez not prove Squall vas one of ze two sons of ze demon named Terra."  
  
"Squall said that was the name of the mother of him and Cloud." Seifer remembered.   
  
"How do you know about all this Doctor?"  
  
"I've read an old script ve saved from Lunatic Pandora. It sayz ze tale of ze two brothers. Had I known earlier, I vould had warned Squall, alzough I sink he already knew. Zis DNA must also mean somesing else…"  
  
"What?! What does it mean?!" Ant asked. Odine shook his head.   
  
"I do not know Anthony. I do not know…But…zere iz something…somesing zat I can assume…" Odine said skeptical.  
  
"What?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I may surprise you now, but, doez zis situation remind you ov somesing? A movie perhaps?"   
  
"A…a movie?" Quistis gasped.  
  
"I remember! 'The Fifth Element' isn't it Doc?!" Ant said.   
  
"Yes. Just like ze alien girl waz a weapon, perhaps Squall waz also a weapon. But for some reason, it failed. Perhaps Squall waz hiding somesing, not I. I must tell you zat I took ze second sample without his permission, and without him knowing. I had asked him to give me a sample, but he refuzed. Zat put me in thoughts, and zat is why I took ze sample anyway." Odine said. The screen phone rang and Odine picked it up. Rinoa's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Dr. Odine? Are any of our friends there?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Here, speak with one of them." Odine said and gave the phone to Quistis.  
  
"Rinoa? Where are you?"   
  
"At the Airstation with President Laguna. You better get here quick. Caesar has just arrived with Selphie and Irvine. Glafky is dead Quisty!"  
  
"What?!" all three gasped.  
  
"We're coming A.S.A.P Rinoa! Ant's with us. Bad news are waiting for you. Ant's gonna explain to you. Wait for us there!" Quistis said. Rinoa nodded affirmatively and hung up.  
  
"Hurry! To the Airstation!" Seifer said. They left Odine's Lab, took a lifter and headed to the Airstation. They got off in a hurry and headed for the launch pad where the others waited. Caesar, Sylvia and Titus were with the others. Laguna was there as well, with his old suit, and his machine gun hanging from his belt. He looked strangely young.  
  
"Wow! Where did all this company come from?!" Ant exclaimed. Selphie told them in a hurry what had happened.  
  
"Oh my goodness…" Quistis said putting her hands over her mouth in terror.  
  
"When did all this crap happen!? And why the hell does all this happen at once!?" Seifer said.   
  
"There's no time to panic or get the jitters. We have to act. You guys better go find the unicorns. The army of the Holy Dragons is already cutting off the first demon attacks. An attack occurred north of Esthar while you were in the city. The dragons held them off and helped the humans. All around the world battles have begun. Dragons, monsters and humans fight side by side the evil. At FH, the dragons of the waters and monsters fight this very minute. The demons can be defeated, but they are too many to handle. The magic of the unicorns can help us. But, we have to strike evil at its root. And I mean Seth. If we don't stop him now, we won't be able to stop him later." Caesar said.  
  
"Then let's do it." Seifer said.  
  
"Sir?! What are you doing here?!" Ant gasped when he noticed Laguna.  
  
"Quiet kid, I'm Laguna for you now. I'm coming with you kids. Squall is my son, and I'd be a jerk not to get into all this."  
  
"But Squall asked…" Quistis started, but Laguna cut her short.  
  
"I don't care what my honk headed son said! He's as stubborn as a jackass and I'm not stupid enough to listen to him!" Laguna said.  
  
"Wow Sir. Squall really ought to have heard you talk like that." Rinoa said impressed.  
  
"I know that. Now, what are we waiting for!? Let's go!"  
  
"Head for Gallipolis. The Head Shaman will direct you. We have to go around the world, to help with the battles." Caesar said. The rest agreed and boarded Ragnarok. They took off as Caesar and the other two dragons flew off into the horizon. They set course for Gallipolis. Ant explained them about Squall's DNA abnormality. He showed them a 3D hologram that Odine gave him in a micro disc on his laptop.  
  
"See the difference? It's obvious something's wrong with this sample. Something really fishy. And look at this. This should be interesting." He said pressing a few buttons on his laptop.  
  
"This is a DNA screen imager. It shows us what creature owns this DNA based on the sample we have." Ant said. A figure appeared on screen.  
  
"See this? This is Squall. Look how visible his body, as we knew it is. But, notice this thing like flames all around him. It's a creature all right, but you can't tell anything. Squall WAS hiding something after all. But we have no idea what." Ant ended.  
  
"Holy cow…what was all that?" Irvine said confused. Ant repeated the resemblance of the situation with the 'Fifth Element' movie.  
  
"And Odine thinks Squall must have had became some sort of weapon that for some reason -Cloud's interference- it failed." He ended.  
  
"My God, what is this?! Some sort of universal conspiracy!?" Laguna gasped.  
  
"Yes Sir. That's the best definition. Universal conspiracy. And if we don't stop it, I'm afraid Ultimecia's plans would be nothing compared to what Seth may be planning." Quistis said. Ragnarok sped through the horizon, heading towards Gallipolis.  
  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! Look at this! Look at this!" Selphie said.  
  
"What?! What?"  
  
"Demons have attacked Gallipolis! And the dragons aren't going good!" Selphie replied.  
  
"Oh, shit…" Seifer said. Demons were rampaging around the town's walls. Dragons, humans and monsters were fighting to stop them.   
  
"Alright! Let's see if we can help!" Seifer said.   
  
"YEAH!" The rest cried out.  
  
"I'll handle those bigger one's with Ragnarok's artillery with Quistis!" Selphie said and Quistis leapt at the seat with the weaponry management.   
  
"Open the hatch once you're low!" Seifer said as the rest headed to the exit. The Ragnarok flew low above the ground, and the hatch opened. Seifer, Rinoa, Irvine, Laguna and Ant jumped out, ready to fight. They rushed to get into battle, as the dragons did another attack to the lines of the demons, followed by the monsters. The humans were trying to guard the town from attacks.   
  
"AVANDIIIIIIII!!!!" Ant yelled and cut a demon in half with his axe. Seifer sliced here and there. Irvine was sending bullets to all directions, almost without aiming. Rinoa and Laguna were going to secure the damaged portion of the walls. Despite his age, Laguna fought like a lion. He opened holes in any demon sprouted in front of him, and Rinoa assisted him with her magic.   
  
"WHOOOOOOO-HOOOOOO!!!!!" Selphie shouted as they shot through the enemies' lines. Quistis aimed again, and this time sent a beam from the cannon towards the biggest demon, which appeared to lead the others. The big, ugly demon exploded in thousands of pieces.   
  
"YES!" she said.   
  
"Ahh! Quistis! They're all over us!" Selphie shrieked when she detected a bunch of demons having jumped upon Ragnarok.   
  
"No problem! I'm activating the Fly-Tox Laser!" Quistis said activating a system. A beam of green energy ran across Ragnarok, destroying any unwanted passengers. The battle was long-lasting. When the last demons had withdrew themselves to the hills around late in the evening, only did then the battlers gathered to count loses. Irvine was struggling to live. In the small hospital wounded and people on the verge of death were packed in the small area. Irvine was trying to live. A small throwing axe had plunged till the handle in his heart, and a sword had ripped his chest up. Selphie was sitting next to his bed, her eyes red from crying. Rinoa came in the area where they had him resting.  
  
"How is he?" she asked Selphie.   
  
"He's calmer…but his chances are 1 in 20 to live…"   
  
"Even if it's 1 in a 100, it's worth to try…He'll be ok Selphie." Rinoa said, although she didn't believe it.   
"How is Sir Laguna?" Selphie asked. A hammer had crushed his right arm, but a bandage and some magic were helping it recover.   
  
"Better. He doesn't hurt anymore."  
  
"Rinoa, are we gonna make it?" Rinoa smiled sadly.   
  
"Yes. We will, Selphie." But, she didn't believe her ears. That night, Rinoa sat up late. She was thinking of Squall. There was no way she could forget him. She had discovered a picture of him in her pocket, and hung on to it. She kept staring at it, so she could remember every bit of how he looked.  
  
"Squall…I miss you…" she said and looked up at the sky, and the stars, especially that little star, that shone the brightest. Squall told her that was their star. She looked back at that moment.   
  
"You mean, we'll have a special star?" Rinoa said.  
  
"Yeah, if you like. And every time we miss each other, we'll look at it. And we'll see each other." Squall replied.  
  
"You promise?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Then…let's say it's that one. That small twinkling one over there." She said pointing at it.  
  
"I see it. Ok Miss Wings, that's our star. On the star sign on the Angel!"  
  
"Oh, it is?"   
  
"Yes. Look, those two on the sides are his open wings and those three others form his head. Then lower there's four other's in a rectangular for the body, and two last ones for the feet. You see it?"  
  
"Yeah! Oh, it's beautiful Squall!"  
  
"You're beautiful." Squall said and kissed her. The wind of the late evening rushed through the leaves of the rose tree that had crawled over the old oak tree. The fragrance of the bloomed roses filled the atmosphere with romance and mystery. Rinoa wiped a tear from her eyes. She looked at the star. She saw Squall and remembered his words. She smiled with sadness.  
  
"I wonder where you are…"   
  
…Look for the rainbow in every storm  
Fly like an angel Heaven sent,  
to me Goodbye my love   
(I know you're gone but I can still feel you here)  
It's not the end   
(I've gotta keep on strong before the pain turns into fear)  
I'm so glad we made it  
Time will never change it, no, nooo…  
(noooo, nooo, noooo….) …  
  
Look for the rainbow in every storm  
Find out what's certain  
Love's gonna be there for you  
You'll always be someone's baby  
Goodbye my love  
(I know you're gone but I can still feel you here)  
It's not the end   
(I've gotta keep on strong before the pain turns into fear)  
I'm so glad we made it  
Time will never change it, no, nooo…  
(noooo, nooo, noooo….)   
  
(*Edit from 'Goodbye' by the Spice Girls®)  
The two mysterious men were over the hills at Gallipolis. They mounted their Chocobos, looking down at the village.  
  
"They are here." Rami said   
  
"Yes." The other man replied. "Your English improved Rami." He commented.   
  
"Thanks. But you taught me. So I owe you one Raul." Rami giggled.   
  
"Yeah, sure." Raul said with a grin under his face cover.  
  
"You know, I would have like to see that dirt bag's face when he sees we slayed the Echidna before him. He must be boiling like a volcano!" Rami said.   
  
"And that we took some of her blood!" Raul added and patted the goblet from Dragon's bone in the sac hanging from his shoulder and both men laughed.  
  
"Yes, it would be fun, but we are in a real hurry." Raul said. "How long are we going to remain here?"   
"Once they finish what they must do here, we leave with them. I'm afraid they'll need our help again now."   
"What about the injured one?" Rami asked Raul.  
  
"I sneaked in the room, but there's nothing I could do for him, unfortunately. He's bound to die, and I'm sorry for that."  
  
"I understand. I would have too, if I was you."  
  
"…" Raul didn't respond. He looked at the sky. Rami smiled under his face cover. He guessed what his companion thought of.  
The next morning, they got up early, to head for the woods, where the Head Shaman had told them to go.   
"The Unicorns will find you there. They will know why you came, and they will meet you." He had said.   
"Are you sure you're not coming Selphie?" Rinoa asked Selphie as they left.   
  
"No…I'm going to stay with Irvine. He's worse, and I want to be with him." She replied.  
  
"I see Selphie. Alright. Wait here, and we'll come back as soon as we can." Rinoa said. Laguna, Seifer, Quistis, Ant and Rinoa headed for the woods, in search for the unicorns. After they left behind them the last sounds of the village, they were deep in the woods. Rinoa had this unusual feeling she was being watched. She started trembling.  
  
"Rinoa? Why are you trembling like that?" Quistis asked her.  
  
"I'm cold. That's all." Rinoa lied.   
  
"Here, take my jacket." Seifer said, taking off his jacket and giving it to Rinoa. She put it on embarrassed. A sudden whinny made them jump.  
  
"That way!" Seifer cried out. They began running the direction the neigh had came from. They tripped over twigs and stones, but they kept running, fearing they would lose the creature that had called them. That whinny was not a random cry. It was call, and it called them to go closer. They reached the clearing, and their feet ran faster from the sight. A big, male unicorn was standing in the middle of the clearing, his white tail and mane waving in the morning breeze. A golden patch decorated his forehead, and a gold and crimson horn sprouted out of his forehead. Morgan. They stopped quickly in the middle of the clearing. The unicorn rose to its hind legs to greet them.  
  
"Welcome to the woods of the Unicorns." He said. "I'm the King of the Unicorns."  
  
"We're friends of Squall's. He told me he knew you." Rinoa said.   
  
"I did. And I'm sad he died from Cloud's hand. I know why you're here. Did you open the scroll?" Morgan asked her.  
  
"N-no…"   
  
"Open it. We must lose no time." Rinoa obeyed, and pulled out the scroll from her pocket.  
  
"Go on, open it Rinoa…" Morgan said.   
  
"I…I don't know why, but I'm scared of opening it." She said.  
  
"…M-me too…" Quistis said.   
  
"Open it Rinoa…" Morgan repeated softly. In her, Rinoa heard Squall asking her to open the scroll as well. She opened with a swift move, quickly. A bright light flew out of the scroll, and levitated above it.  
  
"The time has come." The light said.   
  
"It has come." Morgan said.   
  
"What time?" Rinoa asked, not knowing who would answer.   
  
"The time for the mortals to see in their souls for the answers to the problems of the world. The time for the mortals to help the gods." The light said.  
  
"Then, show us!" Rinoa said. The light hurled back into the scroll, and a map appeared.  
  
"Look!" Quistis gasped.  
  
"The Caves of Silence…" Morgan said.  
  
"They are…" Laguna gasped.  
  
"…Near Edea's House…" Quistis said.  
  
"That's why Ultimecia was there…that attracted her to wait for us there…" Rinoa said.  
  
"We have to get there now…before it's too late." Seifer said.   
  
"Yes, you must hurry. You are the only ones who can do anything in these times of need. You are the only ones who can save not only the planet, but also the universe itself. Not our lives! Our souls…" Morgan said.   
"The unicorns will fight Seth's evil powers to the end! We will not allow him to overthrow the truthful rulers of this world!" Morgan said and the other unicorns hailed. Rinoa smiled with confidence. This was it.   
"Yes!" she said.   
  
"Come on, let's head back to Gallipolis and get the Ragnarok!" Seifer said. The humans rushed back to the town, escorted by legions of unicorns that rushed from their secret woods back into the world that humans had driven them out of centuries ago. Other creatures of the woods followed them as well. Monsters, animals and Chocobos rushed, drawn by that secret, mystical power that called all the creatures to stand up against evil. When Rinoa, Quistis, Seifer, Ant and Laguna reached the town, a Shumi man was rushing to meet them.   
  
"Oh! Oh, come quick please! It's tragic! It's terrible!" he said without breath.   
  
"What?! What's happened?!" Rinoa said with panic.  
  
"Oh! The wounded man…He's dead! And…and…oh my…" he said with a groan as Rinoa ran off to the hospital, fearing the worse. She rushed to the room where Irvine rested, and stooped suddenly with a gasp from the sight. Selphie had committed suicide.   
  
"Selphie!!" Rinoa cried out and ran to her friend. A short knife through the heart showed the cause of death. She was lying face down over Irvine's cold body, which was covered with a sheet.   
  
"Selphie…" Rinoa said as she hugged her friend's lifeless body. Selphie hadn't taken all this sorrow. First Zell, then Squall, then Glafky, and finally Irvine…Selphie never really belonged with a warrior company. She was always too attached with everyone, and she always feared this would happen. Psychologically, she couldn't take it. So she ended her life, before she could see anyone else dying. Irvine was the final blow to her already broken heart, and her wrecked nerves. The other four came to the hospital room, to find Rinoa crying over both Selphie and Irvine. Quistis couldn't take it anymore either. She went by Rinoa, kneeled down by her, and hugged her. They kept on crying together. Ant, Seifer and Laguna looked at each other. They knew this was way too much.  
  
"I think we should leave them for a little." Ant whispered.  
  
"Yes." Laguna agreed.  
  
"…" Seifer just nodded. They back stepped, and closed the door behind them.   
  
"This has gone way to far. We're only five. How can we ever possibly stand against Seth now?" Seifer wondered.  
  
"We can do it." Ant said.  
  
"I'm starting to think we won't in the end."  
  
"Quiet. You're bringing bad luck. All these are nothing but Seth's doings. He's trying to break us. But I don't intend to let myself fall for it. I'm going to keep on." Laguna said. "Even if I have to go on my own"   
The three men were at a house, talking. It was late at night, and the girls were at Irvine and Selphie's funeral. They came in after a while, pale with red eyes.  
  
"We have to finish this up." Rinoa said.  
  
"This can't go any further." Quistis added.  
  
"Yes." The three men said together.  
  
"We'll leave now, then." Seifer said. They got up, and exited the house, to head for the Ragnarok. They boarded, and took off. They were all awfully quiet as they flew across the land, to Edea's House.  
  
"There's a storm ahead. We're going to have problems." Seifer commented.  
  
"Yeah." Ant said. "I'd better go turn on the assistance engines. Sir…I mean, Laguna, are you coming to give me a hand?" Ant said.  
  
"Sure." Laguna said and got up from his chair. They exited the bridge, and headed for the lower part of the space ship.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Rinoa asked.   
  
"No…and it'll take time. This is a nasty storm. We have to be careful. The thunderstorms are dangerous even for spaceships like Ragnarok." Quistis said. "Especially if the pilot is a novice." She added mentioning Seifer.  
  
"…" Seifer did not answer. He had other things in mind. The inter-radio beeped. Seifer activated it.   
"Yeah Ant?" Seifer said.  
  
"Seifer, we have some problems over here…" Ant reported.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Some parasites, and a small damage from acids. Some chemical piping was damaged from the last battle and I have to repair them. You'll have to decrease speed. Just lower to half your speed."  
  
"Roger that Ant. Thanks."  
  
"I hope it's not too serious…" Rinoa said. They remained silent for a while. Suddenly Rinoa had a bad feeling. She stirred and stirred in her seat.   
  
"Ohh…something's gonna happen now…I know it will…" she thought. She didn't finish her thought and thunder hit the Ragnarok.   
  
"YAAA!" Seifer yelled as the Ragnarok shook violently. Seth has hammering Ragnarok with thunder and wind. He had started the storm to stall them, and now he was turning the storm's wrath against them. He rammed the ship again and again, trying to destroy it.   
  
"Ant!" Seifer shouted through the radio. "Ant! What's going on down there!?" he yelled but he took no response.  
  
"AHHHH!" Rinoa yelled and covered her head with the hands as another thunder hit Ragnarok. Quistis hit her head on the panel and became unconscious.   
  
"Quistis!" Seifer cried out, but he tried to keep control over Ragnarok. They had gone up too high, and if they crashed, that was their end.   
  
"Arg, nooo!" Seifer yelled as the spaceship shook even more violently from another thunder. A metal plate that had came out of its place from the back, banged him on the head and he fell unconscious. Rinoa was all alone now.  
  
"I have to fly this now?!" She thought. Although the ship had tilted, she struggled to the pilot's seat, and pushed Quistis aside. She sat down, but she had absolutely no idea what to do. With trembling fingers, she got hold of the steering wheel, and tried to stabilize it. But, she couldn't take control. The steering wheel shook too violently for her to stop it now. Seth roared with victory, as the crash of the Ragnarok was certain. Rinoa shrieked with fear, as she was totally helpless. All she could do was cover her face and pray. "Pray…to whom? There is no one left…"she thought. She was going to die. Along with Ant, Quistis, Laguna and Seifer. At least…would she meet Squall? Would she be able to see him again? She looked at the window out side. Ragnarok was going to crash. The ground wasn't far. Just a little, and she would be with Squall. She didn't hear the hasting, heavy footsteps behind her, neither did she understand the language the stranger used.  
  
"Just go Rami!" he said.   
  
"Be careful Raul!" another voice answered. In her panic, everything seemed like a dream. An arm in a white, lacy sleeve gripped the steering wheel from her side.   
  
"Come ON!" the stranger shouted. He was trying to take control of the Ragnarok. The steering wheel shook, but slowly started to obey the stranger who had griped it with one hand.   
  
"Come on baby…you can do it! Come on!" he said. Ragnarok made a maneuver in midair, and slowly began to fly horizontally. The spaceship jolted violently, and the ground came closer.   
  
"I'll have to crash land it!" the stranger yelled. Rinoa shrieked. In a loud crash, the spaceship touched the ground, and skidded many meters. The shaking was unbearable, and the crashing sounds were torturing. The stranger grinded his teeth with anger.  
  
"Yarg!"he groaned.  
  
"Noooo!" Rinoa shrieked again as the spaceship crashed for good on the ground. It skidded a little more, and then it stopped. Rinoa was looking straight ahead, like dead, but she was breathing, and her breath was a wild pant, and her heart was pounding in her chest. She was trembling like a hell.  
  
"Are you alright?!" the stranger asked her with agony. Rinoa came to her senses, and looked at the stranger. It was Raul. He was dressed from head to toe in a white desert, lacy robe, and his face was covered with the same fabric, leaving only his eyes visible.  
  
"Are you alright?! " Raul repeated his question. But Rinoa was looking straight into his eyes…those eyes…  
  
Have a guess at who it is! You'll find out at the beginning of the next chapter! The more reviews I get, the faster I put the next chapter up! See ya, people!  
Ruby Dragon 


	13. I'm a believer

Chapter 13: I'm a Believer  
  
Rinoa looked at the man. Who was he? Those eyes of his…so familiar… For an   
eternal moment, they both gazed at each other. The man breathed deeply. A   
movement in his face made the fabric to fall off his face a little. And she saw it.  
A scar. A diagonal scar over the forehead. Her eyes grew large, as she studied the   
characteristics of the face. Thin lips, big, blue eyes, wild eyes, and a familiar   
expression, that could only belong to one…  
  
"Squall…" her eyes screamed.  
  
"Rinoa…" his eyes said.  
  
"Squall…" her lips said without a sound.  
  
"Rinoa…" his repeated.  
  
Eternity passed before their eyes, and a loud silence surrounded them. Have you ever   
heard the silence in the air when the snow covers everything? That was it. A loud   
silence, and they both breathed it.   
  
"Squall!" Rinoa shrieked and jumped up and fell in his arms.   
  
"Rinoa…" Squall said and his arms reached out to hold her.   
  
She fell into his arms, and he hugged her with tenderness from in his heart. She threw   
her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, just like back then…at the   
Sorceress Memorial.   
  
"Squall…" Rinoa sobbed.  
  
"I'm here…don't worry…" Squall said.   
  
Rinoa clinged on him, and she thought she'd never ever let go of him ever again.   
But, she back steeped, and looked at him.  
  
"Are you real?!…Or am I dead?!" she gasped.  
  
"We're both alive." Squall said with a sad smile.   
  
"I can't believe it!" she said with a sob. She lifted her hand and slapped him on the   
right cheek with force. Squall's face turned to a side, but he looked back at her.   
  
"I admit I deserved it." He just said.   
  
Rinoa felt the small pain on her hand from the force.   
  
"Squall!" she fell into his arms again. "I'm sorry…"she said in tears.   
  
"It's alright. I totally deserved it." He replied, hugging her.  
  
She reached up and kissed him. She kissed him with a calm passion that could melt   
ice, that was drawn from the long sorrow of the long time loss.   
Then she looked at him.  
  
"Thank you…" she said weakly.   
  
"Raul! Are you guys ok?!" a voice came from the elevator. Rami came up.   
  
"Whoa…Oh, sorry." He said seeing them embracing. "Are you ok?"   
  
"Yeah." They said together.  
  
"You can uncover your face Ares, it's safe here." Squall   
said.   
  
Ares, who was Rami, smiled, and pulled the fabric from his face. He was a young   
chap, not older than 20, with a short, brown beard, and short brown hair. He smiled   
widely.   
  
Rinoa gasped, and squeezed on Squall.  
  
"That's Ares?! The god of war?!" she gasped with a whisper.   
  
"You'd better tell her…" Ares said with wide, playful smile.   
  
"It's ok Rinoa. Ares is a mortal now. Seth fooled him. As he did with so many others.   
He's on our side now." Squall told Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa looked at him.   
  
"I'm mortal. You can kill me if you like. And I have this to prove it." Ares said and   
lifted his robe to reveal a bandaged right leg with the bandages stained red.   
  
"I…Uh…Sorry…" Rinoa said breathless.   
  
"It's ok, no harm done."   
  
Squall smiled wider. "We were roaming around for some time." He said.   
  
"Yeah, and he was teaching me how to speak your language. I spoke only Centra…"   
Ares giggled. "Say, the big one and your father are unconscious down here. You've   
got some Phoenix Downs or something, don't ya?" he added.  
  
"Sure." Squall said, and pulled a pack of Phoenix Downs from his pocket and threw   
them at Ares, who caught them with a swift move.   
  
"Shemica…I mean…Thanks." Ares said with a slight blush. He couldn't get easily   
used to the language of the mortals.   
  
Squall giggled. "Now, let's get these guys on their feet." Squall said meaning Seifer   
and Quistis.   
  
They both revived them. Quistis pulled a shriek when she saw Squall.   
  
"GHOST!" she yelled.   
  
Rinoa laughed out loud.   
  
"No, no, no!" she giggled. "It IS Squall! And he's alive! It's him!" she said as she   
helped Quistis up. She was brimming with happiness. She felt she was going to burst   
from happiness now.   
  
Seifer stared at Squall like petrified.   
  
"…" His jaw fell. "Squall?!?" he gasped.   
  
"I'm alive you jack ass, get up…" Squall giggled as he helped him up.   
  
"You're actually alive?!" Seifer gasped.   
  
"Hey, we can have a fight to see who's alive and who's dead Seifer." Squall giggled.   
  
A wide grin was formed on Seifer's face. The two friends embraced each other.   
  
"Man, I can't believe you guys bought it. You thought I was dead…Gee, I guess I'm   
good as an actor too." Squall laughed.  
  
"Guys!? You ok?!" Ant shouted as he with Laguna and Ares came on the bridge. The   
moment they set eyes on Squall, they were both petrified from surprise.   
  
"SQUALL?!?!" They gasped with surprise.  
  
"I'm very much alive…" Squall said with a pleasant tone on his voise.   
  
"Crap…"Ant gasped with his jaw dropped.   
  
Laguna just smiled. "You young bastard…" he said. He moved towards Squall and   
father and son embraced.   
  
"Bastard you…" Laguna said, and couldn't resist a tear. Then he griped Squall and   
put his arm around his neck.   
  
"Ahhh! No, not that!" Squall shouted with a laugh.  
  
Laguna was messing up his hair with his fist. "I'll show you, you stubborn, bastard   
jackass!" Laguna laughed.   
  
They all giggled.   
  
"Ouch…" Squall said after escaping Laguna's grip.   
  
"Who's the newbie?" Quistis asked, meaning Ares.   
  
"You'll never believe it Quisty…" Rinoa said.   
  
"It's Ares. The ex god of warfare." Squall said.   
  
"WHAT?!" They all gasped.   
  
"Hey, don't kill me…" Ares giggled with their expression.   
  
"He's a mortal now, and he's on our side. Seth tricked him." Squall explained shortly.   
  
They looked at Ares, then at Squall.   
  
"We have to hurry. We have to reach the Caves of Silence." Laguna broke the silence.   
  
"Right." Squall agreed.   
  
"We're still quite far. We should take off." Seifer said.  
  
"Can we?" Squall asked.   
  
"Yeah." Ant said. "It's ok. I'll just go finish up some last things, and we're ready."  
  
"Let's go then."   
  
Seifer jumped at the pilot's seat, with Quistis as his co-pilot.  
Laguna and Ant went to finish the repairs. Ares went over to see the view from up   
front.  
  
"Wow, this cool. Better than just appearing somewhere and disappearing. I've never   
flown like this." He giggled.   
  
"Where were you?" Rinoa asked Squall.   
  
"I'll explain everything later…when we're all together…"   
  
"Oh Squall…Our friends…Zell…Glafky…Irvine…Selphie…They're dead…"   
  
"Shh…I know…I tried to help Irvine…but there was nothing to save him. I'm really   
sad about all this. Seth is seriously gonna pay." Squall said.   
  
"Do you seriously believe we can do it?" she asked him.  
  
"I believe I can do anything."  
  
Hello…Hello…  
I'm a Believer, hello…  
  
I believe in the sun shining  
Behind the clouds  
I believe in the stars living  
Behind the dark  
I'm a Believer…  
I believe in friends never  
Leaving you behind  
  
I'm a Believer!  
I'm a Believer!  
I believe in love making the world spin  
I believe in trust settling every argument  
I'm a Believer!  
I believe faith is all we need  
I believe friendship is divine  
I 'm a Believer!  
I believe we can do it  
  
I'm a Believer, hello…  
  
I believe the howl of the wolf is,  
A wild chant to God  
I believe the wind is,  
A heavenly breath  
I believe noise is the music of the world  
I'm a Believer…  
I believe life is beyond time  
  
I'm a Believer!  
I'm a Believer!  
I believe in love making the world spin  
I believe in trust settling every argument  
I'm a Believer!  
I believe faith is all we need  
I believer friendship is divine  
I 'm a Believer!  
I believe we can do it  
  
I'm a Believer, hello…  
  
I believe this our chance  
I believe I can fight  
For what I want  
I believe I can wait  
For what I will receive  
I believe I can do anything now  
I'm a Believer  
I believe we are all it takes  
  
I'm a Believer!  
I'm a Believer!  
I believe I can win now  
And I will win now.  
  
I believe in life guiding my hand  
I believe in life guiding my sword  
I believe in life guiding my heart  
I believe in love guiding my heart…  
  
I'm a Believer hello…  
("I'm a Believer" By WTW®)  
  
Rinoa smiled at him.   
  
"You know, I wish we could have some privacy now…" she said with a smile.  
  
"Me too. But, we'd draw everyone's attention if we sneaked out." Squall said with a   
giggle.  
  
"Too bad…" Rinoa giggled.   
  
Squall gently put his hand under her chin and lifted her face.   
  
"When all this is over, I promise we'll go anywhere you want…anything you want…"   
he said.   
  
"Alright…"   
  
"We're almost there." Seifer said.   
  
"Good." Squall said. "It's about time we finished this."   
  
"Yeah." Ant grunted.   
  
They were all gathered at the bridge of the Ragnarok, and their anxiety was growing,   
as they got closer to Edea's House and the call of the Gods.  
  
"And remember, while were exposed, call me Raul and Ares Rami. Seth doesn't   
know were alive. If we can keep him thinking we're both dead, we'll have an   
advantage." Squall said.   
  
"We had a lot of trouble to get till here. Let's not blow it off now!" Ares commented   
as he wore his face cover again.  
Squall put on his too.   
  
"Now were just two desert people that came to help you guys!" Squall said merely.   
  
They landed outside Edea's house.   
  
"All this time…how could we have guessed it was here?…" Rinoa said sadly.   
  
"We couldn't." Seifer said as they walked ahead.   
  
"Over here. The entrance is here." Ares-Rami said.   
"Right. Ooh, we need a rope." Quistis said as she saw the vertical hole.   
  
Squall-Raul took a loop of rope out of his bag.  
  
"This should be good enough. Seifer, give me a hand." He said and he and Seifer tied   
the rope at a tree.   
  
"Careful now. Take this torch." Ares-Rami said and handed Seifer an electric torch.   
  
Seifer went first, and Squall followed. Then Rinoa, Laguna, Quistis, Ant, and lastly,   
Ares-Rami.   
  
"Raul, it's very dark down here." Rinoa said.   
  
"Don't worry." He groaned as he got close to the floor.   
  
After a while they were all standing on the damp floor of the cave.   
  
"Gosh, it's quiet." Quistis said.   
  
"No wonder it's called Cave of Silence…" Squall-Raul said.   
  
"Don't shout or make very loud sounds. Any loud sound would trigger traps and alert   
some guards." Ares-Rami said. "This place is very dangerous if you're noisy."  
  
"Then, let's keep quiet." Ant said.  
  
They began moving, and they tried to move as quietly as they could. They looked all   
around them, careful to avoid any unpleasant encounters.   
  
They reached a stone bridge. It was narrow, and it bridged two sides of a cliff.   
Underneath it, chaos.  
  
"Good grief…" Quistis said.   
  
"Look up there." Ares-Rami said, pointing up.   
  
"What are those? Stalactites? Or…no…they're swords!" Laguna gasped.   
  
"If we make a sound as we cross, I bet you anything they'll fall on us." Ant said.   
  
"Yeah. But we have to cross." Squall-Raul said. He stepped on the bridge.   
  
"Don't you think someone lighter should try first Raul?" Rinoa asked him.   
  
"Perhaps, but I'd rather…" he begun.  
  
"Quiet…" Rinoa said and moved ahead of him.   
  
With small, soft footsteps she passed as quickly as she could the bridge. She waved at   
them. 'Come on.' She said just moving her lips without making a sound.   
The others nodded.   
  
"Quistis, you now." Ares-Rami said.  
Quistis crossed the bridge with slower footsteps, carefully stepping. She crossed it.   
  
"Raul, you go." Seifer said.   
Squall-Raul crossed the bridge almost without the others hearing him.   
  
"Next, you Seifer" Ares-Rami said.   
  
Seifer gulped and crossed the bridge.   
  
'Don't look down!' Squall-Raul said without a sound.   
  
Seifer crossed the bridge with anxiety, and was relieved to pass it.   
Ant was next. He had to move a bit slowly, because he was the heaviest. He took his   
steps carefully, and reached the other side with a sigh or relief.   
  
Laguna was trembling as he crossed it, but Squall-Raul encouraged him with nods.   
Ares-Rami crossed the bridge last. Just like Squall, he was unnoticed.   
  
"Let's move it." Squall-Raul whispered.   
  
"Ooh…my fists are itching me…When are we going to get on with the fighting?!"   
Ares-Rami complained after a while.   
  
"Well, in a few moments I assume…Look ahead. We made it." Squall-Raul replied.   
  
They saw a light ahead. They entered a chamber that contained many jars. Large jars   
that shone with a colorful light. Each jar shone with a different color.   
  
"The silver white one is Horus! Fa…" Ares-Rami began, but Squall-Raul shut his   
mouth.  
  
"No! Don't speak!" he told him. Ares-Rami nodded.   
  
"Look…Aphrodite…Hifestus…Sebeck…" he continued showing a pink, fire red and   
a green jar.   
  
"They are all captured. We have to do something…" Seifer said. "Should we break   
the jars?" he wondered.   
  
"No! That would kill them. Only he who captured them can free them." Ares-Rami   
said.   
  
"WHICH WILL NEVER HAPPEN MORTALS!" Seth roared.  
  
"SETH!!" they all gasped.   
  
The hyena headed god was standing at a corner of the chamber and watched them   
with cruelty. His head reached the tall ceiling of the cave. He held a large, shining   
sword.   
  
"Horus' sword! You do not deserve to hold that sword!" Ares-Rami shouted.   
Seth laughed.   
  
"Oh, yes I do! I defeated Horus, didn't I? The winner keeps everything! Hahah!   
Nothing can stop me now!" he said. "The Superior Power is under my command!   
What more do I need? To destroy all you mortals! Then, nothing will stop my eternal   
reign…" Seth said and laughed with a cruel hyena laugh that made the humans' hair   
to stand on end.   
  
"We won't let you do that!" Seifer shouted.   
  
"Oh, and can you stop me!?" Seth giggled. He lifted his hand and Seifer has thrown in   
the air and on a wall.   
  
"Seifer!" Quistis shouted.   
  
"Hahahahaha! None can stop me!" He said and aimed at Ares-Rami. The blow threw   
Ares back, next to Seifer.   
  
"Well, well, well! Isn't it my dear nephew, Ares! What are you doing with this ragged   
band of SeeDs? I thought you were dead!"   
  
"I'm very…well here thank you uncle! I found some real allies here!" Ares groaned.  
  
"The silly President of Esthar…Laguna! Hah! Where is your son now?! Rotting in the   
bottom of a abyss with another idiot like him!"   
  
"My son's spirit lives on whether you like it or not dog head!" Laguna shouted back.   
Seth threw Laguna back as well.   
  
"None can withstand my power now!!" Seth roared.   
  
"All I need now is the soul of an innocent and pure Sorceress to be sacrificed to open   
the gates of oblivion, chaos and destruction!" he said reaching for Rinoa, and grabbed   
her in his palm.  
  
"NOOOO!!" she shrieked.   
  
"LET HER DOWN SETH!" Squall yelled throwing the robe off him. "IT'S ME YOU   
WANT FIRST!" he shouted drawing out his Gunblade.   
  
Seth's jaw dropped.   
  
"YOU! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!? I SAW YOU DYING MYSELF! YOU'RE   
DEAD! CLOUD KILLED YOU!" Seth roared.   
  
"Yeah, yeah…another motherfucker like you, Cloud was. A jerk with all the   
meaning of the word!" Squall replied.   
  
"Nevertheless Leonhart! I will kill you now! The Superior Power is mine!" Seth said.   
  
"Come!" he ordered.   
From the ground, as it shook, a white, smoky orb rose, and levitated above Seth.   
Seth waived his arm, and Quistis, Ant, Laguna, Seifer and Ares found themselves   
chained on the walls, ten meters above the ground.  
  
"Let us see if you can save your world without your friends, Leonhart!" Seth laughed   
with cruelty. Then he laughed. "And to add some interest in this game, let's call your   
other friends from the dead to watch you die!" Seth said raising his hand. From the   
ground, the ghostly souls of Zell, Glafky, Irvine and Selphie emerged.   
  
"Enjoy the game Leonhart!" Seth laughed.   
  
The souls stood where they emerged idle. It was obvious they had no life as souls, and   
all they could do was watch.   
  
"SQUALL!!" Rinoa shrieked.   
  
"Let her go Seth! She's not of use to you!" Squall yelled with a strange smile on his   
face.   
  
"Wrong Leonhart! Once she dies, she'll be very useful! Her soul will destroy the   
world!"   
  
"Not quite! You need a pure and innocent Sorceress! Rinoa is not!" Squall said,   
almost laughing.  
  
Seth was petrified. "What?" he gasped. "What do you mean?…"  
  
Squall laughed. "Sorry I'm going to spill our secrets Rinoa…Rinoa is not a virgin!"   
Squall said with a tone on his voice that showed that he found all this very funny.   
Rinoa blushed. Squall was telling out some things they had decided to keep to   
themselves.   
  
"WHAT?!" Seth roared. He grimaced. "Arg! You idiot! You ruined it all!" Seth   
roared. "How could you!" Seth said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"What? Is it weird for a couple to do that? Is it weird? We just…did it, is that a   
crime?! No, tell me!" Squall said with a smile.   
  
Rinoa blushed even more, but she knew what Squall was trying to do.   
  
"Yeah! Is that a crime!? And I tell you Squall is really good in bed!" she said with a   
laugh.   
  
Seth was completely lost. "Grrrr…Since I can't fulfill my plan, you are my first target   
Leonhart!" Seth said as he sent Rinoa on the wall and chained her.   
  
"Now, WE fight!" Seth said lifting his sword. "Just like long ago, with Andros!"   
  
"Fine!" Squall shouted.   
  
He lifted his Gunblade although he knew he had little chances.   
  
Seth swung his sword in front of him and hit Squall. The force of the huge sword   
slammed him on the ground, and he didn't move.   
  
"HA-HAH! YOU SEE HOW EASY IT IS TO KILL A KNIGHT!? HA-HAH! IT'S   
OVER MORTALS!" Seth roared, sure for his victory.  
  
"No Seth." A voice said.  
  
Seth looked around him surprised.   
  
"What?" he gasped.  
  
"No." the voice said again. "It's not over."   
  
"Who's there!?"   
  
"Nothing is over unless Life is over."   
  
"Who are you!? Show yourself!"   
  
"I am the Superior Power. The power of all the mortal, living creatures. You think I   
obey you Seth, but I do not. Life obeys no one. Life always finds a way."   
  
"NOOoooo! You obey me!"   
  
"Life obeys no one. Life finds a way. Life has found a way!" the Superior Power said.   
  
"Leonhart! You are the chosen one! Rise!"   
Squall opened his eyes. He wasn't dead. He was listening to the Superior Power.   
  
"I'm listening." He said.   
  
"NOOOOOoooo! You're dead!" Seth yelled.   
  
"Bad dogs die hard mortals say Seth!" Squall said.   
  
"Life has found a way. You are weak Seth. You can harm no one."  
  
"I am the most powerful God alive!"   
  
"You are weak, without any allies. The Leonhart is strong, and he has many allies on   
his side. The people that know him, by name and by legend, they are on his side. They   
are giving strength now. They are all thinking of him. The Holy Dragons, The   
humans, the unicorns, the monsters, even the souls of the dead are with him. The   
Leonhart is a flame in their minds to stand up to you Seth." The Superior Power said.   
Seth ground his teeth.   
  
"Then, fight me! Have him fight me!" Seth said. "I'll show you who is weak! I need   
no allies!" Seth roared.   
  
"I'll fight you, whether you like it or not Seth! I want revenge! For every soul taken,   
for every life ended by you!" Squall said. "For Andros and Kallinike!"   
  
"The Propators of the Leonharts seek the revenge." The Superior Power said.   
Squall took off his necklace, and threw it in the air.  
  
"Griever! I summon you!" Squall shouted.   
The necklace was rinsed in a white light and it turned into Griever. The winged lion   
roared with pride as it gazed the cave.   
  
"Now let's see who's stronger!" Squall said. "Griever! Come on!"   
  
"Oh man…so this is the…what happens with the DNA…I never imagined I'd live to   
see this…I'll go down in history just by witnessing this…" Ant gasped.   
  
Squall was rinsed in the same white light, and his figure and Griever's became one. In   
the light, the body developed, tall and muscular, with a silver white short fur, growing   
longer around the neck and head, the face long and wild. A mouth roaring revealing   
great fangs. A silver ribbon around the left arm –symbol of the Prophets and the Order   
of the Jihad. Two thick and strong arms that held the great Lionheart Gunblade.   
  
The figure rose to it's full height, and Seth back stepped in awe.   
  
"Narashihma…" he said. "No… It can't be…" Seth remembered that old prophecy   
Pythia, the priestess of Apollo had given him before he killed her.   
  
"You will be unstoppable until the wheel completes its circle, until the earth cries   
from pain. Then you must fear the one. You must fear Narashihma, for he can defeat   
you, and you will be lost forever…" she had said.   
  
Narashihma…In ancient Centra language, it meant 'white lion that punishes'. And   
there it was, a white lion in front of him.   
  
"Time to get it on Seth!" Squall roared and attacked first.   
  
Seth attempted to avoid the blow, and although the Gunblade sliced air, Squall jerked   
his arm and the sharp claws of his lion-like hands wounded Seth's shoulder.   
  
"Arg!" Seth groaned. But his wound was healing. "Hah! How can you beat me when   
you cannot wound me Leonhart?!" Seth laughed.   
  
"I have just the thing for that!" Squall replied. The small goblet out of gold came out   
of his pocket and he spilled it's content over the Gunblade.   
  
"How about this?!" he said.   
  
"Echidna's blood! So you killed her!" Seth bawled.  
  
"Big deal. A snake girl in cat suit with a face uglier than yours. Big deal!" Squall   
giggled.   
  
"RAAARGG!" Seth attacked Squall, but the Gunblade pushed away Seth's sword.   
  
"You can't run from your sins Seth!" Squall shouted.   
  
"I have no sins! I am the eternal ruler of time and space!" Seth yelled as the sword   
flew above Squall's head, shaving his mane.   
  
"Yeah, yeah…bullshit!" Squall giggled as he countered the blow, and Seth dodged it.   
  
"This is nuts!" Quistis said.   
  
"It's a battle of titans!" Laguna said.   
  
Squall and Seth were face to face as the Gunblade and the sword crossed.   
  
"You cannot stop me Leonhart! Andros couldn't! You will never reach him!" Seth   
hissed.   
  
Squall made a face of disgust. "Man, you gotta cut down on corpses Seth. Your breath   
is horrible. But, you are a hyena after all." He said.   
  
Seth roared with anger and pushed Squall. His feet slipped on the soil and he was   
moving backwards. Squall growled back and pushed too.   
  
"…You know…this…won't get…anywhere." Squall said from in his teeth as he   
pushed back.  
  
"Giving up?" Seth asked him.   
  
"Not now. We're only starting!" Squall said.   
  
Seth pushed Squall and kicked his stomach. Squall fell backwards and rolled to the   
side as Seth's sword landed where he lay.   
  
He sprung up, and steady on his feet waited for Seth's next move.   
  
"You may be powerful, but you're a god Leonhart! Can you save many souls at   
once?" Seth said as he summoned demons from the ground. The demons headed for   
the chained ones, and lifted their arms to grasp them. Squall saw all that but he also   
saw Seth attacking him with the corner of his eye. He had to act quickly.   
  
"Avandiiiii!" he shouted as he rushed and with quick move of the Lionheart cut the   
chains his companions were all free and ready to deal with the demons.   
  
"Here goes nothing!" Laguna said as he pressed the trigger of his machine gun.   
Squall now leapt to the right to get Rinoa. Seth had aimed his sword against her.   
A flash of a blade, a low groan of pain and Squall was standing in front of her with   
Seth's sword having cut his flesh on the left arm. Squall halted off Seth's attack and   
pushed him away. If Seth killed Rinoa, he would get hand of her powers and they   
would be in deep trouble.   
  
Squall bounced off every attack of Seth, and he used his mental power to crack the   
chains, not an easy thing, as Seth was using the opposite power to keep the together.   
Seth growled and like an angry dog showed his teeth at Squall. Squall answered with   
a roar. Rinoa's chains broke and she fell into Squall's hand, looking at the battle with   
an ecstasy created from the battle of the god and the mortal. But, was he? She was   
wondering. If he had so much power, was Squall mortal? Could it be possible he was   
just another god, in disguise?   
  
Squall had pushed Seth away, who was trying to recover.   
  
"You ok Rinoa?" Squall asked her.   
  
"Y-yeah…" Rinoa replied dizzy.   
  
"Go help the rest." He said and put her down, then rose up again to deal with Seth.   
Squall lifted his Gunblade and with a dash, he hit Seth with a down to up movement.   
The blow found Seth low on the leg, there the knee joints with the upper leg. Seth   
groaned. Echidna's blood on the Gunblade did not allow the wound to heal.  
  
"Curse you Leonhart!" he hissed.   
  
"Screw you Seth!" Squall replied.   
  
Although he was limping, Seth attacked Squall, driving the Gunblade away with the   
sword, and punching Squall on the face. Squall stumbled backwards, but then he   
attacked again, delivering a straight blow from right to left, that hit Seth on the   
stomach, cutting the flesh across the abdomen rather deeply.   
  
"Never will you learn about Andros!!" Seth yelled and attacked again, wailing the   
sword in front of him to pierce Squall. Squall turned to his side and the sword slightly   
shaved his side. With a swift move he turned and plunged his claws on Seth's back,   
throwing him on the ground. He stepped on his chest and held him down.   
  
"Ares was right. You don't deserve to hold Horus' sword Seth." Squall said and took   
the sword from Seth's hand.   
  
"The cycle of the wheel has ended." The Superior Power said. "Time has come. Your   
powers are gone Seth. Life demands your death. Life has forgotten you. If you are   
forgotten by life, you are dead."   
  
"Noooo! Mercy!" Seth said.   
  
"No mercy for you Seth! You took so many souls and ended so many lives and you   
demand mercy!? No Seth, you must die!" Squall replied.   
  
In the cave, everything stood still. The demons, the humans, the idle souls, the lights,   
the Superior Power. They watched.   
  
"Your end will mean a new beginning. Everything will be rebuilt, and the wounds you   
opened in hearts and the land will be healed." The Superior Power said.   
  
Squall growled. " Now, it's payback time Seth!" he said. He plunged the Gunblade in   
Seth's shoulder. Seth roared from pain. "For the souls of the innocent killed from your   
army!" Then he slashed Seth's chest. "For my ancestors!" He hit Seth's stomach. "For   
my friends killed by you!" He slashed Seth's neck. "For those you fooled, tricking   
them into your service! Raspudin, Andromache, Cloud and Ares!" Then, he lifted the   
Gunblade above his head. "And finally…" Squall said. "For me." The Gunblade hit   
the flesh hard, and the crack of the bones echoed loudly in the silent cave, as Squall   
cut Seth's head off.  
  
"May this mean the end!" Squall only said.   
  
From the cut neck of the dead god, a blast of light ignited. What the god was, his   
power, his wisdom and his abilities, were now decomposing into small particles of   
light, cosmic dust and ashes.   
  
"Take cover!" Laguna yelled. The god was fading. One by one, the demons in the   
cave crumbled to dust. All around the world, other demons turned to dust. The world   
was being liberated. Many people cheered with joy. They felt a rebirth was beginning.   
From Seth's body a ray of light blasted through Ares. He yelled in pain, as the power,   
the immortality and the divine nature returned to him. When the light faded, Ares   
stood tall and powerful, a god again.  
  
Then, the jars begun to crash in pieces and the colorful lights, after levitating for a   
while, took shape. Athena, Sebeck, Aphrodite, Ra, Hermes, Hifestus, Nereys, Sehmet,   
Bastet, and other gods appeared, and let exclamations of surprise, happy to be free.   
  
The mortals watched all these in awe.   
  
Finally, Horus, the king of the gods appeared. He shook his eagle head and looked all   
around him.   
  
After a slight hesitation Ares rushed and fell to his knees in front of Horus.   
  
"Father, I have mistaken trusting Seth, and joining his plans. I know I must be   
punished." Ares said. He took his sword out of its case and offered it to Horus.   
Horus looked at him. Before he could speak, Rinoa popped up, encouraged by   
Athena's nod.   
  
"Wait!…Please…If you please great god, I want to speak for him." She said.   
  
"So do I." Squall said.   
  
"Me too." Seifer said. The mortals all wished to speak for him.   
  
"…" Horus looked at all of them. "There is no need to speak. Ares will not be heavily   
punished." He said. "Sehmet, daughter of Sebeck the god of scribes and my brother,   
you are the goddess of justice, and you always judged gods and mortals alike. What is   
your decision?"  
  
Sehmet sighed with relief. "Ares' punishment will be to serve the mortals for two   
years. He will be with the SeeDs and serve them." Sehmet said.   
  
Rinoa sighed. Squall smiled. That wasn't punishment!   
  
"Life is tired." The Superior Power said. "Life must rest." It added. Squall nodded.   
Before their eyes, the white lion just faded. Squall fell to his knees, and then face   
down. He was exhausted. Griever pushed his head with his nose. He growled softly.   
Rinoa went by him, and Seifer helped her lift him up. The Superior Power split to rays   
of light, that flew all about before disappearing.   
  
"I'm ok." he said.   
  
"I'm proud of you Squall." Griever said. Then he disappeared, leaving the necklace   
on the ground.  
  
They all looked back at the gods.   
  
"It is over now." Horus said. "This dark reign of Seth's. Thank you SeeDs, for   
stopping this terror named Seth. We are obliged to you. As a reward, your friends will   
return to life."   
  
Anubis nodded, and hit his staff on the ground four times, once for each soul.   
Particles of matter surrounded Zell's, Glafky's, Irvine's and Selphie's souls and   
created the body. The four kids gasped for air as they opened their eyes, having   
returned to life from the world of the dead. They had seen everything, and smiled   
widely at Squall and the others.   
  
"Now, it is all complete." Horus said.   
  
Squall decided in a second.   
  
"Horus, king of the gods, I have a request to ask. I freed you, and I wish a payback."   
He said.  
  
"Yes, you deserve a reward. You may ask for anything, except to be told the story of   
Andros Leonhart." Horus replied.   
  
Squall smiled. He had expected such an answer.   
  
"Then, I ask to see his soul, and ask him to tell it to me himself!" he said.   
Sebeck laughed.   
  
"Hehehe, our little mortal tricked you Horus! I will grant your request Squall. Andros   
was a great hero of his time, like you and your friends are now. He was so great we   
decided to make him a god. We invited him to our palaces, and we offered   
immortality to him. Seth opposed the decision of course, because Andros would be   
able to stop his plans. So they fought. And Andros won. Seth was humiliated, and   
swore revenge. The day we were to make him immortal, he went to fight Carnorium,   
the dragon that was rampaging at Deling. But, Seth tricked Andros, and Carnorium   
killed him. Since then, Seth thought the family of the Leonharts was gone. But, you   
are here now, and you have reached Andros' glory. That is all about Andros. He   
himself asked his story to become forgotten. We do not know why. He said that a   
greater hero than him would come to write his own legend over his eventually."   
  
The mortals stood speechless.   
  
"We bid you farewell mortals! But, we are always alive." Horus said as the gods   
vanished.   
  
"How nice, they left and left us here!" Ares giggled. He was a mortal now, 'punished'   
from the other gods.   
  
"Oh, what a great punishment they put on you." Squall said merely.  
  
They all laughed. They knew this was the first moments of the freedom and the   
rebirth of the world. And they were sweet.   
  
"Well, what are we waiting for, let's get outta here!" Zell said with a burst of   
enthusiasm.   
  
"Why you jerk! Why didn't you tell me you two 'bonked the rabbit'!?" Irvine said   
with a big grin and hit Squall on the back.   
  
"Yeah, like I was ever going to tell you!" Squall replied, slightly turning red.  
  
"Hey! He's turning red!" Selphie said with a burst of intense laughter.   
  
They finally reached the Ragnarok.   
  
"I can't believe it! I thought I'd never see sunlight again!" Glafky said stretching her   
arms out in the midday sun.   
  
"Yeah." Zell said hugging her waist.   
  
They boarded the Ragnarok and took off.   
  
"Selphie just set the auto-pilot." Irvine said.   
  
"I can't believe we did it." Quistis said.   
  
"Yeah…" Seifer said. He was looking at Quistis and they all knew he was drooling   
over her.   
  
Selphie contacted with Balamb.  
  
"Hello? Hello? Headmaster Cid!? Listen, listen! We did it! We did it!" she said with a   
shriek of happiness.   
  
"What?! Oh, Great, great!" he said and it was obvious he was going to cry.   
  
"Squall! Tell us what really happened dude?! After Cloud!" Zell said.   
  
"Yeah! Tell us!" Rinoa insisted.   
  
"Well…heck, ok…" he said.   
  
Squall had known from childhood about Cloud and himself, they two being brothers.   
He was expecting him. Squall actually was two people. Squall Leonhart, son of   
Laguna Loire and Raine Loire, and at the same time, Squall, son of Terra. But, Squall   
Leonhart had won over Squall of Terra overtime. The 'other' side of him was   
absorbed from what he was today. And he was himself today, and no one else. When   
he became a Prophet, he learnt all about Cloud, and prepared himself. Pretending to   
die was the ultimate bluff. Seth would never find him. It was a perfect plan…And   
Cloud would be the perfect excuse, plus, if he won, Terra's curse would be over.   
After he had pushed Cloud down into chaos, he had just let himself fall deep down.   
Then, he just turned into wind and flew back up. He exited the cave and went to re-  
organize himself. He disguised himself as a desert man, and with a Chocobo   
wandered around, looking for Ares.   
  
Ares had joined Squall's side for quite some time now. He was opposing Seth, until   
Seth threw him flat on the earth as a mortal. Squall found him, helped him recover,   
and Ares joined him as a dessert man to help him. His plan was to stick around them,   
and help them if they could. He witnessed Glafky's death, but they couldn't help.   
They two had crept in Apollo's temple and killed Echidna, taking some of her blood.   
They had used a clever way to kill her. Echidna's sight petrified anything. They   
placed a mirror somewhere, and with a noise attracted her attention. Having not seen a   
mirror before, she fell for it and looked in. She was stunned for a little, and they were   
quick enough to chop her head off, and take it. For safety, they buried the head   
somewhere secret. Squall preferred not to say where. Because, even dead, she still had   
the petrifying sight. Then, they followed them to Gallipolis, where Squall had tried to   
help Irvine, but he was too late. Later, they crept on board Ragnarok, and when Seth   
rammed them, they acted.   
  
"I had known from a youngster almost I could do what I did in the cave. You know,   
become Narashihma. I just didn't know how. And, I don't believe I'll be able to do   
that again in my life. It's something strange. I suppose it has to do with the Superior   
Power, but, I can't explain it very well either, I think I am something like a demon. I   
just don't know." Squall ended.   
  
"Yeah, you should see your DNA!" Ant said merely. "It looks like alien!" he said.   
  
"Maybe it is." Rinoa giggled. "After all, we know Squall acts like an alien   
sometimes!" she joked.   
  
Selphie called B-Garden again.   
  
"Hey, guys!" she whispered. "Prepare for plan 65, I repeat, plan 65!" she said.   
  
"Selphie, what are you up to now?" Seifer asked her.   
  
"Nothing, nothing…" she said hanging up.   
  
"I can't believe it…" Laguna said. "My son saves the world for a second time! I'm so   
proud!" he said. "Maybe I should quit from Esthar President and let you take up?!"   
  
"Oh, no! No way!" Squall bawled with a laugh.  
  
"No eh? Ah well, you're missing. But, no matter how powerful you are, you bastard,   
I'm your dad and I'll always kick your butt!" Laguna joked.   
  
Ragnarok flew in the horizon. Caesar, Titus and Sylvie flew up next to it. He waved   
from out side and the others waved back.   
  
"Meet you back at Garden turtle-shoes!" he said from outside as the three dragons   
flew ahead.   
  
"When did Caesar get a girlfriend?!" Zell laughed.   
  
They flew above Deling. At the park, a concert held place. Seeing the spaceship, the   
singer and the crowd followed it with their sight and waved at it happily.  
  
"Let' keep singing now!" the singer said.   
  
*…I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned  
I believe you can't appreciate real love till you've been burned  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side  
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye!  
  
I believe you can't control or choose your sexuality  
I believe that trust is more important than monogamy  
I believe your most attractive features are your heart and soul  
I believe that family is worth more than money or gold  
I believe the struggle for financial freedom is unfair  
I believe the only ones to disagree are millionaires!  
  
I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned  
I believe you can't appreciate real love till you've been burned  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side  
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye  
"Rock it Daniel!" the singer said in the pause.   
I believe forgiveness is the key to your unhappiness  
I believe that wedded bliss negates the need to be undressed  
I believe that God does not endorse TV evangelists  
I believe in love surviving death into eternityyyy!!!!!  
  
(*Taken from 'Affirmation' by Savage Garden)  
  
The sun shone upon the earth. Everything was peaceful, and people were rebuilding   
their lives.   
  
The kids and Laguna arrived at Garden, where a surprise waited. Selphie's doing…  
  
Shall I continue with the last chapter, the epilogue or not? I can say one thing - it's funny, and if you're anything like me, you'll feel happy for several hours after. Please review!  
Ruby Dragon 


	14. Groovejet party

Epilogue: Groovejet Party  
  
Selphie dragged them all at the ceremony hall.   
  
"Come on! Come on!" she yelled.   
  
"S-Selphie! What the fuck?!" Zell bawled.   
  
Selphie was so exited she heard no one. "Oh, come on! It's for us after all!!"   
  
"What is for us?!" Quistis asked.   
  
"The party!" Selphie replied with a big grin.  
  
"What?!" Irvine gasped.   
  
"P-party?!" Rinoa said.  
  
"What the…" Ares gasped. Having became a mortal, he followed the rest.  
  
"Selphie, if you are up to what I think you are, I swear I'll…" Squall said.  
  
"You'll what Sorceress lover?!" She said sticking her tongue out.   
  
They reached the hall, and Selphie slammed the door open. The whole Garden was   
there,and not only them.   
  
"Now…LET'S PARTAY!!" she screamed.   
  
Now that was something the guys hadn't thought of in their wildest dreams. A big,   
smash party all for them. Selphie had done it again.   
  
"The Festival Committee a.k.a Killer with Daisy Face strikes again…" Seifer said   
hitting his forehead.   
  
"Heck! Great!" Zell said.   
  
"Well, I guess that after all these…we deserve it!!!" Rinoa shouted. The others   
couldn't disagree.   
  
"Let's groove people!" Selphie shouted from the stage. A live DJ was on, playing   
music to dance till you drop.  
  
"And it's a karaoke too!!!" Selphie said. "Hey Mr.DJ! Roll it for me! You know   
what!!" she said grabbing the mic.   
  
"Hoh-boy…" Irvine said. He was afraid Selphie had picked something silly.   
  
Selphie began shaking to the happy, but nice tune. Some knew it. It was from Ace of   
Base.   
  
*1  
I was all arised when I first met you  
That I wouldn't let myself believe,  
That you could have slipped out of my wildest dreams  
But you didn't know what secret part of me,  
Until we kissed and made it all  
A love song easily!  
  
I always have!  
Even though it didn't show,  
I always will!  
You know that I just wanna taunt you  
Whenever you're close to me,  
I always have!  
Doesn't matter how it go,  
I always will!  
You know that I just wanna show you,  
Just how much you mean to me,  
  
Always have!  
Always will!  
  
Everything that you give into,  
Everything you left I need,  
It's all tucked deep inside of me!  
You gotta know,  
That more in fall of me,  
To live and stay unharmed and live this fantasy.  
  
I always have!  
Even though it didn't show,  
I always will!  
You know that I just wanna taunt you  
Whenever you're close to me,  
I always have!  
Doesn't matter how it go,  
I always will!  
You know that I just wanna show you,  
Just how much you mean to me!!  
Everyone was thrilled with Selphie's performance. They danced along the tune, and   
they cheered Selphie. Squall was throwing the laugh of his life. He just couldn't   
believe this was happening. Before he wanted to go and sleep, and now he was   
dancing with Rinoa to Selphie's singing! What change was this? But, he surely liked   
it.   
  
"Hey! It's all part of the mysteryyy!!!" Selphie sang. She pulled Glafky up, and   
handed her the mic. "Take it Glafky!"   
  
*2  
It's getting so lonely inside this bed  
Don't know if I should lick my wounds   
to say what bothers me instead,  
There's a naked inside my head  
It's tellin' me you're better off alone!  
After midnight…  
Mornin' will come!  
In the day we'll see  
If you have been some…  
  
'Cause like a baby she acts so tough-tough-tough!  
I said now, turn off the light, turn off the light!  
And in the end she always acts so rough rough rough!  
I said now, turn off the light, turn off the light!  
You see we'll bonee-bonee-bonee  
Down-down-down  
Till you see all my dreams!  
Like everything in this magical world   
It's WMC…  
  
Lift above, the other day…  
You think I'm good and ready for a change…  
Had in my life by the moon! (By the moon)  
If it's half laid love  
And if it's harvest, go slow  
And if it's food, then go   
But after midnight…  
Mornin' will come…  
In the day we'll see…  
If you'll get some…  
'Cause like a baby she acts so tough-tough-tough!  
I said now, turn off the light, turn off the light!  
And in the end she always acts so rough rough rough!  
I said now, turn off the light, turn off the light!  
You see we'll bonne-bonne-bonee  
Down-down-down  
Till you see all my dreams!  
Like everything in this magical world   
It's WMC…  
Everyone was excited. Glafky had a voice for such songs. Loud and clear, her RNB   
was great.  
  
"Go Glafky baby!" Zell roared from the crowd.   
  
"Hey Zell!" Nida shouted at him. He was holding Zell's guitar. "Catch dude!" he said   
and threw it at him. Zell caught his guitar and ran on stage.   
  
"My turn now!"  
  
"Uh-oh…" Squall said. "I think he's ready to rock…" he said.   
  
Zell started. Irvine jumped up. That was his favorite one! He had to join in! He ran up   
to stage, to accompany Zell.  
  
*3  
Baby, life is like a ride on the freeway!  
Dodgin' bullets while you're trying' to find your way!  
Everyone's around but no one does a damn thing!  
It brings me down, but I won't let go  
If the same thing,  
Well a you'd be corrected  
If a don't speak it's cause I can't disconnect it  
But I won't be!  
Burn a butt on reflection!  
From the fire in your eyes  
As you're strarin' at the sun!  
(Wo-oooohhhhooohh!)  
As you're starin' at the sun!  
(Wo-oooohhhhhooohh!)  
As you're starin' at the sun!  
(Wo-ooohhhhoooohhh!)  
As you're starin' at the sun!  
As you're starin' at the sun!  
  
(Hey!)  
When I ran I didn't feel like a runaway!  
(Hey!)  
When I escaped, I didn't feel like I got away!  
(Hey!)  
Smoke is rising and I'm only survivin'  
Baby, I'm not down  
But I'm still tryin'!  
Do you hear me!?  
I don't forget you relate me with something,  
But that you can't confiscate it!  
So forgive me!  
But I won't be frustrated,  
From the sunshine in your eyes  
As you're strarin' at the sun!  
(Wo-oooohhhhooohh!)  
As you're starin' at the sun!  
(Wo-oooohhhhhooohh!)  
  
(Hey!)  
When I ran I didn't feel like a runaway!  
(Hey!)  
When I escaped, I didn't feel like I got away!  
(Hey!)  
Smoke is rising and I'm only survivin'  
Maybe I'm not bad!  
But I'm still tryin'!  
Do you hear me?!  
I don't forget you relate me with something  
But that you can't confiscate it!  
So forgive me!  
But I won't be frustrated,  
From the sunshine in your eyes  
As you're starin' at the sun!  
(Wo-oooohhhhooohh!)  
As you're starin' at the sun!  
(Wo-oooohhhhhooohh!)  
Zell and Irvine ended their duet in a daze of cheers and claps. Ant thought he had to   
take part in the fun.  
  
"Let's put somethin' lighter now, shall we!?" He said as Selphie gave him the mic.   
  
*4  
Hey! J-j-jaded!  
You've got ya mama's style  
But you're still a study child!  
To me, so jaded!  
I know it's sad, but is that where it's supposed to be?  
You're getting there all over me  
X-rated!!  
  
Ma-wah, babe blue!  
I'm thinkin' about ya  
Wah-wah, babe blue!  
Yeah, ya'll so jaded,   
And I'm the one that jaded you!  
  
Hey! J-j-jaded!  
I know it's misery but you'll always be what I loved  
And hated!  
And babe take a ride to the other side  
We're thinking of!  
Well slip into the velvet glove  
And be jaded!  
  
Ma-wah, babe blue!  
Yeah, I'm thinkin' about ya  
Wah-wah, babe blue!  
Yeah, I'm so jaded,   
And baby I'm afraid of you!  
  
  
Ant was great. His voice was a little bad, but they liked it, because it was fun. Fun.   
They needed that now.   
  
"My turn! My turn!" Rinoa shouted. She hopped on stage and Ant gave her the mic.   
  
She cleared her voice, and started. Squall blushed.   
  
*5  
Come on, buzz me up to heaven baby…  
  
Honey to the bee!  
I close my eyes and I see you clear  
It feels like you're lyin' here  
(Na-nah-nah)  
All the things I wanna say come and go  
Easy as the breeze those words just flow  
(Na-nah-nah)  
I flow on air like a gummy feather  
Your love's so sweet, like an open flower  
I'm dizzy from the time we spent together  
I need that honey drip every hour!  
  
Rinoa got off the stage and walked towards Squall, who was smiling at her with a   
look like 'I'm going to kill you' style. Seifer barely held back a laughter, and so did   
the rest.  
  
I'm thinking about your sugar lips!  
Got a feeling for you now that's so strong!  
I'm dreaming of the candy in your fingertips!  
Baby, don't stay away from me too long!  
I've been amissing you!  
I should be kissing you!  
Honey to the bee, that's you for me!  
I wouldn't tell a lie,  
God, a love a can't deny,  
Honey to the bee, that's you for me!  
Honey to the bee, that's you for me!  
Honey to the bee!!!  
  
Come on, buzz me up to heaven…  
"I'm going to kill you later…" Squall said. "Now I have to sing." He said and took   
the mic from her. Actually, that had been Rinoa's plan. To force him sing. Well, if she   
wanted him to sing, she'd get it. He nodded at the other guys, asking them for   
background vocals.   
*6  
You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day…  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart!  
Baby, that's why you captured my heart…  
Rinoa's jaw dropped. Squall sang so beautifully! She had never imagined that soft,   
low, mysterious voice he had would tie so nicely with music. The rest lost it to. They   
had never imagined Squall singing. Well, that was a surprise. But, the soul of a man is   
an abyss after all…  
  
I know sometimes you feel  
Like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know,   
What you have within  
When I look at you, I see something rare  
A rose that can grow anywhere! (Anywhere…)  
And there's no one I know,   
That can compare!  
  
What makes you different, (yeah!)  
Makes you beautiful! (Yeah)  
What's there inside you  
Shines to me (to me)  
In your eyes I see  
All the love I'll ever need!  
(I'll ever need my girl)  
What makes you different,  
Makes you beautiful to me! (To me)  
(Hey, yeah…yeah…)  
  
You've got something so real,  
And it touched me so deep (so deep)  
See, a tear on your face (on your face)  
(Don't matter to me)  
So come as you are  
You have nothing to prove!  
You won me with all that you do!  
(And I wanna take this chance)  
To say to you!  
What makes you different, (yeah!)  
Makes you beautiful! (Yeah)  
What's there inside you  
Shines to me (to me)  
In your eyes I see  
All the love I'll ever need!  
(I'll ever need my girl)  
What makes you different,  
Makes you beautiful …  
  
You don't know! (Don't know!)  
How you touched my life!  
(Touched my life!)  
Oh, there's so many things   
I just can't describe!  
You taught me what love is supposed to be,  
You saw the little things that made you  
Beautiful to me!  
(Soooo beautiful!)  
  
What makes you…  
What makes you…  
What makes you different! (Ohh…yeah!)  
Makes you beautiful (beautiful!)  
What's there inside you  
(Shines…)  
Shines to me! (To me!)  
In your eyes I see  
All the love I'll ever need!  
(All I need my girl…)  
What makes you different…(yeah…)  
Makes you beautiful to me…(yeah…)  
  
You're beautiful, to me…  
(To me…)  
Rinoa hugged Squall with a happy smile on her face as the others cheered and   
laughed. The party was going loud, loud, loud, when Irvine took the mic to put up   
more dancing. He threw off his long jacket, and told the other guys to join him.   
  
"Let's shake this place!!!" He yelled.   
  
"Uh-oh, not that one again…" Zell groaned. But, he cleared his voice.   
  
*7  
  
(If you wanna dance, )  
(This is a chance!)  
(If you wanna dance,)   
(Let's take a chance!)  
  
Jiggi-jump to the beat!  
And keep bouncing!  
Thirty seconds and counting!  
Hot one!   
Disc choice critical!  
Situation is difficult!  
Ma cell lab on allow me   
To rhyme on am level you people   
Can't hear me, see me  
Guess I know you wanna be  
In the meantime,   
Bounce to the beat scheme  
  
(Music is ma life)  
(Cause ma life is music)  
(The beat of the drum)  
(In your heart!)  
(Let's dance!)  
Can't you feel it  
Don't you hear it?  
Don't you know?  
(Let's dance!)  
(Can't believe it)  
Better believe it, here we go!  
(Let's dance!)  
All the women come on together on the floor!  
(Let's dance!)  
You know that you've got what I like!  
  
Ares took it from there.  
  
Check it on!  
Check it, rippin' floors  
On the beat  
Hopin' that you people  
Get the sound as you need  
'Cause I like to party!  
Like to party!  
Come on everybody!  
Gotta get it started  
I've got something   
To get ya jumpin'  
When I kick the drama  
Get the dancefloor thumpin'  
Just get back,   
It's time to check  
When I rock upon the mic  
And you'll never forget  
Check it out!  
  
(Music is ma life)  
(Cause ma life is music)  
(The beat of the drum)  
(In your heart!)  
(Let's dance!)  
Can't you feel it?  
Don't you hear it?  
Don't you know?  
(Let's dance!)  
(Can't believe it)  
Better believe it, here we go!  
(Let's dance!)  
All the women come on together on the floor!  
(Let's dance!)  
You know that you've got what I like  
  
(Let's dance!)  
Oh yeah, I wanna dance!  
(Better believe it, don't ya know?)  
Oh yeah, I wanna dance!  
(Better believe it, here we go!)  
Oh yeah, I wanna dance!  
(All the women come on together on the floor!)  
You know that you've got what I like…  
Everyone was dancing, Irvine, Ares and Zell were on the stage doing the main trio,   
while Seifer, Ant and Squall were just dancing below, singing aloud along. The guys   
were great, like they had been practicing this. Not that they had anyway. But they   
were great. Caesar had been murmuring the tune with Sylvia. They both had not   
exactly entered the hall, just peeped their heads in to watch.   
  
"Hey, Selphie girl! May I have a tune please?" he said.  
  
"Sure, your Dragon Highness!" Selphie giggled.   
  
"Roll it!" Caesar said with a roar.  
  
*8  
E-le-va-tion!  
Hooooh! Hoh!  
Hooooh! Hoh!  
Hooooh! Hoh!  
Hooooh! Hoh!  
  
High, higher than the sun,   
You shoot me from a gun  
I need you to, elevate me here,  
The corner of your lips,   
Is the orbit of your hips,  
Eclipse, you elevate my soul!  
I've got no self-control!  
Been livin' like a mole,   
Goin' down, excavation!  
  
Iron eye, in the sky  
You make me feel   
Like I can fly, so high,   
E-le-va-tion!  
  
Hooooh! Hoh!  
Hooooh! Hoh!  
Hooooh! Hoh!  
Hooooh! Hoh!  
Hooooh! Hoh!  
Hooooh! Hoh!  
E-le-va-tion!  
  
Star, you look like a cigar,  
Stood out like a guitar,   
Maybe you could educate my mind  
Explain all these controls,  
The secrets of your soul,  
The goal, is elevation,  
A mole! Digging in a hole!  
Digging on my soul now,   
Going down, excavation!  
  
Iron eye, in the sky  
You make me feel   
Like I can fly, so high,   
E-le-va-tion!  
  
Hooooh! Hoh!  
Hooooh! Hoh!  
Hooooh! Hoh!  
Hooooh! Hoh!  
Hooooh! Hoh!  
Hooooh! Hoh!  
E-le-va-tion!  
For a dragon, Caesar had an impressive octave, and quite surprised the others with his   
abilities. After all, 'Elevation' was his favorite song…  
  
"Hey, Quistis! You didn't sing! Take it girl!" Caesar said.   
  
Quistis hesitated, but she though, what the heck, and took the mic to do her part.   
  
*9  
I haven't slept at all these days,  
It's been so long since we've talked.  
I have been in many tides, yayay…  
I just don't know what I'm doin' now…  
  
What can I do to make you love me?  
What can I do to make you care?  
What can I say to make you feel this?  
What can I do to get you there?  
  
There's only so much I can take  
And I just gotta let it go  
And who knows, I might fell better, yeah…  
If I don't try and I don't hope…  
  
What can I do to make you love me?  
What can I do to make you care?  
What can I say to make you feel this?  
What can I do to get you there?  
  
No more waiting, no more aching…  
No more fighting, no more…trying…  
Seifer kind of reacted on impulse. He just jumped on stage, and Quistis threw the mic   
at him. He grabbed it in mid-air to take on his favorite one…  
  
*10  
Crawling in my skin!  
These wounds they will not heal!  
Fear is what I fear!  
Confusing what is real!  
  
There's somethin' in me that  
Pulls beneath the surface,  
Consuming, confusing…  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending,  
Controlling…I can't seem…  
  
To find myself again…  
My walls are closing in…  
(God the sense)  
(The confidence)  
(Stop its too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before…  
So insection!!!  
  
Crawling in my skin!  
These wounds they will not heal!  
Fear is what I fear!  
Confusing what is real!  
Seifer led the crowd. Screams and roars followed his part. The loud rock music filled   
the hall and made everyone sing, or rather yell along.   
  
Squall caught his father dancing around.   
  
"You didn't sing!" he said with a conspirating face.   
  
"Oh no…" Laguna started.  
  
"Oh yes you are! Hey! Seifer! The mic!" Squall shouted.   
  
Seifer threw it at him, and Squall passed it to Laguna.   
  
"Fine kid!" Laguna giggled as he took the mic. "Hey little Sorceress! This is for you!"   
he said. "Hey, Zell! Make that guitar cry!"  
  
*11  
  
Somewhere they're speakin'  
It's already comin' in,  
All of this risin'   
At the back of your mind  
You never could get in,   
Unless you were fet in  
And now you're here  
And you don't know why  
But, under the skin seeds an oath,  
Scared parts,   
Pass the places where you used to learn  
Howl and listen,  
Listen away for…  
Echoes of angels who won't return!  
  
Laguna pointed out at Squall.   
  
He's everything you want!  
He's everything you need!  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be!  
He says all the right things   
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you   
And you don't know why!  
  
You're waiting for someone,   
To put you together,  
You're waiting for someone   
To push you away,   
There's always anotha  
Wound to discova,  
There's always something more  
You'd wish he'd say…  
  
He's everything you want!  
He's everything you need!  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be!  
He says all the right things   
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you   
And you don't know why!  
  
But you'll just sit tight,   
And watch it unwind!  
It's only what you're askin' for!  
And you'll be just fine,   
When all of this time,  
It's only what you're   
Waiting foooooooor….  
  
Out of the island,   
And into the highway,  
Pass the places where   
You might have turned…  
Never did know this,   
But you still hide away,  
Angle of angels who won't return!  
  
He's everything you want!  
He's everything you need!  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be!  
He says all the right things   
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you   
And you don't know why!  
Take it Squall!  
  
Laguna threw the mic back to Squall who caught it and continued.  
  
I am everything you want!  
I am everything you need!  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be!  
I say all the right things   
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you   
And I don't know why!  
  
…I don't know…why…why…  
Don't know…  
After that, Squall threw the mic back to Irvine. Irvine started a new song, and Squall   
pulled Rinoa away. They sneaked out of the hall, and headed for the Quad, on their   
own.   
  
"Man, that was a great party…" Rinoa giggled.   
  
"Yeah, Selphie sure did it again this time." Squall replied.   
  
"You sing great."   
  
"You too. I liked that song…the one you sang."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah. Say, did you really mean that? That I'm honey to the bee for you?"  
  
Rinoa smiled.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Oh…"Squall said with a smile, and lifted his eyebrow. "Is it so?"   
  
"Yes…"  
  
"And that 'I'm pretty good at bed' huh?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"You are incredible."  
  
"So are you."  
  
Rinoa put her arms around Squall's neck.   
  
"Yes, my Sorceress?" Squall said, knowing she was going to ask something.   
  
"So…what do we do now?"   
  
"You decide Miss Wings. I promised you we'd do anything you want now."  
  
Rinoa smiled.   
  
"Then…Let's go and…bonk the rabbit!" she said with a giggle.   
  
"Ah, now we're talkin'! Your dorm or my dorm?"   
  
"Yours, cause I have a double with Selphie, while yours is private."  
  
Squall smiled and kissed her.   
  
"Move it then!" he said afterwards with a laugh.  
  
THE END   
  
*1: Always Have, Always Will – Ace of Base  
*2: Turn off the Light – Nelly Furtado  
*3: Starring at the Sun – Offspring  
*4: Jaded – Aerosmith  
*5: Honey to the Bee – Billie  
*6: What Makes you Different [Makes you Beautiful] –The Backstreet Boys   
*7: Let's Dance! –Five  
*8: Elevation – U2  
*9: What Can I Do – The Corrs  
*10: Crawling – Linkin' Park  
*11: Everything you Want – Vertical Horizon 


End file.
